Love Triangle Plus Two
by Amon's Angel of the Darkness
Summary: COMPLETE Post Series, my first fanfic. Amon and Robin go back to the STN to find that there'a a new leader of the hunters. A game starts to win fair lady's heart. Pairings: AR, ND, ocS, ocK, ocM and just tons of ocs in general. RRF
1. Old Leader Meets New

My first fanfic ever so go easy. I'm writing this as it goes along. Tell me who you want to see Robin with: the hacker, the bad guy, the guardian, or the leader. And just to tell you, I have a short attention span so I may not be able to finish this story before I start writing the sequel. Which I already started. And I want to add more characters but I can't think of any so help?  
  
Disclaimer: I wished I owned WHR but I don't. Actually, I want Amon! I want Amon! I want Amon!!! I only own the leader and the bad guy and the story and that's it I guess. The school owns my brain and my parents own me since I'm only 14. Now onto the story. My aim is twenty reviews good or bad. Please no flames. Unless it really, really, really sucked that much. I said NOW ONTO THE DAMN STORY!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: Old Leader Meets New  
  
"Amon?" A nervous Robin asked. "Do you think that they know? Do you think Karasuma told them?"  
  
"I don't think so." 'And here comes twenty-one questions.' Amon thought to himself.  
  
"I wonder how much they've changed. It's been barely a year since the Factory collapse. I wonder how they'll react to us. How do they, we hunt witches now? I can't wait to see them, do you? You don't think we have to…kill them do you? Think they've got new people? What happens if no one's there? They wouldn't get rid of Michael, Sakaki, Karasuma and Dojima for helping us would they? Amon?"  
  
"We'll find out soon enough." Amon stated as he walked off the elevator, Robin at his heels.  
  
No one was there except Michael who was rapidly typing with loud music as usual. 'He's still here. Hopefully not much changed.' Robin began to sneak up to Michael. Amon watched in amusement as Robin crept up to him and tapped him lightly. Then Amon felt something strange.   
  
'She's never done that to me before. Why hasn't she ever done that to me?' 'That's cause you're mean to her Amon.' 'Shut up! Who asked you?" '…You did.'  
  
"I don't need anything Dojima. Just leave me alone." He replied without looking back. Robin tapped again. Michael sighed and turned off his music. "I don't- Robin?"  
  
"Yes? It's good to see you Michael." Robin said smiling at him. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Who cares! I knew you weren't dead. I just knew it!" He responded and hugged her. Then he noticed Amon walking over. He released Robin who was slightly blushing.  
  
"Where are they?" Amon questioned stoically.  
  
"They're on a hunt. There's a rapist witch who's on the loose. He can use fire too and with the newer Orbo, the hunts aren't going all that great but he's there so they should be back soon."  
  
Amon walked over and took a seat at his old desk. Robin stayed close to Michael asking him an array of questions. Just then, the elevator door opened. Robin got up and watched to see who'd come out.  
  
"Sakaki! Karasuma! Dojima!" She ran up to them joyfully. It had been nine months and this was the first time they saw each other. The reunion was filled with hugs and questions.  
  
"What have you been doing?" Dojima was the first to ask.  
  
"Where were you? Why haven't you contacted us?" Sakaki asked before Robin could answer.  
  
"Well, we've been moving all over Japan. We thought that SOLOMON would want to kill us but all they were doing was keeping an eye on us until they wanted us back. But tell me. Do you…kill the witches?" Robin asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer.  
  
No one noticed the dark figure behind the rest of the group. Amon took note of the man. He looked to be in his late teens, early twenties. He was about Amon's height and had cinnamon hair with sliver-whitish eyes. He had the STN-J coat with a plain white undershirt and a green dragon necklace. He walked over to Amon.  
  
"Get out of my chair." He ordered coldly. Everyone stopped talking and looked over at the two hunters.  
  
"Who's he?" Robin whispered to Sakaki.   
  
The man looked at Robin and his eyes softened somewhat. He walked over to her.  
  
"I am Squall Ikeda from America, the current leader of the STN-J Kyoto. And you are?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Robin Sena."  
  
"The run-away witch? Looks like you came back. You need a partner right? Oh. You left after the Factory's destruction and you probably don't know how we hunt now hai?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Amon glared at Squall and he glared right back. Amon didn't like this Squall person, he was the leader, not this kid who came during the true leader's absence.   
  
"Don't worry Squall, I'll explain to Robin and Amon how we hunt now." Michael interrupted.   
  
"Sure. And we're going on a hunt again in an hour so fill them in fast. The rest go on patrol and report back right away." Squall said walking away.  
  
Robin walked closer to where Michael was sitting. Amon got up too. The others left without even a good-bye.  
  
"We're trying out something new and if it's successful then the rest of SOLOMON will join in too. We capture witches alive still and put them into a jail filled with charms and anti-witchcraft stuff so they can't escape. You can go check the place out later if you want to Robin, it's where the Factory used to be. Anyways, the newer Orbo we use now is made from the witches who voluntarily give it to us in small amounts but it isn't as strong as the one in the past since the Orbo extracted from those witches, those Orbo were their life energy. Now, we not only hunt witches but vampires too. It looks like the Factory was experimenting on some witches to create the ultimate hunter but made something more like vampires. When the Factory fell, those experiments escaped into the night and are now everywhere. We kill those things. SOLOMON says it's our duty to get rid of the vampires since we released them and they say that we're responsible for the hunt of all of them."  
  
"Is that all we have to know?" Amon asked leaning on Michael's chair.  
  
"Yeah. And here's your new gun. You'll have two of them, one for witches and the other for vampires." Michael said handing Amon one black gun and one silver gun. "The silver is for witches and the other, you know."  
  
Squall walked back in followed by Dojima. She looked so tired. Robin walked over to them. Robin noticed it was dark out and glanced at the clock…it was only four during the summer. She pushed the bad feeling in her mind away.   
  
"Need something?" She asked trying to ignore the feeling that something bad was going to happen.  
  
"Nah but thanks anyways Robin. Michael, write down that three have been taken down near a construction site downtown. Call the others so we can flush out the rest." Squall ordered. The only time his voice seemed soft was as he spoke Robin's name.  
  
Dojima walked over to her desk and tried to read a new magazine. Squall glared at her and sighed. Robin noticed that Michael was out of coffee and went to get him some. All the while, Amon kept a close eye on her.   
  
"Did you get their names?" Michael asked.  
  
"Those things don't have names. Robin? Do you have a place to stay? If not then you could come over to my apartment until we get you a place to stay."  
  
Amon narrowed his eyes just as Michael gave Squall a death glare also. He looked over at the hacker and the dark hunter.  
  
"Robin is just fine. She's staying at my apartment until she finds her own place maybe." Amon replied for her, emotionless like usual. She looked him in the eyes. There was something there, something in his eyes only. His face didn't show anything else, just his eyes. What was it? The same went for Michael. He looked angry and was hitting the keys harder than necessary. Robin had never seen this emotion before and was confused by it. Maybe this was what her instincts were warning her about.   
  
"Thank you Amon." She spoke softly.   
  
Dojima watched as the boys exchanged glares. 'It's Amon and Michael versus Squall and Squall is… winning? Robin is either clueless or ignoring the fact that they're going to kill each other for her but I'm enjoying this. I don't have to work for once in weeks since mister bossy came here.'  
  
"Dojima, get back to work. The same goes for you two." Squall snapped.  
  
"Work? I am working." She started. "Just for your info, I'm getting ready for that raid on the vampire nest. I'm just pumping myself up for what's to come next!"  
  
"And enjoying the little staring contest and yes, you are right about the winner and if you even think of calling me that again I will send you on hunts with Sakaki." Squall threatened as he turned his attention over to Robin again. "We're going to strike as soon as we have a plan. What's your Craft Robin?"  
  
"Fire. Do you have a Craft too?"  
  
"Yep. Quite a few actually. I'm able to control fear and read minds, scry and I can make energy barriers but that's it. Fear is useless against the witches, it only makes them want to live and kill us more. The power to read minds can be very annoying since sometimes I just hear them. I'm not very good at scring but the reading of the minds is just the same but without the touch." He walked closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers even as hers left his. Amon got up and started walking over to him. Michael got up from his seat and went downstairs for an unknown reason. Maybe to get away from the battle he knew he'd lose.   
  
'I am not going to let this guy get Robin. Robin is mine!' Amon thought to himself. Squall looked at him and narrowed his eyes.   
  
Robin walked to her desk and put her head down. She could feel a huge headache coming and the feeling was coming back to her. 'Something bad is going to happen, I just know it. It might go away if I sleep. Maybe that's why I feel this way.'  
  
"Just say what's on your mind old man!" Squall yelled walking up to the older hunter.   
  
"What did you call me little man?" Amon pushed him back.  
  
"If you're gonna make threats to me say it in my face so I won't have to read your mind. It's as simple as that or are you too scared?"  
  
"I'm not scared of anything, especially not of a little boy."  
  
"Find someone your own age. What are you, a pervert going after someone who doesn't even love you."  
  
"You don't even know her! How would you know how she felt?"  
  
Michael, Sakaki and Karasuma entered the room. Sakaki was complaining about a witch they just fought. They were in their own little world.  
  
"What did I do? Why are they always after me?"  
  
"Well, I think you're the whipping boy. Did you ever notice that whenever there's a witch on the loose, Sakaki is the primary target? Or whenever there's a plan brewing, he's still the first to go? Maybe that's your power right there." Karasuma said teasingly.  
  
"What is? My bad luck?"  
  
"Yep. Hey, what's going on?"  
  
"It looks like Amon and Squall are going to kill each other. You do know that if you keep this up, you'll wake up Robin?" Michael stated plainly.  
  
"Stay out of this Michael!" The two hunters scolded.   
  
Amon walked over to Robin and shook her lightly as Squall watched. She stirred and opened her eyes. She slowly got up and let out a slight yawn covering her mouth.   
  
"Do you want to go home?" Amon asked with a small hint of anger in his voice only Robin caught.  
  
"You can't yet! The team's here and a plan's ready. Get your guns cause we're gonna hunt those demons that plague both the witches and the humans' world." He turned to Robin. "Since the old man and Robin don't know how we hunt these vampires, they can't be partners until they get it. Dojima and Robin will enter and search the ground floor through the third floor. Amon and I will check the last two floors. Sakaki will still on his bike in case if they try to escape and Karasuma will patrol the perimeter of the building. Does everyone know what to do before we leave?"  
  
"Why can't you explain it on the way?" Robin asked as everyone but Michael got into the elevator.  
  
"We'll have to remain on radio silence unless anyone gets attack and needs back-up."  
  
Robin went into Dojima's car. Sakaki and Karasuma were the first to leave the garage followed by Amon and Squall in Amon's infamous black car. Michael watched from the window as everyone left. He envied them; Amon and Squall that is. Robin barely even noticed him. Or was she just ignoring them because they were fighting over her. Michael walked over to his computer and noticed a message. He clicked on it and began to read.   
  
STN-J I mean Michael Lee,  
  
Thank you so much for hunting my underlings and bringing my little birdy to me. She will be my, my Queen of the Darkness ruling by my side throughout the nights to follow. She is perfect for me, the Eve of Witches with the King of Vampires. No one will stop me from having what truly belongs to me…Robin Sena. Tell those two idiot hunters they better not touch a feather on my little birdy otherwise there'll be hell to pay. Note to self, if she doesn't come with me, I'll have to get a bird cage for the little robin. Don't you get it? It's a trap, call your friends before it's too late. The power should be out in 3...2...1  
  
All the lights in the building went out and the computers turned off. Michael ran to the phone but didn't hear the tone. He grabbed his cell phone which was also dead.  
  
"I have to warn them!" He yelled as he ran to the elevators realizing that it wouldn't work since there was no electrically. "DAMMIT!" He pounded his fist into the wall as a shadow moved.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Next chapter should have the bad guy. Sorry if this sucked but if you have any ideas as to where this story should go then tell me. I need help with this story. Don't expect an update anytime soon though. Just to tell you, I suck at names and I'll change the name of the Vampire King if I see better names. Tell me names or I'll have to call him silver hair or Midnight even if it's a gay-ass name. I'm not good with names. BTW, I'm using Notepad. 


	2. Car Ride!

OK. Chapter 2, Car Ride! I don't have Microsoft so I gotta get my friend to do this uploading stuff. Just to tell you, I have up to chapter 10 done but gotta get reviews so I can change my story a little or a lot. There might be a lemon, a few limes and think of a name for the bad guy otherwise Robin and the others are gonna call him the man or silver hair.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own WHR and I didn't write the lemon of there are any. I only write limes and if there are lemons, you can thank my friend there who uploads all these chapters for me.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: Car Ride!  
  
Amon spotted his infamous black car and went in followed by Squall. The others were already gone by the time they reached the basement. The ride would be long since the construction site was in a remote part of the city. At least it isn't another abandon factory.  
  
"Leave her alone."   
  
Squall was trying to think of something to say. The best that he could come up was "Why should I?"  
  
"She isn't interested in you."  
  
"So…She goes for older guys like you? When she's in her thirties and finally decides to start a family, you'll be in your forties and very worn out and easily tired. Not very satisfying for her. When the kids grow up and get married, you'll be in your sixties. The grandchild come and do they have a grandfather? Nope, he's dead and buried."  
  
"You don't even know her. What makes you think she'll go for someone like you?" Amon snapped. He was beginning to lose his temper with this guy.  
  
"If you can't handle the truth then fine. I was only saying because you have a right to know. I'm pointing out all of the problems of your imaginary relationship with Robin. You know she wants me, I'm closer to her age and I can relate to her and tell her what she wants and needs to hear. And by the way, I'm the leader."  
  
Amon made a quick and sudden turn causing Squall to bang his head on the window. "What the hell are you trying to do? I just told you the truth! No need to try and kill me!" He shouted.  
  
"The car behind us was trying to hit us. If I didn't turn then my car's bumper would be ruin."  
  
"Give a guy some warning when you're gonna make a crazy turn like that!"  
  
"Should've been wearing your seat belt." Amon stated matter-of-factly.   
  
"Stop the car! We're taking out those vamps!" Squall ordered.  
  
Amon brought the car to a screeching halt and both hunters jumped out, guns drawn. The car wasn't slowing down so Squall put up an energy barrier. The car exploded just as two figures jumped out and attacked. Amon quickly shot the vampire in it's face, killing it instantly. The dark hunter turned to see the young leader having a more difficult time with his target.  
  
~Dojima and Robin~  
  
"What have you and Amon been doing?" It was way too quiet and she just wanted to make conversation.  
  
Robin sighed. "While we were living in America, Amon was beginning to open up to me. When I was scared he'd let me sleep with him. Now…" Her voice trailed off.  
  
"He's back to cold hunter mode." Dojima saw the hurt look on Robin's face and quickly changed the subject. "But you know, Michael's been missing you. He was one of the few that thought you were alive."  
  
"H-He has?" Robin was surprised. She didn't think that anyone at the STN-J believed Amon and her were still living. "I wanted to contact him but Amon wouldn't let me. I tried to reach him through Nagira too but he wouldn't help me either. Amon…He was a little too overprotective of me, wasn't he?" Robin's eyes soften as she said Amon's name.  
  
"If Amon isn't the one, you've still got Squall or Michael. They're-" A car from behind hit them. "What the?"  
  
"What's going on?" Robin shouted, fear taking over her. She reached for her phone.  
  
"Vamps! Call the others and tell-"  
  
"I'm trying!"  
  
"Hang on, I'll try to lose them!"  
  
Dojima sped up but so did the car behind them. Their car was way faster and Dojima knew she couldn't out run them. Robin kept dialing Amon's number but he didn't pick up. She tried Michael. No luck. Sakaki, her phone was disconnected!   
  
"I can't reach anyone!" A wave of fear washed over the two girls.   
  
"Then make a stand! Use your Craft to burn the tires!"   
  
The other car rammed them again. This time, Dojima lost control and they crashed into the railing. Sparks were everywhere and the car wouldn't stop. Dojima couldn't pull anyway, the steering wheel wasn't responding.   
  
"Move to my side Robin! We gotta jump!"  
  
"Cliff! There's always a damn cliff. I can't slow down cause the brakes are gone and the car won't turn!"  
  
Robin tried to move but her seat belt wouldn't release. Dojima had already jumped and she was alone. Robin looked ahead. Cliff. There's always a cliff after a high speed chase. The car wasn't slowing down and Robin had to act fast. She used her Craft to burn the seat belt. As she made her way to Dojima's door, the car finally reached the cliff and the railing broke. The car went down the ledge.  
  
Dojima couldn't do a thing. She helplessly watched as her car along with Robin went down the cliff.  
  
"ROBIN!!!"  
  
Dojima struggled to her feet, ignoring all the pain she felt from her legs and arms. She ran over to the side of the cliff but was thrown back by the force of the explosion.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cliffhanger! Get it, cliff and I left it there? OK, lameness. I know this was short and all but I did it while I was at school. This one is two pages long counting my double spacing. You think I should send Robin into a coma? Anyways, from now on, all the characters are gonna be OOC. Mostly Amon. I want this to be A/R but I'm letting you readers decide. I dunno know and I don't care where this story is heading, my opinion doesn't matter anyways, only yours. 


	3. Connections and Desires

YAY! I got reviews…so happy. I got seven, SEVEN reviews! My friend said that I wouldn't get one, shows what she knows! I'll try and update everyday or every other day! I love you guys. One of my favorite ff writers even reviewed me! I love Amon's Laundry. I love Amon. OK, I'll shut up.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own WHR. If I did, the next season would go something like The Burning Time which everyone should read. Wanna try and help me get WHR back on adult swim? When they took out Inuyasha, a lot of people started complaining and they had to put it back so if we do the same then we might get it back! I'm just hoping that the live action of WHR isn't gonna kill my love for it…wonder what Amon looks like…  
  
Amon: Get to the damn story already. People wanna know if Robin's ok. And I wanna know what happens to me. Can I shot Squall?  
  
Angel of the Darkness: Later chapter. And if I don't get to the story? *gun cocking* Fine, fine. Onto the story…*mumble* I hope Robin sets you on fire. *mumble* (light bulb) *evil smirk* Chapter twelve is now being written in my head. Now if only my fingers can type as fast as my mind can think.  
  
Amon:…Oh God, I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: Connections and Desires  
  
As Robin made her way to Dojima's door, the car finally reached the cliff and the railing broke. The car went down the ledge.  
  
Dojima couldn't do a thing. She helplessly watched as her car along with Robin went down the cliff.  
  
"ROBIN!!!"  
  
Dojima struggled to her feet, ignoring all the pain she felt from her legs and arms. She ran over to the side of the cliff but was thrown back by the force of the explosion.  
  
"Robin…no." Dojima whispered quietly as her blue eyes were filling with tears. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" She shouted as the tears finally got out of their prison, streaming down her face.   
  
Why was everyone out to get her? Everything's going wrong. First SOLOMON cut all their ties with her saying she couldn't be trusted, then Nagira and Sakaki both got girlfriends, while her own shopping girlfriends were killed when a vampire went into the mall and got angry at the high prices then threw a hissy fit and Dojima didn't have her gun. Her mother was dying and she couldn't go see her and her father had forsaken her as his only daughter, saying his daughter died trying when she got emotionally involved with the STN-J. And now her little 'sis' was…was…Dojima didn't want to believe it, she couldn't even think it. The darken clouds covered the moon's light, leaving her completely alone in the dark…alone…  
  
~Sakaki and Karasuma~  
  
Karasuma was tapping her foot impatiently while Sakaki was pacing around in circles. He was beginning to make her get dizzy. 'The others should be here by now.' Karasuma thought to herself. 'At least we should've gotten attacked unless it's a…nah.'  
  
"Sakaki," Karasuma started in an annoyed tone. He stopped and looked at her. "Stop pacing around, it's very irritating watching you walk around in circles."  
  
"I'm not pacing!" He snapped uncharacteristically.   
  
He then resumed his pacing. Karasuma sighed. 'This is getting just plain stupid now.'  
  
"Sakaki, stop. Look at where you were and where you are now." He did what he was told.  
  
"How did I get here? I mean! Where are the others?"  
  
"Maybe Dojima went home leaving Robin to hitch a ride with Amon and Squall. They're probably biting each other's heads off."  
  
"Yeah. Poor Robin."  
  
~Amon and Squall~  
  
"Need help little man?"  
  
"Not from you, you'd probably break your back or somethin' old man."  
  
Amon shrugged and walked over to his car to inspect any damages made…a small scratch. He looked over to where Squall was on top of the vampire, punching it over and over. His gun was too far away for him to reach. 'The sooner Squall finishes this fight, the sooner I can see Robin.'   
  
Just then, an overwhelming feeling took over him. Something wasn't right…he felt like Robin was in danger. But how would he tell it to Squall without looking like an idiot if he was wrong? Amon quickly got into his car and opened the window. He pulled out his black gun and shot the vampire in the back of its head. Amon couldn't tell whether it was a girl or a boy.   
  
"Get in!" Amon ordered and Squall reluctantly abided.  
  
They drove off, Amon going 120 MPH. Squall was holding onto the handle on top of his head. He felt that if he let go, he'd die of Amon's crazy and wild driving. 'Something's wrong, Robin is in danger and I can't protect her!' Amon could feel her, or at least what she was feeling. Fear, frustration, surprise, anger and…  
  
"AMON!!!" Robin screamed in his mind. As soon as her feelings came into Amon's mind, they were gone. Squall stared at Amon in total shock.  
  
"Were those…Robin's emotions or yours?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"…Both…"  
  
~Dojima and Robin~  
  
Dojima turned around as she heard loud footsteps coming from the blazing Cliffside. She wiped away her tears and took out her black gun. Her vision was blurry from crying.   
  
The clouds finally released, the moonlight revealed the figure of a tall man, almost as tall as Amon. He was as pales as Amon meaning he didn't get out in the sun often, just like Amon. 'Wait! Why am I comparing this guy to Amon?'  
  
The man had sliver-blondish spiky hair and midnight blue eyes. He wore black pants and a white sleeveless shirt that outlined his fine, muscular body. (A/N: The bad guy is based on this ex cheating boyfriend. Just cos' he's hot doesn't mean he can have more than one gf right?…I still think he's hot even if he's a jerk.) In his arms laid the limp body of the young Robin. A streak of blood ran down from her left temple. The mysterious man handed Robin over to Dojima. Robin stirred slightly in discomfort and pain. A dark cloud ensnared the moonlight once again. When the light got out of its confinements, the man was gone. Dojima felt her phone vibrate.   
  
"Dojima here. Send an ambulance here FAST!"   
  
[What happened? I've been getting nothing but static.] Amon tried to keep him voice calm and collected.  
  
"I'm guessing some vamps attacked us and ran us off a cliff. The silver hair hottie saved Robin when she went off the cliff."  
  
[Is Robin alright?]  
  
"She's bleeding, that's all. If it wasn't for that hottie, she'd be toast!"  
  
[What does he look like?] Squall's voice rang out.  
  
The static returned as sirens were heard.  
  
Robin woke up in a dark place. Her emerald eyes widened with fear as she recognized this place. It's the same place that the man with silver hair took her to every time she didn't sleep with Amon. This wasn't a dream, it was real. Whatever happened in this world happened in the real world. Here, her powers were useless.   
  
Robin quickly got up and started to run, run away, run anywhere. She had to get away from this place and-  
  
"WAKE UP ROBIN!" She yelled at herself.   
  
"Robin…my little birdy, come." The voice beckoned her.   
  
A dark light covered her body and her clothes changed to a black slip dress. Her body was in a trance again. This wasn't the first time. Her legs kept moving to the end of the hall. Robin wanted to get out of here and fast. The man was going to try and seduce her…AGAIN! Robin looked over in a corner and saw her blouse and bra from the last time she was here. Amon's black blanket was beside her clothes. Robin finally reached her destination, the man sitting on the ebony throne. He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"My Angel of the Light, my Queen of the Darkness…so beautiful. I've watched you grow as from child to a young, beauty my Eve of Witches. Enjoy the sky before I decide to clip your wings my little Robin."  
  
Robin lost control of her body completely now. She couldn't control her mouth, her voice, her feelings… "Yes…Master." She found herself saying. Robin walked over to the man as he stood up.   
  
They locked into a lustful kiss. Robin wanted to throw up right there. Her body jumped onto the man and she wrapped her legs around him. His hands gripped her hips tightly. Robin's body felt a sudden need for air as she broke the kiss. It felt…good. The silver haired man took the opportunity and shoved his tongue into her mouth. They danced together until the man finally pulled away and looked deeply into Robin's hungry, dark eyes.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" She breathed into his ear.  
  
"Nothing my little birdy."  
  
"Robin, please wake up. I'm sorry I failed you." Amon's voice was so gentle. Robin had control of her body once more. She jumped off the man.  
  
"Don't listen to him. He doesn't love you my Angel of the Darkness. Stay with me-" The man hissed but Robin was already taken but Amon's voice.  
  
"I…Love-" Amon struggled as he looked for courage and the strength to throw away his pride for the woman he loved.   
  
"And be my-"  
  
"I-I-I love you…Robin Sena…" Amon stuttered.  
  
Robin shot up from her bed, still in the black slip dress. Amon was surprised at Robin's sudden movement, her petite hand in his. A few strands of her blonde hair fell over her eyes. Her left arm was in a sling so she tried to brush away the hairs with her right hand only to find out it was a prisoner to Amon. He didn't let her go, he'd never let her go.   
  
"Did you-" Amon silenced her as he pressed his warm lips against hers. She moaned and felt something different from the other man's kiss. 'Why are you comparing him to Amon?' Her mind scolded her. Amon's kiss was tender yet unweaving, filled with need, desire and…was it…love? Was it? This wasn't the first time Amon had kissed her. However, Amon is her first love and first kiss. 'Maybe, he is all I need. Amon is my world.'  
  
Amon moved away then walked to the door. He looked back to see that Robin still had her eyes closed and her lips were a bit pouty.   
  
"Do…you want something to eat? You'll be in here for a while…you have a slight concussion. You have to stay here for a week. Squall ordered that all hunts are postponed until we're back at full strength. And…don't kiss anyone else while I'm not around."  
  
"Yes Amon." Robin smiled. There was a hint of jealously in his voice.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! I vote for Amon! Amon and Robin all the way but I kinda wanna see a Sakaki Robin too. Hehe. There should be some flashbacks to when they were in the U.S to fill in the blanks later. I want Dojima and Sakaki to be more important because they were kinda overlooked in the past so I'll give them their own chapters too! Spring time…summertime…love. Sweet, sweet love. There should be more. Wonder how many chapters this is gonna be. I never want this story to end but with my attention span I think it will.  
  
Aisling Niamh: I don't get it… Huh? No comas? *clueless expression* But you're the one who wrote Amon's Laundry right! It is so funny! I should review your story but I'm lazy. I read but I don't review, a lot of people do it too I think. I think I'll go review right now. *tries to get up but falls* Maybe my penname should be Amon's Lazy Angel of the Darkness?  
  
mylehia: Thank you! This is my first story and I hope that Squall and Amon fight a lot more. They will be out of character. I wanted to make it a romance/adventure/action/humor but I could only pick two. I'll try and update everyday.  
  
Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin: Me too! Me too! Me too!  
  
Alex: I love adding my own characters. The sequel will have a few newbies based on my friends. I hope that Midnight dies and burns in hell. *Evil Laugh* Oh, is this soon enough? Damn he 24 wait hours thingee.  
  
DarkAnjil4eve: Thank you! And the bad guy, Midnight, I hope he burns in hell. And that cheating bastard too! I hope that the guy I based him on never gets any anymore!  
  
shan: I will.  
  
balletanimerose: this good enough? I'm not really a detail person, I'm more of a script writer with tons of talking and indirect dialogue.  
  
One more thing, why am I calling this a love triangle when all the affections are one-sided and we all know who Robin's gonna be with? Michael and her barely talk…I should make them do stuff together. After the contests of hearts though. BTW, I need help on ideas for contests. For chapter seven I think. So far all I got were a drunk contest, laser tag and a water war. Followed by another 'who can be more drunk contest. *Deep in thought*  
  
Amon: I should win them all.  
  
Angel of the Darkness: Why?  
  
Amon: Because Robin is mine.  
  
Angel of the Darkness: And I'm yours. I'm gonna make it so Robin is pushed away from you because of your overprotectness.  
  
Amon:…Is that even a word?  
  
Angel of the Darkness:……………………………Who asked you? And to my reviews, I have to go to the mall but after I come back, I will try and get chapter four up and maybe five but on Monday-Wednesday, chances are I won't update. I need a job.  
  
Amon: Why not be a hunter? With your temper, you'd kill anyone who pisses you off.  
  
AOTD: *black and blue fire screen behind me* WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU BASTARD! NO MATTER HOW HOT YOU ARE!!!!!!! *Amon is blown away by temper and goes flying.* Where's Dojima? I should talk to her, she's fun. I wanna write a humor next…got no plot lines though. 


	4. Robin's Well Being

OK! I'll answer reviews every other story since I can't wait to have anyone other than my friends read it. We have nothing in common but it's high school so hang out with whoever right? Better than eating lunch alone. Came back from the mall after a milkshake brain freeze contest. I got in second.   
  
Dojima: You shouldn't try and get a brain freeze too often. You may end up brain dyed or something.  
  
Angel of the Darkness:…Do you mean brain dead?  
  
Dojima: Whatever. When am I, Sakaki, and Nagira gonna have our own love triangle?  
  
AOTD: Not now. Maybe next story…Projects…Gay title. Project Witches?  
  
Dojima: Getting there. Am I in it?  
  
AOTD: Let's just say you'll be very important to Robin as her 'sis' Now… Roll the disclaimer and start up the story!  
  
Dojima: Yay! This one I'm in a lot!  
  
AOTD: Actually, Girl Talk is the one you're in the most. Anyways, I said ROLL THE DICLAIMER AND START UP THE STORY!  
  
Dojima: OK! OK! *mumble* Don't have to be so bossy. No wonder Amon quit this opening and closing thing. *end mumble*  
  
AOTD: He didn't quit, he went missing. If anyone's seen him, tell him to get back to acting out the fan's stories. I'll abuse him less, promise. I'll just make him go through emotional pain and stuff but no physical pain.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Witch Hunter Robin. If I did, there would be a million seasons of it and little Amons and Robins running around everywhere. Plus vampires, werewolves, ghosts, demons, angels, devils, and you get the point right? *light bulb*  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4: Robin's Well Being  
  
He didn't let her go, he'd never let her go.   
  
"Did you-" Amon silenced her as he pressed his warm lips against hers. She moaned and felt something different from the other man's kiss. 'Why are you comparing him to Amon?' Her mind scolded her. Amon's kiss was tender yet unweaving, filled with need, desire and…was it…love? Was it? This wasn't the first time Amon had kissed her. However, Amon is her first love and first kiss. 'Maybe, he is all I need. Amon is my world.'  
  
Amon moved away then walked to the door. He looked back to see that Robin still had her eyes closed and her lips were a bit pouty.   
  
"Do…you want something to eat? You'll be in here for a while…you have a slight concussion. You have to stay here for a week or so. Squall ordered that all hunts are postponed until we're back at full strength. And…don't kiss anyone else while I'm not around."  
  
"Yes Amon." Robin smiled. There was a hint of jealously in his voice.  
  
On that note, he left her as Dojima walked in. She noticed that Robin was sitting up and squealed. She ran up to her little 'sis' and hugged Robin tightly.  
  
"Dojima! Tight! Need! Air!"   
  
"Sorry!" Dojima squeaked as she released Robin. "It's just that…Um…Thanks to that mystery man, you're safe! You're alright! If it wasn't for him, I'd have lost my little sis."  
  
"Little...sis?"  
  
"Yeah, well, you kinda. Uh. I am-was an only child and I always wanted a little sister. To tell the truth, everyone at the STN-J with the exception of Amon, Michael and Squall think of you as a little sister. I'm glad you're alright."  
  
They fell quiet for a while. 'I didn't know they gave out dresses for gowns now.' "What's with the dress Robin? Amon taking you somewhere nice?"  
  
Robin blushed at the comment yet was a little angry. He had no right to do this to her, Midnight. "No. I can't leave for a while…How was the hunt?" Robin didn't want to talk about the man who saved her anymore.   
  
"Well, Michael told us it was a trap for you by some Vampire King or whatever. But Amon! He has a thing for you. When he got onto the scene, he took you away from the ambulance guys and drove you here like a lunatic. Then he was back to being a mad man when the doctors refused to give him your room number saying only family was allowed. Once they gave it to him, visiting hours were over. Once again, Amon snapped and he was really scary. Leave it to Amon to get the job done. That's the only time I've ever seen him yell. Other than at Squall."  
  
There were sounds of two men arguing outside. Both girls sighed and said in unison "Amon and Squall."  
  
Amon walked in with Squall trying to push him back. The determined leader was being pushed aside by the much older dark hunter. He finally stopped dead in his tracks with clutching his fists until his knuckles were as white as snow.  
  
'This little man is going to pay if he keeps getting in my way.' 'Robin's hungry, just shoot him and everything will be ok.' 'He's the leader.' 'You're the lead hunter.' 'Shoot him, Shoot him, Shoot him, Shoot him, Shoot him!' The voices in his mind chanted. 'Great…now you're going crazy Amon.'  
  
"Get out of my way! Robin's hungry and needs her food!" Amon shouted. Way out of character but the kid was pissing him off. The two girls watched as Amon and Squall were at it again.  
  
"She has to eat the hospital food!"  
  
"Have you ever tasted that shit? It's horrible and you want her to eat it?"  
  
"No! The hospital food may taste like crap but at least it's healthy!"   
  
Michael sneaked in unnoticed. He had a bag in his hand from Harry's.   
  
"The food I got for her is pretty healthy and tastes good too!"  
  
"That stuff from Harry's again? You never even pay that poor man. You're gonna drive him out of business."  
  
"He does have money, you just don't know about it Squall."  
  
Michael handed Robin the bag and she silently thanked him and began drinking her miso soup. No one told her how to drink it. Michael took out another container and handed it over to Dojima. The three began watching the movie of the two hunters.   
  
"How would you know Amon?"  
  
"I just do! We've been going to his place for food for years now Squall! You haven't been here that long to know it!"  
  
The two weary hunters were panting heavily from their one hour long shoutings. Robin was still eating her food, trying her best to ignore what Michael and Dojima called 'entertainment'. Amon finally noticed Michael when he sat at the foot of Robin's bed.   
  
"Michael?" Amon began, trying to regain his composure once more, "What are you doing here? You can't leave the office."  
  
"Well I can leave the office now that Zaizen's dead Amon. He was the one who put the restrictions on me anyways. I just thought that since you were gonna bring Robin some food, Squall would try and stop you. By the time you'd get it to her, the food would be cold. I'd knew that you'd fight and so I decided that I'd get the food to Robin while you distracted Squall." Michael explained calmly with a smirk.   
  
'Score one for Michael, Squall and Amon minus two points. Dojima's tally is Amon: 18, Squall: 5, Michael: 12.' Dojima snickered at her own little thoughts until Squall glared at her. 'Oh no! He read my mind…AGAIN! Damn him! What if he's still reading? Shut up Dojima! Shut up! Think of anything, anything. I should ditch work with Robin and Miho on Friday for a good time. Good plan girl!'  
  
Squall looked away from her as he had his own plans for the week.   
  
"Robin needs her rest now. She's got a dislocated shoulder and a slight concussion. We'll have to watch her in day shifts just in case."  
  
"What do you mean Amon?" Robin asked confused.  
  
"It was a trap, I didn't see it. We were out in the open, vulnerable and easier to attack when we're going to meet up somewhere. Whoever sent Michael that e-mail was after you. We need to guard you while Michael tracks down the person who sent it."  
  
"It's…that guy." Robin whispered quietly to herself.  
  
"What guy?" Nothing, not even the sound of the slightest wind blowing could escape Amon's acute hearing.  
  
"The guy from my dreams. I told you about him on the plane ride here. He was in my dream again if you hadn't broken me out of his spell Amon…He isn't a human or a witch. He's too cold and ruthless to be either of those."  
  
"Can you give us a description of the guy Robin? We can track him down using that information."  
  
"I can't say Squall. He changes his hair and face so many times…it's too hard."  
  
"Well, uh…Was he as pale as Amon? If I didn't know better, I'd say that Amon was a vampire too. Or at least part." Squall replied.  
  
"I'm a Seed, that's all."  
  
"Then a soon-to-be witch."  
  
"How would you know?" Amon snapped. He didn't like Squall period.  
  
"Seeds have the potential to become witches."  
  
"So? It doesn't mean my powers will awaken or anything."  
  
Robin sighed. When was it going to be over? She was getting tired but it was way too noisy to get any peace and quiet. She wondered if it was going to be like this for the rest of her days at the STN-J.  
  
"Being a hunter raises the chance of a Seed becoming a witch by over 75%. Due to the use of the Orbo, it turns Seeds into Witches with continuous usage or direct contact with the stuff."  
  
"How would you know?"   
  
Robin sighed again. All this stress was going to make her turn into an old woman. "When you guys fight, it's like I don't even matter anymore. It's like I don't even exist…I don't even count, all you want to do is rip each other to shreds. I don't care anymore."  
  
"Don't say that Robin. You matter to me." Michael replied. Robin looked into his eyes for a second then turned to Dojima.  
  
"Dojima, Michael gains three and Amon and Squall lose two."  
  
"Gotcha! Looks like a love square to me!" Dojima giggled happily as she wrote in the points in a small notebook. Amon: 14, Squall: 3, Michael: 18.  
  
The two hunters didn't even hear her.   
  
"Stupid jackass! You'll be a witch one day!"  
  
"What proof do you have? You know what? I don't even give a rat's ass to what you're think now!"  
  
"The proof is right here! Karasuma's powers have been magnified with the usage of the Orbo, Sakaki's powers have awaken to be a telepath. It's all cause of the aura the Orbo gives off. You'll be one too. According to your files, you hated witches ever since the incident with your mother-"  
  
Amon punched Squall at the mention of his mother. Squall was on the floor, blood gushing out of his nose. He had never been punched that hard by anyone in his entire life…it was…interesting.  
  
"Don't EVER say ANYTHING about her." With that, Amon dropped the bag onto Robin's lap and stormed to the doorway. He remembered Robin was still there and needed to be protected.  
  
"It's ok Amon. I think that I want Dojima to watch over me. Then Michael, you, Karasuma, Sakaki and then Squall can have the last shift, ok? Just…please Amon. Promise me." Robin was quick to change the subject.  
  
Anger was coursing through his veins. Robin's sweet and innocent voice cooled him down but only a little. He exhaled, trying to keep his temper in check.  
  
"Yes Robin. But are you sure? Dojima isn't much of a hunter."  
  
"Of course I am! I just had to hide it Amon." She reassured him.  
  
Amon grunted and left the building. He didn't like Squall and never would. "That arrogant bastard." He muttered under his breath as he got into his car.  
  
Robin had never seen Amon so mad. His mother… 'How could you hate the person who gave birth to you, the woman who brought you into the world Amon?'  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks to the people who reviewed so far. Got nine of them. YAY! Happy, happy, party! I'll write up Amon's Dream right now but upload it later. I want more reviews or at least for someone to let me know they're reading. I write for someone to read. That's what stories are for right? Maybe I should make it PG-13 right? I might get more people to read.  
  
mylehia: I see it now. It's a pentagon! A love pentagon! *perkiness, too much caffeine and sugar and energy* Thanks for your review, you're my favorite person right now.  
  
me(): thanks for the ideas. And you're right, I should do that but then it messes around with the sequel a little bit right? But I'm consider it. You tell you the truth, I was gonna make Robin do that to the guys in later chapters but then let her forgive someone.  
  
Dojima: When am I in it?  
  
AOTD: Soon, two more chapters, right after Amon's Dream. It's a flashback of when he and Robin were in the U.S.   
  
Dojima: This was boring.  
  
AOTD: I'm not good at writing fight scenes. It was suppose to be about Robin having to deal with Amon and Squall's constant bickering. Hey! Gundam Seed's on!  
  
Dojima: Really? Interesting.   
  
AOTD: What?  
  
Dojima: Don't have to be so bitchy. InuYasha's after it right?  
  
AOTD: Yep! And the only reason why I didn't scream my head is cuz you're one of my favorites.  
  
Dojima: What about Amon?  
  
AOTD:…Amon…I'll go get the keys. You wanna rip off the duck or duct tape?  
  
Dojima: Sure!  
  
Runs over to Amon's seemingly lifeless body. He opens his eyes. Screams in pain as Dojima rips off the duck/duct tape. AOTD unchains him. Amon reaches over and grabs his gun.  
  
Amon: let me thank you my Angel of the Darkness, Dojima.  
  
Runs away in fear as he uses an Orbo bomb on us. *BOOOOOM* Runs into Robin. (thank the perosn who wrote 1000 to kill zaizen for the idea.)  
  
AOTD: Set the guy following us on fire! Torch the sucker!  
  
Robin: OK. Can you make it so I won't have to see the guys for a while?   
  
AOTD: Sure! Whatever! Oh no! Gundam's over!  
  
Dojima and AOTD runs away.  
  
AOTD: This is it for me! I'm gonna watch InuYasha: Backlash Wave thingee. Our guest next time will be whoever survives Amon's Fury!   
  
A.N: I think I forgot to upload this last night when I got back. oops. My cousin and my friend wrote Amon's dream. Have fun reading it, I know I didn't but the flashback is mine. The dream isn't. There's a lime I guess. 


	5. Amon's Dream

OK! I've decided that I will only update on weekends and Fridays and either Tuesdays or Wednesdays since I gotta make up lots of work or end up as a freshman again next year. God I hate high school. There's a lime, I'm not sure if there are gonna be any lemons anymore. Still, vote for the one you wanna see Robin with. I just finished reading Counting the Days Till Death and I kinda realized that if your heart isn't in the story, then it won't be all that great.   
  
Amon: When'd you find that out?  
  
AOTD: Just a while ago. I wasn't gonna update today but reading a few stories, I decided that I should.  
  
Dojima: That's just great! How's your brain freeze? Wear off yet?  
  
AOTD:… *blank stare* Have fun reading Amon's Dream. I really hope I can end this story good.  
  
Dojima: You're ending it now?  
  
AOTD: No! Not yet. A lot more chapters. I want this to be the longest WHR fan fiction ever on this site! And there's a sequel to boot!   
  
Amon: Am I not important anymore?  
  
AOTD: Hey! You got your own chapter right? I hope my crush reads this! Wait, why'd I write that?  
  
Dojima: You're a love sick puppy like Amon.  
  
AOTD: Watch it Yurika! I may change the sequel now.  
  
Dojima: NO! I'm sorry. Can I say it?  
  
AOTD: Nope. You're on the unimportant Amon, the dark hunter, Robin's main man, just say your line and interrupt me anytime now…  
  
Amon:…*stares straight ahead of him*  
  
AOTD: *sigh* Does anyone watch Wolf's Rain? The way it looks is kinda like WHR…Everyone should read The Burning Time and any fans of both WHR and InuYasha should read Hunting Kagome, it's a crossover…Amon? *looks over at him*  
  
Amon:…zzz *AOTD pushes Amon off his chair. Falls to floor, still sleeping*  
  
AOTD: Amon? Dammit. You can say it now Dojima…I think I talk too much, maybe I should stop these mini talk shows…  
  
Dojima:…zzz.  
  
AOTD: OH NO!!! NOT YOU TOO!!! Fine! Enough of this…Roll the damn disclaimer and start up the story…  
  
Amon & Dojima: YAY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin in any way, shape or form. I am only using the characters for entertainment purposes during school hours and I do not make a profit from this as everyone knows how writes fan fictions as well. Squall is mine, the storyline is mine, and the 'lime' is Lindsay's, my friend.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5: Amon's Dream  
  
Amon quickly drove home… 'How could you hate the person who gave birth to you, the woman who brought you into the world Amon?' Why did he hear Robin's thoughts like that? Why did he hate his mother still? Before he knew it, he was home, on his bed.   
  
"When did that happen?" He asked himself out loud.  
  
Amon shook his head…He was so angry and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide it. 'How did Squall know about my life? I'll ask Michael tomorrow.' That was what he wanted but…Michael was also after Robin's heart. Robin…His thoughts usually drifted off to her.  
  
He tossed his coat on a nearby chair and began to take of his black shirts revealing his hard, muscular chest. (A/N: *SQUEAL! FAN GIRLNESS! Faint…J) He walked over to his dark bed and wished that their first night back in Japan would be spent together, much like their nights in America…He kissed her. He kissed her. He kissed her. It wasn't the first time.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was raining hard, not that unusual but there was thunder and lightening too. Robin had been having nightmares lately…nightmares of a man after her, trying to rape her.  
  
Amon looked over his shoulder to find Robin sleeping on the couch…again. She never fell asleep too far away from him. He slowly got up from his computer and turned off the TV. He looked around for a blanket. Amon took it off the chair and wrapped it around Robin's sleeping figure. He kissed her lips lightly and went back to work.  
  
For the next two hours, Amon continued to read articles on a new type of hunter and things called Projects. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Robin stir.  
  
"No…please stop…Amon? No…stop!" He slowly got up to wake her. "AMON! AMON! HELP ME!!!" Robin began screaming and thrashing violently. It looked like she was trying to fight someone off. "AMON! NO! AMON PLEASE HELP ME!!!…NOOO!!! AMON!!!!!" Amon was shaking Robin but she still wouldn't wake up. He began to shake her harder, doing anything to try and wake her up.   
  
Amon sat her up and started to talk to her sleeping, crying form. "Robin…please wake up. It's just a dream, a bad dream. If you wake up, I can help you."  
  
Robin's eyes fluttered opened, tears in her eyes, setting the curtains behind them on fire. Amon didn't care though. He picked her up and walked over to the light switch and turned it on. He noticed that her blouse and bra were gone. Amon looked around for the blanket he put on her, but that was gone too. They both blushed slightly at Robin's bare chest. Her eyes soften somewhat.  
  
"Are you alright Robin?" He asked her as warmly as possible.   
  
"Yes Amon." Her voice was shaking, he knew she was lying again.  
  
Amon held her as close as possible, feeling her heart beating out of her chest. But he didn't care, he liked the feeling she was making him feel, he liked the warmth coming from her body, he loved her. He kept her in his embrace as he slowly walked up the stairs to her room. Her breath on his neck was driving him crazy, but he knew he couldn't do this to her, not yet anyways.  
  
Amon reached her room just as her hand found his. Their fingers entwined together as he gently laid her one her bed. As he was moving away to his own room, Robin's grip on his hand became tighter.   
  
"Amon…" She muttered in her sleep. "Stay here with me…" He slowly placed his body on her bed. She turned and held onto him. "I love you Amon." She whispered as she curled closer to the warm body beside her. Amon rested his arm on her waist and pulled her closer.   
  
"I love you too…Robin Sena…" He bent his head down and kissed the top of her head gently. He worked his way down to meet her lips. Amon took her soft lips for himself, tasting the sweetness of her innocence. He was thrown back into reality when she responded. He quickly backed away as his warm, grayish blue eyes met her emerald one. They stared at each other, unable to sleep.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Amon's eyelids flew open. Beads of sweat was rolling off his forehead. He realized he was in his bed, reminiscing about their happy life in America. He missed the warm body that used to keep him happy, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone but himself though. He dapped his right arm over his eyes, trying to win the fight for sleep, hoping for no more dreams or memories. He felt so…alone. He missed her, he wanted Robin back in their bed.  
  
'Without I ever noticing it, it just felt so natural…having Robin beside me always…What is this feeling? I'll see her soon, during my shift, we'll finally be alone…I never did find that blanket and Robin never did find her clothes after that dream…' He was finally able to win the battle and fall asleep, Robin plaguing his dreams once again.  
  
~Dream~  
  
The sun was setting, slowing fading into the abyss of the ocean's water. The sky was a mixture of colors, orange, red, and purple with thin, white clouds. What made the image so perfect in Amon's mind, though, was the young girl, sitting in the white sand just watching the waves slowly crashing onto the beach's faultless sand only to quickly roll back into the sea from which it came. She was perfect, the only one Amon would ever need. Robin…Sena. Before he knew it, Amon found himself sitting next to her, Robin's head on his strong shoulder.   
  
"Robin…where are we?" Amon finally broke the silence between them.  
  
"My dream of course." Was her simple, innocent and childlike reply.  
  
"Whenever I see you, why does my heart skip a beat? Why does it begin racing? What is it that you do to me to make me feel like this? When I think about you, I no longer feel any pain, I feel nothing but…a… fondness for you, a need to be by you." He confessed to his dream Robin.  
  
"Maybe…because you…love me? Like…I love you…perhaps?" She replied looking into his deep eyes, eyes that anyone could, should they look into them completely, be lost for all eternally. "I want to be with you… not Squall or Michael or Midnight…just you. I do not wish to be alone anymore Amon. Please help me."   
  
She pressed her lips onto Amon's before he had a chance to get a word in. He forced himself on top of her, making both their bodies fall onto the warm sand. The breeze held the sweet salty scent of the sea as the cold, high tide rolled in, touching their toes slightly before retreating to where they first came from.   
  
Amon held Robin's hands above her head as she moaned when he put his lips to her neck. Amon began to hungrily kiss her, leaving a trail of kisses, moving down to her clothed skin. With one quick, powerful movement, Amon ripped off her blouse from her petite body. He used his hands to trace the perfect curves of her body, learning everything there was to know about her sweet flesh. Kissing down her body once more, hands holding her down, Robin's moans of pleasure were beginning to crazy him mad. The need for her body was rushing through his veins. Amon quickly discarded his pants and black boxers and looked up at her once more. Their eyes locked and it finally hit him, what he was going, what was going on. This wasn't right, his mind screamed at him. Robin whispered word of everlasting love into his ear, urging him to continue.   
  
"This isn't right Robin." The words finally came out of his mouth.   
  
~End Dream~  
  
Amon left the dream world leaving a confused Robin behind. His warm body disappeared from Robin's dream. She looked at the ocean's sparkling surface and asked to no one I particular,  
  
"But…I wanted this to happen Amon. Don't you feel the same? Don't you feel the connection, the bond that we share?" She smiled a sad smile. "I guess not. That or you don't realize that this is no longer a dream."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
AOTD: Would that be considered a lime?  
  
Amon: *shrugs* Why'd I have to wake up? Why'd I refuse such a very attractive young girl?  
  
AOTD: You're fighting your inner demons first, then making friends, then confronting your mother. You can't kill the bad guy till the sequel! Ha ha!  
  
Dojima: I so cannot wait! When do I get to fight my past?  
  
AOTD: Later chapters. I hope this was good, not too many things happen in Amon's dream. I've decided that I'm gonna make the last chapter either a lemon or a cliffhanger action scene. And just to tell my reviewers, the next few chapters will be humor. This will be the last time you can vote for pairings before the guys have to have a few chapters to let their trust build. The next few ones will also give clues to what the sequel has in stored so be careful and mindful while you read.   
  
Dojima: I'm hungry.  
  
Amon: Me too.  
  
AOTD: Me three! And think of any sad romantic movies that could be shown in Japan that I may have watched. I already used Samurai X. The sad movies are gonna place a small role for the story and makes Robin ponder some things about her relationship. And thanks to all that reviewed.   
  
Amon: And don't forget to tell her that if she talks too much, let me know. I've got some tape to shut her up so the story might be a little bit longer.   
  
Dojima: I'll help!   
  
AOTD: Do I really talk that much?   
  
Bbre32: Thank you very much. *bows* I can only update on certain days though but I may do it twice a day if I've got nothing better to do.  
  
LC WOLF(): actually no. my friend said that he and Robin should be together. I kinda wanted that to happen too, that's why I made him. But watching WHR made me think that Amon and Robin are perfect for each other.  
  
rin(): *blushes* Thanks. But I'm sure that you're a good writer too! If you wrote any stories, I'd love to read them! When someone signs, I lookup what stories they wrote so I can r&r them too.  
  
Onehellkat: Thanks! I'll try but I've got a lot of work to do. School is useless, what do we need writing process, history or science for? All we really need is English and math and our electives right? My school sucks, the principal is gonna try and make it so next year, anything below a 65 is failing! And this is his first year, as soon as I find out which is his car, we're gonna trash it! LOL! But no really, we are.   
  
AOTD: It feels good to get that off my chest. During the summer, chances are I'm not gonna update because of a road trip my friends and I are taking. We're starting from Boston Ma to Las Vegas! Yay! But when school starts or near the end of summer, I can promise you that I'll have this story finished and the sequel started up. 


	6. Girl Talk

This chapter will so suck because it's not like all that stuff I wrote before. It's mostly talking, not too much detail but I had writer's block when I wrote this. I think I said this already but this story is suppose to be romance, adventure, and humor. For those who don't wanna read it, I'll give you the shorten version. And for those who read, it gives out a lot of clues for pairings for the sequel. Can't wait for it myself. New poll, which should come first, the sequel or the prequel? You the readers decide. I'm so nice to let you guys have so much freedom to pick and choose don't I?   
  
Summary of Girl Talk: Robin thought that Amon was finally telling all his secrets but then Dojima said a few things about Nagira and Amon being brothers then she gets sad. Robin feels like Amon was keeping her in the dark about his life when she held no secrets of her own. Robin feels the need to no longer completely trust Amon and after chapter ten I think when they are finally reunited. (My WHR chapter 5-12 notebook is at school, I grabbed my math one by accident.)   
  
AOTD: The following chapters will so suck but I feel the need to say no flames please. Or else I will stop writing and go straight to either the prequel or the sequel with a huge time gap so ha!  
  
Robin: And if you flame, I will flame you right back!!!  
  
AOTD: Thanks Robin. I feel a lot better now.  
  
Robin: Tell them about the prequel!   
  
AOTD: I was getting to that! Now It's going at the end! Man you're perky today!   
  
Robin: No I'm not, you're just depressed because you're not doing your homework! Freshman. giggles at my misfortune.  
  
AOTD: Robin never giggles. Are you high or something?  
  
Robin: upset NO!   
  
AOTD: Did you try it once?  
  
Robin: Well, I tried to sniff Coke once, but an ice cube got stuck up my nose.  
  
AOTD: The…drink? You sniffed Coke, the drink?  
  
Robin: Isn't that what Coke is?  
  
AOTD:…sweat drop Can we get on with the story? And remind me to never have Robin on the mini talk show thing again.  
  
Amon: I'll remind you.   
  
AOTD: YAY! Amon isn't mad at me! And I got lots of reviews now! I hope they don't go away once the damn humor chapters go up. :( sigh But they're needed for some character development and stuff which the series did not do so well at. Voices of a Distant Star is sad! Sad movie, and too short too. It wasn't worth my money, I thought that it was gonna be actionly with romance/angst! It looked so good from the Samurai X previews. And is Noir and Sakura Wars TV and King of Bandits Jing good movies? I gotta know before I go buy them so won't make another mistake.  
  
Robin: Roll the claimer and read the chapter.  
  
AOTD and Amon: stare at her You didn't read the previous talk shows huh?  
  
Robin: smiles Nope!  
  
AOTD: Amon! Get the blindfold and duct tape.  
  
Amon: gets it and tapes Robin's eyes and blindfolds her mouth. I think I did it wrong.   
  
AOTD: GEE! YA THINK!…Your line Amon.  
  
Amon: Huh? Oh. Uh…Roll the disclaimer and start the damn story dammit!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. I, like you guys, don't own it. But if we all pitch in what little money we have, I'm sure we'll get there in no time. Then, we can make season two of WHR! Yay! I have…$150.31 and a pack of juicy fruit grappermelon. How much do you have?  
  
Chapter 6: Girl Talk  
  
"It's ok Amon. I think that I want Dojima to watch over me. Then Michael, you, Karasuma, Sakaki and then Squall can have the last shift, ok? Just…please Amon. Promise me." Robin was quick to change the subject, easing Amon's angry somewhat.  
  
"Yes Robin. But are you sure? Dojima isn't much of a hunter."  
  
"Of course I am! I just had to hide it Amon." She reassured him.  
  
Amon grunted and left the building. Michael stood up and left. He couldn't wait for his turn to finally be alone with Robin. Robin suddenly felt tired and slowly went to sleep, Squall's voice won't wake her, nothing will as she joins Amon in his dream, in their dreams.  
  
Squall opened his moth to protest Robin's decision of having Dojima stand watch over her. "Are you sure?"  
  
"SQUALL! I'm sure that I can handle it. All I gotta do is watch sis right? Simple as that." Dojima argued.   
  
"But that guy or whatever might be after her. I'm gonna change Robins plan by having you and Karasuma watching her until she gets out of the hospital. She'll be here soon. We can't jeopardize Robin or your safety."  
  
"Why? Got a crush on us?" Dojima asked in a flirty tone.  
  
"Ahem. I am here you know." Karasuma broke in.  
  
"Well Dojima, as a good leader, I have to think about what's best so if I put you in groups of three, you can watch each other's backs when Robin's sleeping or if you're hungry." And on that note, he left.   
  
"When you get better, I'm taking you shopping. I have a feeling that that black dress is all you have right? Sis? Robin?" Dojima looked to find her sleeping peacefully.   
  
"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe I'll come along too." Karasuma answered.  
  
Silence fell onto the room. They really didn't have much to talk about. All Dojima wanted was to ask Robin a lot of questions. After about an hour of the awkward silence, it was Robin who broke it.  
  
"Oh. Hello Dojima, Karasuma."  
  
"Hey sleepy head!" Dojima shouted happily. "All the guys of the STN-J are after you."  
  
"What?" Robin asked.  
  
"Squall's overprotective of you. He's trying to keep all males out of your room. No male doctors or nurses or boys allowed in here."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Hey! This is a great time for us to finally catch up!"  
  
"Well, uh, how's Michael been doing?"  
  
"He's good." Karasuma replied.  
  
"Michael's been doing nothing but mope around saying 'Robin isn't dead.' Then there's Squall who's been asking if you and Amon had a relationship other than partnership. He's been looking at your past and stuff and he was even able to hack into files that Michael wasn't able to. And Amon! Tall, dark, cold, emotionless Amon has become a little more softer and it's kinda scary how he and Squall fight. He's so out of character, what'd you do to the guy? Did you and him do anything? Well, whatever you did, keep it up, I like this new Amon better. What'd you do? Quit making me repeat myself and interrupt me already otherwise I'll keep talking like this with run-on sentences and I'm on a sugar high and I guess it wasn't a very smart idea to-"  
  
"I can't tell." Robin whispered quietly, her cheeks becoming a rosy pink. (A/N: I hate the color pink. I'm a pink hater, dunno why. And a Kikyo hater but the name's good. That wasn't even related to the story. I'm gonna shut up now.)  
  
"Well Robin." Karasuma didn't want to feel left off so she began. "When I came to your home is America, Amon seemed a bit flushed. His lips were a little swollen and you were wearing his shirt."  
  
Dojima squealed as Karasuma was talking. Naughty thoughts crossed her mind. "This is a girl's night! Like a slumber party! Secrets must be spilled but none may leave this room or the mouths of the ones who heard them!!!" Dojima was bouncing off the walls.   
  
"That does sound like fun, being a hunter at a young age, I've missed out on a few things. Let's start off with secret crushes and guys we've dated in the past."  
  
"YAY!!! Miho's finally acting her age! 'Bout time!"  
  
"This should be interesting."  
  
"Can I start off? Since you all want to know so much about what we've been through."  
  
"Sure Robin."  
  
"And it never leaves this room right?"  
  
"Yep. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, I never, ever, ever lie, now spill your secrets or you will die." Karasuma and Dojima said in unison which was a strange thing.  
  
"OK. I was asleep, we were in America the night that Karasuma came to us. I had a dream about Midnight, a guy with silver hair, he was trying to sleep with me but then Amon woke me up with a pretty deep kiss. I opened my eyes and found out it wasn't a dream. Amon…he was kissing me. I wanted to go deeper, I wanted to feel him but when I responded, he pulled away. Then you came."  
  
"Was he your first kiss?"  
  
"Yes. He has kissed me many times before, but this one was different. But then he kissed me again like that night today. Just like my dream, but in my dream, we went a little farther. My dreams, they're not dreams anymore. Amon and I almost connected a few minutes ago in my dream. But before that, he told me…He…Amon said that-"  
  
"He what? He what?! He what?!?" Dojima shouted. The suspense was killing her.  
  
"Just get back to the story Robin. Amon said-" Karasuma was interrupted by Dojima.  
  
"He what! HE WHAT! HE WHAT!? HE WHAT!?! HE WHAT!?!? HE WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"I'm getting to that."  
  
"Well, what did he say?" A clearly aggravated Karasuma asked.   
  
"He told me that he-"  
  
"HE WHAT!?!? HE WHAT!?!?! STOP LEAVING ME SUSPENSE! IT'S KILLING ME!!!" The sugar high, totally hyper and energetic Dojima interrupted once again.  
  
"Karasuma, will you please shut sis up?"  
  
She nodded and took some duct tape out of Dojima's purse. Robin sweat dropped. What didn't she have in her purse?  
  
"PROCEED ALREADY!" An angry Karasuma ordered.   
  
"K." 'Note to self, never leave Karasuma in suspense on penalty of death.' Robin began to blush at the memory of Amon's words. "He told me that he loved me. I always dreamt of him saying that or seducing me and he did, but just as we were…um…you know, he stopped and left. He looked confused and disappointed. What about you Dojima?"  
  
Karasuma looked hurt in a way.  
  
"Memp, m'm mve tm temm-"  
  
"Wait." Robin leaned in and ripped off the duct tape rather painfully off Dojima's lips.  
  
"OWWWWWWW!!!" She screamed so loud, a nurse walked in and hushed them.  
  
"Forgive me Dojima, but you just wouldn't shut up." Robin demanded.  
  
"I'm not sorry Dojima."  
  
"Well, Nagira is kinda nice. I still can't see how him and Amon are brothers, even if they're only half."  
  
"Amon and Nagira are brothers?" Robin was surprised. Amon had told her he had no family. Why?   
  
'Now I see why, he trusted me to Nagira, his brother even though their beliefs were different. They lived together for a few months because they were-No. Are brothers.'  
  
"They're only half. Nagira says that they share the same father, a witch. Amon's mother was a Seed when she had Amon making him a Seed but since Nagira's mother was a human and his father was a witch, he's a human too." Dojima continued without seeing her friend's pain.  
  
"I…did not know any of this." Robin was in tears. "I thought that Amon was telling me the truth. I-I…" Robin was sobbing now. She couldn't help herself, the one she trusted most didn't even trust her with simple information like his past or family. "I thought he trusted me. I thought I was beginning to help him as more than just a friend. Maybe be really is just being my warden. I'm probably just a kid that needs comfort in his eyes." Robin looked to the window, the crescent moon hiding from the young witch's gaze. Instead of talking to the moon now, she asked her question to the darkness of the night. "Amon…When you did all the things you did, was it just so you can make me trust you so I could tell you everything? I thought you were opening up to me, that you were thinking of me as more than just a charge, a partner, a friend. I wanted to be more. But…It's just a crush I guess. I'll never be anything as important as a lover."  
  
Dojima was feeling bad that she had said anything. She walked over to Robin and hugged her. She couldn't help but feel responsible for her sister's pain and agony that she was going through now. It was all her fault. It was all her fault.   
  
"It's all my fault, not your sis. I thought that I could be more than I could be, I dreamt of being the person for Amon, the perfect person just for him and him alone. No one else but I was wrong. I…this is just my first crush and heartbreak." Robin wiped away her fallen tears. "When I get out, let's go shopping and maybe go do thins that people our age do. We'll have a girl's night out."  
  
"Sound like fun! I'm in." Karasuma wasn't acting like her normal self. She hadn't been acting normal since Squall came into the place. She was different, she had changed for the better after meeting Squall.  
  
"You read my mind Robin! You know that I am so in right?"  
  
"And…to make it more fun and exciting, let's do it during work hours. Just to make the boys mad at us. I think it was Friday that many teenagers go to clubs and parties. We'll do then and we'll meet some boys correct?" Robin suggested.  
  
"Gee, am I that bad of an influence on you Robin?" Dojima asked slightly blushing at what Robin had proposed.  
  
Robin and Karasuma stared at each other for a moment before answering together, "YES!"  
  
They all began to giggle and laugh but deep down inside, they knew that Robin was hurting. Amon had injured them all in a way. But no one would tell. The girls kept laughing until it hurt, they laughed until tears fell. But Robin's tears weren't made from laughing.   
  
A figure in the trees was watching as the young women talked and planned their escape from the STN-J boys. "Friday my little birdy? I'll be there." He whispered before disappearing into the night.  
  
YAY! Another one bites the dust! Speaking of bites, have you noticed since I wrote this, a few more vampire hunter Robins have come out? Or is it just me? And on Sunday I will not be updating and maybe next week too. I've got a research paper due on Tuesday and I have to work on it. Either that or fail. OH! I got reviews! They're all good. This is my first fan fiction story and I'm doing pretty good.  
  
Robin: The sequel.  
  
AOTD: Not yet! Reviewers first then I'll spill.  
  
Robin: The prequel.  
  
AOTD: Amon! Get Robin outta here will ya?  
  
Amon: walks in and drags the screaming Robin to the chain wall and chains her up. Don't forget to tell her how lame this chapter was.  
  
AOTD: I had writers' cramps! I mean block!  
  
Amon: Oh. That's no excuse, throughout the whole series, Karasuma had PMS and you have it for one day and you can't write?  
  
Cali1040: Um…Why does your name sound so familiar? Thinking pose …… …… …… …… ………. ........... ......................... ............... AMON'S SICK DAY! Well, it's an honor to have you review my story. blushes Now two of my favorite authors, no wait, three of them have been reading my stories. So happy. And Amon left little Robin because he thought it was a dream. Our little Amon thought it was his dream Robin wanting some. He never delivers though. sigh I can't make him until there's enough tension.  
  
Amon: What? I do want some! I wanted to take her right then and there but you made me wake up!  
  
AOTD: Who asked you?  
  
Aisling Niamh: grabs Aisling Niamh and begins to shake her too I know it's destiny, I've got everything written in my notebook in black INK! It cannot be changed and what it says, goes. I'm hoping for another lime soon but I don't know when, where or with who.   
  
ktens have claws: Thanks. And don't read that stupid Starcraft thing. It's a bet I made with my friends. And as for LOTF, I have the DVD's but I haven't gotten to watch them yet. When I do, I will write stories about the hot, blonde, archer elf guy! Archers are really cool people, and the boys who are archers are hot. Even the guys at me archery training camp thing are hot, but not blonde sad to say.  
  
Bbre32: Thanks! I'll try to do more if you want, and I think the ending with this one is the same. Makes you wonder who's who and why they say things huh? Even if this was a boring chapter.   
  
Hexes: Trust me, they will end up together but there will be a lot more fights and stuff along the way. Wait for the contests to begin. Drunk boys, laser tag, water war (wet bodies…drool just thinking of Amon being wet…) mud wrestling, swordsmanship, target practice using bows and arrows, and killing brain cells.  
  
LC Wolf: I'd vote for Squall too but my vote doesn't count being the author and all. I wanted Squall because I made him, now looks like he has to go to someone else. I hate who he'll be paired up with but she wanted him and her to be together since him and Robin weren't getting together. And I think that the reason A/R fans out numbers any others is because I think that the younger fans of WHR don't read Rated R things and A/R fans are the older ones who actually understands their relationships but I always thought that Amon was a little too old for Robin. cough by a decade cough  
  
Amon: glares Guess you'll just have to fix that problem now don't you My Angel of the Darkness.  
  
AOTD: You don't have to call me by my full name, AOTD for short.  
  
Amon: I like your name. And are you gonna fix that little problem or what?  
  
AOTD: If I don't?  
  
Amon: get up from chair and begins to walk to the 'Canceled Anime Shows' I'm walking and she'll be with Squall.  
  
AOTD: NOOOOOOOO!!! I'll fix it! I'll fix it! Just trust me!  
  
Mylehia: You reviewed pretty much all of my chapters. For that, I am grateful. bows head I have no clue what happened between him and his mother but I'll do what I think happened in a flashback or dream or something. But in the sequel's sequel, she'll play a big part in the story…maybe. I want that story to revolve around him and his mother and a child. And he's got more than just a firm ass. wink wink I'll try and get Lindsay to write another lime. But I'll write the lemon with as much details as possible but don't kill me if it's no good, I'm just an innocent 15 year old virgin with no bad thoughts until I watch Adult Swim.  
  
AOTD: That's all for now. No flames or I will get Robin to set you on fire or I'll stop writing.   
  
Amon: The votes.  
  
AOTD: Oh yes, almost forgot. For the contests, vote who you want to win; Sakaki, new guy, Squall, Michael or Amon. And don't forget to tell me what you wanna read next, the sequel or the prequel to this story. So you have to vote two times! I think that's all I gotta say… And I can't update for awhile since I got my damn research paper. Damn honors class, it's gotta be at least four pages in font 12, double spaced and it has to be in Times New Roman and no bold or italics allowed. Sucks to be me. And don't forget to vote. And ignore my Star Craft FF. Byez and thank you's to all my reviewers. I think I'll try and post chapter 7 tonight. I live on the east coast and I'm guessing you guys live on the west…I used to live there too! cries 


	7. Laser Tag and New Guy

I did my damn research paper only to find out that only the rough draft was due. All that work for nothing. I didn't say hard because I wasn't trying every much. I felt sad for some reason and then I wrote a poem and changed it a little to make it fit Witch Hunter Robin. I have no clue whatsoever what this chapter is about so please don't flame me once again. Contests for the guys so they could skip work and stalk the girls on Friday. The next few chapters are to take up space and I wrote them when we had a sub for long period. I was bored but wasn't bored enough to do my homework. It'll be a cold day in hell before I do MY homework. Note I said MY homework, I make money doing other people's projects and homework and stuff. You wanna know what really bites though? I'm failing freshman English but I'm passing Senior English. My brother's a senior and he pays my $50 a month to do his English stuff.  
  
Amon: You're just lazy you lazy bum.  
  
AOTD: I had my friend draw up a really cute guy. He's a mix of you and Robin, mostly you since I like you so much.  
  
Amon: (sarcastically) Oh. Isn't that just sweet?  
  
AOTD: Just for that, you're gonna lose.  
  
Amon: WHAT? Why?  
  
AOTD: Because it's MY fan fiction.  
  
Amon: (being a suck up) Tell me about this new guy.  
  
AOTD: Well, he's about my age, your son, Kyotoko, um…he hates your guts and is a pretty good hunter and he has black hair with awesome bangs and the best blue eyes ever! A mix of Robin's green and Amon's black makes blue right?  
  
Karasuma: Why haven't I been on this show?  
  
AOTD: I don't like you that much.   
  
Sakaki: What about me?  
  
AOTD: What about you?  
  
Everyone:………  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own WHR or any of the characters. I own the story, Squall, Kyotoko, Midnight/Night, Alone, Our Happiness Shattered, 18 Projects and Sequel to the Sequel. That's about it. And thanks to me (not me, me it was a person who reviewed) who also gave me a few contests ideas which I will use in the following chapters. But the laser tag was my idea.  
  
Chapter 7: Laser Tag and New guy  
  
Ring  
  
The dark hunter stirred slightly.  
  
Ring  
  
He got up from their bed. The 'dream' still had a side effect over his body.  
  
Ring  
  
Amon stared blankly at their home phone which was in the other room. (A/N: Don't you hate it when that happens? Most of the time, my best friend calls me at about four in the morning when I finally fall asleep. He never calls me before or after that. I just want to do what Amon does next to annoying friends and family who won't let me sleep.)  
  
Ring  
  
He looked over at the nightstand.   
  
Ring  
  
His gun was closer.  
  
Ring  
  
The sleepy hunter reached for it.  
  
Ring  
  
Amon picked up his Orbo gun and aimed.  
  
Ring  
  
The poor phone never knew what was coming.  
  
Ring BANG!!!  
  
The dark hunter shot the annoying, ringing phone and rolled over then fell fast asleep…  
  
Ring  
  
"Shuttup! I'm trying to sleep!" He yelled at his cell.  
  
Ring  
  
"Robin!" He grabbed the phone in hopes of hearing her voice. "Robin?"  
  
"Nope. Just me. Come to Raven's Flat, we're having a little contest." Michael stated plainly. It was oblivious to Amon that the young hacker didn't want him there.  
  
"So?" The dark hunter asked indifferently.  
  
"The winner gets to ditch work on Friday and stalk the girls while they're wherever they're headed,"  
  
"…"  
  
"Robin, Karasuma and Dojima are going clubbing on Friday. They want to have a good time and whoever wins the completion gets to leave work and go after them."  
  
"I've got nothing better to do either." Was Amon's reply.  
  
Raven's Flat  
  
"He's coming Squall."  
  
"Good. I'll show him that I'm better… Hey Sakaki! Are you staying?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Sakaki? Haruto Sakaki?"  
  
"…Huh? Oh? Oh yeah. Nagira said he's on his way." Sakaki turned and growled lightly to himself. "I'll show him. Dojima is MINE!" The hacker and the leader stared at him for a moment. "What?"  
  
"…Anyone gonna fight for Karasuma?" Squall asked.   
  
The three boys looked at each other before answering in unison "NO!" But Squall felt sorry for her. No guy was chasing her. Sakaki and Nagira were after Dojima while himself, Michael and Amon were after Robin. The dark hunter entered the room and gave a death glare to Squall. Nagira was right behind him.   
  
"Well, looks like we're all here. The girls are having a little slumber party so I've got the drinks." Nagira said holding up a case of Jack Daniel's in one hand.   
  
"What's all that for?" Michael asked. "Kosaka has a lot downstairs too."  
  
"How are we going to do this? What ARE we going to do in the first place?"  
  
"Well Mr.Amon, we're having a little contest, that's all."  
  
"What are they?" The older hunter asked the young rookie.  
  
"Well, I'm not so sure myself. Squall and Nagira made them up." Sakaki grinned. "And from what I heard, it's gonna be fun."  
  
Squall took a deep breath before saying "First we're gonna play laser tag to see who's got the best hunting skills then followed up by a few strengths and weaknesses and wrestling and then we'll be using swords to see who's got the best stance and to see who has the best skills with a sword and varies other weapons." Squall was panting slightly from the lack of air.  
  
"Is that all?" Nagira asked with a little humor in his voice.  
  
"Nah." Squall breathed. "Need…to take…a breath…or two…Then we'll have a who can get a brain freeze first and holding our breaths the longest and I'm kinda practicing as I speak to see how long I can go without breathing much and then we have a getting drunkest contest and by that time, it should be Friday and also to prove who's the best, we each have to stay at one of the girl's apartments for the whole night. Well, you in or out Amon?" Squall asked with a smirk. He wanted Amon to back down right in front of what's left of the team. The whole thing was too out of character for this dark hunter and with Amon out of the way, Squall would've no problem winning Robin's heart while everyone else was stuck at work.  
  
"I'm in and I will win this little man."  
  
"What'd you call me old man?"  
  
"Step down!" Amon shouted as Squall approached him.  
  
"What? Afraid to fight me?"  
  
"No, I'm only afraid that I'll send you to the hospital."  
  
"What! There's no way I'm losing to a jackass like you!"  
  
"Fighting you is like abusing babies which I won't do."  
  
"That coming out of your mouth is pretty hard to believe."  
  
All the guys knew about the rivalry to win Robin's affections but they also always overlooked the fact that Michael was in it too. Michael was sure he'd win, him and Robin talked a lot more and he also had a little gift for her. Robin's sweet sixteen was coming up and only he knew about it. And just to make sure Robin saw Amon and Squall for the jerks they were, he was going to video tape them drunk.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
(A/N: This is a little taste of what I talk about on the phone with my best friends since preschool. My two best friends arguing we hang up or our moms yell at us to go to bed. The fight always ends up with them yelling Make me! Bite me! Until something stops them. It's been going on like that for about five years now…I think. Maybe a little longer. If you're a girl, make sure your best friends aren't guys.)  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!" Amon retaliated.  
  
"Bite me!" Squall snapped back.  
  
"It's gonna be a looong week." Sakaki said with a sigh.  
  
"The girls are lucky, they don't have to deal with Amon or Squall."  
  
"I heard that!" The leader and the hunter turned towards each other. "Stop saying what I'm saying!" They shouted once again in unison. "Stop it!"   
  
Amon and Squall grabbed each other by their collars and started pounding the lights out of each other. Neither or them were trying to dodge the other's blows. Once one hit was delivered, the other would strike harder, trying to knock the other hunter down.  
  
"Break it up!" Nagira shouted while getting in-between the two. "Now that we're all under control, let the contest begin."  
  
Amon and Squall narrowed their eyes at Nagira and then at each other. "Stop mimicking me!" They shouted. Nagira sighed again and the leader and the dark hunter started to duke it out…again leading Sakaki to wonder…again  
  
'What in seven hells is going on here? Amon's showing emotions, Squall is shouting, Michael has a black camera bag with a red light and an evil smirk plastered on his face, Nagira is after _my_ Dojima and I'm thinking…Which leads me to wonder…what is the meaning of life? And are Squall and Amon on hormones or something because this is just plain weird which leads me to wonder once again why they're acting like little dip-'  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Is this the STN-J?" The brown haired man asked.   
  
Amon and Squall had stopped their fighting long enough for them both to say "Depends. Who are you?" The two hunters barked. They were both in leader mode.  
  
"I'm the replacement for a little birdy. My name is Night. I don't have a last name like most other leaders who were raised to be hunters before the age of seven."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, welcome to the team. We'll run a background check a little later but for now, grab your guns little boys and baby brother, we're gonna go play laser tag!"  
  
(A/N: This is getting a little too long so I'm just gonna skip around a bit.)  
  
The boys walked into the laser tag arena.  
  
"What's all this?" The hacker asked.  
  
"Laser tag. Put the gear on. It records your accuracy and evasion and stuff like that." Nagira answered.   
  
After they got all the stuff on, the lights dimmed down to near and total darkness. Their eyes were pretty much useless except when it came to those little red and green lights every now and then. They split up and Night eventually won.  
  
"Score's in!" Nagira announced. "Night wins. Then Amon, then Squall, then Sakaki, then Michael's in last place."  
  
Amon was in second followed up by Squall, barely, and they still argued.  
  
"I'm a better leader than you are!"  
  
"Laser tg proves nothing."  
  
"Just shows how good I am."  
  
"You're not better than my old man!"  
  
"Wat'd you call me you whining whelp!"  
  
"What? Old man?"  
  
"Stupid jackass."  
  
"Pompus pig!"  
  
"Jealous jerk!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"What's up with them?" The replacement asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just fighting over Robin." The rookie replied.  
  
"Is Robin a girl or a boy?"  
  
Sakaki gave him a strange look, like he was from another world or something. Michael was is the corner mumbling something with a little red light.  
  
"Robin is a girl. She's 15. She's really pretty. Oh, and there's Dojima. She's my girl and Karasuma is up for grabs. I think"  
  
"What do they look like?"  
  
"Dojima is mine, Robin is either Amon's or Squall's."  
  
"I didn't ask who they belonged to. I asked what they looked like."  
  
"K. Damn. Well, Dojima is blonde blue and is really pretty. She always keeps her hair down. And Robin is blonde green and she's ok. They're al the hospital right now."  
  
"Oh. We should visit them."  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"What's the next contest?" Sakaki asked, eager to get away from Amon's and Squall's constant bickering. They were behaving like little preschoolers who were fighting over some toy. Michael rejoined the group, hiding the camera in the black bag. Him, Sakaki, Nagira and Night before answering in unison.  
  
"Let's call it a night."  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
They stared at each other again before Sakaki said "I wonder, if we get them drunk enough, think they'll be friends?"  
  
"I dunno, it'll be the first time I'll see a drunk Amon." Nagira replied snickering slightly.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
AOTD: You and Squall fight just like Tony and Tommy.  
  
Amon: Vote for what you want to see next. The prequel to this story when Robin and I were in America or the Sequel when we have to hunt some stuff called Projects.  
  
AOTD: This chapter shows how stupid the boys can get. I don't really want to write anymore. I'm tired. And I think I'm staying back. Great. Honor Roll to Drop-Out.  
  
Amon: You'll be just like Dojima.  
  
AOTD: Shut up.  
  
Amon: Make me.  
  
AOTD: Bite me.  
  
Amon: Make me!  
  
AOTD: Bite me!  
  
Amon: Make me!  
  
AOTD: Bite me!  
  
Amon: Make me!  
  
AOTD: Bite me!  
  
Amon: Make me!  
  
AOTD: Bite me! Reviews. I got reviews. You didn't Amon! Ha ha!  
  
Cali 1040: Thanks. I hope I do well. Can't wait for your new chapter. I'll try to review if I find time between homework, MCAS, friends, birthdays, school, parents and writing a new chapter. I think I have to slow down a bit.   
  
Aisling Niamh: shakes Aisling Niamh Yeah, shaking you is a waste of time but I ALWAYS GET THE LAST LAUGH/WORD/SHAKE/FRIES/DRINK/PIZZA. So ha. I win. BTW, it's duct tape, not duck tape. And I'm still ahead of your time by like a few hours right? When I finished writing this and post it, it's 7:47.  
  
Mylehia: But I am 15 and innocent. pouts and points to a red, broken halo that looks more like thin, devil horns over my head) You are SOOOO lucky that you already went through high school. I hate it but people tell me it's gonna be the best years of my life. Feh. Best years of my life my ass! Best years of my life was 7th and 8th grade when he was with me. Now we go to different schools and I'm a lovesick puppy. LOL. Thanks for always reviewing, you are my favorite reviewer period. 


	8. The Drunken Boys of the STNJ

AOTD: I have multiple personalities.   
  
Amon: Sarcastically Really? Interesting.  
  
AOTD: I noticed that the line that separates my story from the mini show keeps disappearing. And the little stars and scribblely lines too. Wonder where they went.  
  
Amon: I like Alone better.  
  
AOTD: Why?  
  
Amon: I'm more in character than this story.  
  
AOTD: But people like this story! The other one is dark and sad.  
  
Amon: I am dark and sad if you haven't noticed.  
  
AOTD: Yeah, you are. You're 25 with no purpose in life but to watch over a 15 year old. And you can barely get with her. Some life. It is pretty sad.  
  
Amon: glares daggers at me This chapter sucks and is very misleading.  
  
AOTD: (ignoring) I wonder why I don't call myself AAOTD. AAOTD stands for Amon's Angel of the Darkness and AOTD is Angel of the Darkness.  
  
Amon: What's the difference?  
  
AOTD: Your name. Hopefully this time the little stars and stuff will show. The girls are being bad! They snuck out of the hospital to see you boys fight. People like my new story Alone too! I started writing the Sequel to this story cause I got writer's block. How do I get over it? LTP2 might be neglected for a while seeing as I'm in a dark, depressing mood so I'll mostly be working on reading other people's stories and Alone.   
  
Amon: Your point being?  
  
AOTD: I just want to end this and begin posting the sequel. I've lost interest in this story. I'm gonna be in a rush to end it now so I'm skipping the chapters and changing it so it fits in the sequel. Please don't hate me!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own WHR for the damn last time! How much will I have to say it? Don't own it, don't own it, don't own it otherwise I'd be making another season of it and the ending wouldn't have been one of those closed minded endings! I hate those endings. Note to self, work on evil laugh for what's to come. (Foreshadowing right there!) Hey! I smell chicken! Break time! And I don't own Kenshin either or Voices of a Distant Star.   
  
Chapter 8: The Drunken Boys of the STN-J  
  
They somehow got Kosaka out of the office. The boys then started to uncork and open up a variety of alcoholic beverages.   
  
"Here. Take these before our game begins. I'll watch to make sure no harm comes to you idiots." Nagira said teasingly throwing each of the participants anti-hanger over pills. They all took it and sat down, ready for the games to begin. Nagira was at the head of the office with a scoreboard.   
  
"Alright then, the last to pass out or throw up is the winner. Amon, you're up first, then Sakaki, Squall, that new guy and Michael."  
  
Michael moved away from the crowd and took out his camera to record. Amon got up from his chair and quickly gulped down a shot of Jack Daniel's. Sakaki looked a little uncertain.  
  
"Am I suppose to drink the same one?"  
  
"Yep."   
  
Sakaki swallowed hard. He was underage and was afraid of all the things that could leak out or of his actions. He could spill his secrets and spill his guts, tell about his parents, his desires for Dojima and while drunk, he may even knock out Nagira (or at least try) for eyeing his woman.   
  
"You gonna drink or what?" Michael snapped.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Just thinking." He swallowed again and chugged it down quickly. It wasn't so bad.   
  
"It wasn't so bad now was it Sakaki?" Nagira asked.  
  
Girls' Slumber Party  
  
The room was all but dark and whimpering and sniffled sounds were heard. The girls were crying. Karasuma, Dojima and Robin were crying…while watching a movie.  
  
"Poor Kaoru! Once her and Kenshin were reunited, he dies!" Dojima sniffled.   
  
"B-b-but who was the girl when Kenshin and the white haired man fought?" Karasuma asked holing back her tears as the credits rolled.   
  
"Tomoe, Kenshin's first wife." She sniffled again.  
  
"What happened to her?" Robin asked. Her tears had escaped from their prison. "And who was that girl with Kenji?"  
  
"Tomoe died while protecting Kenshin and the girl is probably Kenji's girlfriend or wife." Dojima answered blowing her nose.  
  
"That movies was so sad!" Robin sniffled. Her eyes were very red from crying. "Let's watch it again!" She shouted joyfully.  
  
"Nah, let's watch the prequel, Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal! Tomoe's in it!" Dojima replied.  
  
"OK!" The three girls shouted together.  
  
"But still…wonder what the boys are doing…"  
  
The guys  
  
Red light. Sakaki was out cold. Night had thrown up whatever was in his stomach leaving only the leader, the dark hunter and the hacker. It was clear who was winning, Michael. But he was still drunk as hell. Amon had loosen up…a lot! Squall was just plain goofy and he and Amon actually were getting along fine, playing buddy buddy and they had all but forgotten about their rivalry…for the time being.  
  
"Amon, it's your turn." Nagira said handing him a bottle of red wine. (Well, they did drink everything else and it was Round 352.) Amon grunted and reluctantly took the glass from Nagira and gulped it down quickly.   
  
"Done!" Robin. Robin was on his mind again. He could almost smell Robin, her and her salty tears. He felt that she was sad, that she was crying. "God Robin, I want you now." He said loudly to himself, closing his eyes only to open them to Squall and Michael's evil glares of I Will Win This And You Will Go Down And I Will Win Robin. Michael drank his drink then said "The 18 projects. Project Angel is the hottest. Wonder what the Factory meant by saying that they were the ultimate hunters and beings."  
  
"Projects. Feh. Project Angel was my mentor, Lenne Angels." Squall drank his shot and then ran to the bathroom. Puking sounds were heard.   
  
"Squall's gone." Nagira stated. "Leaving only Amon, my little bro, and Michael, I dunno what he is. Anyways, it's been three fucking hours since we started this contest. Onto stronger liquids, vodka.  
  
Nagira took out two bottles of Allen Rubinoff's Vodka and handed it to Amon and Michael.   
  
"Lemmeguess," A drunk Amon slurred, "bigbrotherpimpmasta, thefirsttodrinkallthiswithoutbarfingwinsright?" He put his arm around Nagira's shoulder, the alcoholic on his breath was sickening. It was a bad idea.   
  
"Yep baby brother. And let me be the first to say that you are ver very very very very very very drunk and Robin should never see you like this and hopefully you will not become a alcoholic and hopefully I will not turn into ashes for suggesting this contest."  
  
"Our secret…brg brother."   
  
Amon and Michael took off the caps and began to drink the bottle quickly without throwing up or choking. Nagira watched n in amazement as Amon pushed Michael down.   
  
Sakaki opened his eyes and saw Night staring at the two suitors. If looks could kill, they'd all be dead now. He could have sworn that Night had fangs and red eyes. Sakaki slowly got up and looked at his reflection in the dark computer screen. He was there, but not Night. Night saw the shocked look on the young rookie's face and looked to see what had him so upset. Nothing. He was staring at nothing, the nothingness of the dark screen. Night used his superhuman speed to knock down the adolescence without anyone noticing. Anyone human anyways.   
  
Amon saw but he just shrugged it off as Nagira declared him the winner. Nagira kicked the trash bucket to his little brother as he emptied out the contents within.   
  
AOTD: Yay! We got reviews! I'll try and type them up but I'm a slow typer. It took me about two hours to type two pages. I know, I suck but hey,…  
  
Amon: Hey what?  
  
AOTD: I can't think of a defense. People like the talk show!  
  
Amon: Get Sakaki on the next one.  
  
AOTD: Fine, fine. I sense you're very uncomfortable with me. Sakaki, Sakaki, Sakaki!  
  
Amon: You're crazy! (Starts to run away.)  
  
AOTD: (Looks on like he's the crazy one.) OOOOOOOOOKKK. Reviews. I think these are getting shorter and shorter.   
  
mylehia: I know, I gotta control those damn horns. My first love was when I was 13 in seventh grade. I gave him a note confessing my feelings and…I couldn't find him so I…gave it to his cousin…but it was lost in delivery. You're lucky you graduated with him. (sigh) the arguments are based on my friends. One's 16 and the other's 17 but they still act like little three years old. One's a pervert and reminds me of Miroku from InuYasha and I will be adding my friends to the next sequel. I can't wait for Robin's return.   
  
Cali1043: I resent that! I feel sorry for Michael but he still has to pay his part otherwise the title won't make sense. It won't be a love pentagon anymore without Michael. Wonder if I can destroy Amon's and Squall's Badassness.  
  
Amon: Is that even a word?  
  
AOTD: Why must you always question my vocabulary?   
  
Amon: Well, you always make up your own words.  
  
AOTD: F you!  
  
busoshwe: I like you! Maybe now I actually will go to college. Wonder which ones have the cutest guys. I was thinking of going back home for school. I'm a cali girl living in cold places like this hell. The guys here are jerks, idiots, or not good looking. And you don't scare me. I think that you're pretty cool. As for beating people up, go after my principal. He's making it so next year, anything below s 64 is failing, our study's gone and our classes are two hours long and our sick days are gonna be cut down…again! It used to be seven, then six and next year is five then you fail! That's gonna make it really hard to become a whatever. Can't wait for college.   
  
Bbre32: Amon and Squall will act like that a lot more but you should really se what's in my notebook (if you can read my chicken scratches) you'll find the sequel to the sequel and there's a lot of fights between Amon and his kid. It's so funny!   
  
Hexes: thanks but I don't think this was funny at all. I'm gonna redo this chapter once I get my inspiration back, and thanks. I think you are the only one who voted for the next installment to this story.   
  
Isis: I know this wasn't very funny because all I'm doing is taking it straight out of my notebook. Most of the time, I add a few things but I have writer's block. I'm gonna redo this chapter and add the others that I left out. you can tell I have the worst writer's block by how long the chapter was and how bad it was.   
  
AOTD: I do hope that I don't get flames. If I do, I will stop writing.  
  
Amon: Is that all you can think of?  
  
AOTD: Well, yellowdancer21 took away all my ideas of threats away. Can't think of any anymore. Now I shall go and do my homework.  
  
Amon: Now I shall precede to try and shot you down for making me drunk.   
  
AOTD: Wha? (looks over at Amon cocking his gun) Oh shit!  
  
Amon chases me down and still shoots. I dodge and Amon runs out of bullets.  
  
AOTD: Thank the gods.  
  
Amon: Not for long. (reloads gun and cocks it. Starts the chase again.) 


	9. Truth or Dare

AAOTD: OK! I am not failing English anymore. I have a 59.7 average and my teacher says I've been trying really hard so she won't fail me!  
  
Sakaki: Really? Glad I never went to school and neither will my kids!  
  
AAOTD: You'll never know. Now I'm gonna change the story a bit so it fits with the outline I made a while ago.   
  
Sakaki: Hey, why's your name AAOTD?  
  
AAOTD: When Amon's not around, I gotta put that A to stand for Amon. I'm Amon's Angel of the Darkness after all.  
  
Sakaki: OOOK…Whatever happened to him?   
  
AAOTD: He's drunk in a ditch somewhere where Squall left him. Hey! Call Squall up, we're gonna interview him at the end of the chapter!  
  
Sakaki: Whatever you say AAOTD, just don't kill me. (starts to dial Squall's number) Yeah. Hey Squall… Um…Noo….Nooooo…Noooooooo!……NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
AAOTD: (stares at Sakaki who is blushing madly and then watches as Sakaki runs though the door.) Roll the disclaimer and start up the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own WHR or its characters nor do I own Kenshin, Samurai X, or Voices of a Distant Star. Last chapter really sucked so I'm gonna change it later. Why do today what you can do tomorrow right? Maybe with that kind of attitude that's the reason why I'm barely passing any of my classes. And I noticed that none of the stars or lines have been showing up so stars will be replaced with ( ) because I don't know what they're called and let's just get on with the story…another boring chapter but chapter 11 is better, I promise.   
  
……………………………  
  
Chapter 9: Truth or Dare?  
  
The room was dark as Robin, Dojima and Karasuma were watching a whole bunch of sad anime movies.   
  
"Poor Tomoe…" Robin wiped away one of the tears coming from her eyes. "Kenshin never saw her."  
  
"Those bombs knocked out each of his senses one by one." Dojima replied. She wasn't crying seeing as she watched the movie a million times already.  
  
Karasuma made the mistake of trying to comfort Robin and found herself crying too. She felt Robin's sadness and the distress over Amon.   
  
"Amon would rather sacrifice himself than kill you." She told the young craft-user.  
  
"I…don't want to talk about him right now."  
  
"I know the perfect movie! It's called-Well, let's just watch it."   
  
Dojima walked over to the DVD player and popped in Voices of a Distant Star.  
  
(thirty minutes later)  
  
"It kind of reminds me of you and Amon."  
  
"What do you mean Karasuma?"  
  
"Well, he's older than you but still loves you just like Noboru and Mikako. Even though they're so far way, they've still got a connection. Amon may seem very distant sometimes but once you enter the room, he becomes reachable. It's so strange and funny. I wish there was a guy like that for me. It's so touching, they were the first generations of lovers to be torn apart by that war. Amon and you aren't the first generation of lovers torn apart by your jobs but you are the first generations of hunters that are able to love one another. A witch with a hunter, times sure are changing."  
  
Dojima stared at her, mouth wide open. 'Oh wow! She is such a romantic at heart! I never even knew all the times that we've worked together.' "Oh wow! You are such a romantic at heart! I never even knew all the times we've worked together." She squealed like schoolgirls do when they find out that their girlfriend has her first boyfriend or date or kiss or whatever!  
  
Robin blushed slightly. "Well, this is a girl's night in…so what do teenaged girls usually do?"  
  
Dojima poised her index finger to her chin and appeared to be in thought. "We play truth or dare!" She said before smirking evilly and letting out an evil laugh. "MUHAHAHAHAHA! (cough cough cough) Man. That's tough on the throat."  
  
"OOOKKK. What's with the pathetic evil laugh?" Karasuma asked chuckling into her hand.   
  
"We're playing truth or dare! I'll go first. Hmmm…I pick Miho! I dare you to-"  
  
"I know how to play. And I also know that I get to pick which one."  
  
Dojima crossed her arms and pouted. "Party pooper!" muttered Dojima before sticking out her tongue. Seeing this, all Karasuma did was smile back sweetly. Robin was really enjoying this. "Well, let's get this game started. Truth or dare Miho?"  
  
"I pick truth."  
  
"(cough) chicken. (cough)"  
  
Karasuma narrowed her eyes at Dojima before changing her mind. "I'll go with dare."  
  
"YAY!!!" Dojima was literally bouncing off the walls and prancing around like the energizer bunny. "Ahem. I dare you, Miho Karasuma, to call up Amon and tell him to go and fuck himself!" She ordered sticking her head up high. That is…until she saw Robin's normally calm emerald eyes sparked a deadly storm and warning.   
  
"I mean! Umm…" She was deep in thought, trying her best not to piss the fire witch off again, "Call up Squall and umm… ask him out and leave him!" Dojima took out her infamous cell phone with all the key chains and other stuff attached to it.   
  
Karasuma hesisted a bit before grabbing it away from her devious friend soon-to-be dead friend once this dare was over. "Damn you Yurika Dojima." She replied in a playful yet serious tone.  
  
She dialed Squall's phone. It started to ring.  
  
…Squall at Raven's Flat…  
  
Squall stared at the strange, rectangular shaped thing that was making a very annoying sound. He slowly walked over to it but as soon as he reached the mysterious object, he turned on his heel and ran to the nearest trash bucket.  
  
Amon was resting quietly on the couch with his arm dabbed over his eyes to keep the meanie bright entity that continued to pound and break though his tightly closed eyelids. He heard the phone ringing but it wasn't his ring tone so he just let it ring. 'I wish I had my gun with me.'  
  
Night was leaning on a wall not too far away from Amon. Out of the corner of his eye, he studied his rival in love. 'What does she see in him that I don't have? He's barely even a half-breed and can't even grasp his power.' He sighed quietly and continued to watch Amon sleep.  
  
Sakaki was still on the floor bleeding from Night's beating. No one really noticed him. To tell the truth, no one was sober enough to care about the rookie hunter. Nagira dismissed the case of the accident prone hunter on his power of drawing bad luck.   
  
Nagira was on the couch beside Amon channel surfing and yawning. There was really nothing to do but think. God, how he hated to think. Lately, all his thoughts had been drifting to Dojima.   
  
Michael was back on the computer again, typing a little slower but still fast than anyone else in Raven's Flat. He wasn't doing much, he was just trying to not look lazy as his camera recorded everything that was going on. He wanted to make it so Amon and Squall looked like lazy bums while he was doing most of the work.   
  
Sakaki was finally conscious after about four hours. He wished he had a gun with him right now. 'We should make a red gun for shooting alarms and phones when having a bad day. I'll bring it up at the next meeting.' Sakaki lazily got up from his spot and moved ever so slowly to the location of which the sound was coming from. 'Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four.' Yes peoples, he was counting the number of rings Squall's cell was making. He sighed then answered it.  
  
…Karasuma…  
  
/Hellllllo?/ slurred a drunk Sakaki but Karasuma didn't know that, only you…and him…and Nagira…and the rest of the guys…  
  
"Sakaki?"  
  
/Yes?/  
  
"Where's Squall?"  
  
/Throwingupthecontentsofhisstomachwhereelse?/ Slurred our favorite rookie hunter (A/N: It's been nearly a year and he's still a rookie? Wow, he must really suck.)  
  
"Why?" Dojima pushed a button and it was now on speaker.  
  
/Drinkingcontest. Amonwonbycheating. Thatcheatingassdonkey. Whyareyoucalling? Betteryet, whatareyougirlswearing?/  
  
"…Are you drunk? Aren't you under aged?"  
  
/WannatalktoSquall? HEYSQUALL! Miho wants to FUCK YOU!!!/ He shouted across the room.  
  
"Hey wait! Answer my question!" Robin and Dojima giggled, trying their best not to burst out laughing like maniacs…at least not until Sakaki hung up the phone.  
  
/Squall here…(UGHHH!!!) Is there (more puking sounds. Karasuma turned her ear away as Robin and Dojima's faces held disgusted looked on their faces.) Is there something the matter?/  
  
"No…uh…I was just wondering do you wanna go out?"  
  
/Wait. (more puking sounds. Dojima ran into the bathroom and more puking sounds were added to Squall's) Sure, whatever. Just remind me tomorrow./  
  
"And he hung up." Karasuma said looking for their fallen girlfriend.  
  
Robin pointed to the bathroom as Dojima walked out, clutching her stomach. 'Ohno! I can't be. It was just the sounds, yeah. That's why. I'm not. I'm not!' She thought as she forced a smile. "Hey! Did he say yes?" Her forced smile and perkiness went unnoticed by the two huntress.  
  
"Great. Just great. He did say yes."   
  
"Karasuma has a date!" Robin and Dojima squealed in unison, hopping up and down together.   
  
She stared at them. "…Shuttup!" Yelled an annoyed Karasuma, impatiently tapping her foot and waiting for the 'children' to behave themselves. Robin's nurse walked in and shushed them. "Sorry."   
  
They watched her walk out the door. There was a crimson liquid on her uniform, probably from her other patients. She looked really pale too. They came to the conclusion that she always had the night shift and slept in the dark, much like the dark, brooding hunter and love interest of a certain Eve of Witches.   
  
"Well, my turn. Robin. Truth or dare?"  
  
"I think I'll just be a coward and say truth."  
  
"Fine. Tell us everything romantic that happened between you and Amon during your stay at the states."  
  
Dojima and Karasuma smirked as Robin's pale cheeks turned to a shade of rosy pink.   
  
"Like…what…specifically." Robin asked innocently keeping her eyes grounded to the floor.   
  
"Oh say…the day when I showed up at your door step and you were in Amon's shirt, completely flushed and his lips were very pouty. Explain yourself young missy!" Karasuma demanded in a motherly yet playful tone of voice.  
  
"Well, a dark and stormy night. He kissed me, I kissed back. Passion took over us but then Amon said that we'd regret it. I kissed him once more and then you knocked. The end Plain and simple. It's an opened and shut case."  
  
"Geez. That was boring. So nothing happened? Anyways, pick one of us now!" Dojima was mega hyper today. It was like she had an endless supply of energy.   
  
"Dojima. I pick Dojima." Robin said pointing her way.  
  
"Dare! I ain't no chicken! No wait, truth, truth, truth. Now you won't be able to make me ask Sakaki out like I did with Miho."   
  
"Who are you doing out with? If it's no one, you have tell us who you like most!"   
  
"I'm…going out with Nagira. That's that. Sure was easy! Wanna sneak out and check out the drunken boys of the STN-J?" Dojima was wearing her evil grin. "Muhahahahahahaha!" She coughed again.   
  
"Nah. They're having contests right now." Karasuma replied.  
  
"Well, we can at least watch right Robin? I can imagine Squall and Amon now…"  
  
"Make me!" Karasuma shouted impersonating Squall.  
  
"Bite me!" Robin mimicked Amon.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
The girls started to laugh their butts off. After they finally calmed down, Robin broke the silence.  
  
"Who. No. What did you first think of Amon when you first saw him?"  
  
"Well, I drooled. I fell in love but he was dating that bitch Touko. God I hate her." Dojima stated with disgust as she said Touko's name.  
  
"Love. It was love at first sight. I was fourteen, Amon was twenty. I was his partner…he always shielded me, I thought he liked me. I asked him out and he turned and walked away from me saying there is no employee dating."  
  
"What makes me any different?"  
  
"Who knows. The way he looked at you while you were sleeping, he looked sad."  
  
"Lights out ladies, visiting hours are over. Go home." The nurse from before ordered with her hands on her waist and very snobby.  
  
"No, we're government agents."  
  
"So, I don't care. You have to leave." She barked at the huntresses.  
  
"We're not leaving! We have to stay here and protect Robin Sena!" Karasuma shouted. She was getting a weird vibe from this girl.   
  
The nurse sighed. "If you left, I could have gotten to the little birdy faster and you two would have been safe."  
  
"Huh?" The three witch huntresses said in unison.  
  
The nurse started to laugh manically. She got tired of her disguise and revealed herself to be a vampire. She was still young though, probably created a few days ago. Her face wasn't was rotten or bony as the older vamps that Karasuma and Dojima had faced before. He younger ones and the oldest were always the most powerful. The sickening scent of death filled the room as the dead nurse's toothy smile chilled Robin to the bone.   
  
"Shit!" Dojima scrambled to get to her gun.  
  
"Perfect!" Karasuma said taking out her gun. Could this day get any worst?  
  
"What do you want?" Robin snapped, a fire raging within her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Master wants you to be his bride, the Eve of Witches…"  
  
"The Eve of what?" Dojima questioned finally getting her gun out of its hostler.   
  
"I'll fill you in later."   
  
Robin was immobile to shield herself from any attack so Karasuma and Dojima stood in front of her to block off any attack.   
  
"Call the others Robin!" Karasuma ordered.   
  
Robin grabbed Dojima's and her cell phone/communicator and dialed Amon's and Squall's numbers at the same time. No answer for both of them. Karasuma and Dojima already started to fire at the vampire. She easily dodged the bullets. Robin dialed Michael and Sakaki. Michael was the first to pick up.  
  
/Hello?/  
  
"Michael! Send them here! We're under attack!"  
  
/Shit! I'll get them up ASAP. Take care of yourself./   
  
Michael didn't say goodbye. He was afraid that if he said it to the one he loved, it would mean forever…  
  
The vampire disappeared.   
  
"Come out coward! You know you can't win! It's two and a half against one!" Dojima shouted. "No offense Robin." She whispered.  
  
"It's ok sis."  
  
Dojima smiled at her little sis. If her hunch was right, they might actually be sisters soon enough. All of a sudden, she was thrown out the door and was knocked out.  
  
"DOJIMA!!!" Robin and Karasuma shouted.  
  
The vampire appeared again. Robin used her craft and Karasuma shot at it.  
  
"Too slow!" With that said, she picked up Karasuma by the neck and held her above the ground. Karasuma dropped her gun, her feet dangling while she tried to pry herself out of its strong grip. Robin tried using her craft but it was stopped by Karasuma's Orbo.  
  
"Stop it!" Robin commanded, tears flowing down the sides of her face.  
  
It looked down at her and smiled, fangs showing. "If you come with me." Its simple request.  
  
"Whatever! Just drop her!"   
  
"As you wish." It threw Karasuma out the three story window. It then slowly stalked over to the defenseless Robin.  
  
"No!!!" Robin screamed as it grabbed her by the wrists.  
  
"ROBIN!!!" Amon's voice held fear, fear for her safety.  
  
It jumped out the window and disappeared into the darkness of the night as Amon walked over to the shattered window.   
  
"What just happened? Right in front of my very eyes?" Amon was shocked. He couldn't believe it.  
  
………………………………  
  
AAOTD: How was that?  
  
Sakaki: Getting better.  
  
AAOTD: Thanks! Oh, and sorry about Dojima.  
  
Sakaki: Huh?  
  
Amon: It's way better than the other one.  
  
AOTD: Amon!!! (Runs and hugs him.) Hoped you liked it. I only got one review from Cali1040 and yes, you'll find out soon enough. On Friday. Can't you wait?  
  
Amon: Give me spoilers.  
  
AOTD: K! (whisper whisper whisper)  
  
Sakaki: What about me?  
  
Squall: I'm here! What does Amon's Angel of the Darkness want? Did you come to tell me Robin's mine?  
  
Amon and Squall: What is he doing here?  
  
AOTD: See you next time!  
  
Sakaki: I'm outta here.   
  
Amon and Squall chasing me with their guns and shooting.  
  
A&S: Who's gonna get Robin!  
  
Robin: I'm not some prize you can just claim. I'm a person too.  
  
A&S: Whatever! 


	10. Girls’ Under Attack Hurry Up Bums!

AOTD: I'm sorry that I made this a humor. I didn't mean to. It…just happened but now the story's getting kinda back on track. I don't know if that's a good thing...or a bad.   
  
Amon: I noticed that no one picked up on your clues.  
  
AOTD: Guess not. If anyone can tell me the little clues from last chapter, I'll give you spoilers.  
  
Amon: I'm sure that the people out there are too lazy to click and type.  
  
AOTD: (Smacks Amon on the side of his head) Man, I'm sick as hell. I don't feel good.  
  
Amon: So get some sleep.  
  
AOTD: BUT a promise is a promise, I WILL update.  
  
Amon: You don't have any new reviewers.  
  
AOTD: Of course I do, they just don't feel like reviewing.  
  
Amon: Denial. Denial. Denial. Denial.   
  
AOTD: Robin, send him to hell! Muhahahaha! (Cough cough cough) I don't feel so good. Time to take some Nyquil.  
  
Robin: You got it! ( hands me Nyquil then burns Amon.)  
  
Amon: I've got me Orbo cross with me.  
  
AOTD and Robin: Dang it!  
  
Amon: Hurry up and show the disclaimer and start up the story so I can run away!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own WHR. I think that's ten times now. (Sniff) Did I mention I'm sick? I don't think I'll update tomorrow, I'll try on Sunday.   
  
………………………………...................................................  
  
Chapter 10: Girls' Under Attack; Hurry Up Bums!!!  
  
Amon heard his phone. He sluggishly fell off the couch, and onto Nagira's feet. He looked down at Amon.  
  
"Nagira, my phone's ringing, go get it!" He ordered his older brother.  
  
The ringing stopped.  
  
"Never mind. Just help me up." The dark hunter barked as he held out his hand.  
  
Nagira sighed. "Shouldn't have drank that much little brother." He singed song.   
  
"Shuttup." Was Amon's reply as he slumped back on the couch.   
  
Squall's cell phone started ringing. He looked at it from his position near the trash can.  
  
"Someone get-(puking sounds)  
  
"Squall's only eighteen, maybe we shouldn't have done this." Michael said walking over to Squall's desk. As soon as he reached it, it stopped ringing. Michael slowly made his way back to his computer, putting most of his weight on his comrade's desks for support.   
  
His phone started ringing.  
  
"Pick up the damn phone goddammit!" Yelled all the drunken witch hunters.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
/Michael, send them here! We're under attack!/ Robin's voice rang out.  
  
"Shit! I'll get them up ASAP! Take care of yourself!" Then he hung up, Michael didn't say goodbye. He was afraid that if he said it to the one he loved, it would mean forever…Michael ran over to Amon and started shaking him like crazy.  
  
"What's your problem?!?" Amon grunted.  
  
"Robin's in trouble!" Michael screamed like a madman.  
  
Amon jumped up from the couch and threw on his coat. He ran towards the elevator and waited impatiently. Squall stumbled to his side but Sakaki wasn't moving. Nagira picked up the rookie and dragged him into the elevator.   
  
Amon's world was spinning but the only thing on his mind was 'Robin…in…danger…' He knew he couldn't help but at least he could distract their attacker. Nagira said Sakaki's name…No response so he patted him lightly. Sakaki threw up over his shoulder. A few seconds seemed like an eternally when Robin was in trouble.   
  
(Ding)  
  
Amon ran to his car but was pushed aside by big brother.   
  
"I'll drive Amon. You're in no shape whatsoever." Everyone packed into Amon's car, even Michael sneaked in.  
  
Night watched from the building as the hunters of the STN-J and friends left to go play hero at the hospital. An evil smirk crept up to his face as he transformed into his true self, the silver haired Midnight.   
  
"Robin's mine drunken bastards." He walked over to Michael's computer and printed out a copy of what he was working on.   
  
"Damn! Page one of 42,356!?!" He sighed. "Long night. Better get someone else here just in case if they return earlier than planned."  
  
(Good guys)  
  
They reached the hospital. As Amon stepped out of the car, he noticed a line of fire coming from Robin's room. A bullet shattered parts of the window. He ran, Squall and Michael at his heels, all headed to Robin's room. He took the stairs while Michael and Squall waited for the elevator.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakaki stumbled. Nagira was staying outside just in case, gun drawn. They looked up upon hearing a scream.  
  
"DOJIMA!!!" They both shouted as their minds processed the scream belonging to the ditzy huntress. A body was thrown out of the window. Sakaki and Nagira ran and tried to catch it. Sakaki's luck, the body landed right on him. A few cracks were heard as Sakaki's body broke the huntress's fall. Nagira picked up the huntress, hoping with all him heart that Dojima was ok. She had been acting like of moody with him lately and they just got into an argument before they left.   
  
He turned the body over and to his relief, it was "Karasuma?"  
  
No reply, just blood.  
  
Amon reached the door just was Dojima screamed and glass shattered. He ran past her unconscious body, only Robin plaguing his mind.  
  
"Stop it!" Robin commanded in defeat.  
  
"If you come with me."   
  
"Whatever! Just drop her!"   
  
"As you wish."   
  
"No!!!" Robin screamed as it grabbed her by the wrists.  
  
"ROBIN!!!" Amon's voice held fear, fear for her safety.  
  
Amon walked over to the shattered window.   
  
"What just happened? Right in front of my very eyes?" Amon was shocked. He couldn't believe it.  
  
Robin's limp, lifeless body in the hands of a vampire. He started to shoot at it, the worst was on his mind. The woman he loved was being varied away by a soulless creature of the night, forever to wonder away from the light, consumed by the darkness.   
  
The vampire landed right next to the young rookie hunter before running off.   
  
Something caught the attention of the young hunter. A figure at the corner of his eye. He quickly spun around and took out his gun.   
  
"A vamp!" He growled as it ran into the darkness. He shot at it, not even trying to aim, one bullet pieced the vampire's leg. Then, he just stopped.  
  
Sakaki and Nagira both felt a very powerful, dark presence making the hairs on the back of their necks rise up in shear terror. They looked up to find a blackish purple aura surrounding Amon.  
  
"A…Amon?" Squall cautiously walked into the room which was once occupied by Robin.   
  
"She's…gone…" Amon whispered quietly.  
  
"What did you say?" Squall didn't quite hear him, it was a little too low for anyone to hear.  
  
"SHE'S GONE!!!" Amon snapped before turning on his heel and storming off.   
  
Michael and Squall helped Dojima up.  
  
"Where's sis?"  
  
"If you mean Robin, that disgusting vamp took her." Michael replied in a low, dangerous whisper.  
  
……………………………….......  
  
AAOTD: That was really short.   
  
Squall: Yep.  
  
AAOTD: Looks like it'll be a very long time til you find out what happens huh?  
  
Squall: Yep.  
  
AAOTD: I know it kinda sucked, it's because I'm sick! My cousin was visiting and she was annoying me like hell, poking my cheeks, playing with my hair.  
  
Squall: Yep.  
  
AAOTD: I've got nothing more to say…except thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Squall: Yep.  
  
AAOTD: Is 'yep' the only thing you can say?  
  
Squall: Yep.  
  
AAOTD: I need help with something. I'm trying to decide about Vampire Bite, it has a lime and a lemon. Should I split it up into two chapters?  
  
Squall: Yep.  
  
AAOTD: I wasn't asking you.  
  
Squall: Yep.  
  
AAOTD: Gods I wanna kill you!  
  
Squall: Yep.  
  
Cali1040: Yep, Night is actually Midnight but the guys were too dumb to figure that out. He's a vampire too! I should do a werewolf thing since everyone else is doing vampire. I'm a leader, not a follower dammit! I'm wasn't trying to turn it into a humor nor will it be. It does have a few humor moments here and there but I wanted it to mostly be…  
  
buckshee: Which Squall? Yellowdancer21 pointed out that Final Fantasy 8 has a Squall too. I kinda forgot. So…which one do you like? My Squall of FF8's? Mine's is funny and loveable while FF8's is coldhearted and loveable in an Amon kind of way.  
  
Aisling Niamh: Thanks, it really means a lot. I think I'm gonna get it when it comes on DVD. Why pay like ten dollars when I can pay twenty and get to watch it anytime I want? Right?  
  
AAOTD: I think that's it for now.  
  
Squall: Yep.  
  
AAOTD: That's it! If I hear one more 'Yep' from you, I'm gonna explode!  
  
Squall: Yep.  
  
(AAOTD explodes into a million pieces then brings herself back together like in The Terminator.)  
  
Squall: Yep? 


	11. Anger Unleashed Old powers Finally Maste...

Amon: No way in seven hells am I losing Robin to that damn vampire!  
  
AOTD: I never said you were gonna lose her forever, just for a few chapters.   
  
Amon: Fine. I was going to quit if I lose to some dead guy.  
  
AOTD: This is an A/R!!! The reviewers voted it and it will stay that way. I'm just getting this story back on track.  
  
Amon: And don't forget you promised that you'd fix the age gap.  
  
AOTD: And I will. I try my best to never break promises. Right now I've got a weird fever that is about 101 degrees but a promise is a promise. Does anyone know how to break a fever, I got school tomorrow and I can't be absent anymore because I'm on my fifth one and on the sixth, you fail. Revere High School sucks. Anyways, after I write this thing up, I'm not spell checking so hopefully my computer understands me buy now and auto corrects itself. Then I'm going to sleep and I'll check up on stories and my reviews from you in three hours. I need my nappy otherswise I get very cranky.  
  
Amon: Tell them.  
  
AOTD: About my crankiness?  
  
Amon: No you idiot, about next chapter!  
  
AOTD: Oh. And you guys still need to tell me if I should split up Chapter 12: Vampire Bite because it has a lemon with Amon and a lime with that dipshit vampire. But don't worry, it won't go very far with our hero Amon! Don't worry, don't worry. For the last time, this is an A/R so Robin will only go to the bad vampire dude for a chapter or two. Don't kill me if it's not that good. Lemons and limes are hard to write. Especially if you're sick as hell.  
  
Amon: It better involve me.  
  
AOTD: Yeah, yeah. Just don't walk off like last time, got it?  
  
Dojima: (Yawning) Why do you split your chapters up?  
  
AOTD: Yay! Dojima's back!   
  
Dojima: My question? God, what time is it? 5:39? I should go back to sleep, it's really early.  
  
Amon: Most people are up at five.  
  
Dojima: Most people wear different colors other than black all the time and most guys have shorter hair and have girlfriends at age 25 and or are married with children.  
  
Amon: Most people go to work and are a lot more intelligent than monkeys.  
  
Dojima:……(her brain is still processing what Amon said five minutes ago) Are you calling me a hairy ape?  
  
Amon: Looks like it's still too early for your brain to be working.  
  
AOTD: Hey! Amon made a joke! Anyways, let the disclaimer be shown and Chapter 11 be read!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own WHR. I'm too sick to write anything else. Short chapter because I don't feel too good. And I don't think I'll be reviewing any chapters till I get better. Better yet, I'll have my big brother write this up, I'm taking a nap. Look at my profile for all the new chapters to come and the titles might give you some spoilers and don't forget to vote whether or not the next chapter should be split up for not. If no one votes, I'm splitting it up, I don't really like long chapters that much but long stories I'm fine with. See ya! I'll do the thank yous next chapter since I'm not feeling well enough to keep writing. Good night.  
  
====================================  
  
Chapter 11: Anger Unleashed; Old powers Finally Mastered  
  
Amon reached the ground floor and walked out the hospital to find Karasuma outside. He stalked his way to her and noticed hand marks on her throat and that her breathing was uneven. Squall, Michael and Dojima came up behind the dark hunter, lost in his thoughts. He was struggling to keep his same, emotionless mask on but was losing badly. He never felt like this before, not since his mother was taken away from him at such a young age. This feeling…of intense anger finally made its way to the surface. The untold hatred, sorrow and anger was hidden, tucked far away from anything and anyone, deep within the depths of Amon's soul came up, all directed towards the person who made this happen.  
  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! If you didn't argue with me over her damn food, she wouldn't have been too scared to ask me to stay with her! If I only stayed then none of this would have ever happened! And where the hell is that new guy? Why isn't he with you? You're the leader Squall, so whatever happens is on your head! You're suppose to be the one to lead us into danger and lead us out together unharmed. You're the one that's suppose to make sure no one's hurt, you're the one who isn't suppose to have any feelings or attachments that might make you blind to the team's needs! Robin is gone and this is all your fault! A _good_ leader makes sure that no one is hurt. But look around us! Sakaki probably has a few broken ribs, Karasuma is knocked out cold, she was almost choked to death, Dojima probably has a concussion that's make her more ditzier if that's even possible and to top it all off, ROBIN IS GONE!!!" Amon was breathing deeply, trying to regain control of himself. "I should be leader, at least I can make things right. I wouldn't have let Karasuma and Dojima watch over Robin." He said calmly.   
  
Everyone stared at the dark hunter, except Nagira, stunned. It seemed that he was the only one that knew that Amon was frustrated and was going to snap anytime soon. He knew that Amon was tired of being used by someone to do their dirty work, he was tired of being a hunter but Robin wanted to see her friends so badly, he couldn't refuse her. Nagira knew a lot of things about his younger brother, things that even the dark hunter himself didn't know. At least now they could get down to business seeing as everyone pretty much has a clear head due to Amon's sudden outburst.   
  
Amon started to walk away. He just wanted to get away and now try to master his power.   
  
Yes, Amon is a witch, among one other thing that not even his profiles knew. His powers had awoken during the collapse of the Factory. The purified Orbo. He knew that Squall was right about the Orbo. When Zaizen shot him, the Orbo oozed out into his body. His system forced his powers to awaken so he wouldn't be killed by the invading Orbo.   
  
'It still hurts like hell though.' His mind thought as he gripped his shoulder.   
  
Footsteps. Amon kept his pace. The wind was whipping his hair out of his face, revealing eyes that didn't belong. The wind picked up again, his Orbo pendant around his neck glowed its unnatural, blue color. The color of the new Orbo. This time, the wind was stronger. Discarded newspaper, plastic bags, and steam from manholes and sewer drains surrounded the unsurprised hunter.   
  
He was in the middle of a harmless, mini-tornado. He let out a sigh, Amon wasn't in the mood for games. He wanted to save Robin while their connection was still strong, he really didn't want to hear what the wind craft-user wanted to say. In one quick, undetectable movement, the great witch hunter Amon took out his gun and started shooting, not bothering to turn around. He knew who his opponent was.   
  
Squall groaned as one of the bullets grazed his cheek, a thin red line appearing a few seconds later. Amon had hit his target and the wind began to slow. It soon ceased, leaving nothing more but an eerie silence between the two men.   
  
"Why the hell are you following me?" His voice still held a bit of angry but only Robin could pick it up if she were here.   
  
"I…I wanna save Robin too." Squall started, his voice quivered slightly. "I want to see her happy. I know she likes you a lot but I thought that maybe I could change her mind for the better. Guess I was wrong." He let out a little chuckle before continuing, "But at least I can make amends and help. If not her, then you. I know your hidden powers Amon Yami Orion. I have them too and a few others."  
  
"How did you know my name. In my profiles, it just stated Amon." Amon asked walking away. Squall followed, it seems that's all he good for, following.  
  
"Like you, I was a lapdog too…until my master had an…how can you say, unexpected accident in which information of our hidden operations leaked. Anyways, I was shot with the greenest Orbo I've ever seen in my life and my powers awoke to that. My powers, my true powers had awoken when I was just an infant but they were bound by my mother to protect me from further…experiments that I had to watch my mother and others suffer though. The mothers of the new, more enhanced, more powerful witches who could pass on their genes. The mother of the Adams and Eves of witches I watched-"  
  
"I don't care. Just tell me how you knew about me." Amon interrupted rudely.  
  
"I was given access to everything once they thought they brainwashed me to think that my own kind were the enemies. I requested, they delivered. So, I wanted to find out more about the mothers I saw and their children. I read their complete profiles. I don't remember too many of them but your name was stuck in my head. You were all I could remember, probably because they wanted me to be just like you."  
  
"Get to the damn point!" Amon was getting really irritated. "You know what? Nevermind, can you tell me how to control my powers?"  
  
"Nope. Everyone has different controls for different powers."  
  
"That's just great." Amon replied sarcastically before walking away.   
  
He was feeling so frustrated. In his mind, Amon could hear her calling out, pleading for his help, screaming his name. She was still begging for his help. 'Some warden I am.'  
  
Squall looked on, watched in interest as everything that neared the depressed, brooding hunter disappeared in a black mist. Squall smiled to himself and wondered how powerful Amon's Craft would be once it was mastered.  
  
"But Amon! It looks like your powers are connected to your need to protect the one you love." Squall singed song before turning and walking back to his team.  
  
Amon stopped dead in his tracks and then turned around just in time as a gust of wind made Squall's exit more dramatic. He's a showoff but he does have a point.  
  
"Need…to protect the one I…love?" Amon repeated, mildly confused.  
  
"Yes…Amon." The sweet, young girl's voice answered.   
  
He turned and began to run. This time, he wasn't running away, he was running to someone who needed him as much as he needed her. He understood it now. The dream he had a few days ago wasn't his alone, it was Robin's too. Their connection. They could hear each other's thoughts when the other permitted them to. They could hear each other's thought, needs, desires and pleads.   
  
His hair flew from his face, sounds of his heavy, dark flapping in the wind, met his boots. Amon was running so fast, even the wind had trouble keeping up with him.  
  
Normal people from the sidewalks stopping and swearing that they just saw a black blur running past them. The footsteps and wind was felt later on.  
  
"Robin, I'm coming." 


	12. Vampire Bite

AOTD: Okay, I've decided to split this chapter in half since it may be a little too long for me. I don't really like long chapters that much.  
  
Amon: Too many words making you dizzy?  
  
AOTD: Yes. That and I'm kinda in a bad mood. Just got home from school, three more weeks then summer fun! But my friends were all in bad moods so I didn't have anyone to talk to or eat lunch with. They were fighting over something, I wasn't there so I've got no clue what they're mad at each other for.   
  
Amon: Friends suck. They only pull you down.  
  
AOTD: That's not true! Sure they suck but they don't pull you down! It's cause of my friends that I was able to be absent from school and none of my teachers noticed because I'm so quiet anyways. And while taking attendance, they answered for me. YAY FRIENDS!!! Sorry you're all grounded.   
  
Friends: No prob, one thing.  
  
AOTD: Sure, what?  
  
Friends: Do our summer reading for us?  
  
AOTD: K…Sure.  
  
Amon: Don't let them use you.  
  
AOTD: HEY! It's a I scratch their backs, they scratch mine kind of deal. Just three more years of high school, then two years of traveling the world and then party collage then I'll become an adult by age 35?   
  
Amon:…Where's that come from? I thought you were only 15 going on 16.  
  
AOTD: I am, I just don't know how many years of collage I need to become either a video game designer or a psychologist. By the time I enter collage, I'll be about 22?   
  
Dojima: How did we go from our story to your life story?  
  
AOTD:…This one's a lime, Robin/Midnight. Please don't kill me. The lemon is A/R.  
  
Amon: Just type the disclaimer and let the readers read the story.  
  
AOTD: Yeah, no flames about this please. Like I said before, I do not change what's in my notebook, I only modify it so no one kill me and I promised Cali1043 that I'd get back to the plot and this just so happens to be part of it.  
  
Dojima: (Yawns) When am I coming back?  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own WITCH HUNTER ROBIN. That looks good in capitals. Umm, not the 'I don't own WHR', I mean WITCH HUNTER ROBIN in big letters, like that. I'm just typing the symbols to see if they come up or not. Oh wow! I better get writing, my notebook is out of paper and the last chapter in it is Chapter 14: Girls Night Out. Looks like I'll be updating a lot slower from now on, maybe once a week on Saturdays. I can't wait until I can finally add in my new characters, my favorites and they look really cute! Kyotoko, Kotoko, Kira, and Yuriko I may just give you their pictures once I find out how to work that damn scanner so you guys would have an idea of what I think they'd look like in manga form. And NO! I will not throw away my pride by asking for help!…You uh, can read the story now, you know that right? I'm just trying to waste some space so that way it looks like I've been busy writing my story a lot. And sorry if this chapter sucks and yes, our favorite dark hunter WILL, I repeat, WILL get the girl. And, I want to thank White Wolf 142 for saying what was exactly on his or her's mind. And, I do think that was a flame. I dunno, never got one before… I don't even know what a flame is, all I know is that it's probably bad, that's why people don't want them and I feel the need to say no flames too. Well uh, skip ahead and read the story or you'll just keep reading whatever comes into my mind. Did I mention I'm a slow typer? I started this at 3:27 and I want to see what time I'll finish it. R&R! Midnight will not get Robin, he's based on an ex of mine and I wish for them both to burn in hell. And I' trying to make up a last name for the hunter with no last name, I may make it Ra or Orion or Apollo or some other great god. What is Nagira's first or last name? I don't want him and Amon to have the same last names since they had different mothers and all and I want… lost my train of thoughts there. Please read my other story/ poems. It's called Alone and I will work on it. I never give up on any of my stories unless people hate it that much.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Chapter 12: Vampire Bite  
  
The vampire threw Robin in front of the man's feet. She slowly got up and looked at her surroundings. She recognized this place, it was the STN-J's base…just…deserted. It was empty, cold. No one was there. Then she remembered who had brought her here. She rose to her feet and her emerald eyes met an all too familiar midnight blue eyes.  
  
"Midnight." Her normally sweet and soft voice was filled with hate and venom as she said his name. "Where are the others? What did you do to them?"  
  
"Don't be so concerned about those idiot hunters." He replied stepping forward.  
  
"Where's Michael?" She snapped. She was going to stand her ground and fight. She wouldn't let him have her like in her nightmares.  
  
"With them." He answered bringing her into an embrace. Robin tried to fight him off but he was just too strong. "He rejected you my lover. He says he loves you yet refuses to make love to you. He refuses to tell others that he cares for you, saying that you are a witch."  
  
"I am a witch."   
  
Silence. The only sounds were that of a printer but that didn't matter to Robin. She was just stalling, waiting for Amon to burst though the door and rescue her from this monster.   
  
"And his motto is all witches must be hunted. You will one day die by his hands."  
  
"I am a good witch. All bad vampires and witches must be hunted. The good ones may like in peace with the rest of the humans and we do give witches a second chance since they do have trouble controlling their powers at first."  
  
"Lies, lies and more lies. I can never hate you nor hunt you unlike that half-breed. He will take you for granted. I on the other hand, I will make love to you."  
  
"But you can never love me. You just want me for my body and for what I am." Robin was acting very snobby and held her head up high.   
  
"That's not true!" He argued.  
  
"I want to go back NOW!!!" Robin yelled, if that was possible, with an unmatchable hatred in her voice. "I will first set you on fire then Amon will come for me! I know it!" Her eyes widened a bit. He…Amon was worried. He was angry.   
  
"Need…to protect the one I…love?" Amon repeated, mildly confused.  
  
"Yes…Amon." Robin smiled.  
  
Midnight was furious. How dare Amon try to connect with his woman? He wanted Robin, lusted for the young Eve of Witches for such a long time. She was the only one capable of baring his children.  
  
Robin was still smiling at Amon's words. They were both in their own little world, Robin could almost see Amon running towards her. She smiled again at his thoughts. He finally realized they had a connection, that that dream they had was real.   
  
Midnight grabbed Robin by the back of her neck snapping her out of her thoughts. He placed his mouth on hers, his tongue begging for entrance. She refused. He picked her up leaving Robin a few inches off the ground with her feet dangling.   
  
"Fine! Have it your way. We'll skip that all and I'll just drink from you."   
  
He bit her neck, her blood gushed out, flowing out of her veins and into Midnight's hot and hungry mouth. Robin gripped his shoulders trying not to pass out. The vampire that brought her here caught on fire and so did most of the room. She willed the flames to burn off her attacker. The wouldn't, they wouldn't injury their master no matter what. Darkness was slowly slipping into her vision.   
  
"Robin, I'm coming."  
  
Using the last of her strength, she pushed herself away from Midnight's fangs. As Robin fell to the floor, her wound deepened. She put her hand on her neck to try to slow down the bleeding. She looked at him, her eyes filling with hate as her flames attacked. A blue dome appeared around Midnight, protecting him from the fury of Robin's assault. She gasped. How was it possible? First of all, Midnight was a vampire and that power he used was a witch's. Second, no barrier, craft or spell was as strong as Robin's flames. It should have broken through and he should be nothing more but ashes. What happened? She thought to herself.  
  
"Surprised lover? I'm special too." He turned to look for his servant. She was no where in sight.  
  
"She's nothing more but ashes now. Her soul has been sent to hell as with yours!"   
  
Robin willed her flames to attack. An onslaught of heat and fire was upon Midnight. He did nothing but smirk at her futile efforts to injury the vampire king. He stepped forward, his shield was still up. No damage was done as her flames licked and flickered out, unable to help their master. He kept walking over to her but Robin sat her ground. She would not let this man win.  
  
'I was the hunter and he was the hunted. Wait! WAS?!?' Her mind scolded her for even thinking it. Her red flames danced around her, trying to protect her the best they could. Midnight was still coming forward, it was like nothing could stop him.   
  
"You will be my mate and have my children." He grabbed Robin by her wrists and pulled her up forcefully to face him. He licked her affectionately.   
  
'This had to be a nightmare, a bad, bad, horrible nightmare!…No, it's real alright. This is real. Amon! Please help me!' Tears were running down her cheek.  
  
"I love your fear but I love tasting fear filled tears the most." He picked her up and placed her atop his growing arousal. "Now, you will love me and be mine forever."  
  
Robin narrowed her eyes. "You can fuck me all you want but I will NEVER love you!" Robin sobbed. Amon was her first everything. Her first crush, her first love, and her first kiss. Robin gave up struggling. She knew no matter what, Midnight would have his way with her.   
  
Before she knew it, they were in a whole different place. They were no longer at Raven's Flat but what she guessed was his bedroom. How would Amon find her now? The room was dark but from what Robin could tell, most of it was red…like blood. Midnight licked her ear the whispered for her to light the torches. She did what she was told surprisingly enough. But it was also in human nature to fear the darkness and the unknown. Robin was afraid that if she didn't have some light, the darkness surrounding her would consume her and her soul. She would not let that happen, she would rather die than live in eternal darkness.   
  
The light touched everything, repelling the darkness away. Her thoughts floated to Amon and how he had chased away her fears so many times. All Robin had to do was believe in him, just as Master said to. She had to trust in Amon, that he would find his way to her and rescue her from this hell, her hell. She hoped and believed with all her heart that their connection was still strong enough for Amon to find her.   
  
Midnight brought her back from her happy thoughts by forcefully kissing her. A sharp pain struck her, it was coming from her neck. She remembered that he had bit her there. How long ago was it since she had been in this living hell? Thirty decades? Thirty years? Thirty months? No, it had been only thirsty minutes. Robin looked down at her neck to see Midnight sucking on her again. How she wanted it to be Amon instead.  
  
She was stripped of all her clothes as well as Midnight, He brought his lips up to her again. Robin was back in reality and common sense returned to her. She couldn't let him have his way with her. Fear began to take it's toll on her. Robin stared at Midnight like he was a crazy lunatic. In a frantic rage, she tugged on the invisible restraints and kicked her legs. Acting like she was some psychopath, her flames coming back only to be put out by some unknown force. All the while Midnight stayed perfectly calm just watching at her as she used up her energy once again. A few minutes later, she was sweating and panting. Tears were falling from her eyes as she begged him to let her go.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She questioned, trying her best not to let her tears fall. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of licking away her tears again.  
  
Bending down so that his face was only inches away from hers he whispered, "Because I love you."  
  
Midnight looked deeply into her deep green eyes, his lips gently grazed hers but then she turned her head away with disgust. His finger went to encircle her nipple causing Robin to take a deep in take in breath. Getting on top of her, he ignored her pleas for him to stop. Holding her body steady, he ran his tongue over her soft skin, tasting the coolness of her skin against his tongue. Midnight was in pure pleasure heaven, she was driving him crazy. All the while, Robin was still stuck in hell. Kissing his way down her body, he stopped at the waist line of her panties.  
  
"Oh God noooooooo!" Robin pleaded, her hopes of Amon arriving in time to save her was quickly dying. "Please stop!!!" She cried out.   
  
She wanted Amon and only Amon, no one else was suppose to make her feel this way. There was nothing but lust. Kissing her belly button, Midnight suddenly sat up. Robin froze and stopped moving. Their eyes were fixed on each other and she thought Amon had finally come for her. She hoped to death that he was here and that Midnight knew he'd be for the fight of his life.   
  
"I guess that was nothing." He finally said before turning his attention back towards Robin. Amon wasn't here yet.   
  
His hand slid down the side of her body, slipping into her underwear. Slowly he moved his hand towards her center. A smirk crept to his face when he felt her wetness causing his heart to beat faster. Kissing his way down her body, he slipped off her panties and tossed them on the floor. She continued to wish and pray that something will happen, mostly Amon would come now or Midnight would just stop, let her go then get hunted.   
  
Midnight inhaled her womanly scent. His tongue lashed out, tracing over her hardened nub. Robin tried wiggling her way out but he had a firm grip on her hips. Licking his way downwards he ran his tongue over her slit, tasting her sweet juices. Taking a free hand, he pushed a finger in her. She was so tight and so wet, he couldn't wait to be inside of her. Feeling her strong muscles around himself, pushing as much as he could, not wanting to break her just yet, he inserted another finger as Robin let out a scream. Her heart was beating of out control and she was writhing under the restraints. Against her will she felt moans she couldn't suppress anymore escape her lips as she bucked hips against his tongue and fingers.  
  
"AMON!!!" She screamed.   
  
The door burst open and a figure in black slowly got up. His ebony locks fell out of his face as he stepped into the light. Amon…  
  
==============================================================================  
  
AOTD: That was hard. I just wrote that right now since I couldn't during school. There's always that chance that one of my teachers will see me not taking notes then take it away and read it.   
  
Amon: Why'd you have to stop it there? What the fuck happens?  
  
AOTD: MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! CLIFFIE! And I will not set up the new chapter til next week to get you guys pissed! MUHAHAHAHA!!!   
  
Amon: Damn, I think I should go work for some better author. That doesn't do as many cliffhangers as you do. I think I'll walk.  
  
AOTD: Fine, I won't end it here. And just to tell you, I solved the age problem. Looks like this is gonna be a long chapter after all. And give Not Your Usual Fairy Tale a chance, it's really good. If you do, I'll update on Monday since I don't have school that day.  
  
Amon: Have fun in Cambodia.  
  
AOTD: Fuck you! I hate you! (Runs to room and slams door.)  
  
Amon:…Was it something I said? Well, back to the story.  
  
==================================================================================  
  
The door burst open and a figure in black slowly got up. His ebony locks fell out of his face as he stepped into the light. Amon…He stumbled a bit before walking over to his Robin.   
  
"Damn you Amon! How'd you find us?" An enraged Midnight questioned.  
  
"Feh. Our connection is complete, I can find her when she wants me to, we can hear each other's thoughts and are able to find each other when one is in need of the other."  
  
"Amon!" Robin ran into his arms and kissed him, making Midnight even more jealous.  
  
"Come back here Robin!" Midnight ordered. "I can tell you everything about me. He still has his secrets and he won't ever tell you. I have nothing to hide."  
  
"That's enough. Don't you ever come near Robin, the others or my family ever again if you cherish your life. Robin has been though enough for one day and I will not let her see us fight." He turned to Robin and took off his coat. She put it on and smiled at him. "Let's go home Robin." He said putting his arm around her slim waist.  
  
"You won't get away that easily!"   
  
A sword appeared in Midnight's hand as he charged Robin and Amon. Amon quickly pushed his beloved out of the way as the sword went into his chest, out of his back. Amon's eyes widened as his blood splattered out of his body. He was getting colder.   
  
"Amon!!!" Robin's need for him numbed the pain he felt long enough to reveal his craft. His vision was becoming blurry but he couldn't leave Robin alone, unguarded, alone with that maniac! He lifted his hand up and a dark aura surrounded both Amon and Midnight.   
  
"What the fuck?"   
  
Midnight felt his body being transported far away, away from Robin to a more heated place. He let out a scream followed by a string of curses aimed towards the dark hunter as he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Feeling very tired and cold, Amon dropped his hand. The rest of his body soon following.   
  
"Amon!" Robin rushed to his side. "Amon? Amon? Please wake up!" Robin's frantic voice reached him but he was too worn out to answer her. He fell into the darkness of his own…sleep was good to him right now. Amon had everything he wanted. He had his Robin, a protected Robin, a safe Robin by his side. Rest…and Robin…That was the only R and R he needed…  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................  
  
AOTD: How was that? And good news Amon, due to my absences, I'm not going to Cambodia! Yay! I can stay here with electrify and update and read your stories. The time is now 10:30 pm. Late huh? I am the slowest typer ever and I was joking about the not updating. I'll update on either Sunday or Monday. Ad it's also because my mother is on the phone talking and I decided to profread it to make sure there's no mistakes. I should get someone else to do it...not my friends though...they'd laugh at me. They always so...  
  
Amon: Is that it?  
  
AOTD: Nope! It's only 12 chapters, I wanted it to be long. Now onto the reviews.  
  
Cali1043: That's the beginning of the story and sad to say there is a few more humor chapters. Sorry, I can't change what's in my notebook. I can however modify it. The next chapter will be the hardest to write, it's a lemon. Great. A lemon being written by a fifteen year old virgin that doesn't even have a damn boyfriend anymore.  
  
mylehia: no werewolf yet, not in this story but the next I think. Haven't really gotten my ideas straight yet. I hope you liked it. When I was going to leave it on a cliffy, I thought you wouldn't like it so I changed it a bit. I will try my best to never leave it on a cliffhanger as long as I like my reviewers. So the people out there, R&R!  
  
Ais: I'm calling you that for now on, it's way too long to write. I'm even beginning to hate typing my own name. Let's see, the vampire guy didn't get him. This is an A/R!!! Ok! K…over here the tickets are actually 8.50 for me and with my food and drinks, about twenty dollars in all. This place sucks.   
  
Emma: YAY! Someone likes my chapters! And actually, it was my older cousin doing it to me. She loves my long, straight hair and always plays with it for as long as I can remember. My poor hair, it's gone though so much. My other cousins used to be the same towards me. They'd lock me up in their rooms and I used to mess everything up then when they tell my aunt on me, I'm like "They lokced me in the closet and put duct tape over my mouth and a blind fold on me." Then I used to let the waterworks break. Those were the good old days.   
  
Faye-Valentine-cbbebop: I'm glad someone liked the drunk guys. I didn't know how drunk people acted so I just guess that they'd have hangovers and throw up a lot. I do know that they slur their words, that's the only thing I'm sure of. See? The vampire guy no get Robin, hot main anime guy get girl. Too bad he comes back. With hints to one of the new characters for the sequel to the sequel. Kira.   
  
Kitara-Kama: I'm glad you like my story. I'll update either Sunday, or Monday I can't do weekdays anymore, a lot of make-up work needs to be done. Dumb school. Then there's summer reading that I have to do during the summer. DAMN YOU SCHOOL SYSTEM!!! QUIT RUINING MY LIFE!!!  
  
angel-girl761: sorry it took me a while, lots of tests and stuff. I have to try my best to pass. Anyways, what happens next is a lemon starring Amon and Robin! (blushes) I'm not good at writing lemons or limes but I wrote this one! No thanks to Lindsay for this one, this one is all mine!   
  
White Wolf 142: I don't like you but thanks for telling me what you think. At least I can spell Robin and not roinb. And I can't help being sick and the talking is important. If you read it, it gives off hints of what's gonna happen next. And tell me, how can I improve me story? I'm not removing your review and I do believe that was a flame white wolf 142. I'd like to read one of your stories. Only ones who have written good stories will be allowed to flame me.   
  
The Teen Witch0043: thank you! I love your story too and more people should read it. I hope you like this chapter too.   
  
AOTD: I hope people like it! This was really hard to do…I need help with this story…it keeps going out of line to please you guys. I guess I'm admitting I need help.  
  
Amon: What kind? Mental or- (gets wacked on the head)  
  
AOTD: Don't even say it! Now I'm gonna post this thing and I hope you guys like it. R&R!!! I think my drawings are kinda hot…is that weird? This is the longest chapter I've ever written. It's a good thing I decided to split up this chapter again. So should i make it so Amon's last name is like Orion, Apollo or some other god? I don't want him and Nagira to have the same last name. What is Nagira's first or last name anyways? Vote, vote, vote!!! 


	13. Unification

AOTD: I might not update next week so don't kill me, I'll be busy. And no one flamed me! YAY!!!  
  
Amon: It's only cause I continued the story while you were crying.  
  
AOTD: Is that so? Anyways, I was gonna update yesterday but I still had tons of make-up work to do.   
  
Amon: Now it's my turn to say 'is that so?'  
  
AOTD: This chapter will suck since I wrote it. I'm not good with lemons…I'm only 15! Did I mention a virgin?  
  
Amon: Yeah but so it Robin so deal.  
  
AOTD: You are very out of character. I think after this chapter, you'll be mean to her and distance yourself away from her. My chapters I wrote before will go in the trash and I'll just write it as I go from now on. No more plans, no more votes unless I can't make up my mind,  
  
Amon: (Cough) Which is all the time…(cough)  
  
AOTD: (glares) What was that?   
  
Amon: Nothing, just get on with it now.  
  
AOTD: Shut up! Anyways, I need one of those people who read the stories then fix up the mistakes and stuff. What were those called again? Ohwell, ignore the chapters on my profile since I threw them away. They sucked.   
  
Amon: When will the story start up?   
  
AOTD: I really need someone to help me organize my thoughts and-  
  
Amon: Don't forget your room. I swear, there's something in there.  
  
AOTD: Yeah, I know. That's why I sleep in the living room till my best friends come over, then I blackmail them to clean it up. Hehe, playboys magazines always do the trick. Just tell their mom's they've got dirty books, then they are so dead.  
  
Amon: That's nice and all but get on with the damn story already!   
  
AOTD: One more thing, I know people are reading but not reviewing…it makes me feel bad. Having to think only four or five people read my story is kinda discouraging. Anyways, I may post a new story soon with another love triangle, an actual one this time, where I decide who Robin loves. I kinda lost interest in this story so I may not be updating anytime soon. No one reads it…  
  
Amon: Am I in it?  
  
AOTD: Yep, it's called Brotherly Love. It's you and another OC named…Arata which means freshness…or maybe Hideaki meaning excellent and bright…Isamu is bravery, Jiro means second son, Kazuki is pleasant peace or first of a new generation, Kenji means strong second son since he is Amon's younger brother, they have the same mother and father meaning that he's his mother's second son but his father's third or maybe he should be named Kiyoshi meaning purity since he's a pure witch while Amon is a seed. Then again Nibori means rising to eminence and in the story… Saburo is third son, Takashi is eminence and lastly, Takeshi means bamboo tree or brave, I'm going with the meaning of brave.  
  
Amon: The point of this was?…What?  
  
AOTD: To choose a name. I found this awesome site that has a whole bunch of baby Japanese names with their meanings and that's where I found them at. It also teaches you basic Japanese and stuff. Anyways, this may be the last chapter for a while, I'm starting a new WHR fan fic with an ACTUAL love triangle. White wolf 142 makes me feel bad…Hope you guys check it out!   
  
Amon: What about the others?  
  
AOTD: Huh?  
  
Amon: The other stories you were writing about?  
  
AOTD: Ohyeah! Remember in chapter 4 I said something about demons and angels and devils and stuff? I wrote a story about that. It should be out once I get tired of writing Brotherly Love or I'll do them both at the same time. I've got lost of stories in my head so if you want an idea to a story, I'd be glad to give you some and I'd love to see what you do with it.  
  
Amon:…Did you decide on my brother's name yet?  
  
AOTD:…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin.   
  
==================================================================================================  
  
Chapter 13: Unification  
  
It's been two very long weeks since the confrontation with Midnight and Amon still hadn't woken up yet. The doctors said nothing was wrong with him and released him into Robin's care. (A/N: He was still unconscious and I don't think in real life they'd do that but this is MY fan fiction so…) Robin stayed by his side always. For some strange reason, more witches and vampires had been fighting during Amon's absence. Amon didn't seem to want to wake up…either that or he couldn't.   
  
Today was just like any other day, Robin was at Amon's apartment staring at the only window in his room. Strange, his home was like a reflection of his soul. Everything was black except Amon had…a…pet…it was a cute, fluffy puppy. It was a black and white sheepdog (A/N: Ever seen the movie Babe? You know, with the singing rats and the talking pig who thinks he's a dog? Anyways, remember the two dogs? He looks like that.)   
  
The puppy barked and Robin looked down at him. She picked him up and walked it over to Amon before sitting by his side. It was still dark and cloudy outside,. The sky was very ominous, everything was just like Amon. (A/N: Did you ever notice that Amon's name sounds like ominous?) The puppy suddenly jumped out of Robin's arms and laid down at his master's feet.  
  
"Kyotoko, come back here. You might wake up Amon." Then a thought occurred to her. Didn't she want Amon to wake up? As she was lost in her thoughts, Amon stirred slightly. He opened his eyes and saw Robin, unshed tears were beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"Robin." He breathed her name as his hand went to wipe away one of her fallen tears. As his skin made contact with hers, she snapped out of her thoughts, wanting more of his touch.  
  
"Amon? You're awake?" She questioned more like stated happily. Her tears of sorrow soon became tears of joy as she held his hand to her face. Kyotoko the puppy ran off, letting the two have their privacy.  
  
"What happened? Are you alright?" the dazed Amon asked.  
  
"Shhh."   
  
Their lips met somehow…they really weren't even that close. Before any of them knew it, Amon had Robin on top of him in his arms. A few strands of Robin's strawberry blonde locks fell onto her eyes. He quickly brushed them away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. They just stared a each other, neither one knowing what was going on…both wanting more of what the other had to offer.   
  
Amon's eyes were different now, they were no longer indifferent or without emotion, quite the opposite. Within them held intense love, devotion and a deep, burning passion hotter than the flames of hell itself. It was an overpowering sight to the young fire witch, it was driving her mad to the brink of insanity. How long had she waited for him to look at her that way? To see that she was not a child but a woman. A woman at the age of fifteen but that didn't matter to her. The only one important was Amon as time seemed to stop.   
  
Robin's body froze as Amon's lips kissed her bare skin. His lips worked their way from her ear to her sensitive spot on her neck. His hand tilted her head towards his as their lips met once again. She couldn't help but sigh against his soft, warm lips as their kiss got deeper and deeper. She felt his tongue explore her virgin mouth. She never felt such intensity before, it was all so new to her. They broke the kiss in order to gasp for air.   
  
Amon gazed into Robin's emerald green eyes, feeling a fire ignite inside of himself. The flames of her craft were not as nearly as powerful as the fire that she held within her eyes. Robin's heart was still beating rapidly, unable to control herself. In one, swift movement, he had Robin underneath him.  
  
"Robin…" He whispered into her ear, his breath sending chills up and down her spine. She felt like she was in a dream world. All she ever wanted just happened in one, quick snap. It had always been her darkest desire, deepest wish and hidden secret to be seduced by her partner. It was happening all over again. She could feel the heat of his body and the fiery hot passion from his eyes, telling her he loved her even if the words wouldn't come out.  
  
Amon took his hand and caressed her cheek. He watched how she closed her eyes from one, simple touch. He bent his head down and gently pressed his lips against hers. Within moments, he felt her let go as their tongues gracefully danced together. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, lost in the moment, time no longer present. Amon then continued to work his experienced mouth over the nape of her neck. He slowly made his way back towards her sensitive spot between her ear and neck. Robin let out a sigh.   
  
Amon pulled her dark blouse and threw it aside. He planted kisses just above her chest. Not wanting to wait any longer, he quickly unclasped her bra and discarded it. Looking down at the beauty before him, Amon couldn't believe that she had matured so much in such a short amount of time. He flicked her tongue over Robin's bud before biting it causing the witch to let out a sharp breath. He did it again to the other nipple before continuing downwards. He stood up and quickly ridded himself of his unnecessary confinements as well as hers.   
  
"I'm going to get you ready for what's to come. Please, if you want me to stop tell me and I will." Amon whispered lovingly before he probed his tongue in, tasting her untainted sweetness. Robin moaned and tried to cover her mouth. His hands grabbed hers as he shook his head. He gently kissed her before returning to her pleasure. He slipped two fingers into her hearing a moan of pain.  
  
"Amon." She gasped quietly as her hands grasped the bed sheets tightly. She wanted Amon to be happy so she tried her best not to let her pain get in the way.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
=============================================================================================  
  
AAOTD: Amon? Hey Amon, where'd you go?  
  
Squall: (dressed up in Amon clothing) I'm here.  
  
AAOTD: Amon? Where are you? Well, can't find him. Gotta end it there I guess.   
  
Squall: Won't your readers be disappointed?  
  
AAOTD: Nope! They want more, they review. I know you're out there, tell me about what you think! Don't you just hate me right now for doing this to you? This is like the second time isn't it?   
  
Doujima: Hey? What's going on? Where's the movie on pause?  
  
Sakaki: Cause the author's a dipshit.  
  
AAOTD: HEY!!!  
  
Amon: Back.  
  
AOTD: Too bad. I'm ending it right there cause I've got writer's block.  
  
Amon: Is that why you made me say s-s-s-s-s-oooooo. Fuck! I can't say it!  
  
AOTD: Sorry?  
  
Amon: That's the word.   
  
Sakaki: Is the whole gang here yet?  
  
Doujima: Nope, still missing Amon's puppy! He's soooooooooooooooooooo cute!  
  
Kyotoko the boy: Hiya.  
  
Doujima: Hey Kyotoko the boy, where's Kyotoko the puppy?  
  
Kyotoko the puppy: Woof bark bow wow woof.  
  
AOTD: We're still missing peoples.  
  
Kira: What's going on?  
  
AOTD: You're not in this one Kira.  
  
Kotoko: Hey guys! What's up? Who we waiting for?  
  
AOTD: You're not in this one either…  
  
Amon: Where's the remote? I'm unpausing this show.  
  
AOTD: WHYYYY???  
  
Amon: Because before we know it, everyone from this series will be here. See? Here they come now. There's Keba, Sakura, Lenne, Blaze, Shana, Kou, Robin, Yuriko, Rika, Kikyo, and Michael.  
  
Keba: Huh?  
  
Sakura: What's going on? Where am I?  
  
Lenne: Am I suppose to be here? Hey Squall!  
  
Squall: Oh god, why are you here?  
  
Karasuma: Who is she?  
  
Squall: (nervously) No one!  
  
Lenne: NO ONE?!?!?!  
  
AOTD: (sweat drop) Oooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. I get your point, where in seven hells is the remote?   
  
Everyone: (looks around) Can't find it.  
  
AOTD: Bugger! Blood hell! This bloody sucks! If ye don't fid the remote I'll kick your arses so hard you'll be kissin' the moons!  
  
Everyone minus who isn't here and myself: (Sweatdrop) WTF?!?!?!?!  
  
AOTD: Sorry, had a bit of a Kid moment there. Ever play Chrono Cross? Well, Kid and Glenn are one of my favorites and I went through a bit of a Kid moment at school and got my ass kicked out of class. LOL.  
  
Amon: Here it is. To save you the trouble of having to go back there and read it again, I'll cut it and paste it for you again. (presses 'play' button)  
  
==========================================================================================  
  
"I'm going to get you ready for what's to come. Please, if you want me to stop tell me and I will." Amon whispered lovingly before he probed his tongue in, tasting her untainted sweetness. Robin moaned and tried to cover her mouth. His hands grabbed hers as he shook his head. He gently kissed her before returning to her pleasure. He slipped two fingers into her hearing a moan of pain.  
  
"Amon." She gasped quietly as her hands grasped the bed sheets tightly. She wanted Amon to be happy so she tried her best not to let her pain get in the way.  
  
"I'm sorry." His voice was filled with sincerity it was killing her.   
  
"No, I'm sorry. Please go on."  
  
Amon nodded as he slowly glided his fingers in and out of her at a slow pace, letting her get use to it. A while later, Robin was moaning in pleasure. He had her screaming for more. Amon smirked and slowly crept his way back on top of Robin. He let his lips work over hers. He enjoyed the feeling of her fingers against his bare back. He positioned himself in-between her legs.  
  
"Robin, if you want me to stop-"  
  
"Amon, I'm ready. This is bound to happen sooner or later."  
  
"I'm sorry if I'll hurt you."  
  
"It's ok." She cooed to him softly as her hands ran though his soft, untamable hair. Amon nodded as he thrust himself into her, breaking her barrier. Tears formed in her eyes but she kept telling herself it would soon pass. Her moans of pain was killing Amon, he wanted her to feel the pleasure right now. Pain is always followed by immeasurable pleasure, he told himself. It soon passed and Robin's moans soon turned to enjoyment as she urged her partner to continue. Their bodies moved against each other in a rhythm, meeting each one of their thrusts. He knew she was getting closer to her climax. He forced himself deeper into her, unable to resist his instincts. Amon had never felt this way before with any of his past lovers, only Robin was able to bring out the beast in him. Robin slowly eased into her first orgasm as Amon spilled his seed into her. Both were panting heavily, still connected together.   
  
Amon got out of her and rested on his back. Robin placed her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. They fell into a restless sleep together, knowing they could die happy after having a piece of heaven.   
  
==========================================================================================  
  
Amon: My Angel of the Darkness will no longer host these mini talk shows anymore having interrupted this story too many times.   
  
AOTD: Finally! I'm free!  
  
Amon: Great. Just great.  
  
AOTD: You know, it might be awhile until I write up another chapter. Look out for my new story. R&R!  
  
Amon: You sound like the people that you hate so.  
  
AOTD: Yeah, I hate to say it but the reviews make me happy, they give me inspiration. But it's always the same people and I'm wondering if that's all who's gonna read it. But at least I don't say 'Give me twenty reviews or I'll never update again!' All it really does is make reviewers want NOT to review the story. And during the little…pause, those guys are the new characters for the next season of this story. There are about five of them. Kyotoko is my favorite!   
  
Kira: What about me?  
  
AOTD: You are so much like your father.  
  
Kira: Thanks.  
  
AOTD: Same hair and trench coat but with Manga transformation! Anyways, look out for my new story due to hit ff.net in two days at the least, next week at the most.   
  
Amon: Is this story gonna join Sakon and the others?  
  
AOTD: (hangs head in shame) Seems that way Amon. And I tried so hard to finish it too! (Cries and runs into room and slams the door really, really, REALLY loud.)  
  
Amon: Did I make you mad?  
  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Ais: Thanks for the info! Where'd you find that out? I wish adult swim hadn't canceled WHR. And I do believe that last chapter was more of a rape than a lime but I forgot what the word for rape was. LOL. I'm so stupid. (sigh) I wish I was a Goth but I'm Asian and it'll look way too weird. And your aunt sounds like mine but mine is always like   
  
Aunt: Why won't you wear dresses and stuff and act more like a girl and not a guy. You wear jeans and I never see you in a dress or even a skirt.  
  
Me: This is ME we're talking about.  
  
Aunt:…You act so much like a boy. See those girls? (points to my archenemies) Why can't you be like them? Dress more like them?   
  
(We're at school when that conversation took place. She pointed to the school prostitutes and yes they are even though they're only 15. I feel sorry for them having to do that.)  
  
Oh, and guess what? I got three of the WHR DVD's after a little blackmailing of course. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Emma: Sorry this was a little late, I had tons of schoolwork. I'm on the borderline so…I DON'T WANNA BE A FRESHMAN AGAIN!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME (Cries eyes out) Ewww! My eyes came out of their sockets.   
  
Amon: That is just plain SICK and GROSS!  
  
mylehia: glad you love it! And it was Amon that pointed a gun to my head and forced me to do no more cliffies. The midnight guys is kinda huh? But most of the other fan fics have it that way too. Oh my god, I'm becoming a follower! NO!!!! I AM A LEADER, NOT A FOLLOWER!!! (Runs up to room and cries)  
  
Amon:…Three letters that together strike fear into ay man's heart, P…M…S  
  
Kitara-Kama: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I made people think that you are the crazy one, not me! But see? I'm sane enough to know I'm not not crazy for if you truly were crazy, one should and would not ever admit it should one be crazy for I am Mojo Jojo! Sorry, watching Powerpuff girls with the kiddies I'm babysitting. I hope that the lemon was ok, I'm not good at stuff like that. I took the extra day to add or change some stuff. I had one of my other friends read it over and change it. He'll post it for me so I no longer have a say in what he changes.   
  
A/N; One more thing, reread the names and tell me which one I should use for Amon's little brother for my next story. A description of him is…He looks just like Amon but with a more boyish charm, same hair but little brother is leaner than Amon but just as tall. He has really dark blue eyes (like Darien from Sailor Moon but darker) and is seventeen years old going on eighteen. He shows emotion and loves Robin very much. He takes care of her like Amon would and he and Nagira get along well. All in all, an Amon clone with a soft side that comes out more often than Amon. Thanks and R&R!!! Please? 


	14. Chapter 14

AOTD: My head hurts, that was one intense sugar rush.  
  
Amon: You shouldn't have been chugging down sugar like that.  
  
AOTD: I'm never gonna do that again. No more who can eat the most candy /soda/ cake/pie /smoothie/ milkshake/ sweets/ sugar cubes/ just plan sugar contest with lil kids ever again! I was forced to watch cartoons afterwards to keep them brats quiet. Never ever EVER baby-sit ten little kids under the age of eight who are the best of friends with each other while you're all alone with no back-up or phone numbers or homework or boyfriend to keep you company.   
  
Amon: Why? They didn't seem that bad.  
  
AOTD: You weren't even there. Hey, at least I made ten dollars an hour for each kid. Welcome to Lenne Angels' Babysitting Services, may I take your order? No, that's not my real name. I'm afraid I'll get an internet stalker, I already have one at school…  
  
Amon: Did you promise me you'd solve the little problem?  
  
AOTD:…My b. I'll do it now. I mean next chapter. This one is the other love triangle, Sakaki, Doujima and Nagira. Did I ever mention I like love triangles? I love the complexity of it all and the stress of the character that is being forced to choose the one they love the most.   
  
Amon: Three words…You. Are. Evil. The one who doesn't get picked gets hurt.   
  
AOTD: Yeah but in my stories, happy endings unless I want them to be sad. I once told one of my teachers that if I suffer, I make my characters suffer. My writing skills depend on my emotions.  
  
Amon: You are saying this because…?  
  
AOTD: In the sequel that only one person voted for…thanks Hexes!  
  
Amon: You are now very annoying, get Doujima back here, last time I'll be here so enjoy MAOTD. Start up the story.  
  
AOTD: You are so gonna hate me. Scrap my ideas and notebook, I'm just going as I want to.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own WHR but at the rate I'm going with my new babysitting job, I'll be there in no time. I'll have enough to finally buy Amon and don't forget to read my new story and decide on Amon's little brother's name. There's Arata which means freshness, Hideaki meaning excellent and bright, Isamu is bravery, Jiro means second son, Kazuki is pleasant peace or first of a new generation, Kenji means strong second son, Kiyoshi meaning purity, Nibori means rising to eminence, Saburo is third son, Takashi is eminence and lastly, Takeshi means brave.  
  
===================================================================================  
  
Chapter 14: (This one has no name cause I couldn't think of one that fit's the story.)  
  
Doujima had a mild concussion and had to stay overnight for observation. Karasuma had a few broken ribs and a broken arm. Sakaki, being the poor, unlucky bast- I mean unlucky Sakaki with his power of bad luck, had four broken ribs, two of which were life threatening. Squall had told them that Amon would go look for Robin alone. They were all in the same room for fear of another attack.   
  
Doujima had began to wake up…to the familiar noise of the bickering of little children.  
  
"You were there too!"  
  
"But I had to keep an eye on you!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Don't whatever me!"  
  
"You're a lot more like Amon than you think you are."  
  
"At least I know when someone likes me."  
  
"Will you two just SHUT UP?!?! Some people are trying to sleep…" She mumbled.  
  
The doctor walked in. "Excuse me, may the boys leave? I need to talk to Miss Doujima and Miss Karasuma please."   
  
Nagira, Michael and Sakaki left the room. The doctor took one quick glance at Doujima's charts before speaking.   
  
"Are you aware that you are pregnant?" She asked.  
  
A long pause by Doujima before she hesitantly replied "Yes."  
  
"I guess I'll be seeing you in about eight months I guess. And also, we'll need to keep you here for longer than a night."  
  
"Great!" She said sarcastically. She let out a sigh then added "Don't tell anyone k? I want to keep it a secret."  
  
"Keep what a secret?" Karasuma asked fully awake now.  
  
She sighed. "I'll tell you later."  
  
The doctor sighed. "Miss Karasuma, you're fine and may leave tomorrow morning." She walked over to her then started to tell her what not to do as Sakaki and Nagira entered the room again. Both sat at Doujima's sides.  
  
"Sooo." Sakaki started. "How you feeling? Are you alright?"   
  
"I'm fine but you!" She giggled as she looked at him. He looked really messed up…more so than usual anyways.   
  
"It's not my fault! My stupid luck-"  
  
"It's not stupid Haruto." Nagira interrupted. "You're just plain unlucky. Bad luck follows you around like a girl claiming she's the mother of your kid begging for child support."  
  
Doujima flinched. Sakaki took notice and quickly asked what was wrong. She waved her hands in front of her. "Nothing, noting, nothing!"  
  
Both guys gave her a strange look. She had to think fast but right now, thinking wasn't one of her strong points. 'Stupid human brain that only uses ten percent of its maximum volume. Why won't you work? WHY WON'T YOU WORK FOR ME FOR ONCE!!!' She scolded herself.  
  
"Yurika, are you alright?" Nagira asked a little concern.   
  
"Y-Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, you're making strange faces."  
  
"OH! I am am I? I was just thinking about some stuff."  
  
The lights flickered for a second before turning back on. A guy about the age of eighteen walked into their room. He looked so familiar, a lot like Amon. He had the same hair as Amon but his was more controllable and the tone color of his skin was a little darker than Amon…just a little to make him seem like he was out in the sun sometimes. His eyes were a dark blue and the top of his hair was covered by a navy blue bandana. He was wearing a worn out and faded but still black trench coat that looked a little like the STN jackets. His inside shirt was black too reminding the people in the room more of their dark hunter who was still missing along with Squall. What was disturbing was the fact that his necklace was the same as Amon's except that the Orbo was gone, drained or turned black. They couldn't tell.  
  
"Who are you?" Karasuma was the first to ask.  
  
He looked at the bed stricken huntress and half-smirked. For some reason, it reminded Sakaki about one of those crazy anime guys who wanted to destroy the world. He tilted his head a little, his dark eyes hiding everything. His face wasn't set in stone but his emotions were undetectable which was kind of scary. He had a natural intimidation to top it all off.   
  
"My name is Kira. And I am with Solomon headquarters to relief a Miss Yurika Doujima of her duties as a Solomon agent. She will now be an STN-J hunter. I am also here to see a Robin Sena." His tone was cocky and arrogant but deep and mysterious.   
  
"Miss Sena won't be back for a while Kira." Squall walked in, hands were stuffed in his pockets. His cheek had a small streak of blood dripping down. "Amon's playing hero."  
  
"Looks like you pissed Amon off and he shot at you right?" Karasuma had that superior tone again.   
  
"Hey! I'm still here and I need to talk to Robin. It may be a life or death matter! I need to know where Amon lives already." Kira was quickly losing his temper. His blue eyes flashed to black before turning back to its natural color. "I almost lost my temper and control for a sec. Now tell me." His eyes flashed again. "Where are they?"  
  
Squall smirked at Kira's threat. "Why should you care? They're busy fighting Midnight."  
  
He gritted his teeth. "Dammit." He mumbled under his breath. He turned and stalked out of the room, lights flickering once again. Sakaki and Nagira ran to see the Solomon agent off but to their horror, the hospital halls were empty. Only the janitor was in there moping the floor.  
  
"Hey! Did you see a guy walk through here?" Sakaki asked.  
  
"Nope. Just you two this night. Hey wait a second, aren't visiting hours over?"  
  
================================================================================  
  
AAOTD: Dun dun dun! Who is the new guy with the flickering lights?   
  
Amon: You just said his name was Kira. This chapter was about?…  
  
AOTD: Nothing. I just have writer's block so I did Alone first since I was feeling sad so I made Amon feel sad. I'm staying back. I'm passing but I have too many absences.   
  
Amon: You made me cry.  
  
AOTD: No, I made the boy in you cry. The man in you just said that you were hurt.  
  
Amon: You still suck. Put me back in character in BOTH stories.  
  
AOTD: Wait till Brotherly Love comes out. And chose a name please. Arata which means freshness, Hideaki meaning excellent and bright, Isamu is bravery, Jiro means second son, Kazuki is pleasant peace or first of a new generation, Kenji means strong second son, Kiyoshi meaning purity, Nibori means rising to eminence, Saburo is third son, Takashi is eminence and lastly, Takeshi means brave. Sorry if this chapter sucked.  
  
Amon: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
AOTD: I will get a new muse soon, just you wait. Oh, and I was kidding about the no review, no chapter thing. I was beginning to sound like one of those fake authors right? I just can't think. And guess what? I have a new laptop! I'm going on a road trip with my friends! No parents, just me and two guys. Don't worry, we've been childhood friends and tried the dating thing last year. It sucks being a girl and the youngest in the group. We've got a mini van and two credit cards. Can't wait!  
  
Amon: Story.  
  
AOTD: And I'm staring a new story called Brotherly Love, please check it out. It's a love triangle. Amon and Robin and ???, Amon's little brother. I need a damn name, Arata which means freshness, Hideaki meaning excellent and bright, Isamu is bravery, Jiro means second son, Kazuki is pleasant peace or first of a new generation, Kenji means strong second son, Kiyoshi meaning purity, Nibori means rising to eminence, Saburo is third son, Takashi is eminence and lastly, Takeshi means brave. Sorry if this chapter was short and stupid and really suckie. The terrible S's. Now for the reviews,  
  
busoshwe- Thanks for telling me. And thanks for telling me about WHR, I didn't know even though it is a little late. YAY! I got a beta reader…what now? I think I'll start sending you my chapters after this one, I just want this out ASAP. And you know that Crispin Freeman is in this other anime I just watched called Rave Master right? It just ended. My heart melted the second I heard his voice. I think he's also in Chobits too. I checked out your profile, we got a lot of things in common. But don't you like FF8? I just finished it and just realized that my Squall and FF's Squall have the same name. But theirs is cuter and mines has a more open personality.   
  
Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin- it's ok. I'm sorry, you're making me feel bad. I was only kidding about the not updating. I love to write and even if there was no one who reviewed, I'd still write. I'm not like those other authors. Sure their stories are better than mines but at least I'm not the type to stop writing just because someone flamed me or didn't read. And thanks for voting for a name. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.   
  
Keiko Chihiro- Wow, I think that was my first threat. I tried to update as soon as possible. Stick with me and I'll update on Monday, maybe Sunday. The next chapter is a lot better, I promise. Thanks, again. I don't think that last chapter was one of the best things I've ever wrote but I know this is the worst. Thanks again for reviewing.   
  
Ais- Hey, gimme a break, it was my first lemon and some people liked it. Did I mention I'm an inexperienced virgin who just broke up with my cheating ass boyfriend? And what was the worst chapter you ever read? I think I may sound naïve when I say contained what? THAT? I don't know what that is, and I just got the episode 15 one and I'm watching it as I write. Oh, I love to hear Amon's voice.   
  
Emma- I sound so stupid…thanks for telling me but busoshwe asked first so she's got the job. Thanks anyways though. I'm not embarrassed, it's just that my friends think I'm wasting my time writing stories and watching anime. I don't like them, they don't understand but they do like my WHR poems. Thanks for reviewing and I'll have a new and better chapter posted soon. And don't forget to vote for a name.   
  
Ryui and Gokuru-chan- thanks. I really like your stories and how you added your friends in them. The sequel to this story has my friends in it too! And I'm gonna kill them all! MUHAHAHA!!! And update may lies and one truth soon k? choose a name from the above too.  
  
sesshie's girl -thank you and I know this chapter sucked. That's why the next one is coming sooner than usual. Pick a name and I hope you read my other one too. It's really different from this one but it's still good. I think that it's better than this one.   
  
WolfGoddess - Yep, I'm a chrono player and a final fantasy and a few others. Check my profiles for the games I played so far. Midnight will be coming back soon. It said he was transferred to a more, heated place. Hell. But he'll be back. Just wait. And I can't believe there's a WHR fan that likes Chrono Cross too. I played Trigger for SNES when I was like five and I still have it. My family's a real big gamer family. We've got all the game systems from even the damn 80's. I still have and play my SNES, I like that more that my PS2. Don't know why though, just do.   
  
AOTD: There's more i wanted to say but i don't remeber due to lack of cafinee and sleep. Did i mention my mom left for Cambodia and i'm babysitting my little brother and some brats tomorrow. pick a name, Arata which means freshness, Hideaki meaning excellent and bright, Isamu is bravery, Jiro means second son, Kazuki is pleasant peace or first of a new generation, Kenji means strong second son, Kiyoshi meaning purity, Nibori means rising to eminence, Saburo is third son, Takashi is eminence and lastly, Takeshi means brave. 


	15. The Day After

AOTD: OK! Amon, I hope your happy now. I'm gonna solve your little age problem. And read Keiko Chihiro's Reality Is Nothing But A Dream. I know it's confusing at first but I like it. There's not that much a/r in it but it's still good. Very different from most of the other stories that I've read so far.  
  
Amon: Can we get on with the show? I'm all ready to go!  
  
AOTD: I know last chapter really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, -  
  
Amon: I think they get the point. It sucked. Now let's not keep them waiting anymore and now I haven't said this in a long time so-  
  
Doujima: Roll the disclaimer and start up the movie! YAY!!! (Runs away as quickly as she came in)  
  
Amon: Hey! That was my line. (Gives chase)  
  
Doujima: Yeah, WAS!  
  
Tony the Dipshit: HEY! I resent being called a dipshit. What's going on? Witch hunter Robin? Isn't that the thing you forced me to watch?  
  
T.K: Yeah, now I'm gonna make you read, type and edit my story!  
  
Tony the dipshit: You know I just typed in her initials? I'm a fast typer, just don't like the scary pmsing bitch find out. She doesn't reread her story so I'm safe.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own WHR. Look in my profile to find the master disclaimer…when I get to writing it of course! Now, like Doujima said, stop reading the stupid disclaimer and read my story already!………Are you still reading this? Why read this when the chapter is down there! Look down and read….skip this already!  
  
================================================================================================  
  
Chapter 15: The Day After (Wow! Chapter 15...)  
  
Robin awoke to the steady heartbeat of her partner. She watched as his lips parted slightly and his breaths were coming out short but even. He was cute and looked like an innocent child as he slept. He had no mask on and was just so…adorable and lovable.   
  
Then it hit her. Everything from last night came back. Midnight almost raping her, Amon and his dark, mysterious craft and the…bite. A vampire had bitten her. Did that mean she was one now too? Another realization came to her but this one she didn't seem to mind. She was no longer a virgin. Midnight had tried but it was Amon she gave her everything to. A…vampire. It flooded all her thoughts. Would Amon still accept her as his if he found out? And what about the sun? Robin didn't know much about vampires but she did watch Dracula movies and saw that the sun or a stake in its heart would kill it.   
  
What if… 'What if Amon and the others are forced to…hunt me? I am already a witch…' 'No! he would never. If Amon truly loved you then he wouldn't. Plus, remember his promise? He'd always be there to protect you.' 'Oh really? Then where was he last night?' '…' Her mind fought itself over the two men who promised to be there for her.  
  
The corner of Amon's lips curved up slightly. His smile grew wider just thinking about last night. But…Midnight had bitten her. Amon would have to work fast, during the night's activity, he had forgotten all about it. But he had to do it again, right now. He stirred and tightened his grip on her waist. His mouth quickly found her shoulder blade and sucked on the spot. Robin let out a little moan as she ran her hand though Amon's soft hair.   
  
Amon couldn't help it anymore, the desire took over him as he kissed her soft lips. He flicked his tongue onto her lips, asking for entrance. She let out a little, innocent giggle as the sun's rays slowly crept into the room, making her seem more heavenly than she already was. He was getting frustrated.   
  
It was almost time to go to work and all he wanted was some tender loving care but did he get any? Nope. She was playing with him, teasing him, refusing to give him full entrance to her waiting mouth. She, the little angel, his angel, was getting him frustrated as hell could be. Amon was always in control, he was always a leader and not a follower. And now to feel to…powerless against this girl…  
  
He pulled away from her and tried to calm himself down. He looked at the vixen before him. Robin looked deeply into his gray eyes and tried her best not to burst out laughing or shiver at the sight. His eyes, Amon's normally cold and static eyes were filled with lust, desire, passion and a few other emotions she couldn't identify. But she did understand one thing, Amon was not pleased at all with the game she was laying with him.   
  
"Robin Sena." He growled low and dangerously. "Are you trying to be the dominant one here?" He purred into her ear making her blood run cold. There was just something about the tone of his voice but his breath so close to her was making Robin lose control.   
  
"…Yes, and I plan to keep it that way." Robin's answer was just above a whisper. Amon snickered to himself but wondered if this was really his Robin or if she was under his control. He couldn't even bring himself to say that…vampire's name, even in his own thoughts. Amon brought his cold eyes to meet Robin's warm, emerald colored ones.   
  
'Yep, this is my Robin. She looks just like when I first saw her at Harry's. She's still very beautiful.'   
  
Robin crawled onto her lover and began to kiss his muscular, hard chest. He is the image of perfection in her mind (Tony's note: This girl is ga ga over an anime character. Yeah I think T.K needs to take a trip to the crazy house.) She felt Amon's arousal grow underneath her as he wrapped his strong arms around Robin's waist while his hands went up her back, touching her smooth, silky skin. In one swift move, he pulled her bare body closer to his, feeling and touching ever part of her, leaving no area untouched. His mouth trailed kisses from her chest towards her neck before bringing it back down a little to rest on her shoulder blade once again. Amon licked her skin, getting it ready for what was to come next. Then again, he'd have no clue if it would hurt her or not, it would be his first time after all. He bared his fangs before sinking it into her skin.  
  
Robin took in a sharp breath as she felt a warm fluid gushing out of her body. It strung for a bit, it was like two needles shot into her shoulder. It was painful but only for a few seconds. Amon moved away and looked at her, tender love written all over his face (Tony's note: GAG! Mushy shit. How can girls stand this shit?) but especially in his eyes. Robin's green orbs fell onto his blood stained mouth. She gasped. She put her hand over her wound to find that it had already healed itself, the same as Midnight's bite.  
  
"Amon, you're a-"  
  
"No." He interrupted. His eyes avoided hers as he growled, "I'm part, a little less than half v-v-v." He wasn't even able to say the word to describe himself.   
  
"Vampire?" Se finished for him.  
  
"Yeah." He mumbled nearly inaudible for her to hear. "Squall was right about me, he always was. He's right about my craft, my love for you and my family."  
  
The phone rang disturbing this moment.  
  
"I love you, I'm about a quarter vampire and now I'm also three fourths witch. I know that I have fangs but I really didn't know what to do with them. Until I met you that is. I wanted us to be together. We can wait until you age a little more before I finish your transformation. That was only the beginning."  
  
"Amon…" Her voice was soft and her emotions were unreadable.  
  
The phone kept on ringing. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Feeling very awkward, Amon reached over to pick it up.  
  
"Amon."  
  
/I think you know who this is./  
  
"What do you want? I thought you said you'd leave us alone Kira."  
  
/Yeah but you see. Now you have something I want so-/  
  
"Deal's off. You weren't there to protect her when she was kidnapped."  
  
/Yes I was, I helped you control your powers. Like I said, I work in the shadows for a price. I watched the girls talk and plan out what they were gonna do. But Robin's feelings for you clouded her senses so she couldn't feel the vamp that was drawing closer and closer to her. I let her get taken because it was meant to happen. But to make up for it, I'm also making sure that Robin's infection won't effect her. What more am I suppose to do? You can barely take care of her yourself. Do you really want to fight me again? This time I won't go easy on you or Robin then./  
  
Amon looked over at Robin. She seemed to know what was going on. "Where do you want to meet?" Amon asked.  
  
/Knew you'd see it my way Amon. I know this is gonna be a little too predictable but you know that park not too far away from Robin's old apartment? Meet me at the church at about two in the morning tomorrow. You can bring Robin along too if you want. You may need her to drag you back to your home./  
  
Click. Amon slammed the phone back down onto the receiver. Robin got up and quickly dressed for the day that would come next, their confrontation with Kira.   
  
================================================================================================  
  
AOTD: Another one bites the dust!   
  
Tony: I'm just typing what she's saying while watching Newlyweds.   
  
Amon: Great, I'm a fucking vampire? And who's Kira?!?  
  
Kira: I'm Kira.  
  
Kita: And I'm Kita. Kira's twin sister and we're from the prequel to this story.   
  
Amon: When are you gonna post the prequel?  
  
AOTD: When I write it but I'm still wondering what should come after this, the prequel Our Happiness Shattered or the sequel 18 Projects. Now onto the review. The story without this talk show or review is only two pages long.   
  
charice: thanks for your support but that last chapter was so…not part of the story. I updated! I'll try to update as soon as I can but I have to study for my exams. I need to get higher than a ninety to pass my Spanish and the same goes for history. History I can do, Spanish…next year I'm taking Italian if I'm back in Spanish one.   
  
Emma: thanks for picking a name. Now as soon as I can make Tony stay here a bit longer but we have to get packing. Road trip and stuff you know. Just the three of us, no parents. I like Kazuki too, the beginning of chapter one though three are written up. I can't wait to post it.   
  
AAOTD: One more thing.  
  
Tony the Dipshit: Yeah?  
  
AAOTD: You're fired.  
  
Tony the Dipshit: Oooo. YAY!!!! GOD HAS BLESSED ME FROM THIS PMSING BITCH!  
  
AAOTD: Hey…I resent that…  
  
Ais: Oh. I feel stupid and Tony's making me feel worst. Some best friend. HEED MY WARNING! NEVER HAVE A GUY AS YOUR BEST FRIEND!!! Even if you've known him for all your life, he still sucks dick. LOL. My story's getting shorter…I am beginning to run out of ideas so I'm skipping to the ending.  
  
AAOTD: BTW, vote for either the sequel or the prequel to what should come next. And maybe in about two weeks I'll have the first chapter of Brotherly Love out…or maybe I should go with A Sister's Betrayal… 


	16. The Deal

AOTD: I think my other story is more popular than this one. It's only got five chapters but already has twenty-five reviews.   
  
Amon: It's because I'm in character.  
  
AOTD: I'm nearing the end of this story, a few more chapters then that's it. I'm gonna try and work on Alone since right now, it's easier to do since SOMEBODY! I'm not saying who coughcoughTonythedipshitcoughcough is pissing me off! How the hell am I suppose to live in this minivan for…until we get to Denver. Can't wait to get out of this car. Just three more hours until we stop…Well that's what Tommy says.   
  
Amon: Just get this over with so we can go back to Alone.  
  
Kita: Am I ever going to play a bigger part?  
  
AOTD: I'm doing the prequel to this story and then the sequel where Amon is more in character than this story.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't make a profit off of writing this story. I don't own WHR and I don't think I ever will but I'll try. Is it me or are these disclaimers and talk shows and chapters getting shorter and shorter? I'm gonna try and do a good fight scene, Tony's gonna help me. He likes to write Tekken and Street Fighter fics so he's good at this. They're fighting games by the way.   
  
========================================================================================  
  
Chapter 16: The Deal  
  
Amon had been in a bad mood all day. It was nearly midnight and Amon, Robin and Michael were still at the base. Karasuma was being taken care of by Squall while Nagira was at work. Sakaki and Doujima were god who knows where. Amon was still pacing around, glancing at the clock every now and then.  
  
"Want some more coffee?" Robin asked Michael.  
  
"Yeah, uh, sure."  
  
She poured Amon and Michael a cup of coffee before returning to her brooding state. It used to be Amon who was deep in thought and she who was pacing or sitting impatiently. Kira, he was a deadly enemy. He was even powerful enough to beat Robin with a little too much ease making both she and Amon nervous. After beating her, Kira helped them and made a promise to   
  
protect them but in return, when Amon completely grasps his power, they would fight. Neither could understand why but there was just something about him.  
  
"Let's go." Amon walked to the elevator, Robin at his heels. The doors closed leaving a very suspicious and jealous Michael behind.  
  
Why was it that Amon wouldn't let Robin out of his sight? Michael sighed. There was something weird going on. He had mail. He clicked it open and read.  
  
I'm back, Robin is mine, tell the loser that he better keep his hands off of Eve. Adam has most of them under his spell, she is next. And tell Squall we have Miss Sakura.  
  
"Dammit." Michael quickly called Squall and read him the e-mail.  
  
...  
  
Robin didn't dare say a word as they reached the park. She had been watching Amon out of the corner of her eye. He was very stressed, his grip on the steering wheel was too tight, his knuckles were as white as the purest snow. She sighed inwardly. What did Kira want this time? Her mind drifted to the night they fought each other. Thanks to him, Amon got hurt and in a way, Robin was happy. That same night, she and Amon became one for the first time but she was sure that Amon didn't remember. He was so badly injured. She looked at him, her green eyes shimmering.  
  
Amon was worried but he didn't want to frighten Robin by admitting it. He had to be strong and couldn't lose against Kira. He looked at his communicator, 1:32 AM. Why was he so eager to get this over with? Was he rushing to his death? His thoughts drifted back to when Robin and Kira were testing their crafts against one another. He was trying to remember what   
  
power Kira had. No answers, only more questions flooded his mind. Amon wondered what Robin was thinking at the moment, he took a quick glance at her.  
  
She looked like a goddess. The moonlight gave her skin an eerie yet beautiful and mysterious glow. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. Her facial features were sad, tired and so guilty.  
  
"Robin, whatever happens, I know that you'll be safe. Kira promised that he wouldn't hurt you as long as I fight him."  
  
"Amon, this is all my fault. If we had never met, you wouldn't have to fight; you'd be much happier and probably still with Touko." Her voice dropped as she said Touko's name. Amon's eyes widened at the mention of her name.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I saw you and Touko walking together one rainy day after we hunted that witch with those dolls. If I wasn't around, you'd be with Touko instead of on the run with me."  
  
"Its not true; I was never in love with her. She wanted to get back at Zaizen by dating a seed, that was her excuse. There was never any love, it was one sided. I broke up with her a few days after that walk. I never loved her." Amon turned to face Robin. He held her small, fragile hands in his gloved ones. He brought his face closer to her. Robin was terrified; this was the same distance that they were at during the attack on the STN. He only got this close when bad news was on the way. "Robin, I don't know what Kira plans to do but I want to say this I may never get the chance again, I-"  
  
There was a knock on the window. Outside was the smirking intruder. Kira signaled to them to get out. Amon and Robin quickly followed him, not knowing the three of them were being watched by an all too familiar vampire.  
  
Kira stopped at a clearing. It was the same place where Robin first used her glasses.  
  
"Ready? I'm pretty sure that you two know why we're here. After this sparring match, I wanna talk to Amon...alone. No girlfriend and what we talk about may never be spoken of again in front of any living soul, not even myself."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Robin questioned.  
  
"Always full of questions no?" He smiled a toothy grin, his fangs bared. "I need to get stronger to beat someone. I need to prove my strength and power by first defeating the two most powerful witches in the world. Enough talk. I want to test your powers Amon. Robin, you'll just have to watch. I really don't want to hurt you."  
  
"No, I want to fight by Amon's side. I will always and nothing is going to stop me."  
  
Kira smirked. "Fine. This park is deserted, I made sure of that. Now we're gonna play a little game. You are the hunters and I will be the hunted. I wanna test your skills as partners to see if you're good enough. If not, then I cannot allow Amon to live. Got that? Good, well, see ya!" He said before disappearing into the night.  
  
The clouds moved, imprisoning the moon's light. Robin thought it was an omen for things to come, but she still had to believe, have faith that this time, together she and Amon could beat Kira.  
  
"Let's go. Amon pulled out his gun and began to walk, Robin beside him. After a few minutes of combing out their surrounding area, there was no trace of Kira. Robin sighed, obviously tired. "Don't let your guard down; he may be around here somewhere." Amon warned turning to face her. He looked into her eyes and brushed away a few strands of hair that fell onto   
  
her eyes.  
  
"Take your own advice Amon!"  
  
He was suddenly thrown to the ground. The two men were rolling on the ground, neither one having the advantage as Amon lost his grip on his gun. They were pretty much equally matched in every way now. Robin watched helplessly, if she tried to use her fire, there was that high chance that Amon could be injured since now she couldn't tell who was who.  
  
Amon finally pinned Kira down before delivering a few good blows to his face. Kira kicked Amon off and quickly got to his feet, lunging at Amon, he used his fire craft to set his gloved fist on fire as he punched Amon. It was a direct blow to his gut, causing Amon to grab his stomach. His black chinese coat had a small, smoking hole with hints of blood dripping out, leaving him open for another attack. Kira kneed Amon in his stomach repeatedly until Robin finally figured out which figure of a shadow was Amon.  
  
Kira felt Robin's flames licking his back; instinctively he dropped on the ground and rolled. Amon recovered and stomped on Kira as he was trying to put out the fire one his trench coat. Robin sent her craft at the figure standing up. With Kira's flames out, he tripped Amon just as Robin's attack hit his arm. Both men were on the ground, struggling against each other.   
  
Kira won the power struggle this time. He grabbed onto Amon's coat line and punched Amon in his face.  
  
Robin couldn't tell who was who, she was too afraid to attack. She looked up to the starless sky and prayed to god that the clouds would art, letting the moon shine. She was unaware that right behind her was her vampire stalker, ready to attack once all her energy was wasted on those pathetic half-breeds.  
  
There was some distance between the two men now; they were both running deeper and deeper into the forest. Trees were passing by them so quickly but neither one caring; both fighters were solely focused on each other. The dark hunter and the young agent were bloody and tired but neither one wanted to lose...for Robin's sake. Amon and Kira stopped dead in another   
  
clearing. A lamppost illuminating them a little. Both looked at each other's injuries. Eying Amon's wounds, Kira realized that he was winning. Either that or the adrenaline pumping though his veins was making him feel invincible. He hoped that his healing powers would kick in soon.  
  
Kira smirked as he got into a defensive kenpo stance. Hopefully Amon would rush in and use up the rest of his energy attacking. Then he'd have to rely on his dark craft.  
  
Amon stood there, analyzing his opponent. He couldn't figure out what Kira was waiting for. His years of training gave him patience and taught him that mostly the younger, cockier fighters were the ones who rushed in head first. But Kira was different. Somehow Amon felt that he knew who Kira was, that he wasn't truly his enemy.  
  
Frustration was taking over but the younger man would not show it. He kept his same, taunting smirk on, just waiting. It was now a game of patience, who could out wait who. Realization dawned on him, Amon was also a very patient man, this could take forever. He had to think fast. Taunting. Taunting Amon about some soft subjects just might put him into a blind frenzy. But would that also lead to Amon using his craft? Kira decided to take a chance.  
  
"Amon, I know about your god forsaken mother. Her craft, so deadly she took out tons of hunters before being killed right in front of you. She used her powers in front of you, you shouted her name and she couldn't concentrate. You killed her."  
  
Amon was trying his best not to let Kira's words affect him. 'Just let it go in one ear and out the other, just like when Zaizen told you to not interfere with Robin's hunt.'  
  
"And then you also left Robin alone with Kita. You caused Kita's death. Everything is your fault. Robin also almost got raped because of you. But most of all you took advantage of her and stole her innocence away from her."  
  
"Shut up. What the hell would you know?!?" Amon shouted. Kira was really pissing him off now.  
  
"Everything." He cooed softly. "It's all your fault, it's all your fault, it's all your fault." He chanted over and over. It was driving Amon to the edge even more than their first fight.  
  
Amon gripped his head feeling a huge headache taking over. "Shut up. Shut up! Shut up!!!" Amon yelled into the darkening skies as the moon and stars returned. Amon fell to his knees, flashbacks, memories better off left forgotten resurfaced.  
  
"Shit..." Kira whispered into the wind. 'I didn't mean to make him go through a mental breakdown. Dammit, I went a little too far.'  
  
'Gee, ya think Kyotoko!'Kita's voice filled his mind. 'Use your healing powers on him, it may help out with his...Just do it bro!'  
  
'Fine, fine.'Kira held his left hand out as a dim, white light shot from the palm of his hand and went straight through Amon. Amon fell to the ground as well as Kira.  
  
Robin ran after the two fighters, she finally saw the outlines of two figures lying on the ground. Kira was the first to get up, Amon rising just as fast if not quicker. He wiped away a bit of blood oozing from his lower lip. Kira spat out a little more blood and acted as if nothing happened.  
  
Amon felt a new power, the bleeding from his stomach was slowing down and he felt somehow refreshed. Everything that Kira said was behind him. 'The need to protect the one I love, that'll unlock my craft.' He thought to himself. He focused the last of his remaining energy on Kira, hoping whatever he did to Midnight he could repeat and do it again to Kira.  
  
Kira braced himself for Amon's attack. 'Whatever it is Kita, I hope all this shit was worth it.'  
  
'Just remember why we're here Kyotoko-I mean uh Kira, whatever you wanna be called now. We've gotta save mom and dad and we need as many powers as possible to truly defeat Adam.'  
  
A black aura surrounded Kira followed by scorching hot flames.  
  
'Dammit, powers work. Gotta concentrate.'  
  
The aura disappeared and both Amon and Robin were shocked to see Kira still there on his knees with his eyes closed. It looked like he was praying as his necklace swung wildly around his neck. The blackish liquid with his cross was bubbling.  
  
"Is that Orbo?" Robin asked Amon. It looked like it but the color was different. Kira's necklace was almost the same as Amon's but instead of the green Orbo in it, there was black liquid.  
  
"In some ways." Kira answered. "I'm still here. Thank God." he whispered as his gaze was upon the stars shining brightly above his head.  
  
A streak of fire was headed towards Kira but then a wall of water appeared canceling out Robin's attack turning it to a white steam.  
  
"I got what I came for." Kira's tone was serious, something neither of the hunters had heard before from the carefree and arrogant bastard before them. "The deal's complete, we're done here. Just leave, leave me here. You won, I admit it. I'll call you and talk to you then." He said before falling to the cold but welcoming ground.   
  
His eyelids grew heavy as a different kind of darkness was blurring his vision.  
  
"Amon..."  
  
"No, he said to leave him, I'm sure he'll be fine. Help me look for my gun then we can go home."  
  
"Together?" Robin asked, her eyes shining from some unknown light source. Amon couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his good arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Together." He replied before claiming her lips for himself.  
  
"Awwww, how sweet. I hope you'll be the same for me my dear little birdy." From the shadows appeared an all too familiar face.  
  
===================================================================================  
  
AOTD: Would that be considered a cliffie?  
  
Amon:…I'm tired.  
  
AOTD: I'm in a hotel right now with my trusty laptop. Me and Tony decided to write a story together. We're bored. He's got this evil idea about an evil twin. Knowing him he'll make me do the thinking and we'll end up never agreeing on an ending or a plot or anything so if the evil twin story doesn't get finished then it's all his fault.  
  
Tony: (snoring)  
  
Amon: And you're sharing a room with him why?  
  
AOTD: We're just friends. We got the whole dating-your-best-friend out of our systems already. I'm gonna send this to my beta reader and have it posted by maybe…Tuesday?   
  
Amon: I was wondering where the action was. Now I know.  
  
AOTD: It's near the end and now you know. It's nearing the end so I'm wondering what should come next, the sequel or the prequel. Me, Tony and Tommy want the prequel.  
  
Amon: Prequel so we know what's going on. It may shed some light as to who this Kira guy is and Kita.  
  
AOTD: Kira and Kita are a few of my favorites. I've got my friend to draw up what I wanted them to look like but in more of a manga style than a WHR style. It's too hard to draw since I don't like my pictures colored.  
  
Tony: (Turns and is almost off the bed. Awww, he's so cute when that Dipshit is sleeping)  
  
AOTD: Well that's it. No one reviewed but I'm sure that I've got readers so I won't stop writing. And if anyone who reads this also reads Alone, I have to try and figure out should I stop it there or not. I need to make a plot and stuff for that story so I may or may not update that story anytime soon. If I don't like the way I end it then I'm leaving it as it is. Well, that's all for now I guess. NO MORE SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Kidnappings and a New Ally

AOTD: I don't think I gave credit to my new beta reader busoshwe. (So if there are any mistakes, yell at her) Thanks again. Now I have more time for stories but right now everything in my head is messed up with so many different ideas.  
  
Amon: Your head is always messed up.  
  
AOTD: Please, no comments from the peanut gallery.  
  
Amon: What?  
  
Tony the Dipshit: Hi. Tell them I said hi.  
  
AOTD: Tony says hi. He's the one writing all the action scenes now and he's gonna help out with the story.  
  
Tony the Dipshit: Quit yakking and start quacking.  
  
AOTD, Amon: ???  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own WHR and I can't think of anything else to say right now. I hope you guys like it cause it's nearing the end. Then there's a sequel or the prequel.   
  
============================================================================================  
  
Chapter 17: Kidnappings and a New Ally  
  
"Dammit!" Squall slammed his fist into his desk cracking it a little.   
  
"Where could they be? Michael, look up the identities of the 18 Projects while I tell the others to look for Amon and Robin."  
  
"But their info is really highly guarded, and what about your sister?"  
  
"Sakura?" Squall questioned, his voice a little more cheerful than before. "She's a big girl; she can take care of herself even in the presence of Adam."  
  
Sakaki entered the office, panting heavily followed by an injured Karasuma, Doujima and lastly Nagira stepping out of the elevator ever so calmly.  
  
"If you came with us then you'd have more energy. Don't start rushing into things again just because of the little cherry blossom." Karasuma teased as Sakaki sent her a death glare.  
  
"It's important and I had to run and get some exercise." He suddenly gripped his ribs. "Did I ever tell you that you weigh a ton?"  
  
"Quit talking and get to work." Squall interrupted. "Michael,Nagira, look for Amon or Robin at their apartments. Karasuma and Doujima, I want you two to check out every place you think they might be. Sakaki can you handle being on your bike?"  
  
"Yeah, my ribs don't hurt that much thanks to those pain killers."  
  
"Better watch how much he takes Squall." Doujima started, her tone of voice flirty, "Otherwise we'd have Sakaki in rehab instead of in a hospital like usual."  
  
Squall ingored them and remained silent, thinking whether or not it was a good idea. Deciding that it was better to have the two of them search the city he finally gave Sakaki his orders.  
  
"Go around the city and look for any traces of suspicious activity."  
  
Nagira looked out the window just in time to see a fire flare up into the cloudy skies. "Something like that?" He asked, pointing outside. All of the hunters looked outside, the fire dancing in the sky still lighting it, dispelling away the clouds that covered the moon.  
  
"We'll head there. Hurry up!"  
  
Everyone, including Michael, either went and stepped back into the elevator or ran down the stairs to the garage. They were soon headed towards the park, Squall and Sakaki leading the way on their motorcycles.  
  
. . .  
  
"Awwww, how sweet. I hope you'll be the same for me my dear little birdy." From the shadows appeared an all too familiar face.  
  
Kira's eyes snapped open and he tried desperately to get up but fell down again. Amon was thrown back to where Kira was by a blue shield, leaving Robin there alone. She backed away as Midnight got closer and closer to his prey. Her eyes sparked a dying flame that quickly went out.  
  
"What!?!" The three good guys shouted in unison and surprise. Their shock was met with a blood chilling laugh. Identical death glares were sent to the undead vampire by both men.  
  
"Simple. Little Robin used a little too much power to get rid of Kira's dark clouds up in the sky so she could help Amon. Now that she's exhausted and you two are too tired to even stand up, I think I'll be getting the true Eve back to our master." Midnight explained finally reaching Robin. He grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground slightly, her feet dangling   
  
helplessly as she gasped for air. "One more bite and you'll be a vampire too, my love. Thanks to that fucking half-breed, you'll be a little hard to control though." He cooed softly before his fangs enlarged. He was so close to her neck. Robin could do nothing but wait.  
  
"Go ta hell ya bastard!" A girl's voice rang out. In a brown blur, Midnight was kicked to the ground, not too far aawy was the brown blur who had delivered the devastating kick.  
  
The girl slowly rose to her feet and looked up at the full moon in all its glory. She had really long, raven colored hair that nearly reached the ground. It was tied in a single braid by a magenta ribbon, similar to Robin's. She had on a navy blue Chinese outfit underneath a long, dark brown trench coat, just like Kira's. She had a spiked bracelet on her right wrist that sparkled eerily in the moonlight. She also had the same pendant as Kira's but her was filled with a dark blue liquid instead of black. Her eyes were the same color as Kira's.  
  
"Kita! You're alive?" Robin asked in disbelief. Didn't she see her friend perish right before her eyes in a Solomon attack a few weeks ago?  
  
Midnight looked shocked at the beauty before him, before giving her a smug smile. His eyes traveled all over the Kita's body.  
  
"I've been to hell thanks to Amon over there. Very lovely actually."  
  
"Me or that hellhole?" Kita snapped back, venom filled her voice. She wished she wore something less…attractive to the male primitive wants and needs.  
  
"And I can sense great power within your beautiful body…even for another half-breed." He cooed softly in hopes of winning her over.  
  
"Yeah right buddy. And fucking flying monkeys scare the big, bad ass Amon so bad, he'll piss in his pants. (Authors' Note: We're using the idea from Golden-Sama's Amon hates flying monkeys, from that story Fire and Rain we think?) Now lookie here, you let little Robby go right now or I'll, I'll, I can't think of anything right now but once I do I swear that you'd wish you were never born or ever heard of the name Robin Sena." Her voice went back to the sweet, sugary candy that it was at her coven.  
  
Midnight dropped Robin and focused on making another barrier to entrap Kita. She raised her hands, Orbo guns in each, and started firing at him. His blue shield was cracking; if it wasn't there each one of those bullets would have gone right into his heart. The sound of an empty gun was soon heard. Midnight smiled.  
  
Kira struggled to get onto his feet, wanting so badly to help out but absorbing and learning Amon's power had taken a lot out of him. He stumbled a few steps closer to where Kita and Midnight were before gravity won again. Amon watched on, unable to move himself. Thoughts flooded his mind. Where did she get her gun from? It just came out of no where. And her aim   
  
was perfect, she made it seem effortless. Amon was the best shooter in all of Japan, and he had to take a second to aim. She, all she did was point and shoot and her bullets would've hit her target if it were not for that damn blue barrier. She was good, a little too good.  
  
"All out of bullets my dear?" He asked, letting his guard down.  
  
"Yep." She confessed smiling a genuine smile before raising her guns up again. "All out of Orbo but not my daddy's old anti-witch bullets."  
  
With one loud bang, her guns were empty. Thirty-six bullets spent in just one shot, or so it seemed. She pulled the trigger so fast it was like she only pulled it once. Kita did her trademark victory stance; she blew her bangs out of her face before coming closer to inspect Midnight's body. Amon seemed to be able to move again and Kira recovered enough to stand up.  
  
"Robin!" Amon was getting there, just a few more steps then he'd embrace his Robin.  
  
"EEEEK!" Kita screamed. Amon looked back to where she and Midnight were supposed to be . . . Both were gone.  
  
"Amon! In front of you!" Kira's warning came too late as darkness overtook his vision. The last thing he saw before blacking out completely was Kita's limp and bloody body over the shoulder of Midnight who also had his woman by the neck again.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMOOOONNNN!!!"  
  
=========================================================================================  
  
AOTD: How was that? Midnight's back.  
  
Amon: Why the hell did you let him win!  
  
AOTD and Tony the Dipshit: Part of the plot. Just get used to it.  
  
AOTD: More about Kita and Kira is revealed in the prequel.  
  
Tony the Dipshit: I still resent being called a dipshit but then with the ways things are going, I might be evil.  
  
Amon, AOTD: ???Evil?  
  
AOTD: Whatever you got planned better not involve me writing something bad.  
  
Tony the DS: Now that's better. Anyways, the only bad things that you wrote were the lemon which sucked horribly and chapter 14. At least now your readers know when your chapters don't have names, they suck big time.  
  
AOTD: Who in this day and age says 'Big time.'  
  
Amon: Him obviously.  
  
Tony the Dipshit: Hey! I resent both things you just did!  
  
Amon: I am feeling hugely neglected ever since that Tony kid came into our little picture my angel of the darkness.  
  
AOTD and Tony the Dipshit continuing to argue over the cell phone which gives AOTD the power she needs to go online with. Amon sweatdrops and AOTD kicks the psone screen.  
  
AOTD: Uh oh. I think I did something bad. I'm just gonna head over to my spot in the car and hide. No one reviewed again. (Feels sad.) I may not work on this for a while. Just kidding. I have readers, I know that, but I don't think I have reviewers anymore. Oh well, I still have you guys. I'll probably update again soon but Tony's mom said to stop using the cell so much so I won't be online for a few days. I'm trying to make it up to you readers by updating every day...That was not a promise by the way. I have to wait for Tony's mommy to call us. LOL. 


	18. Robin's Betrayal Kita Deflects

AOTD: I'm back a wiser but poorer girl. Scratch that first part, just poorer. A hundred dollars poorer thanks to that DS. We had to replace the screen, actually me. I'll pay him back later but now the cell phone is mine!  
  
Amon: Get on with the story, I want Robin back!  
  
Tony the DS: That's better, a DS is better than Dipshit. Anyways, you're not in this chapter.  
  
Amon: Listen here kid; I don't like you so get out of here. It's also very obvious that AOTD doesn't want you around so just watch the road.  
  
AOTD: I think that's the most you ever said in a sentence. I've got nothing better to do now but write chapters for this. I'm gonna try and finish this before starting the next story.  
  
Amon: She's very bad at multitasking. I'm here to help her sort out her stories and stuff.  
  
AOTD: I thought that was what a beta reader was for and stuff…Thanks again busoshwe.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm stuck in a car and bored to hell writing fanfics. Do you think I own WHR if I'm writing fanfics? I'd be out making them not writing them and I hope that Kita and Kira are a bit confusing but they'll make sense in Our Happiness Shattered. I'm trying to keep my promise you guys too so now I'm just rushing through the whole story while still trying to keep my chapters looking short. I think people like short but constant chapters better than long and constant. And did you notice all the best authors don't update their stories until like, two months pass?  
  
======================================================================================  
  
Chapter 18: Robin's Betrayal; Kita Deflects  
  
Robin woke up in a cage hovering above the ground. There was nothing but darkness everywhere until she noticed a beam of light. It shone brightly, reveling to her another cage with another prisoner…Kita.  
  
"Hey little Robby. Bout time you woke up. Can ya use your craft to escape?" She asked cheery as usually.  
  
'Good ol' Kita could always make the best out of even the worst situation no matter what.' Robin mused to herself.  
  
"Yes, I'll try." She narrowed her eyes at the bars but nothing happened. She looked over at Kita who had one leg under her while the other dangled from the bottom of the cage.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kita asked.  
  
"Nothing's happening."  
  
"That is because, my former love, that cage has been blessed so no witchcraft may break it. Wonderful isn't it? Now to finally take you." Robin looked horrified while Kita looked on amused as usual. Did that girl ever feel anything besides happiness or annoyance? But then Midnight turned his attention over to Kita. "I'll have to make you a servant of mine."  
  
"Wha…?" A dark beam came out of no where and went right through Kita's body. Her eyes widened as she dropped onto her cage. Her mouth was opened, eyes wide but blank. She was so still…Robin remembered that even while Kita slept, she still moved around and now to see her friend so motionless…  
  
"What did you do to her?" Robin questioned, the anger in her voice was raising surprising Midnight and even herself a bit. "I asked you what the hell you did to her!"  
  
"I needed a lover; Adam wants you so I have to settle for this…girl."  
  
Robin brought her knees to her chest then wrapped her arms around her legs, tightly hugging them. She was defenseless. She felt so tired all of a sudden, so sleepy.  
  
"But I would rather see you with that hunter Amon than that bastard Adam. So I'll be sending you back. You'll know where to find me if he isn't what you wanted." Midnight's voice was the last thing she heard as she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
. . .  
  
Robin woke up in Amon's apartment. She looked around for him but he was no where in sight. Robin felt soreness between her legs and her body ached with pain as she tried to get up. Robin noticed that she was naked and bleeding badly from her left temple. Was what Midnight said true? Did he really send her back to Amon or was it all a dream, a trick? She then noticed him finally. Amon was standing on the balcony with the moon so big behind him. He looked like a god, the image of perfection.  
  
Amon turned around and black eyes met green. He seemed different, colder, and harsher. This was not the Amon Robin knew. She backed away from him until she hit the backboards of his bed. He just kept on getting closer and closer to her until he was practically on top of her warm body.  
  
"You are not Amon. Get away from-" One of his fingers silenced her.  
  
"Shhhhhh, hush." He breathed. The man changed from Amon to another man. But as soon as that image flickered in, it flickered back into Amon. The being before her looked at the moon for a brief moment than back into her glassy emerald eyes. "I know of your inner struggles, your desires and lust between the three of us. Now, this will be the last time that I ask you…and either way I will have you as my lover, as my wife, as my friend, and as my companion. I will give you one more day to live your mortal life, and then I will come for you. I will make you what I am, I'll make it so we can live forever."  
  
Robin whimpered, her strength leaving her, but wasn't this what she wanted? This change in her reality? Her heart pounded in her chest, and her suddenly weak lungs struggled to bring in the crisp cool night air.   
  
"Don't fear me Robin; I know you feel for me too. Therefore, I will come for you in due time." His voice was deep and chilling. Amon bent down to kiss her one final time. It was so perfect and surreal when Robin lifted her head to meet with his in a heated kiss. His fangs grew and shined in the moon's light before he clamped down on her neck, drawing blood. The   
  
metallic flavored liquid rushed into Amon's hungry, waiting mouth as he tilted Robin's neck. He wanted more. This wasn't enough, he removed he fangs from her neck then brought it back down again, severing as much skin as possible before sucking her neck. The pain was so immense, and then everything went black for Robin again.  
  
. . .  
  
Kita's dark blue eyes were clouded by the man before her. She watched as Robin walked away with a man. He had black hair, the same length as Amon's. In fact, they could possibly pass for twins but his eyes, his gray eyes were colder than Amon's. They held death and destruction behind them. It scared her, how could someone like Robin go off with a man like that let alone kiss him. As the couple walked into another room, Midnight came in front of her.  
  
"Don't worry love, I don't bite…much." He let out a spine-chilling laugh that chilled Kita down to the very core of her bones.  
  
"Let me go! Lemme go!" She shouted as she let out her temper tantrum. She knew it was childish but it always helped her clear her mind and let her reorganize her thoughts as her captor watched in amusement. The cage she was confined in was swinging violently as she let out a string of curses and threats.  
  
Just as Kita was thrashing, another girl entered the room. She looked to be in her early twenties. Her amber eyes were blank, lifeless, and soulless. She had long, silver hair that flowed freely as she walked. It was so long that it almost touched the ground. Her skin was pale and the white slip dress that she wore gave her a heavenly look in the darkness. Kita knew who this girl was but she didn't know her…yet anyways.  
  
"Lenne lover, use your powers to change her mind." Midnight ordered.  
  
"Yes, master." She nodded obediently as she raised her hand up.  
  
A bright light shot from her and into Kita, making her scream out in pain. Then, as soon as it began, it all stopped. Kita's mind was clear, her eyes clouded just like Lenne's. She was now a slave, her body was no longer her own. The cage disappeared, as if it wasn't even there in the first place. Kita fell to the cold, wet stone floor on both knees before getting up.  
  
"Now love, after Lord Adam puts the finishing touches on our dear Robin, go back to where the STN base is and try to get the others to defect. If they won't, pressure them, show the others that this is a war between the gods and the mortals who have hunted us for far too long. The gods that side with the lowly humans must be killed. Understand?"  
  
"Yes master." Kita's voice was calm and unwavering. She wasn't even sure if that was her real voice. Kita watched in horror as Midnight closed the space between the two of them. She wanted to push him back, shoot him, anything! But she couldn't move. It was like she was watching a movie from her point of view and had no say in what she did. Her body was no longer her own to control…she was a puppet.  
  
. . .  
  
The Amon look-alike watched as Robin tossed and turned in her slumber. He had set a curse on her. Nothing would be what it seemed now. Amon was the bad guy and he would seem like the good guy. He smiled, he wanted Amon to suffer at the hands of the one he loved so, at the hands of Robin.  
  
Robin's Dream  
  
She was running, running into the arms of her dark guardian angel. He embraced her and whispered sweet words of love and devotion into her ear in hopes of calming her down. Their lips met in a hungry, passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Robin felt his hands climb down her back and crept up underneath her shirt. She broke the kiss and looked into his cold, dark eyes. This was not Amon, the Amon she had come to know and love anyways. This was the witch hunter Amon, the one who hunted down his former partner, Kate.  
  
Robin backed away from him, she was almost out of his grasp when Amon's arm shot out and grabbed her small wrist, tightly holding it and forcing her body to go back with him.  
  
"What's wrong Robin? I thought this was what you wanted, to be here with me." He purred into her ear, his breath driving all of her senses to the brink of insanity and back. He then let out a devious chuckle that made her blood run cold. "Afraid? Afraid of me Robin dearest?" He didn't wait for an answer as he took out his infamous Orbo gun and started firing at her.  
  
End Dream  
  
"Lenne, that's enough. Lighten your control over Eve." Adam ordered and she   
  
did what she was told.  
  
"Who do you love Robin Eve Sena?"  
  
"Amon…Nagira." She whispered in her sleep.  
  
"Dammit. Send her another dream, make her believe her friends betrayed her." Lenne nodded.  
  
Robin's Dream  
  
Robin shot out of bed; her eyes darted around as she took in her surroundings. She was in the back of a car, Doujima's car; she looked out the window and noticed she was outside of Amon's apartment building. She quickly made her way to Amon's apartment, the door was slightly opened. Her eyes widened at the sights and sounds of what was going on. The man she loved was sleeping with another woman and not just any woman, her best friend! Robin ran out onto the streets. Midnight had sent her home and to what? Amon and Doujima making love! Tears ran down her face as she stopped to wipe them away. A black car was headed her way, she couldn't move, she was like a deer in the headlights.  
  
Robin shot up in her bed, it was only a dream right? She took in her surroundings, a white, bright room. She looked to her side to see Doujima sitting on Amon's lap making out. Amon, noticing she was awake, looked straight through her before pointing a gun in her face.  
  
"It's over Robin. You were so stupid to think that I'd ever want you as a wife." Shots were fired.  
  
End Dream  
  
"Do you still love Amon?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Who do you love?"  
  
"Adam Wicca."  
  
"Good." The voice grew softer.  
  
Robin finally woke up in the arms of another. She looked up to see who was comforting her. He looked so much like Amon. Then another thought struck her, who was Amon?  
  
"Oh, you're awake huh? I'm Adam."  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't remember. I'll fill you in. Your name is Robin Eve Sena and you're my wife. I love you and you love me. We're hiding from a man named Amon who tried to kill you but claims that he loves you. Don't listen to him; he's trying to trick you. We are the witch hunters' hunters, we kill witch hunters. We're witches, well, most of us are. There's a vampire, a half-breed and us."  
  
Something clicked in her mind; Robin regained all her 'memories'.  
  
"We're the bad guys in this story right? Amon and the others are the good guys that we have to kill, they're in our way."  
  
Adam smiled. "Good girl, now go with Kita to the STN and play with Amon's heart. He thinks you love him. And dress like you would for me."  
  
Adam watched as Robin nodded and left with Kita. He walked over to a chess game. Two of the black pieces had turned white, the queen and a bishop. Now that one of the black bishops next to the black king moved away and the black queen turned white, that left the black king defenseless. Adam watched as the white queen moved closer to the black king. One more move and the black king would be done for. All the pieces were in place.  
  
"Check." He whispered into the darkness.  
  
. . .  
  
Kira punched right though a wall at Raven's Flat. He was in the lounge area while everyone else was doing their own thing. Amon brought him here against his will and now Kira was confined to this place. His energy had returned and he explained everything about his sister to Amon. He sighed. 'Now that history's been changed, how are we gonna help mom and dad if we   
  
don't even know what we're up against?' he asked himself before resting on the couch again. He brought his face into his hands and tried to think of a plan.  
  
"Damn that bastard, he will pay." Amon said as he walked over to where Kira was and took a seat next to him.  
  
Kira looked at him from the corner of his eye. Surprise was written on his hidden face. "Knowing you I thought you were gonna blame it on me and my selfishness like usual _Amon_. Never thought that you'd actually blame the right person for once." As he said his name, his tone was back to the venomous poison that Kira usually reserved for the bad guys.   
  
"And what is that supposed to mean? It is true; it is partially your fault. If we weren't fighting then Robin would be safe."  
  
"I hope you know what you're up against. Kita and I have played our parts and soon we'll have to leave."  
  
Amon looked at him confused by what he had said. He was about to open his mouth to ask what he meant by that when Robin and Kita walked over to them.  
  
"Robin!" Amon brought her into an embrace.  
  
"Kita?" Kira didn't move any closer to his sister; instead he grabbed Amon away from Robin. "There's something wrong with them, these aren't our girls."  
  
Robin looked at Amon, a dark fire burning in her eyes. Amon stared into her blank, lifeless eyes. "There's…nothing there." He whispered to Kira who only nodded. A few strand of his ebony hair as well as Kita's were changing color. Kira swore softly under his breath.  
  
"We have been ordered to bring you in by force if need be. And Amon, I don't love you. I never have, never will. You're too weak, you do not have the strength that Adam has, he is not afraid to grasp his fate as you are. The wheels of destiny are beginning to turn. Are you willing to go with it or be crushed by the fates for defying something greater than all of us combined?"  
  
Amon looked at Robin, unable to grasp her words. Who was the girl standing in front of him? It wasn't his Robin, that's for sure. He tried to understand her words while still trying to keep a mask on.  
  
Robin and Kita were growing tired of waiting. Robin narrowed her eyes as flames shot out of the ground and threw Amon to the other side of the room. Kita held out her hands as two guns came out of no where. She began shooting at Kira who could do nothing but jump behind the couch. The rest of the STN were frozen, none were unable to move.  
  
Squall finally got a hold of some common sense and grabbed his gun. He took out the bullets and reloaded it with anti-witch bullets and began shooting at Robin. Robin spun on her heel and created a fire wall quickly disintegrating the bullets before using her craft on Squall.  
  
"Destroy the place." A voice only Robin and Kita heard ordered. The girls nodded and did what they were told. Sakaki and Michael made it over to the unconscious Amon and dragged him out of the building. Karasuma, Nagira and Doujima walked out with Squall. Kira had disappeared. They watched from below as flames burned their base. Even the guard was in shock. Raven's   
  
Flat was burning down, a friend had betrayed them. The fire department came up to the fiery building and shoved the crew of the STN aside. None of this was sinking in, the baby sister of their family had turned against them, had turned against Amon.  
  
Kira appeared out of no where and stood beside the now conscious, dazed and brooding Amon. "Looks like it _is_ a cold day in hell eh?"  
  
Amon grabbed Kira by his coat line and punched him in his face hard. A few cracking sounds were heard and Amon let him go. Everyone watched as Kira fell to the ground, still smirking as he wiped a trickle of blood from his lips. Amon was breathing hard, he had a lot of pent up emotions and anger and he needed to get it off his chest now.  
  
"Wanna fight then? It'll help you out even if it's just a little but I'm sure that us beating the shit outta each other won't help us catch the bad guy in this story now huh?" Amon remained silent. "I thought so. Looks like we need a new base too."  
  
"What's this 'we'?" Squall questioned. This guy had some nerve coming in then bossing them around. Now he was doing was trying to pick a fight with Amon.  
  
Amon grunted and looked up at the sky. The wind was howling, firefighters were shouting at each other as they tried to put out Robin's eternal flames. "I don't believe in fate or destiny. We make our own futures; we shape our own lives and destinies."  
  
=============================================================================================  
  
AOTD: Robin's evil. YAY!!!  
  
Tony the Dipshit: That was hard.  
  
Amon: I'm feeling neglected here.  
  
AOTD: Great idea Tony! Now where do we go from here? What's next? It's the turning point in the story, well, actually chapter 16 was but this is a shocker. Robin's evil. And so is Kita! Ohno!  
  
Amon: Do you neglect Gatoyasha too?  
  
Tony the DS: Yes! I'm a DS now. I'm not a dipshit anymore!  
  
AOTD: Anyways, a few more chapters then this one's done. I told you we'd be able to finish it before school starts. And sorry if this chapter isn't up to snuff. Why the hell did I just say that?  
  
Tony the DS: Because you're a Dipshit.  
  
AOTD: Anyways, this is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story. Thanks for the reviews, I was beginning to think no one was reading this since Tony was all like 'no one's reviewing so no one's reading.'  
  
Tony the DS: Why do you always listen to me?  
  
Amon: Am I even still alive? I need attention too.  
  
Tony the DS: Last chapter was meant to be confusing and this one too. But the question is how long will Robin be evil? Why are there new characters? Who's Adam, Lenne, Sakura, Kita and Kira? What role do they play?  
  
AngelD: Actually like I said to YellowDancer, I just got into Final Fantasy. My ex-friend's name was Squall, we made fun of him calling him Squally Wally. I'm almost finished with 8. I went out of order. I stared with 5 and Chrono Cross then 7, 9, 10-X mixed with Kingdom Hearts then 10 mixed with Tekken Tag Tourament and Tekken 4. Then my brother finally got me 8. I like the characters but the story wasn't all that great. It was basically Save the damsel in distress. I thought that there were only a few WHR fans who also play games. I'm so happy that there's more.  
  
Yuna of Paradise: Thanks. Training of the heart? (blushes) I'm so happy that my work is being compared to stories like that. But theirs is much better. Did you read the burning time? It's pretty good but my favorite WHR story of all time is kinda tied with Not Your Usual Fairy Tale and Libera Me. I think I spelled it right. And the cherry blossom name I got from one of my friends. I got most of them from either my friends or video games. Sakura is a mix between the card captor one but she's mostly my friend who wanted to be in my story. How could I say no to someone who wants to be in it right? And I've seen captors when I was younger watching kids WB and only read one of the manga when she just got all the cards then Eroil came in the picture. I think that's how you spell his name, I'm not good at remembering stuff like that. You also reviewed Alone, thanks. I kinda ran out of ideas for alone. But I really don't want to end it there; Amon never got the torture he put the WHR fans through right? He never kissed Robin in episode 15 so I wanted to torture him a bit more. I do have a few more chapters for it but I can't post it since I'm trying to plan it all out first. If you have any ideas then I think my e-mail and AIM is in my profile.  
  
isis: I think I ran out of ideas for Alone, it might be the end for that. The real ending I can't get to. I wished I planned ahead. If you have any ideas my e-mail is in my profile. I do have a few more poems for it but I don't really see how they fit. I've got tons of poems for WHR and I wanted to put them all together into one story but then people actually liked it so I needed a plot. Tony gave me the idea of having a few doing what I wrote about. I'm trying to be vague so you can't understand me. Anyways, thank you for reviewing. 


	19. The End of the Beginning

AOTD: I have writer's block but I have to keep on going. I'm using Tomy's ideas now.  
  
Tony the DS: Told you she likes me better.  
  
Amon: I'm her muse, she likes me the best.  
  
Tony the DS: But you're made up, why would she like you?  
  
Amon: Well, keep your eyes on the road otherwise you're gonna hit the car in front of you.  
  
AOTD: blah blah blah blah Tony the DS blah-  
  
Tony the DS: See? She's talking bout me!  
  
AOTD: Blah blah blah blah blah Amon, I'm sorry blah blah-  
  
Amon: She said she was sorry to me-  
  
AOTD: So this is probably the longest chapter I will purposely write. I really don't feel like writing anymore. Blah blah blah blah blah  
  
Amon: See Dipshit? You made her sad!  
  
Tony the DS: It's gonna be confusing because we're gonna keep on switching perspectives. HEY! I didn't even know I knew that word.  
  
Amon: God help me, I'm stuck with an idiot. Get on with the chapter already!   
  
AOTD: So there's my reason for not updating. I think I lost interest. At least send me a review saying 'Hi, I read it' That'll be good enough for me. Anything to let me know that some people are reading this. Oh, and so you won't get confused. This takes place the day after Raven's Flat was burned to the ground. It's morning and Kira is gonna show them a new base.  
  
Disclaimer: You know as well as I that I don't own WHR. So there and I'll get on with the story.   
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Chapter 19: The End of the Beginning  
  
Kira was the leader for now. He was taking the STN plus Nagira to an older base that hadn't been used in a few generations. Squall was pretty much the only one with a focused mind. Amon was drowning in his own self-pity, his only thoughts were' Why? Why did you betray us Robin? Betray me?' Doujima had her mind on her stomach and the life growing in it. Sakaki waned to play hero, knight to his Sakura, Robin's replacement after the Factory.   
  
"Are you sure we're going the right way? I mean, who in their right minds would want to build a base in the middle of a lush forest with no road? How can we even trust you?" Squall snapped breaking the thick silence. Karasuma lost her balance in her high heel but instead of landing on the cold ground, she was in the arms of their ex-leader. They stared at each other before he finally let her go.  
  
"We're almost there and I already told you that this place is secret. It used to be where the old STN-J Kyoto worked at…about twenty or so years ago."  
  
"Twenty years ago?!?" Everyone shouted.  
  
"It's better than some library right? But the technology in the base isn't that outdated. Remember that we're ahead of the outside world." Kira reminded them as his pace quickened.  
  
"Slow down! We've been hiking for almost an hour now!" Doujima whined.   
  
"We're almost- Here we are!" He said pushing himself through a few bushes.   
  
The building looked old and run-down. The windows were shattered and the outside looked like it went through a war. There was an odd smell coming from the place, it reeked of death. It reminded the hunters of abandoned buildings where they usually found the witch or vampire they were hunting.   
  
"And uh, don't scream when we enter it ok?" Kira added. "The Factory guys never took the bodies out so-"  
  
"What? Whoa, wait a sec. Stop right there and hold the train." Squall had his hands in front of him and waved it around to show his disapproval. "There is no way I'm gonna allow my team-"  
  
"Amon's" Someone coughed.   
  
"Right. Amon's team, to go in that place if there are dead bodies from two decades ago rotting in there. It's like, it's gotta be a health hazard or something!" Squall reasoned.   
  
"But then we'll never find Kita or Robin! Just trust me."   
  
"No, why should we? You've been lying to us about being a Solomon agent and stuff. Why should we trust you?" Squall argued.   
  
Amon brushed past Squall and walked to the entrance of the building. It was boarded up but the loose nails on the floor and the faded wood showed signs that someone had been here recently. His guess was Kira. Without another thought, he kicked down the door and the disgusting smell escaped through the door. Most of the hunters ran behind a tree to empty out the contents of their stomachs, leaving only Amon, Kira and Squall to wait for their comrade's to return.   
  
After a few hours, the smell became endurable. Amon and Kira began removing the bodies of the former STN-J members. Everyone else was in hiding, Squall included, during that process. It was nightfall when the scent of decaying flesh was finally tolerable enough for everyone as they stepped into the building. No one really touched anything; they just followed Kira like lost little puppies.   
  
"Let's get to work." Kira stated as they walked into a dusty room filled with computers that normal people would use. To the STN-J, it was outdated, they always had the best computers that would take regular humans years to get. "It'll be a lot slower with just one computer wiz so I'm gonna help you Mike."  
  
"It's Michael, not Mike. And do these things even work?" He looked at a few of the computer keys; some were covered in dried brown stuff.   
  
"These don't work. I've got a couple of laptops somewhere in here. I'm sure that Kita said she put them in this room, the ones with the computer and… Well, just leave the work up to me and Michael. You guys explore or relax a little."   
  
Everyone left off in pairs. Amon was the first to go, his eyes blank. Doujima pulled Nagira away as Squall and Sakaki glared at each other. They had to settle it now otherwise they wouldn't be able to work together. Karasuma was the last to leave; she followed Sakaki and Squall to watch them blow off steam. That left Kira with Michael.   
  
"That just leaves you and me."  
  
"Joy." Michael replied that one word was drowning in sarcasm.  
  
"Fine, let's just find the computers first. I'll explain you the plan as we're looking for them."  
  
"Why wouldn't you know where you put your own stuff at?"  
  
"I didn't put it here, Kita did. Anyways, did you notice her wrist band?"  
  
"No because I was too busy wondering what Robin was doing setting the whole place on fire."  
  
"Anyways, it's like a GPS but a lot more accurate. If I'm lucky, they have that site set up in this time. Anyways if that doesn't work then we can try to use some magics or spells or something. That necklace she has gives off this really powerful aura. Mom gave it to her so whenever we used her as bait, we'd still be able to find her later on."  
  
"What's your mother like?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, she's kinda like Robin."  
  
"Found them." Michael said holding up a laptop.  
  
"Let's get on it then."  
  
. . .   
  
Kita stared up at the full moon. She was a good actress but for how long could she keep this up? She hoped that none of the bullets hit her brother.   
  
'Oh gawd! He better find me soon otherwise that Midnight might try to- to- to. Gross! I'm not going to do the deed with a vampire; I'm probably older than he is. If he tries it I'm going to fight. I've got too much self-respect to settle for something that can't live up to my father.'  
  
"Hello love." Midnight's voice broke Kita's train of thoughts. She shivered at the tone of his voice. Just those two words made her want to vomit. He slowly made his way to Kita and licked her ear seductively. He wrapped his arms around her small but firm body.  
  
"Your body's hard. Do you work out or something love?" He licked her face. That's it, last straw! She did her version of a shoulder throw, sending Midnight through the door. In her gloved hands, two guns materialized out of no where. She was a witch too. Midnight's cold, dead eyes widened as she pointed her guns at his head.   
  
"Heaven has come to claim your soul and take it to hell."   
  
Shots fired but they never hit him. Kita turned to see Robin and Adam at the doorway, Robin's lifeless eyes held a flame within them. Kita backed away, she couldn't shoot at her friend, even if it was only a shell, it still looked like her.   
  
"R-Robin?" Kita stuttered.   
  
"She's too strong to be controlled. We'll just have to break her then. Robin, hurt her then throw her in a cell with a craft seal." Adam purred into Robin's ear. "And now I shall take my leave. I should be back in a few weeks or so, I have to add to my growing collection of the purest witches." Adam then disappeared like he was never even there in the first place.   
  
"Robin, please stop, I'm Kita remember?" She dropped her fake British accent like a ton of bricks. Tears were beginning to form in her blue eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.   
  
Fire threw Kita down to the floor, making her drop her guns but two new ones quickly took their place. This one was filled with Orbo. Kita rose to her feet as she took aim at Robin. All of a sudden she was picked up from the ground. She couldn't breathe. Kita struggled against her attacker, her hands tried to pry off the man's arms. Robin looked on, disinterested before turning on her heel and leaving. Kita still struggled; she wouldn't go down without a fight. She started to scratch him, hoping that she'd hit a muscle or something. How she wished she paid closer attention to Ryu and Keba as they tried to teach her how to fight and defend herself if she was grabbed from behind. (A/N: If a guy tries to choke you from behind, don't kick him in the family jewels, instead go for the eyes or pinch his forearm as hard as you can. You can sever muscles like that and when he drops you, you have the chance to escape. Poke his eyes and he'll let you go, it's instinctive for someone to drop whatever they're doing to hold their eye. Now why did I go and say that? It's not like any of us are gonna use that info huh? Well, better safe than sorry. Hehe.)  
  
. . .   
  
Rage was coursing through Sakaki's veins. How could Squall abandon his own sister? (A/N: More will be explained in the prequel. A little background, Sakura was Robin's replacement and she and Sakaki were involved romantically so Squall got rid of her.)   
  
"I have my reasons, she'll be ok. You of all people should know this; you are her boyfriend after all right? Plus, she's a fighter; she's dangerous with or without her weapons and her craft is pretty powerful too. If she was in any real danger then we'd know it with those tremors of hers."  
  
"But she's still your little sister! At least let me go out and look for her, you guys don't need me!" Squall was trying his best to remain calm but the rookie was really getting on his nerves. He wanted so badly to just strangle Sakaki.  
  
"I know that but she can take care of herself!" 'If he says one more thing I swear I will have to hurt him.'  
  
"She could be in danger! Or worse, what if whatever happened to Robin and that there girl happens to Sakura? What if-" Sakaki found himself on the ground, dazed. His cheek was hurting him and he tasted his own metallic blood. He looked up to see Squall fuming with anger; his hands were curled into hard fists. He could see through the opening of his glove that Squall's knuckles were white, meaning that his hands had been in that position for a while.   
  
"We have to find Robin and Kira's sister first. They'll probably lead us to Sakura." Squall sighed then held out his hand. "Just follow orders and don't let your feelings get in the way, there'll be a time for that later but not now. Let's just have one hunter at a time go through a breakdown. Right now Amon's useless, he's too worried. Doujima's distracted and we really don't need another hunter to be in the same state as those two." Squall's voice was dispassionate; it reminded Sakaki of Amon even more. That little speech was more of something that Amon would say.  
  
"That little speech is more of something Amon would say."  
  
Squall smirked. "I'm his replacement until he can get back on his feet." Sakaki took the offered hand and walked away. Someone was watching them from the window and as soon as Sakaki was back in the building, Squall turned and waved.  
  
"Hey." His tone of voice was playful. "You been watching this whole time or what? Come on here and we'll 'talk'." The figure disappeared from the window.  
  
. . .  
  
Doujima fidgeted in her chair as Nagira took a drag on his cigarette before letting the smoke out of his mouth. She wrinkled her nose and walked over to him. She took the cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it to the floor. As she was stomping it out, Nagira took another one out of his coat and lit it. They repeated it three more times before Doujima let out a frustrated groan.   
  
"Why do you keep on doing this? I've got something really really really really important to tell you and for once I'm being serious and here you are acting like the big goofy idiot that you are." She pouted and Nagira mimicked her.  
  
They were now engaged in a staring contest, neither of them was blinking. She looked right through Nagira and it scared him to see her so serious. "Whatever it was it must've been important to drag me into a room far away from the others. What could it be?" He mused to himself.  
  
"I'm trying to tell you." She answered him with a huge grin.   
  
"Ah shit, I was thinking out loud again huh? Now that you know what's on my mind may I ask what's on yours?" He offered her an obvious fake smile.   
  
She sighed and took a deep breath. 'Breathe, just breathe.' She kept telling herself. How was she going tell him that she was pregnant? It would change everything and the timing couldn't be any worse but she needed a place to stay. Her doctors told her mom that she was unmarried and now pregnant and her parents just threw her out and cut off her funds. She was broke and had no where else to go. She finally decided how to tell him, she wouldn't go in for the kill. Instead she'd just prolong the suffering and start it out with a conversation then would ask about their relationship followed by how much they loved each other. Then she'd ask about kids. Doujima didn't notice that her face held an evil smirk.  
  
Nagira looked at his girlfriend as an evil look took over her face. He knew that she was planning something. He wondered if she found out about his past and his womanizing. Part of him wondered what was going through her mind but another part of him wanted to run away and hide. Finally Doujima broke the silence but the words that came out of her mouth where the last thing he and even she planned on hearing/saying.  
  
"I'm pregnant." That wasn't how she planned on saying it. She scolded herself but then all her anger was replaced with amusement as Nagira's jaw dropped ten feet. She burst out laughing as Nagira tried to close his mouth and hid his blush.  
  
"Well?" She finally managed to say.  
  
"…I'm surprised. For a second I thought that you were gonna say something about my womanizing."  
  
She made a face then planted her hands at her hips. "…Other women?" She tried to sound angry. She was just going to play along acting as if she didn't know a thing. "You're getting a sex change."   
  
Nagira stood and let out a nervous laugh. "You're joking right?"   
  
She got up. "Nope." With that Nagira ran away like his life depended on it.  
  
. . .   
  
Amon somehow found himself on the rooftop of the old STN base. It was in better condition than most of the building. He slowly laid his body on the ground and turned his gaze to the full moon. He wondered if Robin was looking up at the moon too. Hoping that she was, he wanted so badly to see her again. A gloved hand reached into his pocket for something. He brought it out to reveal a small, velvet box. He popped it open and looked at the ring. It was untraditional and that was what he liked about it. It was silver and had gems encircling it. There was a red, heart shaped ruby enclosed in a white diamond. How the person did it was a mystery to him but he liked it.   
  
Amon took the ring out of its box and placed it in the palm of his hand. He then placed it on his knuckles and let it roll from left to right. His mind started to wander away from his body. He thought about his life and how dark it had been since he was seven. He was trained to be a killer and have no regrets. He built up so many barriers to keep anyone and everyone out but they were all to no avail when it came to her. A gust of wind blew hard and knocked the ring out of his hand. It rolled along the titled roof and was headed downwards towards the gutter. He panicked, he was too far away from it but he still had to try. He made a dash for the ring. His hand was so close to it, just a few more millimeters and he would have it. Just then the wind changed direction again and blew the ring farther away from Amon's grasp. Why was fate being so cruel to him right now? (A/N: I'm sorry Amon! I really, really am!…K, I was kidding, I'm really, really not.)   
  
"I think you lost something." Kira walked over to Amon and handed him the ring. "Is it for Robin?" He said it more like a statement than a question. Amon nodded absentmindedly. For some reason he felt safe around Kira, like he could trust him.   
  
"I was going to propose to her when we came back here. It's been a crazy week and a half. While we were in America, the day I was going to ask her you challenged her." Amon had no clue why he was telling Kira all these things but he just couldn't stop himself. "But now look at her, at us. In one week our lives have been changed drastically over and over again. It's like I'm cursed to end up like this, every woman I ever love keeps on betraying me."  
  
"I get the feeling but when we get Robin back you are still gonna ask her right?"  
  
"I don't know. She might say no."  
  
"Everyone is afraid of rejection, it's in human nature." A thought crossed Kira's mind then he started laughing. Amon looked at him as if he had five heads. After a few minutes, Kira regained control.  
  
"What was that all about?" Amon questioned.  
  
"You know Amon, when my father proposed to my mother the first time, she ran away. The second, she cried herself to sleep without an answer. The third, he recited a poem that his father said to his mother. Then he asked her again and she finally said yes. One day when I find that girl, I'm gonna say that poem to her and then ask for her life in exchanged for mine."  
  
"How did that poem go?" Amon was curious and Kira was mysterious. He couldn't read Kira at all and that was strange for him, Amon could easily read people like an opened book but Kira was just different.   
  
"Tell me the words I want to hear from you, tell me the words that will race my heart, tell me all the things I love to hear, tell me things that make my heart fall in love all over with yours. All the words you say have warmed my blood, all those words you kept for that one day tell me. All the things you said back then made me survive today. Let me hear you say those words again, let me hear you say those words I love, let me hear you say those things that makes me think about you everyday. Your very voice sounds so pure, I can't let you stop. Your look so sincere, I can't pull away. Your scent so sweet, don't move sway. Your touch so soft, I can't even say.   
  
"I need to hear your words, your voice makes them more. I need to hear the melody fly into my heart. Those words you always say sound so new, no matter how many times you say it, I'll always crumble to my feet. Your words are stronger each time and I fall from defeat. I need you, I need you to tell me…Tell me those words you say so rarely, raise my chin and daze into my eyes. Softly yet clearly, whisper those words I love to hear. Tell me…Tell me please, tell me that you love me, say you'll be need, please declare that you'll be mine." With that said Kira quickly got up and headed downstairs leaving Amon alone in his thoughts.  
  
Amon knew that he heard that poem from somewhere before. But from where? More thinking and his eyes widened at the realization. His mother said that poem to him. He was going to ask Kira who his father was when he noticed that Kira was gone. His thoughts raced and he thought that he may have finally figured out Kira. The reason Kira knew so much about him, acted like him and Nagira at some times and even looked a lot like him. 'Do I have another brother?'  
  
. . .  
  
Kira was in the bathroom. He looked at his reflection and stared hard at himself. 'Was it right to tell him that poem? Amon may figure out who I really am.' He focused his powers to listen to what Amon was thinking. He then smirked to himself. 'Guess not.'   
  
His hand traveled up to his bandanna that covered most of his raven black hair. He took it off then ran a hand through it. Kira sighed as he saw the top part of his dark hair was turning silver. His hands formed fists and a low growl came from his throat. 'We're running out of time. Kita, where are you?' He then chuckled to himself and took another look at his disappearing reflection. 'Looks like history isn't written in stone after all.'  
  
. . .   
  
Michael was inpatiently waiting in the computer room for Kira's arrival. He sighed as he stared at the computer.  
  
"I'm all alone."  
  
======================================================================================================  
  
AOTD: I think that's the longest chapter I ever wrote. It took me two days.   
  
Amon: Is he my brother?  
  
AOTD: Not gonna let even you know. I hoped you guys like it.  
  
Amon: Where's Tony?  
  
AOTD: Bathroom, I think he has food poisoning or something; he's been in there for a while.  
  
Amon: Serves him right.  
  
AOTD: Hey! You're not the one who has to share a room with him. Anyways, this story is beginning to end and I'm gonna start working on the prequel then the sequel or possibly both at the same time. If I do both then the updates would be slower but if I only write one of them then you guys would be confused. Maybe I'll just write the first chapter of the sequel then work on the prequel.   
  
Amon: But can you do it?  
  
AOTD: Dunno. And my parents got my report card. I failed nothing but my Spanish class. I'd rather take Italian anyways. Well, I failed the classes but I passed the exams. My teachers think I'm stupid but I showed them. My report card said that I didn't work to my capability. I actually got a perfect score on a few of them too.   
  
Amon: That's great and all but this is a place where people write stories, not talk about school and other stuff like that.  
  
AOTD: …R&R please. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. And I feel sorry fo Michael, anyone who wants him can have him. Send a personality and stuff and I'll put you in the story as Michael's friend then girlfriend as everyone begins to pair up. I feel sorry for him.

Amon: I don't.

AOTD: The poem took up a lot of room when I spaced it out so I put commas where the spaces used to be. Then I put it in two paragraphs because it was hard for me to read.  
  
Yuna of Paradise: I read the poem you sent to Sakura Rain in one of the reviews. It was so good. You should write fan fics too, I'm sure that you'd be great. Thank you for your kind words and reviews. I really hope that soon you'll sign one day so I could read some of your stories. Tell me if you have any, you are a really good poet. I hope you like my poem. I was gonna space it out but then it took up too much room so I just made it into two paragraphs. The comas are where the line used to go. And thanks for your ideas. I think I'm gonna use a few of them and it'll be a few more chapters until something good happens.


	20. Pep Talk

AOTD: OK! Time to get serious. Talk shows will be shorter and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and who has read this and liked it and those who have put me on their favorite author's list and put me on their author alert too. I'll list the names at the end of the chapter except does who are reading and never put me on their author alert/list or sent me a review.  
  
Amon: Just hurry up! I want my Robin back.  
  
AOTD: I wonder what Sci-fi's gonna do with you guys. But I noticed that someone copied my talk show thing but instead of you they have someone else. Read Alone too! It's pretty good, better than this, I think.   
  
Amon: _You_ were _thinking_? O.O Did it hurt?  
  
AOTD: O.O, I like these faces but the one I like best won't show. And I _do_ think sometimes you know…I think…  
  
Amon: _You_…think? ???  
  
AOTD: I _think_…  
  
Amon: _You think_?  
  
AOTD: I think!  
  
Amon: …You think.  
  
AOTD: I think!  
  
Amon: _You think_? You, the one who writes before she thinks, thinks?  
  
AOTD: YES! I DO THINK!  
  
Amon:…Riiiight. Roll the disclaimer and start up the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own WHR. I think I've said it enough times already.   
  
============================================================================================================================  
  
Chapter 20: Pep Talk  
  
Robin watched in horror as Midnight began to choke Kita. She wanted to do something but her body wouldn't respond. What was wrong with her? Why did she let this continue? She only said that she loved him because she didn't want anymore lies. Her heart wouldn't be able to take anymore if she saw another image of Amon with another woman. Finally, Robin's body turned and walked back into Adam's room. She lay down and her green eyes became glassy with unshed tears. Robin wanted to scream, cry, something, anything! A lone tear ran down her face. Robin had just shed a tear, her hopes were rising. If she continued to fight, would she be able to control her body again?   
  
. . .  
  
Kita woke up in a dark place. Midnight had put her in a cold cell and there were strange but somewhat familiar scribbles on the wall. She slowly rose to an upright position and held her head as a dizzy spell racked her body. Her first thought was 'My head fucking hurts!' Her second was 'Where the fuck am I?'   
  
She noticed a door and ran up to it. She took off her gloves to try and figure out what kind of door it was. Her fingers lightly caressed the door. It was metal and old; the scent of rust reached her nose. She wished that she had the same powers as her brother. She wondered how she would be able to open the door without making too much of a fuss, she didn't know where Midnight was after all and she really didn't want to let him know that she broke out of her jail cell. Kita thought of anything that would be quiet enough to break the door down. Guns wouldn't do anything and neither would swords and a bomb or some other type of explosive would draw too much unwanted attention. She let out a sigh.   
  
Kita was one of the most powerful witches where she came from, next to her brother of course, and now she was trapped. Silence was broken by the sound of her stomach growling. She stared at her abdomen for a few minutes before finally realizing that she was hungry. She wondered what she should make. Pizza with sausages and extra, extra, extra cheese. She could almost smell it and just thinking about it was making her mouth water. Kita closed her eyes and concentrated hard on what she wanted. The signs glowed and the letters moved around the wall until they finally disappeared.   
  
Kita opened her eyes then clasped her hand in delight at the sight of her beloved pizza. "Kita's pizza delivery service, our motto is we have it in under less than two minutes or else your pizza is free!" She giggled and then began to eat.  
  
. . .   
  
Amon was deep in thought as he walked down from the roof. Passing by a window, he noticed that Squall had a weeping Karasuma in his embrace. He wondered what made her cry and for some reason, he couldn't look away from them. The scene was familiar to him; it reminded him of Robin and himself. He wondered if it was going to rain soon. 'Like when the world cried for Robin, will it cry for Miho as well?'  
  
. . .  
  
Tears were freely rolling down Karasuma's cheeks as she buried her face deeper into Squall's shirt. Squall wrapped his arms around her protectively and rested his chin on the crown of her head. One hand traveled up as he gently ran his gloved hand through her hair.   
  
"Miho, it'll be ok. I won't leave you again, I'm sorry." He whispered reassuringly into her ear, his breath tickling her. Karasuma looked up; her eyes were red and puffy.   
  
Squall's look was so sincere, his silver-whitish eyes sparkled and a gust of wind blew, throwing his cinnamon bangs into his eyes. He looked very handsome as she slowly brought his lips closer to hers. They shared a timid, lover's kiss.   
  
"Girl or boy?" His face became stern but his amused voice betrayed him. Karasuma looked at him and laughed. She playfully pushed him away and placed her hands on her hips, imitating Doujima.   
  
"I knew it; I just knew that you were excited. And right now it's too early to tell."  
  
"How far along are you?" He asked bringing Karasuma closer to him.  
  
"Three months."  
  
"There're no signs." He stated, a smirk reaching his lips. She brought his hand under her sweatshirt to her stomach and sure enough Squall felt her round belly. His smirk widened.  
  
. . .   
  
Amon was long gone; he didn't need to hear to understand what was going on. Squall was never his rival in love, just in the field. He was never after Robin; he was just trying to make Miho jealous. Amon smiled inwardly as thoughts and images of Robin filled his head.   
  
"Hey Amon, have you seen Squall and Karasuma? Michael and Kira found out where Kita is and possibly your little bird."   
  
Amon looked up at his older brother. He nodded his head towards the window, not wanting to say anything yet. Just as Nagira was about to call out to them, he noticed that they were having a moment. Nagira looked at his little bro and decided a little one on one talk was in order. He sighed and wondered how he was supposed to begin this serious and much needed brotherly chat. An idea popped into his mind.   
  
Amon was in his own little world, regretting little things like every time he said no to Robin and remembering her smile when he gave into her small requests. He was snapped out of his thoughts as someone brought him into a headlock. His head shot up to take a look at his attacker. Amon shot him a death glare but to no avail, Nagira didn't even notice him.   
  
"You know little bro, Robin's changed you a lot, she's good for you. She needs you and you need her, but right now she needs you more so snap out of it!" Nagira said, releasing Amon. The second Amon stood up straight, Nagira kicked his ass and Amon fell forward landing flat on his face. Nagira walked over and sat right on Amon's back.   
  
"Now this is what I call babysitting. If you're gonna continue acting like this Amon." Nagira paused to light his cigarette, "Then Robin's done for. She isn't weak but every now and then even the strongest people have to rely on someone, Robin and you are no exception." Taking a long drag from his cigarette, he blew the smoke onto Amon's face.   
  
"Those will kill you."  
  
"I'll be quitting soon enough. She doesn't want me smoking. Congratulations on being a grumpy, old uncle." He blew the smoke in Amon's face again. "You should be careful Amon; secondhand smoke can be bad, if not worst than smoking."  
  
"Then get the fuck off me!" Amon struggled to get up but he looked more like he was doing a pushup with a guy sitting on him. After ten pushups, Amon gave up, something he didn't do much. He groaned in frustration. "Why the hell did you say all those things?" Amon finally asked. Nagira gave him the are-you-an-idiot look.  
  
"I said it so you'd quit drowning in self-pity long enough to actually help Robin! She needs you, we need you, you're the leader and as hard as Kira and Squall are trying, he can't be you. There's only one Amon."  
  
Amon remained quiet, his face stoic and cold. Nagira was right and slowly Amon was becoming himself again. He balled his hand into a fist.  
  
"I won't let Robin down! But first, I gotta get this old fart off of me!" He threw Nagira off of himself and quickly ran off to where the computer room was. Determination set in and Amon was ready to kill the bastard that took Robin away from him, Robin was rightfully his and no one else's.  
  
Nagira looked on as his little brother ran away to god who knows where. He raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Amon, you really have changed. I was only saying all that stuff before as a pep talk. Who actually knew you guys liked each other that much. I always thought that it was puppy love." Nagira mused out loud too himself…or so he thought.  
  
"What's up with Amon?" Kira questioned but didn't wait for an answer, he just continued to talk. "I always knew that they were in love, after Amon left Robin all she ever talked about was him until he finally came back. Then when she and I were testing out our crafts, Amon took a lethal blow, for Robin that is, and almost said those three little words."  
  
"You were fighting with-"  
  
"But it IS true love, I'm proof of that. Amon's gonna propose to Robin a little later. Wedding bells are everywhere. Well, better go look for the elusive male known as Amon."  
  
Kira disappeared down the same hall as Amon, walking at a slower pace until he broke out in a sprint all of a sudden, his expression hardened as he thought of the next step of his plan. Everything had changed, so his plans had to fit. They couldn't go home after this, he wasn't even sure if he and Kita would be allowed to exist after this. There were rules and the two siblings broke nearly all of them to save their parents. But the questions lingered in Kira's mind, would it be worth it? Was this change for the better? Would anything happen?  
  
=============================================================================================================================  
  
AOTD: The pairings are all up now; everyone knows who's with who but…  
  
Michael: (sigh) I'm all alone.  
  
Amon: You were up against me, what did you think. I'm tall, dark, and handsome, broods prettily, and wears a black trench coat. I'm Fan girl bait.  
  
Michael :…(gets up and walks over to a suicidal booth)  
  
AOTD: Don't do that yet, I was gonna ask my readers if any of them want to be paired up with you. I mean all the pairings are mostly known now. Soooo anyone who's interested please send me a description and personality and I'll e-mail you the dialogue to make sure you seem in character.   
  
Amon: I'm gonna go to that door over there. (Points to canceled anime door)  
  
AOTD:NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amon: Yeah, Adult Swim's gonna cancel us again, remember?  
  
Tony the DS: YES!!!  
  
AOTD:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amon: You done mourning for me yet?  
  
AOTD: Just a bit longer. (Deep breath) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amon: You done?  
  
AOTD: Yes, but it is now the reader's turn. And any other WHR fan out there. Scream now please... 


	21. Operation Free the Caged Birds

AOTD: I wish there were more bright WHR fics. As much as I love love triangles, I want other types.  
  
Amon: Finish the story.  
  
AOTD: HEY! I got rid of Tony the DS, what more do you want?  
  
Amon: Me in character and the end of the story, then you can talk to me all you want.  
  
AOTD: I'm so happy that I'll be a sophomore next year; I can pick on those freshmen now! I'm usually not this mean, you can tell because I don't write cliffhangers and if I do, the next chapter's up in a few hours.  
  
Amon: Finish the story.  
  
AOTD: Did anyone read 'Mom Won't like This!' It's ok.  
  
Amon: Finish this story.  
  
AOTD: I want to do an AU next, not based on witch hunting but completely different. My idea is a bit of a assassinate Sakaki, Robin's older brother. Amon works for Zaizen who has Amon's half-sister Doujima locked away somewhere and the only way to get her back is to pay off their parents' debts. Practically everyone's in it.  
  
Amon: Finish the story.  
  
AOTD: Let's see. I'll just explain the relation and tell me if it's good or not. Ok, the pairings are DoujimaxSakaki, Amon and Robin of course with a one-sided ToukoxAmon but only for the sheer fun and torture I can make her go though when she sees him and Robin. KarasumaxNagira. Weird, I know but hey. And Michael? No clue whatsoever. An oc I guess. Anyone want that part?  
  
Amon: Finish this story.  
  
AOTD: Oh, Zaizen is the main bad guy with a sick mind. He's after Robin for…  
  
Kira: I still have my secret, that sucks...  
  
AOTD: It's to throw them off, don't worry. I think I left some clues there that the readers find confusing. But don't worry Kira, you and Kita still keep your secret until…three stories later.  
  
Amon: Why does it feel like you two are keeping something from me? And are you my brother?  
  
Kira: (smiles evilly) Wouldn't you want to know.  
  
Amon: Yeah, that's why I asked. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't know that answer myself or I didn't want to know. Now tell me.  
  
AOTD, Kira: Secrets are secrets. They must even be kept from you.  
  
AOTD: Sorry Amon.  
  
Kira: I'm not.  
  
Disclaimer: No, nope, nothing. I own nothing. I don't own WHR but I do use the characters to write stories about them. I hate those four little words, 'I don't own WHR'. I hate it more than those other four words, 'We need to talk'.  
  
====================================================================================================  
  
Chapter 21: Operation Free the Caged Birds  
  
Everyone was finally in the computer room with Michael hooking up his laptop to a bigger screen. Kira was the only one who wasn't there yet.  
  
"Where the hell is that Kira guy?" Sakaki asked, impatient as usual.  
  
"Here." He walked. "Gather around the computer and then I'll tell you the plans."  
  
After everyone was settled in, Kira began. "From what Michael and I have learned, Kita is being held in some abandoned prison for witches. It was last used in the fifties but it's still strong. There are tons of long and confusing hallways and rooms and staircases to no where. It was built to be confusing for any intruders and unfortunately there aren't any blue prints   
  
or maps so once we get in there, we'll be on our own. The building is huge with ten floors and it also goes underground too. We don't know how to get underground either. From what I remember, the basement is where the most powerful witches were taken. There are various spells and charms that prevent a witch from using their powers. I'm pretty sure, from what Kita   
  
told me, that she's in the basement and there are only two people there, maybe three. She's identified them already. Mike, the pic."  
  
"It's Michael, not Mike. It's only a painting of her, there aren't any records of her ever being in a picture but the STN is sure that this is what she looked like."  
  
Finally an image showed up on their screens. It was a portrait of a young woman in her early twenties. She had long, silver hair that reached the ground and amber eyes. The portrait looked so lifelike, like she was really there staring down at you. The artist made her long, silver hair flow freely in the wind; her eyes were filled with sadness but still held hope. She also had bangs that covered her eyes somewhat and a white head band, it matched the color of her hair so well, it was like it wasn't even there. She was wearing a kimono with a sun, moon, and star design on it. In her left hand was a white rose and in her right was a sword with a silver handle and an 'S' streak of jade in the blade.  
  
Squall's mouth dropped. "LENNE?!?!" He shouted. Michael, surprised, looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, that's her name. But we have no other info on her…Wait, how did you know her name?"  
  
Squall blushed. "Well, I knew she wasn't dead, she was too strong." Then his blush faded and his face was stern and serious. "Miss Angels was my mentor, she trained me. One day, Solomon told me that she died. I didn't believe them, she was too strong. Lenne was a powerful craft-user with light as her ally. She also had healing powers and a few dream powers. Her   
  
powers awoke when she was just a baby and so by the time she was ten, her rank was already S-class and she was going to be a field hunter. She was trained in a whole bunch of different things from fighting with her fists to fighting with swords. But she was always gentle and nice and sweet and a good kisser."  
  
"How would you know?" Karasuma snapped.  
  
"What else do you know about her? And no personal info like the kissing thing." Amon ordered.  
  
"Well, um, Lenne Angels, age twenty-four. I told you about her craft already and her fighting skills. Her aim with a gun isn't that high either. She disappeared two years ago after having an affair with someone she shouldn't. And that's about it. A little warning, don't look at her when she's using her craft, it could kill you or blind you for a few hours at the least. Light is pretty cool once I think about it."  
  
"That's all, next picture Michael." Kira ordered.  
  
Midnight's picture came up.  
  
"Midnight, we already know about him and stuff. His power seems to be a barrier that is pretty much unbreakable. I'd say that his rank would be S if he were a good guy. And lastly is Miss Sakura who I think we all know already. I think she may also be there. If we run into Lenne or Sakura, take them down. Kita said that they're under some spell or something. There was someone else there but that person left. We have no clue who he is but Kita thinks he may be a witch with some brainwashing power or something. Robin was with him when she became…blah." Kira didn't feel like saying it.  
  
"So then, what's our plan?" Amon asked; his arms were folded at his chest. He looked disinterested, a good sign to the original hunter. The old Amon was back.  
  
"Glad you asked. Since this place is so huge, we'll be splitting up into pairs. Sorry if the person you get paired up with is someone you don't like but I had to mix the strengths and weaknesses together. Let's see, Amon is with Sakaki. You guys explore the first floor and try to find a way into the basement. Michael will be with me. Doujima and Squall look on the top   
  
three floors for anything. Nagira and Karasuma will search the middle floors. Sorry I don't have those head gears things you guys usually use so if one gets in trouble, there's no way really for any of us to know what's going on. I think I've just about covered everything. So, any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, how will we be able to get out? From the way you described the inside, it sounds like a maze."  
  
"Oh yeah, I got these glow in the dark markers. Just make a line on the floor from the beginning to the end. And for us to know who was where, I got different colors!" Kira replied proudly, holding up four different colors. "So who wants what?"  
  
"I'm taking pink!" Doujima snatched it from his hand. Amon took silver; Nagira took green leaving Kira with yellow. "I really wanted the silver."  
  
Amon huffed. "Too bad, so sad."  
  
"Bastard." Kira muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that little boy?"  
  
"…I said let's go. Begin Operation Free the Caged Birds!"  
  
"How are we gonna get there?" Doujima asked. "Please not more hiking."  
  
"…How about me and Squall go get us cars?" Sakaki suggested. "I really wanna go!"  
  
"To see your girlfriend." Squall added.  
  
Sakaki blushed. "But hey, since Kira brought us here, shouldn't we make him go get us cars?"  
  
Everyone turned their attention on Kira, except Amon.  
  
"Let's go kid."  
  
"Oh great, were back to that kid thing again? Fine then…old fart." Kira muttered following Amon out of the room. Everyone else stood there, amazed.  
  
"Was it me or did that Kira follow Amon?" Karasuma pointed out.  
  
"I noticed that too. Kira has Robin's mannerism and stuff but he looks a lot like Amon. Do you think that Kira could be Amon's brother or something and that he was raised at the same place as Robin?" Nagira observed.  
  
. . .  
  
Amon was leading the way through the forest, Kira trailing behind him. Tree branches and thorn bushes were attacking Kira as he tried to catch up to Amon, who was quickening his pace. Kira tried to keep up with him but was failing miserably. Without warning, he sprinted ahead, going right through trees and whatever else was in his way. He past right through Amon and stopped in front of him.  
  
"Oops."  
  
Amon looked at him suspiciously. "What is your craft? First it's illusions then it's a shield, then reflection and fire and now you can go though things?"  
  
"My craft? Well, it's hard to explain…" They just stared at each other. "Well, whatever power is used against me or if I see it, I can mimic it. Pretty much everything is my craft. I just gained Robin's fire craft a few weeks ago and your teleporting craft. You actually have multiple crafts, wind and water being only a few of them."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Let's see…my blood's all fucked up. But I'm mostly witch and part vampire and a few other things you don't have to worry about…yet. Let's go, we have to hurry up." Kira began walking, Amon falling in step.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Me? I'm Kira."  
  
"Who are you really? You know a lot about me, you know me better than I know myself."  
  
"Everyone knows you better than yourself because you hide and deny things about yourself; it's easy to read you."  
  
"…Are you my brother?"  
  
"Nope." He answered a bit too quickly for Amon's liking.  
  
"Why do you look like me? Are we at least related?"  
  
"…You could say that."  
  
"How do you know that poem?"  
  
"…You're just full of questions aren't you Amon? I told you already, my father told it to me. Happy? Good, no more questions."  
  
"What's your last name?"  
  
"…"  
  
===================================================================================================================  
  
AOTD: That's all for today! I hope you guys liked that double chapter a while back. I can't believe they canceled WHR again. I'm hungry.  
  
Amon: Who the fuck is Kira!!!  
  
AOTD: The one from Gundam Seed or the one from this story?  
  
Amon: I thought you said that you think.  
  
AOTD: Thank you guys for the reviews, I thought that no one was reading.  
  
Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin: What are you confused about? Tell me and I'll probably e-mail you unless it's about Kira, he's meant to be confusing. And don't worry, I think that there might be an a/r moment coming up…after Amon nearly gets killed a few times…and has his heart broken…I think I'll keep Robin evil for a little longer.  
  
Yuna of Paradise: I think I should've made this a Final Fantasy story instead; the plot fits that more than this. I'm glad you liked my poem, I was going to use it for Alone but then I wrote a few others…somewhere. Um, do you have hot mail or what?   
  
If you give me your e-mail and aim, I can probably help you set up an account. I'll be online for most of the day on Saturday from maybe 11am to 5pm then then again from 10pm to 11pm; my aim is Dark Angel 12258. My e-mail is in my profile, e-mail me and I'll help you out. If all else fails you can use my e-mail for your account and I'll try to get a hotmail or maybe the other way around. I can't wait to read your stories. But once you do, don't post all your stories and chapters all at once, do it every like, three days to give some people enough time to respond and review and stuff. Don't forget to space it out and spell check and stuff. I can't wait to read your stories, you're a really good poet.  
  
I think they'll find Kita and Robin next chapter when Operation Free the Caged Birds begins. But Robin may be evil for a few more chapters. Maybe at the last chapter I'll set her free, I just want to torture Amon a bit longer with his thoughts of Robin and the mystery that is Kira. I only like the end of G-Gundam and when Domon was in Japan and George, Chibbity (sp)   
  
and the others were under the control of the Dark Gundam. Gundam seed is way better than SD Gundam, I liked it when the gundams are actually piloted by people rather than them being alive. And I think this story came out before Seed, Kira means something in some other language, I don't remember but my friend gave me the name saying that if fits with the character drawing.

Emma: Thanks for reading and i think i sent you the e-mail. No one likes poor Michael but now he's all yours. (tosses Michael to you)

Michael: Hi, I'm Michael and I'll be yours.  
  
AOTD: Thank you to all who reviewed or put me on their author favorite or author alert. I think that's about it…I know I'm forgetting something.  
  
Tony the Dipshit: Me?  
  
AOTD, Amon, Kira: Eyes on the road.  
  
AOTD: You can come back once Tommy the smart ass is driving.


	22. Memories, Realizations and Squall’s Old ...

AOTD: I just finished watching a scary movie and now most of this chapter is based on that.   
  
Amon: You're not gonna kill me like Golden-Sama did are you?  
  
AOTD: Nope! I love you too much. I didn't even read his story, I only read the epilogue. I just can't stand the thought of you with another woman other than Robin!   
  
Amon: I thought you said you loved me.  
  
AOTD: I do but I think you'd be happier with either Robin or your hand but no one else. I can't picture you with someone other than her.  
  
Amon: When are you gonna post that chapter of alone?  
  
AOTD: When I can think of a poem to go with it. And I have to plan a few things out. Should (whisper whisper whisper) happen or (whisper whisper whisper) happen?  
  
Amon: You…you…monster…I can't believe you entertain thoughts of that, not even the Solomon guys were that cruel!  
  
AOTD: Fine, fine! I won't do that, I'll (whisper whisper whisper). Better?  
  
Amon: Much. On with the story!  
  
AOTD: Ignore the chapter name, I couldn't think of a good one. This chapter will set the beginnings of the next story, 18 Projects so try and remember as much as about Squall's flashback as possible. Anyways, we'll be following Amon's group by the way. Next chapter we'll be following Kira's but today is…  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own WHR and I don't make a profit off of this either. When I can't find the words to end a sentence, I just either leave it like that and have something happen or I put those three periods. God I hate that word right now!  
  
=============================================================================================  
  
Chapter 22: Memories, Realizations and Squall's Old Um, 'Friend'  
  
The group of hunters made their way to the targeted building. As Squall and Amon kicked down the boarded door, they realized that their original plan wasn't going to work. Amon ordered them to scrap the plan and just go left or right. Whatever came next would be decided by the group leader. Two roads, two leaders, two groups of four. Amon, Michael, Doujima and Squall went right, Amon being the leader. Kira, Sakaki, Nagira and Karasuma went the other right, Kira as that group's leader. If there were any new paths, the groups would get smaller and smaller.  
  
Amon had his gun out with a little light at the tip of it, the others followed his movements. Darkness surrounded them, only four, small beams of light to guide them through the place. At every sound, the group would jump. One of their strongest senses were now useless, they were heavily relying on their ears. But now there were no sounds at all, no footsteps, no breathing, nothing.  
  
"I have a wedgie." Doujima said suddenly. The guys looked at her strangely. She let out a nervous laugh adding, "I was just making sure I wasn't deaf! It's too quiet and we haven't seen a fork in the road or even a single door in this endless hallway!"  
  
Squall nodded as they continued to walk. "Yeah, it is strange that this used to be a holding place for witches. If it were then where are all the doors or whatever? And the way Kira described this place, it's as if he was talking about a maze." Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. "Hey guys, what happens if this is like one of those scary movies? Either the black guy, which we don't have, dies or the hot one. I don't wanna die. I'm too young."  
  
"What are you talking about? The only hot one here is me!" Doujima boasted.   
  
"So you wanna die first?" Michael pointed out and both Squall and Doujima dropped it. "Plus, I always though that it was the cute one who died first."   
  
"One thing's for sure though."  
  
Everyone looked at Amon, had he actually joined in on this childish conversations or was it just their minds playing tricks on them?  
  
"And what's that?" Squall asked.  
  
"I'm not gonna die. The sexy one is usually the hero. That or the main girl's boyfriend doesn't die, just gets seriously injured so you guys are so dead." They looked at Amon wide-eyed.   
  
"That is SO not funny coming out of your mouth Amon." Doujima scolded as they walked a little faster.  
  
After talking about nothing for ten minutes, they came to a crossroad. The one on the left looked like it screamed 'Murder's over here!' The right had flickering, dim lights. It was more like an abandoned hospital hall, bodies could be littered everywhere in those rooms.   
  
The three hunters and young hacker looked at each other. Neither wanted to go in either hall with just one other person.   
  
"Why not just go down one of the halls together and if it's a dead end then we go to the other one?" Michael suggested nervously. "And so the others know, write on the floor that we didn't split up."  
  
Amon grunted. "Doujima, take your pick. Michael and I will go the other way. We'd be wasting time if we didn't separate. We have to find Robin now before Midnight does something to her!"  
  
Doujima sighed. "Hey Michael, trade flashlights with me, yours is bigger and I'm sure that Squall and I need it more. We'll be going down the hall that says this is where the guy with a hook for a hand keeps his victim's bodies."   
  
"Great, you give me and Amon the one with all the crazed lunatics!" He joked but handed her the flashlight in exchange for hers.   
  
The two groups went their separate ways. Amon and Michael had to check all the doors, nothing was in any of them. A few of them were just brick walls in which Michael walked into breaking his glasses. After thirty minutes of searching, both became restless and they just started to open the doors and stopped walking into them to give the rooms a thorough investigation. It was pretty much a waste of time. Amon hoped that the others were having more luck. Just as he finished the thought, something caught his eye.   
  
"Did you see that Michael?"  
  
"See what?" he questioned.  
  
"Come on! I think I saw a girl!" Amon began walking down the hall and took a left. The flickering of the lights were getting to him, as he quickened his pace in hopes of catching up to the girl. Michael followed as fast as he could but it still wasn't good enough.  
  
"Hey, hey Amon! Slow down!"   
  
He did as he allowed his mind to wonder. He tried to remember what the girl looked like. He only saw her for a split second but he still tried to remember. He saw the ends of a long, white dress that was being dragged along the floor. But that was about it, he didn't see Robin's flowing, blonde hair or anything else, just the ends of a white dress.  
  
The sound of footsteps.  
  
A scream.  
  
Gunshots.  
  
The familiar sounds of someone's voice.  
  
. . .   
  
Doujima looked back at Amon and Michael. She would've felt much safer with Amon than Squall, not that she didn't trust him, she just believed Amon to be stronger.   
  
"Hey! Keep the flashlight in front of you, not on the floor. I actually want to know where we're headed and not what we're walking on Yurika." Squall's scolding voice was a lot better than the thick silence.  
  
"Just keep on talking, I really don't like the quiet."  
  
"Why? Afraid you might think?"  
  
"I do think sometimes you know!"  
  
"Na uh."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Na uh."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
That went on for a while. Squall didn't want to tell her he didn't like the silence either. He felt a headache coming on. This place seemed so familiar to him, but why? He was sure that this was his first time here, hell, this was only the second time he was in Japan. Squall fell to his knees, a sharp pain was all he felt as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.   
  
Doujima looked on in horror as Squall collapsed onto the floor. He was gripping his head tightly, his teeth were clenched. She placed a hand on his forehead feeling that he was normal. She was afraid to leave him alone in the dark.  
  
"AMON!!!MICHAEL!!!" She screamed in hopes of gaining their attention but there was nothing. She turned off her flashlight, afraid of what might come. There was a higher chance of their enemies finding them than of Amon and Michael coming to her rescue. Then she heard it, footsteps. They were coming closer and closer…closer…closer…louder…ever so closer…  
  
Doujima's heart raced, that wasn't the sound of Amon's or Michael's feet, it was too soft. Who were they? She held out her gun and listened. The sounds were echoing throughout the small, thin hallway. It was like the footsteps were coming from both sides, the sounds were confusing. She sank to her knees and brought Squall's unconscious body closer to hers, letting his head rest on her lap to give her some reassurance that someone was with her…even if he was sleeping.  
  
. . .   
  
_Squall's POV  
  
I looked at Doujima as she pulled my body closer to hers. This was a witch's doings. Either that or one of my powers just kicked in and the dead souls are trying to contact me.   
  
Why oh why did Kita have to come here? To a witch's prison where they were kept for experiments and-HEY! That's it! This is why this place seemed so familiar, I have been here before. When I was little looking for info…This is where I first met-' I was interrupted by the changing surroundings. It reminded me of a cartoon's flashback, when the image on the tv screen went all blurry only to be replaced by a picture in dim colors.   
  
I observed my surroundings. I saw a younger version of myself looking though some files. A boy walked over to me and slapped the back of my head. He had black hair and blue-grayish eyes. He was wearing all black and his black bangs were in his eyes. He looked so familiar. Why can't I remember this? I looked to be about seven so why can't I remember?  
  
"You know we can't look though these files Windy." Windy? No one's called me that but a_ _kid…what was his name again?  
  
"Owww shuttup Adam." Adam? My guess was Amon… "I won't get in trouble if they don't know, how can they punish what they aren't even sure of what we did."  
  
"Hey! What's this 'we'? YOU are the ones looking though these things!"  
  
"Quiet! I just wanna know why we're here on this planet, I wanna know why we were created." Created? I don't remember this at all. And why am I talking to this guy? I don't even know this guy.   
  
"I know why I was created, to be the savior of witches alongside the girl with Maria."   
  
The younger me suddenly widened his eyes. He motioned for Adam to come closer. Luckily for me, Adam read it out loud.   
  
"My colleagues laughed at me for wanting to create a perfect witch, calling it the Devil's Child. If this experiment does succeed, they fear it may be the rebirth of the devil itself. That isn't true, Gods are witches, they are the next step in human evolution. The child growing in_ _Maria's womb, my daughter, she will be named in honor of the king of witches, Robin."   
  
"I don't get it." The younger me replied. "Does Mr. Toudo mean that Maria's daughter is a devil?"  
  
"No. Hey click on the file that says Amon's nickname." Adam pointed to it. Somehow my body moved closer to the computer screen. Wind clicked on the thing and I started to read.  
  
"Project Adam was created in case Project Eve/Hikari rejected her first mate, Project Yami. All the other eighteen projects have mates but we are not sure how they will react to each other, they will probably switch. For example, Wind's younger sister, Earth, has taken an interest in Accident, even though she was created for Curiously and he for Hope. Back to Yami, he doesn't seem to care much, maybe it was a bad idea to separate him from his mother but it was needed. The force, however, was not necessary, they did not have to kill her. Yami may be scarred for life due to their stupidity, he has not interacted well with the other projects and still calls himself by what his mother called him, Amonra." Amonra huh? The name sounds_ _familiar…Amon! Yami is Amon, Adam is, well, Adam, I'm Wind, Earth is Sakura, Eve/Hikari is Robin, so who's Accident and Hope?   
  
"We will have to send them to different places soon enough, they will be hidden as hunters, hunting themselves until they, meet each other. The youngest, I pray, will be the one to bring them all together. If I exile her then more good will come from her naïve nature and the others' instincts will arise, making them protect her. Eve, or Robin, was created for Yami but if Yami does not accept her, we have made an exact replica of Yami's genes, Yami's clone you can call him, he is known as Project Adam. Adam, Eve and Amon is what I believe she called him. Amonra will have multiple powers if he is with Eve. But I wonder what will happen to Adam if Eve wants the original and not a copy? We should probably make an evil twin. All this research is reminding me of some horror movie gone wrong, maybe a bit like Frankenstein. Let's just hope that everything will be well."  
  
"What is this? I'm that loner's…brother?"  
  
"Nah, it said you're a clone, whatever that is. Let's go and tell the others!" My younger self answered stupidly. I AM NOT STUPID!!!  
  
But why? Why can't I remember this? That is me right? But…  
  
Just then I'm guessing Amon walked in. He looked the appropriate age and all. He started scolding my former self and Adam. Two more people walked in. Now this is what I remember. Those guys shot us…and I couldn't remember what happened before that day…  
_  
. . .   
  
Squall's headache was gone, he slowly opened his eyes expecting to see Doujima. What he saw, however, surprised him even more. He quickly shot up and hugged the woman in the white dress, her silver hair flowed all around him, her sweet scent filled his nose. He ran one hand through the woman's silky soft white hair as he embraced her tighter.   
  
"Uhhh, I really don't know what's going on but shouldn't we do something? She was one of the girls we saw in Kira's picture. Isn't she a witch?"  
  
Squall looked down at Doujima, a smile on her face. He then turned his attention over to the woman in front of him, his master, his mentor, his former lover.   
  
"Well Squall, are you not going to tell Lenne who this lovely woman is?" The silver haired beauty asked, playfully pushing him away from her.  
  
"Oh, yeah." He replied scratching the back of his head and blushing a bit. He coughed a little to rid himself of his embarrassment. "Lenne, this is my friend, Doujima, we're here to rescue you, Sakura, some girl named Kita and the Eve of Witches, Robin Sena from the evil, manipulative clutches of the evil vampire witch, Midnight!" He answered in his best announcer voice.   
  
Lenne's smile faded as she looked down to the ground. "Lenne is sorry Squally Wally (An: Sorry Squall, I couldn't help myself if you're reading this. Anyways, it's Tony's fault remember? Everything is always his fault! But hey, Squall is based on you right? Might as well give him your nickname too!) but, she has used her powers for bad. The rebellious Kita has been put into a cell by Midnight to break her spirit and it is somewhat of Lenne's fault for being so easily overpowered by Adam. Lenne too, was under a spell but Doujima made Lenne remember you. Lenne broke it but she cannot say the same for our Eve of Witches, Lenne and Adam's powers combined means that-"  
  
"Robin's evil." Squall finished for her. He brought Lenne into his embrace once again. "I'm so sorry for not looking for you. This is my fault for believing those Solomon guys, they were probably just vampires…I'm such a fool." He looked into Lenne's amber eyes as he slowly closed the gap between their bodies.  
  
Doujima's jaw dropped to the ground. 'Squall's cheating on Miho! That bastard!' She wanted to so badly break the two apart when suddenly she felt something was wrong.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
A deafening scream.  
  
The unmistakable sound of gunshots.  
  
And a certain male's voice swearing.  
  
=========================================================================================================  
  
AOTD: DUN DUN DUN!!! What was Squall's flashback about? Why is Squall so stupid? Who is Lenne? Does Amon watch scary movies too? All these questions and more will be answered…during the five stories!  
  
Amon: But don't forget the most important…Why does Lenne refer to herself in the third person?  
  
Lenne: Because Lenne likes it that way.  
  
AOTD: What happened? Who knows! Only me! And you guys will have to wait until two chapters to find out. Why you ask? It's because don't you wanna know what happens to Kira and his group? What happens when they split into pairs themselves?   
  
Amon: Aren't you gonna tell me?  
  
AOTD: When we're off air. Anyways, R&R please! The more you do, the faster I update.   
  
Amon: I'm getting tired of this.  
  
AOTD: Hehe, we're nearing the end and I wrote two humors. I'm wondering which one should I post at the end of this story, the one with the annoying Klondike bar or the one where you guys try to be the first Witch Vampire Hunter Singing Idol. Vote, they're funny! Well, the latter isn't but the first one is. Hehe, Amon gets injured badly. Hehe.   
  
Amon: I thought you promised I wouldn't get hurt.  
  
AOTD: Much. Don't worry, only a few broken bones here or there.   
  
Amon: (runs away!!!)  
  
AOTD: That was mean! And read Mom Won't Like This and eyes of ice, it's pretty good. I like it, give it a chance, it reminds me of me and the group. My friends, not the STN, we act out our favorite animes. I called Amon! I already have similar clothes and all I have to do is cut the hair and put in contacts then I'd be Amon.   
  
Amon: You? Being me?  
  
AOTD: I'm a lot like you, except when I get myself into trouble for protecting my friends, I get my ass kicked. Like in first grade, my archenemy, and yes I did have an archenemy at such a young age, was getting his ass kicked by fifth grade bullies cause he wouldn't give them his money so Sailor Moon to the rescue! And yes, I used to pretend I was Sailor Moon. Anyways, I got in to help him and we shared the pain. They got expelled for beating the shit out of us but after that, me and Tony became friends. Friends to this day even though we're hundreds of miles apart, I live on the east coast, he lives on the west but right now he's sleeping on my shoulder and he's so cute. It's eleven and we're lost but who cares. But that just shows I'm brave and I have my own strength and stick up for what I believe in, like you when you didn't kill Robin.  
  
Amon: You and Tony got your asses kicked by bullies? Guys were picking on a little girl? That's low, where's the pride in being a bully if you pick on girls? And they were older than you too! WTF is this world coming to?  
  
AOTD: Just be happy you're made up and don't have to live in this crappy world. I really wanna join you in your adventures and stuff but the only adventure I'm gonna get is when we'll be traveling the world in five years. I can't wait to broaden my horizons and stuff. Well, that's all for today. R&R and the more reviews I get, the faster it'll be up.   
  
Emma: You got Michael, I think I already said that to you a million times already but ohwell.   
  
Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin: I'm sorry but I have to…maybe Amon won't die…maybe he will but then comes back to life, all I know is that I want to torture our poor Amon a bit.  
Amon: What did I do wrong?  
AOTD: I'm sorry it's just that I read lost and found and you fucking Miho wasn't all that great, especially since Robin died! You bastard! How could you?!  
Amon: That was another Amon, I swear! I would never hurt Robin!   
AOTD: Don't worry, good Robin and bad Robin are fighting to take control of her body. Anyways, Robin is trapped in her body that she has no control over, she can see everything but can't do a thing but I think this is the chapter where a tear runs down her face or something showing that Robin isn't doing all that evil stuff. And Kira? He's suppose to be like that. Mysterious, confusing, a jerk sometimes, cold, quiet, and ruthless on hunts…just like his father. I can't keep Amon ic so Kira takes that role at some points, being a leader and all. And don't worry, I'll try to fit an a/r moment somewhere just for you…maybe in a dream. Yep, chapter 25 I think. Robin will be a good guy again once I get 100 reviews. And YAY! I got threaten! I'm happy! BTW, happy ending! But maybe not for my characters…I think this story will go beyond chapter 30...so more A/R! D/N, Karasuma/Squall/Lenne Sakura/Sakaki and Michael/Emma.  
Amon: ???  
  
Yuna of Paradise: I can't set up an account, I need to find out how to get hotmail, it's free right? Ask your brother if he can try and help us out because doesn't let an e-mail thing have two accounts or whatever. I'm sorry, I tried but my plans didn't work. I thought my brother was gonna help me get a new email but nope. Try asking your brother. Did I just tell a sister to ask a brother for help? What is the world coming to? Brothers are bad, I have two of them. An older one that can't do a thing by himself but knows a lot of things and then an annoying little one who I just found out is skipping summer school. DAMN HIM!!! That's MY money I'm using to send him to damn summer school, I worked really hard to get that money. Anyways, I'm sorry but I tried and it wouldn't work.  
  
Emma: (again)   
Michael: YAY! I'm not alone anymore! And no one can take you away from me!   
Robin: Good for you!  
Michael: Emma loves me! She doesn't like that cold-hearted bastard that tried to kill Robin.  
Robin and Amon: O.o We're right here you know.  
You got Michael, I can't believe my friends thought he was a geek. Anyways, pairings are now complete. Now I have to make my character to go with Kira. Kira's mine! Since I can't have the father, I'll make a son and go for him.  
Kira: Sooooo, do I get to save my parents and stuff? And I was looking though the script for that humor, why did you make me sound like I'm crazy? I'm a very sane person.  
AOTD: We're going off subject you know. Anyways, I read your fic, it's really good. Hurry up and update! I can't wait to find out what happens next. And Hades reminds me of my little brother. Yay for strong women! I wonder how Kiba and Eilonwy are gonna get together if she's so head strong. Will Cheza be in this too? Oh, and I might either have your character in this story or the next…I don't know how I'm gonna introduce her into the story, any ideas?   
  
mylehia: I haven't seen you around for a while, I was thinking you didn't like it anymore. Anyways, I'm not saying a think about Amon and Kira's relationship…  
Kira: I'll see you guys in the sequel…and prequel…and the sequel to the sequel…and the last story if I continue to exist… 


	23. The Light Witch Goes Down

AAOTD: Amon got hurt while filming a commercial, I'm sure that Kaidence will know what I mean. Anyways, me and her are gonna write a humor together about Amon and a cute little puppy. Hope you guys will read it once we post it.  
  
Amon: (In a well chair) I thought I said that I quit.   
  
AOTD: Oh you did but I won't let you go.   
  
Amon: Am I stuck with you forever?   
  
AOTD: Nope, only until the next hottest anime guy I see comes around but until then you're mine.   
  
Robin:…   
  
AOTD: Is this evil Robin or nice Robin?   
  
SHHARobin: MUHAHAHAHA!!! GIVE ME MORE SUGAR!!! (drags a screaming Amon away)   
  
AAOTD: You won't find out what SHHA stands for until I post the every last chapter of Love Triangle but you're welcomed to guess. Anyways, I wonder what kind of sugar Robin meant. Was it candy sugar or the other kind? ???   
  
Kira: Sup?  
  
AAOTD: Nothing, just the intro.  
  
Kira: K…(awkward moment of silence)…(takes out a melted Klondike bar and begins eating it.)  
  
AAOTD: O.O You still have that? You were suppose to eat it a loooooong time ago.   
  
Kira: (Chews slowly then spits it out.) That tastes like shit. The people at good humor sure do have a weird way of being um, humorous…   
  
AAOTD: No one figured it out yet. I'm dropping more clues…   
  
Kira: Don't! I want to be the mysterious, dark, all-knowing hunter here!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. But apparently I do own Kira, Kita, Midnight, Adam, Squall, Sakura and Kyotoko. Yay for me!!! Now read the story and don't forget to review. The more I get, the faster I post…they're uploaded…or written, it's just that I  
  
don't feel like posting…I'll wrap it up once I hit the hundred mark…Oh, and thanks to my beta readers busoshwe and Emma.  
  
==========================================================================================================  
  
Chapter 23: The Light Witch Goes Down   
  
The group of hunters made their way to the targeted building. As Squall and Amon kicked down the boarded door, they realized  
  
that their original plan wasn't going to work. Amon ordered them to scrap the plan and just go left or right. Whatever came next would be decided by the group leader. Two roads, two leaders, two groups of four. Amon, Michael, Doujima and Squall went right, Amon being the leader. Kira, Sakaki, Nagira and Karasuma went to the left, Kira as that group's leader. If there were any new paths, the groups would get smaller and smaller.  
  
Kira had a gun in one hand with a little light on the end and a flashlight in his other hand. He quickly and silently led the small group of four into the unknown. They stayed close, each lost in their own thoughts. Humans are naturally afraid of the darkness, of the unknown but right now they were hunters, not humans. They had to get over their fears quickly.   
  
The silence was deafening, their footsteps echoed throughout the long hallway. Each member of the group hoped and prayed  
  
that someone would break the heavy silence they were in. They looked to their leader for some comforting words or anything that might lighten the mood. Nothing. Kira was quiet and calm, nothing like they've seen before.   
  
After what seemed like hours of walking around, Kira stopped dead in his tracks. Karasuma bumped into him, followed by Sakaki and Nagira. The four fell to the floor on top of each other.   
  
"Get off me!" Karasuma shouted, as she struggled to free herself.  
  
"Shhh, I think someone's been following us." Kira whispered.   
  
Footsteps…silence.   
  
Kira and company quickly got to their feet, waiting for the footsteps to sound again. Everyone had their weapons drawn, muscles tensed, straining their every senses for any sound or movement. Kira gave a hand signal for Karasuma and Sakaki to go ahead, leaving himself and Nagira behind. As Karasuma's and Sakaki's footsteps were heard, so were the ones that were following them. Kira turned off both his flashlights, Nagira doing the same. Kira brought his body as close to the wall as possible, while Nagira mimicked his every move.   
  
The sound of high heels were heard. A woman. Lenne. A soft glow surrounded her body, her eyes held no life, no soul, as she passed the two hidden hunters. Her white dress flowed in an unseen, unfelt wind as she gracefully followed Karasuma and Sakaki, the same sword they saw in the picture in her hand. Just then the hallway exploded with a bright light, causing Nagira to drop his gun and cover his eyes.   
  
No darkness, no shadows, just a blinding light racing down the hall (A/N: Or was it up? I can't tell!) towards the other  
  
two hunters. Kira's Midnight blue eyes sparked, a steam of fire went straight through Lenne like she wasn't even there. The light slowly died down and the image of the light witch slowly faded away.  
  
"A trick of light." He muttered under his breath. A realization hit him, if this was a fake then where was the real one?  
  
"Nagira, get up! We have to hurry, the witch is more powerful than I thought! Nagira? Nagira?" Kira spun around, searching for Amon's brother…No where in sight. Gone.  
  
Kira gritted his teeth and took out the marker, writing on the ground that Nagira went missing and Lenne can make illusions  
  
with her craft. Then he ran down the halls, searching for the others. His blue eyes suddenly turned an emerald green as he used another craft to speed himself up, time had stopped…for him anyways. His eyes flickered again, back to its original color. Everything was back to normal…not a good thing. Kira had just lost one of his more tactical and rarest crafts and he was probably gonna lose more if he didn't find the others. He continued running, the tail of his worn out trench coat flapping in the wind…  
  
The clicking of high heels.  
  
A woman's shriek.   
  
The sound of a gun going off.  
  
A man letting out a combo of curses and swears.  
  
. . .   
  
Reluctantly, Karasuma and Sakaki pushed on without Kira or Nagira. They walked through the empty hallway before Sakaki broke  
  
the silence.   
  
"Do you think this is one of those endless hallways? The ones where you keep on walking and walking and there's just no end?  
  
Then we get to some doors that lead no where and we're checking them all until the day we die and we still find no one?"  
  
"You know I'm not listening to you, right?"  
  
"I'm just trying to make some conversation, it's way too quiet."  
  
"Hmm." Karasuma replied.  
  
They continued on, unaware of the battle taking place behind them. The hallway brightened, revealing a woman in light walking  
  
ahead of them. Sakaki pointed to the woman in white with the silver hair. Karasuma nodded.  
  
"I know, I can see perfectly." The huntress snapped quietly at the rookie.   
  
Sakaki and Karasuma drew their guns and stalked their prey. As they were getting closer, Lenne turned around, her amber eyes glared at the two hunters. She raised her sword and threw it at them. They both dodged it with ease. A bright flash caused both hunters to cover their eyes. Once it faded they had to dodge the various sharp objects thrown at them. A few daggers scratched Sakaki's face. One went right through him, splattering blood on the gray walls. Karasuma aimed and fired a few times, missing most of the time. Finally, a bullet hit her. Lenne screamed out in pain as everything brightened again. Then she disappeared.  
  
Karasuma and Sakaki both fell to the floor, neither were injured that badly. Karasuma noted that she had a small gash on the  
  
side of her stomach, her blood slowly seeped out. Sakaki had a few scratches on his face but no more blood was coming out, his fingers were also bleeding badly and were shaking. Then they heard it.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
Lenne's scream.  
  
A gunshot.  
  
A string of curses from a man.  
  
=========================================================================================================  
  
AAOTD: Uneventful and short. Amon has yet to return and Kira is still here!  
  
Kira: Sup.  
  
AAOTD: That's about all he says.  
  
Kira: Yeah. Right. Hey when are you gonna get those other stories out, huh? Like those other love triangles some people may  
  
be waiting for.  
  
AAOTD: If you checked out my profile, I deleted all my planned stories. I'm gonna focus on this one first since Amon said so.  
  
Kira: Since when did you listen to Amon?  
  
AAOTD:…I need a title. How about Love Has No Age? It's about Amon and Robin!  
  
Kira: Of course!  
  
AAOTD: During a witch hunt, Amon is hit with a witch's craft. The witch has a very rare power, to make things or people  
  
younger! Well, that solves Amon's age problem but then Amon changes to a teenager. Amon's still trying to be Amon but he has to go though puberty all over again.   
  
Kira: Am I in it? And how about I Will Wait For You?  
  
AAOTD: You're not even related to the story and no.  
  
Kira:…I can be Amon's replacement hunter! Hey! How about Amon changes and no one recognizes him? Everyone thinks he's gone  
  
missing, Touko's in it and so am I! Anyways, Amon's missing, they send me and Amon's 16! Then he tries to reclaim his team back and Robin from me! And can I change my clothes a bit?  
  
AAOTD: Nope! But great ideas! Send in what you think the title of that story should be. It'll be a romance, humor, love  
  
triangle! An lots of Amon torture too!  
  
Kira: YAY Amon torture!  
  
Amon: (dazed) Hey guys…what's going on? Are you talking about me again?  
  
AAOTD: Yep, we're discussing my new story, all about you!  
  
Amon: I thought I told you to focus on one at a time.  
  
Kira: Yeah but it'll look good in her mailbox with all those reviews.   
  
Amon: But she'll probably try and turn them into unfinished novels.  
  
AAOTD: After I finish this and probably leave it on an open-minded ending, I'll focus on alone and another story! Then  
  
during next year's summer, I'll do the prequel to this story.   
  
Amon: This chapter is too short! You make your reviews wait for this crap? Make it longer!  
  
AAOTD: OK!!! We're going to find out what happens to Nagira now!  
  
=======================================================================================================  
  
The sound of high heels were heard. A woman. Lenne. A soft glow surrounded her body, her eyes held no life, no soul,  
  
as she passed the two hidden hunters. Her white dress flowed in an unseen, unfelt wind as she gracefully followed Karasuma and Sakaki, the same sword they saw in the picture in her hand. Just then the hallway exploded with a bright light, causing Nagira to drop his gun and cover his eyes. Something hit him, sending him to the ground.   
  
Nagira's world went black…  
  
Slowly, Nagira got up to his feet. His eyes were on the woman in front of him, the same woman in white. She smiled at him as  
  
she raised her sword to his neck.  
  
"Master Adam ordered Lenne to kill all those close to Amon, even their own half-brother."  
  
"Like that'll ever happen." With lightning fast reflexes, Nagira pulled his own gun from out of his coat and shot Lenne in her chest. She screamed bloody murder, her blood spattered onto his face. She dropped to the floor, crimson liquid quickly coming out of her body as her eyes regained their sparkle. She raised her hand to her wound and tried in vain to stop her life energy from escaping. Ever so slowly, her amber eyes lifted to see the person who did this to her. She opened her mouth,   
  
her voice was lost. She tried again and again to say something to the man, but nothing came out.  
  
A black aura appeared right in front of Nagira and in-between Lenne. Nagira stumbled back, surprise was an understatement  
  
as he watched Kira step out of the dark void. His navy colored eyes met brown eyes for a second before Kira's eyes darted around the room.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
His eyes fell on the lifeless body of the light witch, red liquid surrounding her body. She had a smile on her lips, her amber eyes were full of sadness and sorrow as always, but this time there was a spark of hope. Kira rushed to her side and kneeled down beside the dying craft-user. He placed two gloved hands on her wound, hoping it wasn't too late to save her. Kira closed his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing? She's going to fucking die! There's nothing we can do about it!" Nagira yelled.  
  
"Shut the fuck up! Lenne is not dead yet! She's still fucking breathing so if you'd shut the hell up I can work and she'll be  
  
on our side later on! Go away, bother someone else, all you're good for is getting kidnapped."  
  
"Why you little son of a bitch!"  
  
"Do NOT call my mother a bitch, she was the most powerful witch this world ever saw and she probably would still be if it weren't for my father's fear of his own powers getting in their way." Kira's voice was deadly and completely serious. The look in his eyes made Nagira want to go crawl under a rock and die, but there was no way he'd lose to a kid.   
  
"If you mother's so strong then why do you refer to her in the past tense? If she was so great, then why did she pick a guy who was afraid of witches? I'll tell you, it's cause you're a bastard of a son to both your bitch as a mom and an asshole for a dad."   
  
Kira had to regain control over himself before the darkness within him took over. He quickly placed his joyful mask on and replied, "No, this is how you swear fucker. Dog damn majafluckin daughter of a son of a bitch without no daddy! Well, that's me."  
  
Nagira gave Kira a weird look and shuts up. He watched as a light surrounded both Kira and Lenne. Kira slowly got up and  
  
walked over to Nagira.  
  
"Let's get outta here. I think I figured out how to use Amon's powers. We can find the others now."  
  
"Amon's powers?"  
  
"Yeah, it's teleporting and stuff. I used it to find you, couldn't go back to Karasuma and Sakaki without you, they'd think  
  
I'd kill you. Okay, next destination is Squall."  
  
"What about her?" Nagira pointed to Lenne. Kira just shrugged as they both disappeared in the black light.  
  
====================================================================================================  
  
Amon: Question, how can light be black?  
  
AOTD: This is my fan fic and what I say goes! If I say one plus one equals turkey, then one plus one equals turkey!  
  
Kira: O.o She's all yours man. (walks away)  
  
Amon: Don't leave me here with this lunatic…please?  
  
Doujima: Hey! It's been a while!   
  
Amon: Hey fatty!  
  
Doujima:…I am NOT fat! It's the baby's fault I'm like this!   
  
AOTD: This is still a short chapter. Well, I'm off to go and read now. And lost and found is A/R! Miho gets dissed! YES!!! Less Amon torture from now on…maybe…  
  
Yuna: I'm sorry that you had to ask your brother for help. God i hate brothers. anyways, the next chapter for alone will be  
  
next week. The game's awesome but I never finished all the side-quests, they were too hard. I'm glad that FFX-2 was a bit easier and I enjoyed that game more. Now if only I could get that damn mascot dressphere. I can't wait for your account to get set up. And ask your brother if he can help you get an aol im so we can talk sometime k?  
  
Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin: I found a way to solve our Robin is evil thing. You'll find out in chapter 25 but Robin won't excatly be herself when she comes back. Thanks for reviewing and please keep on reading, maybe I'll throw in some A/R moments or memories or dream or flashback or something like chapter 5: Amon's Dream.   
  
Emma: Hey, still trying to figure out Kira's mystery? Let's not talk about it right now, glad that you'll still review though. Anyways, um, try rereading chapter 19 when Michael and Kira are talking. It's small and you were so close to solving it last night.   
  
Manga girl234: Yay, a new reviewer. I hope this was soon enough. Thanks for your review. 


	24. Enter the Deadly Cherry Blossom

AOTD: Hey there! I'm bored so I think I wrote two chapters in one day, maybe three. But I'm too lazy to post…soooo anything new with you, Amon?  
  
Amon: Within the past three seconds since you asked me that? No.  
  
AOTD: Should I get rid of the lemon chapter then change the rating to pg-13? I mean, I'm pretty sure that's what my story is most of the time, there's really nothing R about it.  
  
Amon: Now you learned your lesson?  
  
AOTD: Yeah, start out with a low rating then when it gets to that point, up the rating.   
  
Doujima: When are we gonna get Robin back?  
  
AOTD: Don't worry about it, she'll be back soon enough. I just want some Amon torture, I'm sorry but I really want it. And this is another long chapter, I just want this hunt over with so instead of a five part chapter, I'll be three part…or four, well either way, this is chapter three of the overall failed hunt. And the story starts out in Squall's area of the building…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own WHR and I don't make any money off of it. But I do own the storyline and the plotline. I think I might send it to Square enix to see what happens, the plotline for all five stories fits more with a Final Fantasy story. Maybe my next one will be an FF one, I dunno. Anyways, did you guys think of a good title for my new Amon gets turned into a teenager story? Also, check out Alone and Love You Forever  
  
===============================================================================================  
  
Chapter 24: Enter the Deadly Cherry Blossom  
  
There was a shadowy figure outside the building where Robin and the others were in. The figure threw a rope up on the roof and began to scale it. It made its way to an air vent and dropped down another rope and slowly made its way down towards Robin's chamber, unknown to everyone in there…maybe even to itself. The moonlight showed that it was a young girl. She sighed softly and turned down her mp3 player.  
  
"This is way harder than the movie makes it out to be." She brushed a few strands of brown hair out of her eyes and turned on her mp3 player on full blast. It was the Mission Impossible theme. She then began to scale the building again, her blue eyes shining brightly with a newfound determination.  
  
"I will be the best hunter in all of Japan and I'll make sure that no one can say otherwise."  
  
. . .   
  
A black portal appeared in front of Squall, surprising him and Doujima half to death but as soon as Nagira stepped out, Doujima was all over him. Kira sighed and wished he could run his hand though his black hair but with that bandanna on it, he couldn't do a thing. Kira sighed and pulled an Amon, backing away from the group and staring off into space, looking disinterested as usual.   
  
Kira mused about his mission, his family, his sister and mostly about Amon and Robin's relationship. Getting tired of debating with himself, he decided that they should find Karasuma and Sakaki next. Amon could take care of himself. He sighed as he looked ahead into the darkness. He was glad he was part vampire, even if it was just a little bit. He could stay young until the day he died. He'd have a long life looking like he was eighteen even though his childhood friends were probably dust in their graves now. He missed his old life, no, his past life. He was Kira now, a man on a mission to save his parents from their fate. He chuckled lightly as he remembered what his father had once told him. That there was no such thing as fate and that every person controls their own destiny. Finally snapping out of it, he turned his attention onto the others.  
  
Doujima was stomping out a cigarette as Nagira kept lighting more and more. But where was Squall? Kira turned around and finally saw a figure shrouded in darkness. He kicked himself away from the wall and began walking over to the figure. As he neared it, he felt something was wrong.   
  
"Squall?" He asked, unsure of his vampire's night vision.   
  
He tapped the figure only to be grabbed around his neck and thrown to the ground. The figure with a long, white headband sat on Kira's stomach and repeatedly punched him before grabbing one of his flailing arms and twisted his arm backwards until a snap was heard. He knew that a bone in his arm was broken and was beginning to stick out but Kira refused to scream out in pain. Kira kicked off his attacker and held his broken arm as he ran over to where the two lovers were.  
  
"Kira? What happened?" Doujima asked as she noticed a trail of blood behind him.  
  
"Turn around, both of you. I'm sure that this is one sight none of you want to see." Doujima turned but Nagira didn't. Kira shrugged as he held onto his arm. Nagira's face paled at he sight. The lower part of his arm's bone was broken and sticking out, it broken through Kira's skin. Kira was bleeding badly but there was a light around his arm, slowly pushing the bone back into place.   
  
"Wha-What happened? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. But did you see where Squall went? The person who attacked me was none other than Robin's replacement."  
  
"Ouch." Doujima said as she turned around. "Hey, Kira, what is your craft anyways?"  
  
"Well, like I said to Amon, it's hard to explain…" A heavy silence fell on them as footsteps were heard. "We'll save story time for later, kiddies."  
  
"Who are you calling a kid? You're only eighteen, I'm like twenty-three or something."  
  
"Twenty-eight." Doujima coughed.  
  
"Hey, I'm way other than I look so can we just run away? Sakura's under the same spell as Lenne was so we can't hurt them. And I'm sure that I'm the only one of the three of us that knows hand to hand combat but I'm kinda…hurry up and run already!"  
  
The three started to run off into the unknown, Kira leading the way. Squall had the flashlight so they were just running blind. Sakura also broke into a run, chasing them. Kira wished that he worked more to master all of his crafts, then this healing process would take less time.   
  
"Did you guys noticed that whenever we think we're safe, one of us goes missing or something?!"  
  
"Doujima, shut up and keep running otherwise you're dead!" Kira shouted back as he felt Sakura's possessed aura gaining speed. The hallway trembled. "Great, earthquake!"  
  
"No! It's her craft!"  
  
"Who gives a fuck, just keep running."  
  
"I'll keep her busy." Kira replied as he turn on his heel and waited for Sakura's arrival. He wondered if he could really beat her if he always lost to his best friend and the dragon. 'Of course I can beat her, I'm over four centuries older than her, I should have enough practice after fighting the 18 projects for that long!' He scolded himself.   
  
. . .   
  
"Shut the fuck up!……Not dead ……! She's still fucking…so if … shut …hell………work … side later …! Go … … someone else, all you good … is getting …."  
  
"… you little son … bitch!"  
  
"Don't call my mother a bitch, she's the most powerful witch ever created! … how …swear fucker. Dog damn majafluckin daughter of a son of a bitch without no daddy!"  
  
Amon recognized those cursings as that of Nagira's and maybe Kira's combo. He looked over at Michael who had his eyes wide.  
  
"Maybe you should get out more."  
  
"It's not that, it's just that…that was the worst curse combo I've ever heard before in my life. And I've led a pretty sheltered life."  
  
"Yeah, Kira isn't one of the most creative people around…" For some reason, Amon felt the need to beat the crap out of  
  
Kira and to praise him both at the same time. "Anyways, that means that Kira and Nagira aren't too far away. Let's push on."   
  
The scent of strawberries & vanilla floated by their noses. Amon snapped his head around, looking for something…or someone. Michael was doing the same, following his nose one way, all his fears were gone as he followed the smell.  
  
Amon was walking the other way, farther and farther away from Michael in hopes of finding the source of the scent. Both guys had clouded eyes and foggy minds…Robin…both soon disappeared in a mist…  
  
. . .   
  
Amber eyes flickered open, silver hair cascaded down the figure's back as it slowly got up. She smoothed out her white, silk dress as she slowly rose, disappearing in a flash of pure, white light.   
. . .   
  
Sakura ran into a fist that appeared out of no where. Pain racked her body as she hit the floor, her violent, violet eyes darted around, looking for the person who hit her. A discarded cigarette was on the floor, still burning. She quickly got up to her feet only to be knocked down again by some unseen force. The wind was literally knocked out of her, she couldn't breathe, couldn't move. Farther down in the hall, she saw it…the devil itself. Glowing red eyes, a black body with feathered black wings, razor sharp claws and huge canine teeth. It was growling at Sakura as it got closer and closer to her. Its eyes flickered to a blue color as a flame appeared in both its eyes and around Sakura. The flames surrounded the earth witch, slowly closing in on her. The demon laughed cruelly at the fighter's pain.   
  
"Stop it, please stop it." A woman's voice rang in the demon's ears. The flames died away, revealing the earth witch being protected by her older brother. The demon narrowed his eyes and disappeared in a black void.   
  
Squall pushed back a few of Sakura's cinnamon colored bangs away from her eyes. Thoughts were racing though his mind. Why was everything happening to him? First the Lenne impostor, then reappearing just in time to save his younger sister.   
  
"HEY!" Kira greeted as he got closer and closer to the two siblings. "You guys have some pretty severe burns, want me to heal you guys?"  
  
"Huh? Kira, where did you come from?"  
  
"I heard something demonic laughing so I decided to check things out." He answered scratching the back of his head. "Anyways, need my help or not? Doujima and Nagira are ahead of us. So this is where you went huh?"  
  
"Hmm? I don't want any…hot dogs…" Sakura mumbled in her sleep. Kira raised his eyebrows and Squall shrugged.  
  
"I guess her and the rookie really do belong together."   
  
"???" Kira shook his head. "Come on, I'll use my powers to bring us to Amon and the others."  
  
"What about your younger sister? Aren't you worried?"  
  
"Of course I am! But my family can't always come first…" His voice lowered as he added, "Even if she's the last of us…"  
  
"You say something kid?"  
  
"Nope! Not a thing!" Kira's tone was joyous once again as he held his hand up. A dark portal opened up and swallowed up the two siblings and Kira.  
  
. . .   
  
Kita turned a corner just in time to see her brother and two others disappear. She was stuffing her mouth with another box of pizza, her cheeks were fuller and chubbier than a chipmunk's.   
  
"Owww nuthjapuccer!" She swallowed then added. "KYOTOKO!!! Why the hell can't cha ever wait for me? Ah, bloody hell, who needs ya? I can save em by myself ya fucking dick." She snorted as she continued to wander around in the darkness. "At least we got the Deadly Cherry Blossom on our side, I wonder where mommy and daddy are." She said seriously, dropping her British accent completely.  
  
===========================================================================================  
  
AOTD: OH NO!!! Writer's block!   
  
Kira: Don't write, wait it out.  
  
AOTD: I think it was cause Tony was watching my WHR DVDs. Anyways, you know the drill, the more reviews I get the faster I update. Thanks to all who reviewed, those who don't want an evil Robin well, she's gonna stay evil since she didn't play her part yet.  
  
Amon: Get Kira out of here.  
  
Kira: What's wrong, old man? Now that we told you the truth, you hate me? Anyways, I'm leaving.  
  
Amon: Why did you keep him a secret?  
  
AOTD: Anyone figure out what their relationship is? I'll give you ownership of Amon the muse for a while if anyone gets it right.  
  
Amon: Are we nearing the end yet? You have to go to school in a month and a week I think.  
  
AOTD: That's why I'm writing as much as I can. Anyways I'll post a few new stories once I get at least four chapters written. R&R!!! BTW, next update may take a bit longer since now I'm focusing more on Alone and Love Your Forever since they're both doing better than this one. Also, once i get my hundredth review, I'm posting a humor chapter since I have a feeling it'll be a while until I finish this...it's really funny.  
  
Yuna of Paradise: How about when you get an account here you keep that name. I always liked Yuna since she was the first Final Fantasy girl who ever got to be her own hero, she was the one who rescued her prince charming. Oh, and no, Lenne is not Kira's mother but his future friend. Emma was the first to get it right.  
Kira: Damn her!!! Grrr…  
Yeah, as I was saying, emma was the first and back to final fantasy talk. It was an easy stage for me, Kimahri was a bit hard but my Tidus was pretty strong…after the third time I was trying to beat the game. The very first time I played it, it was the demo, I lost. Then when I actually got the game, I lost to him cause I had no clue how to work the sphere grid but later on I got the hang of it and I liked it better than the other Final Fantasy games cause I made her learn all her healing then I moved her over to being a thief. Rikku was more of Wakka, Kimahri and Yuna, Lulu was more like Yuna, Auron and Tidus. Yuna was my strongest. I liked my team of all girls. I like that picture of the two of them together. I tried to draw Yuna too, her face was too hard, actually it was just the nose and eyes, so I gave her an anime nose and I tried my best to draw the eyes. It's too hard to try and draw something from 3D right? I don't like to color things in because markers and crayons ruin the picture and I need another set of 300 colored pencils. My other one is getting shorter and shorter. Colored pencils are the only thing that does a picture justice is colored pencils for me. I can't use paint, it runs off. Anyways, I like long reviews and I like talking to you. It's been a while since I could talk to somebody about final fantasy. Try and get aim so we can talk more. I have no clue what ichat is…whatever it is has to be better than talking though   
  
Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin: Um, you'll see what I mean next chapter. I hoped you liked this chapter. Next chapter isn't all that good cause I lost my inspiration to write when my damn computer suddenly decides that it wanted to shut itself down.   
  
Emma: Hey, that was SO not my fault. I hoped that this was good, wait, you already read this. But I did add in our mystery character. Hehe, I hope everybody's ready for some humor, I was gonna end it soon but now…I don't like to end stories so it may be a while…I wonder how many chapters it's gonna be. So far I know it's gonna be over thirty… and remember I said that this story was romance, adventure and humor. 


	25. Split Personality

AOTD: Updates are gonna take a bit longer than usual since I'm kinda mostly working on Love You Forever.  
  
Amon:…  
  
AOTD: Yep. It's much better than this story, two chapters and already 23 reviews. I'm happy so most of my focus is on that.  
  
Amon:…  
  
AOTD: Anyways, some Amon torture up ahead and Robin's back!…uh, kinda.  
  
Amon: So my Robin's back? But what do you mean kinda? And I thought that you weren't gonna kill... I mean torture me.  
  
AOTD: No such luck, you're mine and I'm not gonna hurt you.  
  
Amon: In your language that means you will. Great, just great…  
  
AOTD: I've been writing this chapter for about two weeks now and it still sucks. Writer's block is bad. It's evil, pure,  
evil straight from hell. Oh yeah, check out WHR fan's stories, they're really good. Lots of grammatical errors but other than that I really like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't feel like writing much so I don't own it. And look out for my newest story, it's a how to. Hmm, think I should post it?  
  
===================================================================================  
  
Chapter 25: Split Personality  
  
I was teleporting around, trying to get everyone in one damn place. So far I had Nagira, Doujima, Sakaki and Karasuma with me and all I'm missing is Squall and Michael. I already know that Amon is in Robin's chamber probably being tortured as I take my sweet, sweet time looking for everybody. I wanted Amon to suffer for the things he would do in the future. But my damn ass conscience was against me like usual. It doesn't help if my mother is the voice either. ::Sigh:: It sucks being the son of my father. I have to live up to a legend, no wait, two legends.  
  
Anyways, after a few more minutes, I finally found Michael and Kita together. Michael was under some spell or whatever and there was lil' sis slapping the shit outta Mikey boy. When he snapped out of it, he blamed it on Robin, Amon's probably under the same thing too. She's probably gonna torture him and put him though hell or worse: life, love and heartbreak. Well, better go look for the others. I can't wait to see Amon's reactions to Eve and Dawn, more heartache up ahead for the person I used to hate most as a boy.  
  
… … …  
  
Robin watched as Kira teleported around, gathering his friends into one place. She found him interesting, he was strong, so much like Amon but mentally weaker on the surface. His broken aura showed that something bad had happened to him and he was trying to make amends for it. Whatever it was, Robin was sure that he couldn't do it, he was too untrusting, stubborn and hardheaded. He also had a fiery temper and a broken pride and ego. That would make him more easy to manipulate or control. She looked at Kira again and cursed as he got to his sister, Kita, and Michael.  
  
Kita reached Michael who was under a spell and knocked some sense into him. Actually, she just slapped him silly until Michael was no longer murmuring Robin's name. Kira walked past his sister and blew a kiss at the camera, his trademark smirk was getting to her.  
  
"That cocky bastard. He's ruining my plans! Fine, if you want to play it that way."  
  
Robin waved her hand in the air, rings and wheels that were once invisible on the walls, ceilings, floors and doors shone brightly before releasing their effects. No crafts were allowed to be used on penalty of a shocking death. Robin smiled as Kira shot the camera a death glare. 'He's smarter than he looks, and he looks a lot like Amon, maybe another project?' She mused to herself.  
  
Evil Robin then turned her attention onto Amon's screen, comparing the two hunters. They had the same colored hair, same face, same eye shape and size, they almost even dressed alike. But their eyes, Amon's steel gray eyes were clouded and lifeless thanks to her spell but most of the time, his eyes were cold and harsh. Kira's midnight blue eyes were painful, hurt, begging for forgiveness. They both had masks on, both hiding their true colors from the world but by different ways. Amon's mask was indifferent to everything around him. Kira's mask was playful, confident, and childish in some ways.  
  
But none of that mattered right now, all Robin wanted was to please her Adam, torture Amon, and bring about the fall of the STN-J. Lenne and Sakura had failed but where they had been unsuccessful, she would triumph. The STN were her 'friends' and would not hurt her. Even if they could, her power was still much stronger than theirs…maybe.  
  
Robin snapped herself out of her doubt as Amon walked into her chamber, still under her control. The heavy, steel chains sprang to life and grabbed Amon by his wrists, restraining him. Robin let out a wicked laugh as she thought about what was to come. She would kill Amon's comrades while he watched, helpless, unseen and unheard except to her. A shield popped up, it would protect him from the oncoming battle physically but mentally Robin would destroy him, put him through agonizing pain and more, she hoped.  
  
She imagined Amon begging for her to spare him, begging her to stop. (ooc I know, but everyone knows this is an au right? I can't keep them ic so sue me! Um, second thought, please don't sue me, I have no money…not that much anyways…)  
  
The spell broke, Amon's head snapped up and his eyes immediately landed on Robin. His heart skipped a beat seeing her unharmed but something about her was different. Amon ignored it as he tried to reach out to her only to be stopped by the chains.  
  
"ROBIN!!! Robin, help me!" All of Amon's pleas fell onto deaf ears, she just simply shrugged it off.  
  
"Just sit back and enjoy the show." She shouted out to him as Kira and the others barged through the door.  
  
"OK, Robin, those anti-craft barriers were SO not cool! I got zapped like, four times!" Kira shouted at her as he got closer to her. His clothes were slightly steaming from the barriers.  
  
"Whatever do you mean? I can use my craft." Robin narrowed her eyes at Kira, a streak of fire pushing him back to the group but not burning him. He blew a few of his raven colored bangs out of his blue eyes, his trademark smirk aimed at her. She scowled. "Why aren't you fried, chicken?"  
  
Kira smirk faltered a bit. "I am NOT a chicken. Go to KFC if you want some, but this guy won't ever run away. Good god, I'm hungry, say, how about a break?" he asked as he smiled playfully at her. Robin narrowed her eyes and forced herself through his mind and memories.  
  
_'Never say god's name in vain, Kyotoko.' His mother's voice scolded him as a child. His other sister and father chuckled at him. He sent a death glare at his 'father' and wished so badly that this man would just drop dead. But that was his past self, while he was a spoiled little brat._  
  
"We can talk it over, change your mind." Kira reasoned.  
  
_'Listen to your father Kyotoko.' Kira remembered how his father always 'hated' him…only to find out that he cared about him …The reason why his father was always so mean to him was to make him stronger. He regretted everything he put his parents through as a teen. There was no excuse for the way he acted and because of that, his friends and family had to suffer._  
  
"Come on, Robin, I know you really aren't like this, I know you love Amon." His voice was quivering, he was mostly trying to fight off his memories. He didn't want to remember anything, especially things from his past.  
  
_'My father's a dick, in fact, I have no father!' Kira visibly cringed at that memory. His father was even in the same room as him. Kira thought he knew why his father made his mother cry and hurt her, but he was wrong. Because of him his parents were dead, him and his stupidity.  
_  
"A-and he loves you s-so just snap out of it! S-stop playing mind games." Kira's tone of voice was weakening, he wasn't as confident in his skills as flashbacks flooded his mind.  
  
Robin smiled sweetly. "But your memories seem so interesting." she narrowed her eyes again but no flames. Kira fell to his knees, holding onto his head tightly. He bit his lip so he wouldn't scream, he wouldn't, he couldn't allow Robin that pleasure. The metallic taste of his crimson life force dripped to the floor. Seeing the droplets of blood, Robin let out a maniac laugh, chilling everyone in the room to the core.  
  
Kira's body hit the floor and Robin froze. A picture, an image, one of Kira's memories was sent into her mind. The shape of the body was unmistakable but she couldn't be sure since the faces were blacked out.  
  
A teenaged boy was leaning on a lamppost, his neck length ebony locks blowing in the wind. He was waiting for farther orders on what to do, this was his first hunt after all. A crackled voice from his earpiece told him to go and help out. With one last glance at the star filled sky, he sighed and pushed himself away from the peaceful night and headed to where a girl's scream was heard.  
  
The image faded to another memory.  
  
The sky was red as blood, bodies littered the floor of…raven's flats? The faces were blacked out as well but the hair styles were all familiar. The bodies of children, babies and adults all together but one pile stuck out the most. A man in a black trench coat with a gun in both hands, his body was torn to shreds, showing he put up the most fight. Next to him was a young girl that looked unprepared for whatever happened. Near the window stood a woman in black attire, being held up by the throat by a man… Adam. His face was the only one that wasn't blacked out. He was whispering something to the woman with a growing belly. Just as he was, a young man in a worn out trench coat tackled him to the floor and a fist fight took place. The woman refused to leave and paid with her life. Adam then turned his attention back on the boy who tackled him and filled his body with bullets from the gun of the man with the trench coat. Blood was everywhere.  
  
The next memory was familiar, no darkened faces. It was of her and Amon when they were in the States. She was arguing with Amon on whether or not they should join Kita's coven, they also went their separate ways that day. Only to be brought back together by death.  
  
Tears streamed down Robin's face as Kira projected his memories into her mind. 'Then maybe mo- Robin will have a chance to regain control of her body.'  
  
The other hunters looked on, confused and unsure of what to do. Robin seemed like she was in pain, Kira wouldn't wake up, Amon's missing and Squall wasn't that great of a leader.  
  
Robin fell to her knees and gripped her head, she was in the same position that Kira was a few minutes ago. Her mind was in a struggle for control, both sides of her were fighting to gain control of her body. A light emanated from her body, blinding the other hunters.  
  
... ... ...  
  
_A young woman with waist length ebony hair and deep, blue eyes snapped her head around, looking for her counterpart. Her black, silk dress fluttered around her as she searched for the one who let tears flow down Robin Sena's face. Her blue eyes landed on a figure sitting on the cold floor. She scowled at her other half.  
  
(A/N: Good Robin will be called Eve and bad Robin will be called Dawn.)  
  
"How dare you! I was so close to breaking him and then you come around and cry?! How dare you, Eve!"  
  
The one called 'Eve' looked at her with lifeless steel gray eyes, disinterested in their 'conversation'. She had waist length hair of a strawberry blonde color. It shined and glittered from the other woman's point of view. Eve had on a white dress, the same one as the other.  
  
"We are supposed to be one sister, yet Adam and Lenne have forced us to be two beings. I think it is time to go our separate ways, Dawn." Eve spoke, her voice gentle and soft yet had a threatening tone._  
  
_Dawn raised her eyebrows. "What's going on in that twisted little mind of your's, sister?"  
  
"You go with Adam and I will go with Amon. The outcome of this series of battles will decide our fates. If Amon and his friends win then we will become one and Robin will be able to control her body once again. However, if Adam wins, I will give you my half of our power and I'll cease to exist, leaving you in charge of Robin's body."  
  
"Fine, and you do know that this is my story right? This isn't one of those fairy tales where the knight wins and he leaves with the princess. Oh no, this is far from that. Good doesn't always win, dear sister."  
  
Dawn and Eve stared each other down, looking for any weaknesses. Dawn narrowed her eyes and a blue flame raced towards her counterpart. Eve walked away, her face expressionless as a red fire shield canceled out Dawn's attack. Dawn scowled and sent a few death glares towards her good side, but Eve only stared, a blank expression written on her face. Dawn hated Amon and much to her dismay, her counterpart was exactly like him, cold, harsh, emotionless, unreadable but most of all, both Amon and Eve were always ready for a surprise or anything else that was unsuspected.  
_  
_"Good doesn't always win however, we do have trust in one another meaning that we will all fight until there is no more breath, no more blood in our bodies." Eve looked ahead and began walking, not even waiting but already knowing that her sister would follow her like the lost little puppy that Dawn was. "Let our separation begin."  
  
Both Eve and Dawn grasped each other's hands and held tightly. The wind picked up, tossing their blonde and ebony hair into the air, whipping around their bodies wildly. Eve closed her icy gray eyes just as Dawn did. A light illuminated their bodies before they both disappeared.  
  
Kira appeared just in time to see the two halves of Robin disappear as the area crumpled around him. He fell to his knees in defeat.  
  
"I'm too late." He muttered to the collapsing area. He looked up to the darkening sky and wished that he acted sooner. 'Then maybe we'd be able to save them some pain. Damn history.'  
  
"Let's go, there's nothing more we can do. Let's just leave it up to them to save themselves,_ _Kira."  
  
"No. I'm staying here, you can go ahead but I'm gonna atone for my crimes." He answered as his sister shrugged and disappeared, leaving him all alone in a world of darkness.  
  
_... ... ...  
  
A bright light filled the room and blinded everyone in there. It was strange, the light made everyone feel comfort and fear at the same time. As the light died down, there were two girls in the middle of the room. Amon rushed up to the two girls and looked them over, trying to figure out why there were two Robins and why they had different hair colors. But for some reason, he knew that the blonde girl was the one he needed to get.  
  
The girl with dark hair and cold emerald eyes glared at everyone in the room. She slowly got up and backed away until she bumped into a brick wall, Midnight. Her eyes met his and both nodded their heads in a silent agreement.  
  
"Should we try and kill them, Dawn?" Midnight asked coldly as his eyes fell upon Kira.  
  
"Hell yeah. Fuck my earlier plans, let's just take them out while their best is down." She snapped.  
  
Everyone looked on, visibly confused. Nonetheless, they got prepared to fight against their former friend and the vampire they had to hunt.  
  
In the back of the group was Amon, holding onto the blonde witch. She stirred lightly before her eyes opened. Amon felt his heart sank as he looked into the girl's eyes. They weren't his Robin's. Neither of the two girls were his, they were both half of each other.  
  
"Who are you?" Amon asked more like demanded as he dropped the girl on the floor.  
  
"Eve. You are correct in your presumption, neither Dawn nor I are Robin, we are half of her."  
  
Eve got up off of the floor as Amon walked away, his icy barrier was beginning to from once again and all the hard 'work' that Robin did was quickly becoming undone. She turned her attention onto the hunters, then Dawn and Midnight and finally to Kira who was still on the floor, lost in his own world, in his own battle. Before Dawn and her separated, Dawn had forced a few more of Kira's memories to resurface. Eve shook her head after doing a head count, Kita was missing. She sighed as she thought about the girl.  
  
... ... ...  
  
Squall tried to block Dawn's fire attack but he only succeeded in giving her a power boost. Their Orbo necklaces weren't working at all. He quickly threw off his dragon necklace as he tried to make a whirlwind to blow the Robin-wannabe away.  
  
Sakaki was shooting at Midnight in hopes of weakening his barrier. No such luck as the vampire-witch got closer and closer to him. A blue barrier appeared around the young rookie hunter and pushed him against the wall. He was being crushed, the Orbo container shattered as Sakaki's body met the wall. He let out an agonizing scream as Karasuma and Nagira fired at Midnight. The rookie's body went limp as he dropped his gun and fell into a forced, painless sleep.  
  
"Dammit! Sakaki's down!" Nagira shouted.  
  
Finally Midnight turned his attention onto Doujima and smiled at her. As the blue barrier dropped Sakaki, there was a slight imprint of his body on the wall. The same barrier soon appeared a few yards in front of Doujima. She quickly turned and ran, not wanting to end up like Sakaki.  
  
"You better not, bastard!" Nagira shouted as he became a bit more trigger-happy.  
  
Nagira no longer heard the loud bang of his gun but instead a clicking sound. He ran out of bullets and now his girlfriend and their unborn child was in danger. He felt so helpless as he threw the empty gun at Midnight. It bounced off Midnight's barrier and did no harm to him. Instincts took over as he charged at the vampire.  
  
The barrier was only a few inches behind her as someone pushed her out of the way. She turned just in time to see her savior being crushed between a rock wall and some lunatic's craft. Her eyes grew watery she looked at Nagira's pained expression. Anger clouded her judgment as Nagira's screams reached her ears. She turned her attention onto his attacker and began firing uselessly into his barrier.  
  
Blue flames raced towards Doujima as she shot at the vampire witch. It engulfed her body as Nagira watched on, unable to do anything. He wanted this all to be nothing more but a bad dream, a nightmare and he hoped that he would soon wake up with his lover by his side.  
  
Red flames extinguished the blue flames revealing a somewhat burned but mostly alright huntress. Eve made her way towards Robin's best friend and quickly checked for a pulse. There was a very weak one but at least Doujima was alive…for now. The realization finally dawned on the conscious hunters that they were in a losing battle. Eve narrowed her eyes at Midnight in hopes of at least taking one of them down.  
  
Amon formed the same plan as his and Eve's eyes met. They both nodded.  
  
"Focus your attacks on Midnight." They both shouted.  
  
Dawn and Midnight were too busy laughing at the hunter's futile efforts to have heard them, however the others did. Karasuma and Amon shot at Midnight's barrier as Squall created wind blades (Think of Kagura's dance of blades from Inu) and Eve summoned her flames from hell.  
  
"Do you honestly think that you're powers will be enough to stop me?" Midnight laughed.  
  
The barrier surrounding him cracked. Eve made her fire hotter and Squall made continuous blades of wind slice at it. Finally it shattered like glass. It littered the floor as Midnight stood there shocked and unable to comprehend what just happened. Dawn understood that the tides were turning unless she took out a few more hunters.  
  
Dawn set her sights on Squall, Amon's rival and the strongest in the group right now. Blue, hot flames circled around the surprised wind witch as he tried to blow them out with his winds. It only fed her flames as Squall passed out from the scorching heat and deadly smoke that Dawn's fire had created.  
  
But that wasn't enough. Dawn turned her attention onto Karasuma, someone that she had always loathed deep down inside. Bluish white fire came up from the ground and knocked the huntress to the ground before she was engulfed by them.  
  
Kira finally snapped out of his daze as he smelled the unmistakable scent of burning flesh. He whipped his head around and didn't like what he saw. Flashbacks of the night of Adam's siege flooded his mind's eye. No way was he going to let his friends down again. This time he was going to make a difference and join the fight.  
  
He got off the floor and made his way towards Karasuma as he took off his trench coat. 'Hey, I can always make a visit to Amon's place and snag a few.' he thought to himself as he slowly beat out the flames trying to consume Karasuma.  
  
"Well that's gonna leave a mark tomorrow." Kira tried cracking a joke but it just made him feel worse.  
  
On the other side of Robin's huge chamber room, the hunters were out powered and were tired. Only Amon and Eve remained standing but barely. Amon gripped his shoulder, the effects of the pure Orbo was still around. He clenched his jaw in pain before finally succumbing to it, leaving Eve alone.  
  
"I'm sorry." He muttered as he collapsed on the floor. The pain was immense, he couldn't move his body. Eve kneeled down beside him, creating a fiery shield around them.  
  
"Rest Amon, it will be all right. We have lost this battle but the war is not yet over, we are all still alive."  
  
"Robin…I'm…so sorry…I kept so many things away from you."  
  
"What is this? A death confession?" A moment of silence fell upon them before Eve continued. "I am NOT Robin, I am only half of her…like she is half of you. Dawn may have Robin's eyes but that does not make her Robin just as I may have her hair and your eyes does not make me either of you. Save your death confession for Robin, save your death confession for when you are about to die, save your confession for another day because none of us are dying today!" Eve said in Robin's voice but in Amon's tone.  
  
Amon slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber. The shield weakened slightly before red flames shot out in all directions.  
  
Midnight and Dawn dodged most of it, but a few did manage to blow Midnight backwards and right into Kira's fist.  
  
"Watch where you're flying." Kira smirked at Midnight as blood rushed out of his nose.  
  
"Damn you. Dawn, I thought that you got rid of this idiot!"  
  
"I did, looks like I underestimated him." Dawn was a bit too calm for either boy's likings.  
  
Midnight finally understood Dawn's plans and used Kira's moment of confusion to his advantage. He created two barriers forced both Eve and Kira into a wall. Eve hit her head on the wall and immediately passed out while Kira was slowly being crushed by the blue barrier.  
  
"God dammit! And mom wonders why I hate barriers!" Kira shouted. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream after what they did to the others. He bit his bottom lip and held in his pain. A gunshot was heard from behind Midnight. He slowly turned around and met with Amon holding his gun but there was something different. His once gray eyes were now a crimson red as a unearthly growl emanated from the dark hunter. Another shot from his gun grazed Midnight's shoulder and shattered his barrier around Kira.  
  
"Why won't you people die!" Dawn yelled in frustration and anger.  
  
Amon smirked, scaring the shit out of everyone in the room, ally and enemy alike. Sakaki regained conscious just in time to witness the event. A red-eyed, demonic Amon wasn't something anyone should ever see. Dawn and Midnight took a few steps back but Kira stood his ground and gulped.  
  
Amon took a step forward but was stopped by a blue barrier. He narrowed his crimson colored eyes and the barrier shattered, adding more glass to the floor. A streak of blue fire slammed into Amon but he only shrugged it off as if it were nothing. This time a black barrier pushed Amon backwards and into a wall. Dawn and Midnight looked at Kira questionably.  
  
"I don't hafta explain myself to you." Kira smirked but this time it looked right on his facial features.  
  
Just as Kira and the other two were getting ready to fight again, Amon shot at them, hitting all three of them. Kira stayed on the ground as his blood rushed out of his veins onto the floor. Dawn and Midnight on the other hand weren't as smart. As soon as they got up, a gust of wind threw them into the same wall where Kira's body imprint was. The air was slowly being sucked out of them as they both grasped for breath.  
  
Michael, who was staying out of the line of fire, turned his attention onto the roof as an air vent fell onto Amon.  
  
Amon snapped his head up as a pair of legs were seen.  
  
"SHIT!!!!!!!!!" A female's voice was head as the leg connected to the girl's body fell on top of Amon's body, snapping him out of his red eyed spell. He growled as the girl, he presumed from its voice, slowly got off of him.  
  
"Uh...sorry?"  
  
================================================================================  
  
AOTD: Yeah it's long, I hope that this answers a few questions. Robin is now Eve and Dawn.  
  
Amon: Where's my Robin?  
  
Kira: Man, I can't believe someone solved my mystery…I hate you AAOTD.  
  
Kita: Yeah, this like, so totally sucks.  
  
AOTD: Since when did you say like and totally?  
  
Kita: Fuck off.  
  
Amon: She's pissed. Maybe you should give her a larger role or something?  
  
AOTD: No. Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. And now you know why I said Robin's back but she isn't herself. I'll make it up to you, some A/R memories later chapters k? Anyways, I might post the prequel to this but if I do that means that updates will be much, much slower than usual. What do you think? Oh yeah, read my other story Love You Forever! A lot of people seem to like it.  
  
Amon: I'm pretty much more IC in that story than I am in this. And knowing my angel of the darkness, it's a love square.  
Actually a love triangle with Touko chasing me. It then becomes a game of jealously and who can make who come to who to me and Robin as it dawns on us that we love each other.  
  
AOTD: Stupid Amony poo, now people will know what will happen! Anyways, if two more people get Kira's secret right, I'll reveal it in a mother/son talkie chapter k? And also, 100 reviews = What Would You Do For a Klondike Bar?  
  
Amon: WTF!!! AMONY POO!!!  
  
AOTD: Slip up. Sorry the oh so great gothic witch hunter. ::Bows very low::  
  
Amon: Fine.  
  
Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin: I'm glad that you still like it. Now you get what I meant when I said Robin's back but she's not herself. Eve is still Robin but just a bit colder. Yay, I think you and Emma are the only ones who's ever read and reviewed all my stories. And please don't kill Nagira, I explained a few things about him. Nagira didn't know that A/R were already together, he thought that Amon was a bit slow so some jealously thrown in makes Amon act faster BUT his plan backfires. Uh, aim me for more details or spoilers cause I think there might be others who read this too. Also for LYF, I said in chapter two's author note that I have the story planned a bit, it's A/R with lots of jealously. Also, try and guess who Kira is!  
  
Emma: Since you already read it, I had to change it again. This is where that happy face would go but...Anyways, I can't wait to talk more about that humor. I wrote a few expermental chapters. I'll send them to you when I get the chance. May not be for a while.  
Kira: Who ya talking to- it's HER!!! AGAIN!!!GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! Now two people know who I am!  
Yep, Kira still wants to kill you. Next chapter, lots and lots of humor! But poor Amon right? Kita's gone and Amon angst with some Amon Robin moments/memories in chapter 27! YAY!!!  
  
CrazyFemaleDragon: Thanks for reviewing, it makes me feel special. I almost have 100 reviews. I'm gonna try and update LYF as soon as I write up a Robin pov, most reviewers wanted it.  
  
Lee: ::Tosses Robin and/or Eve to you:: Congrats! I still have writer's block so I started a new story, you may want to read it. And you gave me an idea for a humor. WHR goes camping, where everything that can go wrong will. Have fun!  
  
Yuna of Paradise: thanks for reviewing twice. I'll do a character section in my profile, and Kita is the one eating pizza. never mind, I'll do a character section here. Also, remember this: ff7tifa. now read all of this k?  
Kira- age: eighteen (yeah right, he's ¼ vampire, ¾ witch) He had the same hair as Amon but his was more controllable and the tone color of his skin was a little darker than Amon…just a little to make him seem like he was out in the sun sometimes. His eyes were a dark, midnight blue and the top of his hair was covered by a navy blue bandana. He was wearing a worn out and faded but still black trench coat that looked a little like the STN jackets but without the silver things on the shoulder. His Orbo necklace was a lot like Amon's but instead of green, it was black. His power is pretty much anything., once a witch uses their powers on him, he can use it too. Kita-age: 18 (once again I say, yeah right! Kira's twin sister) She had really long, raven colored hair that nearly reached the ground. It was tired in a single braid by a magenta ribbon, similar to Robin's. She had on a navy blue Chinese outfit underneath a long, black trench coat, just like Kira's. She had a spiked bracelet on her right wrist. She also had the same pendant as Kira's but her was filled with a dark blue liquid instead of black. She's a martial artist with Kenpo being her favorite, she personalizes her technique because of her small size. While her brother is about 6 ft like their dad, she's about 5" 4' just like her mom. Her power is to make things appear out of no where, I made a word up for it too! I call it matterzation. Sakura-age:16 She's Squall's younger sister, Sakaki's crush and later on girlfriend. She was Robin's replacement. She has cinnamon brown hair, and violet eyes. She used to have Robin's hair but then cut it so it was more short, think of…Pan from DBZ when she was a kid. Anyways, she's a tomboy and wears jeans and anything else that's easy to move in. she also has a very long, white headband that Lenne gave to her that drags on the floor but when she runs it flutters in the air. She's a fighter too, a lot like Kita but she uses traditional martial arts, kick boxing and tae kwon do, anything related to her leg muscles. Her power is mostly earth related, mostly she can cause earthquakes or open up the world to swallow up her enemy but it's only useful on open fields, not crowded cities. She makes up for that by using the Orbo gun but that also weakens her power. Squall-age:19 He was the leader of the STN-J until Amon came back. He has a fuzzy memory, but he can remembers lot of things and knows a few too many things about the other members of the STN-J that happened in their childhood. He's a bit of a flirt, Karasuma and Lenne are pregnant with his kid, both at the same time. Very bad boy. Squall has cinnamon brown hair and silver whitish eyes. He had the STN-J coat with a plain white undershirt and a green dragon necklace. His power is wind based. Lenne-age:21She had long, silver hair that reached the ground and amber eyes. Think Chi from Chobits, she also had bangs that covered her eyes somewhat and a white head band, it matched the color of her hair so it was like it wasn't there. She was wearing a kimono with a sun, moon, star design on it. In her left hand was a white rose and her right was a sword with a silver handle and s streak of jade in the blade. Lenne was a powerful craft-user with light. She also had healing powers and a few dream powers. Her powers awoke when she was just a baby and so by the time she was ten, her rank was already S and she was going to be a field hunter. She was trained in a whole bunch of different things from fighting with her fists to fighting with swords. But she was always gentle and nice and sweet. She's pregnant with Squall's kid but didn't know until the next story. She refers to herself in the third person.  
Eve-age:16 She has Robin's hair but wears it down and Amon's eyes, she acts like Amon. She's half of Robin and has red flames.  
Dawn-age:16 She has Robin's eyes and black hair. She's evil and has blue flames.  
Midnight-age:23 (once again I say yeah…right. He's a vampire!) He has silver hair and blue eyes. Well, I think you already know enough about him.  
Adam-age:21 Amon look alike with unknown powers so far. Well, I think that's about it. Wow, it's pretty long. All I did was cut and paste from the other chapters I wrote their descriptions from and I'm sorry if my oc's were a bit confusing, all oc's are mostly if they are all thrown into a story all at once. I hate brothers too but I just have to deal. His bday was 8-02 and now he's 18 and leaving for college…with half of MY stuff! But at least use him, whatever insults he throws your way just say sure, whatever, yep, and nod your head…atleast until you get what you want from him ten you can kill him! I miss making happy faces otherwise I'd put one before this sentence. I like to draw anime too but I don't like to color them in, it messes up the pictures. I draw Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, DBZ but Pan and Trunks only, I like that couple. I draw legend of dragoon, it's a game, and final fantasy 10-2 only.  
When I first read your review I was thinking, Wait, cloud has no mouth, how can you draw him? But then you said it took place two years after 7. Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children is not s game, it's a movie. I think I spelled it right. It takes two place two years after the game and two guys who looks like Sephiroth are running around the world. Cloud is now a member of Soldier…I think I haven't played the game in five years, well anyways he has to go and investigate it. I saw a snapshot of Barret in it and also on of the Shinra gun but it was covered in moss and looked like it was abandoned for years. In case you can't remember like me, the shinra gun was that place where Tifa and some bitch fought and also the place where the young president gets killed by weapon I think it was called. And I'm glad that some people know that Tifa was the main girl of FF7 and NOT that centra girl whose name starts with an A and I can't remember who she was because she died. It was Cloud/Tifa, not Cloud/flower girl. Some people say that it was the flower girl that was the main girl of FF7. Yeah right. But wait, there's a prequel to FF7 too! I'll look forthe magazine I read it in, brb. Back in time that was only a second but in real life that was an hour since I had to dig around for the game informer magazine. Here it is, FF7: Before Crisis is only for cell phones. Damn. It's for sprint pcs vision and it's about the turks. You control them and fight. In the snapshot there's three small guys wearing suits using thunder on a bethmont? I forgot what that monster was called. It says it's a multiplayer but that's all the info it has. Anyways, I usually like reading your reviews. Long reviews make me very happy.  
Plus, it makes me story look longer too. Thanks for reviewing my story. I cant go online right now to see if you read Love You Forever but I do remember what you said in Alone about your brother. Wow, my response to you is over a page long in times roman font 10. I can't wait til the ff7 movie comes out, I think it's for DVD. But then again, I can't wait for kingdom hearts and ff12 to come out too. They look pretty good so far. BTW, go to then go to sign in then for an id put yunaofparadise and remember what i told you a while ago? enjoy, then I'll get you an aim and an account here too as soon as i can.


	26. One Really Long and Pointless But Cute C...

I wrote this like, last week and i don't feel like changing anything and for some reason, the periods aren't showing up so i'm using 1's instead.

AOTD: OK, I'll change the plotline, again for you Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin. But now you guys will miss some cute Amon memories and some A/R moments as well as more hints and also a surprising turn of events but now you'll have to wait for that last part.  
Oh well, I'm gonna keep on writing until Dawn and Eve are Robin again so this is gonna be one hell of a long chapter. I was so sure that you would've liked the surprise too BWHR sorry, your name takes too long to type and I haven't had my two litters of coke as well as my coffee. Not as hyper as I usually am when writing this. Well, humor and romance this chapter with the return of Kita and Robin and the addition of Emma and also more hints as to who Kira's parents are.  
  
Amon: Damn, I liked my memories.  
  
AOTD: Anyways, I guess I'll have another story and throw it in there. It was so sad and cute, imagine Amon as a two year old-  
  
Amon: Ahem. Stop it and just get on with it.  
  
AOTD: Yeah, long chapter. The humor is Emma's because I'm using her character. Her character, her appearance, her humor, her chapter, kinda. On with the show! BTW, Robin may not be coming back in this chapter but I'm trying. Once it hits the 8500 words mark, I will end the chapter since chapter 25 was over 5000 words and 17 pages according to busoshwe, my beta reader who I hoped that I spelled her name right. I was not trying that hard to make it that long.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it but a few days ago I did buy a Wolf's Rain DVD that came with a Kiba plushie in wolf form and also the soundtrack for it. I got it at best buy during the 20% off anime thing; I got tons of new DVDs like Vampire Hunter D, both movies as well as a few InuYashas and that new ghost in shell movie. I'm so happy! So I'll try and fit in some memories.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 26: One Really Long and Pointless But Cute Chapter  
  
Michael, who was staying out of the line of fire, turned his attention onto the roof as an air vent fell onto the demon like Amon. He snapped his head up as a pair of legs were seen, dangling from the air vent. He also heard a string of curses coming from the person, echoing throughout the air vent.  
  
"SHIT!!!!!!!" A female's voice was heard as the leg connected to the girl's body fell on top of Amon's body, snapping him out of his red eyed spell. He growled as the girl, he presumed from its voice, slowly got off of him.  
  
"Uh...sorry?" The girl said as she held out her hand out for Amon. She looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, Robin's age, with brown, waist length, straighthair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a skin tight black outfit with gloved hands. Michael looked over at the two and wondered who the girl was. She looked familiar?  
  
"Hiya, I'm Emma, your replacement hunter." She replied cheerfully as Amon got up by himself.  
  
"Damn, more of you?" Dawn said her aggravation was clear to everyone as the other hunters finally came to. "Fine, I'll just have to kill you all then!"  
  
"Whatever! Bring it on bitch! I mean witch!" Emma shouted back to her.  
  
"Hmph. How dare you talk to me like that? I am the Dawn of Witches."  
  
Emma huffed and reached behind her back. She held her closed hand out and smirked before throwing a small, black ball onto the ground. The smoke bomb hit the ground, dispelling the black fog around the room, making Emma seemingly disappear. A gust of wind blew the smoke away.  
  
"Thanks, Squall." Nagira muttered as Doujima and Kira helped him up. They looked over to where Squall's unconscious body was and gasped. It wasn't Squall's wind that blew it away.  
  
"Hey, where'd that wannabe hunter go?" Michael asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Hmph, looks like the little baby got scared and ran away." Dawn answered as her eyes flickered menacingly.  
  
"You can't say anything about that; the two of you are pretty much the same age." Michael countered.  
  
All of a sudden, Dawn dropped to the floor, unconscious as Emma reappeared behind her in a puff of black smoke. She grinned as she did the victory sign. (A/N: which can also be mistaken by the peace sign)  
  
"Woo hoo! One witch down, another vampire to go!" She said bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Dammit." Midnight muttered as he disappeared before the newbie even had a chance to do her disappearing trick again.  
  
"Dang it!" She shouted as she snapped her fingers.  
  
The conscious hunters (A/N: Amon, Kira, Sakaki, Doujima, Michael, and Eve who woke up when Nagira passed out again) walked over to the hyper girl who claimed to be their replacement.  
  
"Everyone pretty much ok?" Kira asked.  
  
He glanced at everyone to make sure that they were since no one had bothered to answer him, like usual. He has to answer their questions but when he asks one, it's like no one pays attention to him. 'Just like back home.' Emma was eagerly talking to her new teammates. 'That IS if she's the REAL replacement hunter.' Eve was stumbling a bit so Kira went over to help her out. Amon was in a daze as he walked over to Squall's lifeless body and picked him up. Doujima and Sakaki were supporting the very injured Nagira despite their own injuries. Karasuma was being held up by Michael, who was staring at the young girl.  
  
"Kira, take me over to the other me. She lost and thus Robin-"  
  
"Will be returned to us. I know the story." He finished for the tired Eve.  
  
"You're a very bright boy, or should I say man? Your parents are proud of you, no matter what you may think. Your friends and siblings are watching too, you are their hope passed on from another generation." Eve spoke; her voice was so soft and very gentle.  
  
Kira smiled, not his mock smile but a true, happy smile for the first time since what happened. It seemed as if Eve knew who he was and why he was here.  
  
"Thanks but don't tell."  
  
"I'll make sure to make Robin promise when she comes back. You can talk to her, she won't ever change."  
  
Meanwhile, Amon looked down at the unconscious Dawn. How could this be half of Robin? He wondered to himself. He then turned his attention over to Kira and Eve and felt a pang of jealously seeing the two of them so close to each other. 'And what did Eve mean by her being neither Robin nor me? I thought that Eve was half of Robin, Robin's good side so why would she have my eyes? Better not to think about it until this headache goes away.' He thought to himself.  
  
Michael still kept a wary eye on the new girl, unsure if she was telling the truth or if she was another one of those puppets much like Sakura, Lenne and Dawn were. Everyone had turned their attention on the two look a like hunters as well as the two Robins. He made it his duty to make sure that this Emma girl didn't try and pull something while the others had their guard down and backs turned to the enemy. 'But she is pretty cute for someone other than Robin.' He thought to himself before mentally kicking himself. 'Stupid, stupid, Michael, she could be the enemy, do you really want to love the enemy?' he scolded himself as he mentally slapped himself. 'I have to get over Robin, she's Amon's girl just like Doujima said all those months ago, but that doesn't mean that I won't ever stop loving her.' With that thought, he mentally kicked himself then slapped himself again before returning his attention back to that strange Emma girl.  
  
"What are YOU lookin' at?" Emma spat at Michael, her tone was completely different from when she first came into the place, looking for a fight.  
  
"I-I-I mean I'm uh…I'm keeping my eye on you just in case if you're really not who you say you are. For all I know, you could be some cute vampire chick just like that Night guy who attacked us a few days ago." He spat back before mentally punching himself for calling her 'cute' and then he mentally kicked himself again for giving her too much info and finally he mentally slapped himself five times for stuttering.  
  
After a stare down with the new girl (which he lost) and after mentally beating himself shitless, he finally turned his attention to the unfolding scene when the new hunter/spy/possible vampire did.  
  
"Amon, help my 'sister' sit up so that way we can reunite. Everyone else, stay away." Eve ordered.  
  
"Minus me right Miss Eve?" Kira asked childishly, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, little puppy." Eve answered as a mother would to her child. n . n (hey, it's the best I can come up with since the real face I want to put won't show up.)  
  
Everyone did as they were told. Kira helped Dawn to stand instead since Amon was being hard headed again. Amon helped Eve stand up and stay up as she grasped her sister's hands. A blinding light surrounded the room, the same light that Eve and Dawn had come from.  
  
It pushed everyone back, a few inches but the light blew Kira and Amon away and into the nearest wall, knocking both hunters out cold. (A/N: I'm not mean so I tried to work in some stuff, Welcome to Amon and Robin's dream)

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Amon shot up from bed in a cold sweat. He tried to get out of bed but stopped as he felt a delicate, familiar petite hand wrap around his muscular arm. He slowly lay back down and watched as the girl next to him slept on quietly. He brushed a few strands of her golden blonde hair away from her face so he could admire her beauty. He watched as she curled up into a defensive ball and placed her head onto his chest.  
  
"Morning." The love of his life muttered to him, her eyelids still hiding her most attractive feature from Amon's gray eyes. He grunted in response before wrapping his arms around her much smaller form.  
  
"Robin?" He breathed her name gently, causing her head to perk up and open her eyes at last. His heart raced as he met her emerald green eyes. He felt like it was the first time they locked eyes all over again. He felt like a better person every time she looked at him, said his name and stayed close to him.  
  
"I-I" He panicked. "I'm hungry." Amon then began to mentally beat himself up as he said that. He had chickened out once again. How could such a small, fragile little thing make him feel this way? Him, the greatest witch hunter ever, fall to mercy at the feet of his woman? 'Oh well, she knows what I was trying to say.' He thought to himself as Robin started to giggle. Amon's face softened even more as Robin's suppressed, schoolgirl giggle turned into a full blown laugh. He soon joined in. As Robin began to calm down, Amon claimed her lips for his own. He gently and softly kissed her, licked her lips until she finally let him in. Their tongues danced together before Amon repositioned their bodies so that he was on top of her.  
  
"I love you too-I mean I'm hungry too." She giggled as their bedroom door was thrown opened and a small child walked over to them, his raven hair was messed up and sticking out in all directions.  
  
"Mommy, I'm hungry too." He said as he held onto a doll of his mother in a cat form. (A/N: Actually, I made some WHR cast neko dolls after I saw a fan art of them at Usuyami No Sekai so imagine Robin neko. Neko Amon was really hard to make since I could barely see the picture of him on top of Robin's head, they turned out pretty good too. My two best friends took Neko Karasuma and Neko Doujima and I have Neko Robin, Neko Amon and half of Neko Sakaki and Neko Nagira done.)  
  
"Yea yeah, me too, me too!" A little girl walked in, dragging a neko Amon.  
  
Amon sighed at their children. "I'm never going to keep you all to myself? Not while they're around."  
  
Robin giggled at Amon's immature behavior. "Nope, sorry but our children come before your needs of love."  
  
"Damn. And they're not turning eighteen anytime soon huh?" The other hunters (everyone but Amon, Kira and Robin so that includes Emma and Kita somehow) made their way to the sleeping trio. Kita had a stick in hand and started to poke poke her brother senseless. She made a happy face. (A/N: You know the ones that we can't make anymore because of ? It's a bit like two upside down v's and a line. That face. )

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
"Hey now, this is kinda fun!" She said to herself as she repeatedly poke poked her brother with her stick.  
  
Everyone looked like this O.O; finally, someone came to their senses and grabbed the stick away from the bubbly Kita.  
  
"What are you doing witch! We're supposed to be waking them up, not poking them!" Emma shouted.  
  
"That's what I was doing." Kita replied in a ditzy manner as she made another stick and continued to poke poke Kira. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Try it, Emma! It's fun!" She replied to Emma in a childish voice.  
  
"You can't be serious." Emma said to the bubbly and childlike vampire hybrid. After a few moments of silence and everyone staring at the vampire who was probably older than everyone in the room combined minus her brother of course. The same thought ran through all their minds; 'Maybe as they get older they really don't get more mature as humans do.'  
  
"Lemme try!" Emma pushed Kita to the ground as the desire to poke poke the quarter vampire won over.  
  
::poke poke, poke poke::  
  
Emma soon made the same face as Kita as they poke poked Kira together.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Kyotoko sweetie, where are you?" His mother called looking for her toddler son. "Have you seen Kyotoko?"  
  
He heard his mother ask downstairs to her husband.  
  
"Check his crib maybe." He answered unconcerned and playing with Kotoko. She took his advice and walked into the gray colored nursery and to an empty crib.  
  
"Now where on earth did baby Kyotoko go?" She asked herself as she walked downstairs and out to the patio, where she found her son. He was caught in the act of digging up the backyard looking for the treasure...again, that Uncle Naggie had told him about.  
  
"Kyotoko Kira-Amon Nagira, what have you done?"  
  
"For you." Kyotoko said handing her the flowers with the clumps of dirt piled off at the bottom which he had just pulled in hopes that he still had that adorable charm that made him able to could get away with anything. He gave her his award-winning smile.  
  
"Awww, thank you, sweetie." His mother said picking him up with the flowers in hand.  
  
"What the Hell is wrong with you." Father said as he walked outside with Kotoko in his arms. Father was quite jealous that his three-year-old son had more charm than him.  
  
"Remember, little ears are listening."She reminded him as she walked into the kitchen leaving father and son alone as she took daughter with her. Father looked his son right in the eyes with a smirk.  
  
"You're full of it, you know that?" He asked looking at Kyotoko. "Just like your father."  
  
"I know." Kyotoko said happily as he continued to dig up the yard looking for the buried treasure that his uncle promised.  
  
"You do know that Uncle Naggie was lying, right? He did the same to me as a kid." Father asked in amusement.  
  
"I know, I just gonna blame it on him once we wun out of flouers. Then mommy will be mad at Ungle Naggie for wying two me agains." Kyotoko replied, mimicking his father's smirk.  
  
(A/N: This is where readers say 'AWWWWWWWWWWWW' for my two best friends who are too evil to review my story, this should seem familiar because it's the same thing as Amon's dream in the prequel.)  
  
"No!" Kyotoko said firmly.

"Come on Kyotoko, it'll be fun!" Mother said trying to convince him otherwise. "You'll get to play with kids your age other than Kotoko and then you get to visit Uncle Naggie and all our friends and their kids!"  
  
"Don't scare the poor boy, he's scared of Emma's kid, she's got a crush on him you know." Father snickered to himself. Mother narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Sorry dear."  
  
"Kyotoko, please." Mother pleaded with her young son and wished he was more like his twin sister.  
  
"NO!!!" He screamed as a burst of fire torched the nearby trash pail.  
  
"Kyotoko Kira-Amon Nagira, you have two minutes to get your rear in that car, without one word, before things really heat up." Mother warned looking seriously at her son as a fire flickered in her eyes. Kyotoko quickly followed his mother's orders.  
  
"Another thing," Father said out of the blue. "Why the hell did you have to name him a gay ass name like Kyotoko? -Ko is a feminine ending."  
  
"Because after nine months of me carrying them and 52 hours of labor which you passed put from when I bone a few bones in your hand, you have no say in this at all." Mother said cutely as she walked past father to dress baby Kyotoko.  
  
(A/N: Now all the female readers say 'You go girl!' Once someone solves Kira's mystery, we'll get more cute memories like this, one more Kira memory then we go back to the hunters. And are these enough clues for you yet? It's obvious now who are Kira's parents are.)  
  
"Are you sure that this is safe?" Mother asked as she watched Father and Kyotoko in the backyard. Kyotoko was three and holding a baseball bat while Kotoko was in the house playing dollies with the other girls.  
  
"OK kid, when I throw the ball I want you to hit it with the bat." Father instructed.  
  
"Sure thing, daddy." Kyotoko said happily as he prepared to swing the bat. Mother watched playfully as her husband and son bonded. Father nodded and he gently tossed the ball to him while Kyotoko took a fast swing, hitting the ball. It was headed straight for father's crotch then BAM!!! Sending father crumbling to the ground in pain as mother and friends winced. Kyotoko giggled lightly as well as the other male hunters who witnessed the 'accident'.  
  
"Daddy has a nasty owie!" Kyotoko said as he pointed to his father in pain.  
  
"Kay note to self, no more baseball." Mother's friends muttered as they laughed their asses off at the second greatest legendary witch hunter.  
  
(A/N: Ouch, poor daddy. ::snickers:: This is where all girls who know who Kira's parents are wince and say their sorry to father.)

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You poke poked him too hard! Now my brother's gonna wake up and beat the crap out of us!" Kita squeaked at Emma.  
  
Kira stirred a bit, then sat up and rubbed his eyes then fell back asleep and into the memories of his happy childhood before he hated his father. He smiled at the baseball game and remembered everyone congratulating him for a job well done. Once Kira was back to sleep, Emma and Kita sighed in relief. It was night and all the others had decided to wait for Robin, Amon, and Kira to wake up before heading home since none of them could carry them back. Hell, they could barely even walk straight.  
  
"You know something, Kita? You're weird for finding poke poking your brother is fun." Emma said, making no sense and continuing to poke poke Kira really hard until little bruises were beginning to form then laughing a bit before moving to a few area of skin where she can poke poke Kira then blame it on his sister, Kita.  
  
Kita turned to Emma, not noticing what was going on and briefly stopping her poke poking fun to glare at her newest friend/teammate.  
  
"You almost woke up my brother, you dork!"  
  
Emma smiled smugly. "I am NOT a whale's penis."  
  
"Well then, you're a geek."  
  
"I do NOT bite the head off of a live chicken in front of an audience." Emma countered.  
  
"Fine, then you're a bitch."  
  
"I am NOT a female dog."  
  
"Then you're a bastard."  
  
"My parents were married before I was born."  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!"  
  
'God damn this stupid girl to fucking hell. Ah bloody hell, I'm gonna rest up like those guys over there.'  
  
"Nite-nite!" Emma said while waving to Kita who gave her the finger in response.  
  
Squall finally woke up and came face to face with one of the last people on earth he ever wanted to see, Emma.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled out as he backed away from the young girl. Emma noticed him and smiled.  
  
"What? How? When? Why? God."  
  
"I'll answer your questions in this order Squally Wally. What- I'm the replacement for your girlfriend Miho Karasuma who asked to be put on vacation for a few months. How- I finished my training as a hunter a few years after the 'incident' with the cherry bomb and bra burning. When- I finished training three days ago and transferred here for some experience. I just got here a few hours ago and saved everyone! YAYNESS!!! Anyways, Why- Because I wanted to make your life a living hell as well as try and become a legend and earn the title of the best witch hunter ever but I'm not qualified to be a vampire hunter. And God, I pray that you will save Squall from the hell that I will put him in." Emma finished with a smile before continuing to poke poke the poor, unconscious Kira.  
  
Squall slowly came back to his senses. Since Amon was out cold and Kira wasn't really one of them, he had to be the leader and be a bit suspicious of Emma's sudden appearance here. He didn't want this to end up like the time when they were drunk, that Night guy came and stole really important data as well as files on the Eighteen Projects. "So you're her replacement?" He asked, the suspicion dripping from his voice.  
  
"Yep yep, I had to beat the crap out of the chief and his assistant and that guard guy to find out where you were." She replied cheerfully.  
  
Kita groaned as she found out that she was no longer the bubbly idiot around the place and that she now had to work twice as hard to cover the new girl's back.  
  
"...There was a note at Raven's Flats with our telephone numbers in case you came, why didn't you call us?" Squall questioned as he circled around Emma like a hawk in the sky, ready to pounce on its prey.  
  
"Yeah, I know but I wanted to meet you. When I got to your base, I hacked the computer to see what you guys were up to. I'm also a pretty good hacker since that old one of yours is getting a bit, well, old."  
  
"What? There's no way that some fifteen year old punk could've hacked into my files! They're highly guarded." Michael shouted at the newbie.  
  
"Isn't that what your old boss said as they ransacked your place for hacking into their stuff?" Emma quickly countered. "Why didn't you just read the papers on the desks?"  
  
'And I'm pretty sure that we left the projector on just in case if someone comes looking for us.' Michael wondered at the stupidity of the young girl. 'She's nothing like Robin, nothing!' He thought to himself as he looked over to Amon and Robin holding each other even in their sleep. It finally sunk in that he was nothing more than Robin's friend, but his heart just wouldn't accept it.  
  
"That would be too easy! Then I found out you guys were here so I decided to get the drop on you guys and it was a good thing too, I think that Amon guy you call a leader was about to kill you off, as well as that witchy bitch and vampire." Emma responded.  
  
Michael turned his hand into a fist as anger coursed though his veins. 'How dare she insult Robin? Who does this girl think she is?' Michael asked himself.  
  
"Don't call Robin a bitch! Look, we have no clue what happened to Robin to make her two people but now that it's over, we know that Robin's back. Robin is the nicest person any of us will ever know so shut up, you don't even know her and now you're judging her?"  
  
"Well, my orders were to kill her if she got out of control since we all know that Amon won't do it anymore, in fact, he never had any intentions of killing her." Emma's tone was serious. She turned to look at the couple.  
  
"Squall's orders were the same, if and when she came back, we had to keep an eye on her and end her life the moment something happens."  
  
Michael had a horrified look on his face, their old leader Squall; someone that he trusted had orders to kill Robin?  
  
'Why? Why would Solomon want to kill her? And why can't Amon or you do it?" He asked Squall, Michael's eyes glazed over with sadness, which was something Emma noticed.  
  
"Hey Mikey boy, your eyes are glazed, were you eating donuts." She mocked in hopes of cheering her new crush up.  
  
"Hey Emma, your eyes are red, have you been getting high?"  
  
"On life?" She smiled a bit as Michael did. "Then yes." Then Michael turned his attention back to the two replacements.  
  
"So, are you gonna answer my question or what?" Squall nodded.  
  
"Well, it's obvious that Amon wouldn't kill Robin ever since that hunt where he was suppose to. He purposely missed both times and the second time he even helped her by shooting Touko so Robin would be able to defend herself. Then, on his final attempt before the factory, he came up to Robin's room and told her to kill him or die. Solomon thinks that Amon would rather die than to kill Robin. They thought that he was searching for death, longing for it for a while but tried his best to be discreet about it on witch hunts and stuff. It was obvious; it always was so we watched her and Amon until we needed them to come back. Solomon sent Karasuma to get them and bring them back so we could monitor their movements more easily. Amon couldn't kill her but while they were together for those few months, we think that Robin gave Amon a new lease on life, and if Amon got in the way, we would-" Squall couldn't finish.  
  
When he first came here, he had no respect for Amon whatsoever but now, after everything had happened and everything that he had heard from the others, he had to respect Amon. It wasn't right, what he did; try to befriend Amon and Robin so he could kill them later, to befriend all the members of the STN-J so he could gain their trust and find out more about the couple. It was wrong, so many things that he did was wrong but now, it was too late to do much.  
  
Emma noticed that Squall had stopped and she continued for him.  
  
"We would have to gain everyone's trust but then as Squall got closer to everyone and learned more about Amon from you guys, well, Solomon had a reason to believe that he wouldn't carry out his mission if need be. Especially after Sakaki and Sakura got together and after Squall himself falling in love with Karasuma, we all had a feeling that he wasn't up to it so they sent me to get rid of everyone if I have to. And me, unlike Squall, I will do it. I'll do it out of mercy so that way I won't have to feel that bad for taking down a teammate. It's better for me to stay away from Robin so I won't have second thoughts or anything so I did what was natural, I hate her." Emma explained.  
  
Michael remained quiet and said nothing; he kept his gaze on his shoes just like Emma and Squall did. It looked like there had been way too many secrets at the STN-J again, Michael had to wonder if it was going to be the factory all over again but this time, their leader and their newest team member were the moles. Michael sighed as he tried to grasp all the information he was given, much too easily.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A young girl with strawberry blonde hair and emerald green eyes walked around on that familiar beach, looking for her Amon. She was wearing the same dress that Dawn and Eve were wearing, only in a black color. Finally, Robin saw him near the shore farther down, with his boots off and the sea water slowly touching his toes. She smiled, it wasn't everyday she saw this side of Amon at a beach. As she got closer, she noted that he wasn't wearing his Chinese undercoat but still had on his black slacks as well as his STN-J coat. She bit her bottom lip, looking at his perfect chest before observing his facial features.  
  
"Hello, Amon." The teenage fire witch said as she stopped at his side. Amon said nothing; he didn't even look at her as he watched the waves crashing and the sun setting.  
  
"Mind if I sit down with you?" She asked shyly.  
  
Amon looked her in the eye before moving his boots to the other side of his body for her to rest beside him. The couple stayed there, sitting quietly and enjoying each other's silent company. Once the sun set and the sky darkened to a purplish blue color, Robin tried resting her head on Amon's shoulder. It was a pretty bold move on her part considering that they hadn't been like this in a while. Amon didn't move, didn't flinch, he did nothing, until a slight breeze made her shudder. Amon moved a bit so he could wrap his arms around Robin, giving her a bit more warmth and shelter from the wind that he created to give himself an excuse for this moment. Robin let out a content sigh as she buried her head into Amon's chest. He smelled really good; something that she had missed. Amon lay back onto the cooling sands of the beach, taking Robin with him. She let out a small yelp at Amon's surprising movement. He felt her heart race a little faster at his action and smirked inwardly before using his new power again to make her shiver and move closer to his body. Everything here was just so, perfect? Nothing could ruin the moment. 'And nothing will.'  
  
They both thought to themselves as Robin snuggled closer to Amon in hopes of keeping her warm and protecting her from that damn, harsh wind. The moon grew brighter, Amon noted, as he stared at Robin's face.  
  
"Robin look, it's a full moon tonight." Amon whispered to her, his voice was soft and gentle as he spoke to her in a way that he had never used before.  
  
Robin turned her head enough to see the star filled sky and the pure white moon, dark purple clouds slowly moving away from the light. She sighed.  
  
"It's so beautiful and peaceful nothing like the real world. I just wish that it was... I want this." Robin said to Amon as she made a hand gesture.  
"And you'll have it one day soon, Robin. I promise you that I'll give you this all, the stars, the moon and the peace that you want." Amon murmured to her before kissing her soft neck. He pulled her body closer to his as he heard her soft giggle. She never used to giggle like some schoolgirl but for some reason, he thought it was nice for Robin to be like this, so carefree like other girls her own age. Robin turned to face him, her small hands on his lean chest, their faces only inches apart from each other.  
  
"No, Amon, I meant that I want us to be together like this. I don't care where, as long as we're together." She clarified for him before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
That was it, all he needed from her to lose control. Amon pushed Robin onto her back as he climbed on top of her. He forcefully kissed her, showing her how much he needed her, how much he wanted her, how much he longed for her. She returned his kiss with just as much force, maybe more. Amon had to suppress a growing moan in the back of his throat. He pulled away and stared into her emerald eyes just as she looked into his deep, gray eyes. He wanted this to be real, he wanted all of this to be real so he could do it but this was all a dream.  
  
"A dream that we both want, this isn't just your dream but mine as well. Everything you see before you is what we both want, this world is a combination of our perfect worlds, you want a beach all by yourself, and I want to be by your side always." Robin answered him as she cuddled closer to him.  
  
"And stop using your wind, it's beginning to annoy me and make me cold." She looked at him with a slight pout.  
  
Amon smiled at her and let out a small chuckle.  
  
"I'm sorry, Robin, I just want you to be closer to me, that's all."  
  
"There's something you're not telling me. What is it Amon?" Robin asked, concerned, as she rolled her body over his so that her head was resting on his shoulder and her small hands were on his chest. Se buried her head into his shoulder blade and muttered a few inaudible words as she gripped Amon's bare chest a little. Amon didn't know what to do so he just ran his hand through her soft, silky locks as he murmured  
  
"It's alright, there's nothing wrong." He gentle stroked her hair until Robin quieted down and received a soft moan as his reward for all his hard work.  
  
"I did want to ask you something but the-I'm -uhh?" Amon was getting a bit nervous, something he rarely ever felt. It caused Robin to look up at him, adding more pressure. He felt like a teenager asking a girl out for the first time, but this time he wanted to ask a sixteen year old girl, no, woman to spend the rest of her life with him without ever kissing or loving someone else. Was it right? He was experienced, she is not. He lived longer and was ready to commit to her, Robin was young, naïve and still in child in the eyes of others. 'But all that matters are that you love her so suck up your pride and ego already, Amon, before someone else does it.'  
  
"Amon?" She said his name like a gentle caress, she lit the fire within him again but Amon had to control it. "Amon, are you sure you're fine?"  
  
Worry plagued her thoughts as she watched a confused Amon pick her off of him making her sit on the cold sand before resting on one knee.  
  
"Amon, what's wrong?"  
  
"N-Nothing Robin." Amon cleared his throat before taking her petite hands into his. He kissed her softly, tenderly. Robin wanted the kiss to be longer but Amon had her hands in his so she couldn't bring him back.  
  
"Robin, you know that I love you. I may not always show it or act like I do but deep down I really love you more than life itself. Before you came, I was looking for a way to die, I always was. But then, you gave me a new lease on life as you fought it, you didn't give up once or took the easy way out like I wanted. Robin- I-I've always loved you no matter what. You're my reason for living, but what I want from you isn't very fair. I've been in many relationships and am ready for this but you… I was your first everything, it wouldn't be fair if you made your decision with just one man. I love you but-"  
  
His lips met Robin's in a passionate kiss before she broke away, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Amon I love you, I know I do. Please, please don't say this isn't fair, I want you. I don't care if this is my first relationship, I'm already in too deep, if you tell me that I need to see other people before I answer your question then you're wrong. I love you and only you in that way, I can't just go and see other people when I already know what I want, who I need." Robin blinked back her tears as she looked at her lap, she didn't want to see Amon.  
  
Amon felt a tug at his heart as he saw that Robin couldn't even look at him. He felt like shit as she said all those things, but he just wanted her to live a little more so that way she wouldn't be chained down by him at such a young age. But she was sixteen now, a woman in Japan's eyes that was able to marry or do whatever she wanted. A smile graced his face as he saw her way of thinking. He placed one hand under her chin and lifted her head so their eyes could meet. He saw her sadness hidden far away from view, from anyone else's view but his that is.  
  
"Robin, I love you. Please say that you'll be mine forever with this," He reached into his coat pocket and pulled something out, "say you'll be mine and mine alone. Tell me that-"  
  
"HEY! Amon, Robin, there you are!" A figure running towards them interrupted them. As it got closer, it was none other than that annoying Kira. Eve and Dawn sighed from within Robin, just as Amon glared at the boy for ruining the moment, again. Kira panted once he reached the pissed off couple but took no heed.  
  
"I was looking all over the place for you guys, you know that we've been out cold for two days now? The others need to go get some medical attention but they won't leave us behind. They can't carry us; they can barely even walk themselves. So let's get a move on, wake up already."  
  
"We will once I do something." Amon said through clenched teeth, ready to knock the clueless vampire hybrid out but Robin put her hand on his arm. Amon sighed in defeat, it was always like this. He was mad at the boy but one movement from Robin and everything would disappear.  
  
"Let's go." He said reluctantly as he got up.  
  
"Goody goody gum drop." Kira smiled while the other two hunters looked at him strangely. The second Kira disappeared and returned to the real world, both Amon and Robin burst out laughing at Kira's stupid yet amusing saying. After they calmed down enough they also left, leaving one alone in their dream world. The figure shrouded in darkness growled as his gray eyes turned crimson.  
  
"Eve is MINE and no one else's." It said in an unearthly tone before disappearing too.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

AOTD: Another one bite's the dust and this story is almost done.  
  
Amon: So what are you gonna do with those other chapters in your note book?  
  
AOTD: Burn them since there's no place for them anymore. And sorry BWHR, Amon doesn't ask her yet! But I'm wondering if I should do dreams. Amon dreams, Robin dreams, Doujima dreams, Nagira dreams, Squall dreams, Karasuma dreams, Sakaki dreams, Emma dreams, Michael dreams, Kira dreams, Kita dreams, A/R dreams, and D/N dreams. Yeah, I think I will for three chapters or so.  
  
Amon: You completely changed it.  
  
AOTD: But I don't like to lose readers so instead of writing what I want, I'll write what they want. Except when it comes to Alone and LYF, those are my stories and I don't care if you like them or not. LYF will have tons of M/R to make readers think that it is gonna be that but I'll stay true to my name and end it with A/R. I'm an A/R person but not all the way, jealusly is always good right?  
  
Amon: Why do you love and hate me?  
  
AOTD: Amon angst.

And before i forget, read spotpc's Hunting Dogs, an IY WHR crossover. The WHR team fights a witch with some really strong power but once Robin fries it, there's something in the ashes. Kagome and InuYasha have to get it but then another witch steals their shards of the sacred jewel. Now InuYasha, Kagome and the rest of the STNJ have to work together to get their witch/shard but with InuYasha's ego and Amon's...well, being Amon, will they work together to bring down the witch or will they fight eachother? Read to find out.

PirateFox's It Ends Here, A/R seprated and miss eachother a lot but Robin has a new life and Amon wants her to be happy. Then a witch attacks! Will Amon come to the rescue? Read to find out, and why did Robin leave? There're both good stories, read them please?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin: I hope you like it. Something's wrong with my computer so I would write more but I can't.

Yuna of Paradise: Hiya. Ok, I'll give you steps so you can have your own email adress so you can have your own fanfiction. net account. Step1: Go to Yahoo . Com Step2: Look to the right of your screen where you'll see a sign in button and click it Step3: for your username, type in yunaofparadise and no spaces k?Step4: password is ff7tifa once again, no spaces and that was the best I could think of.Step5: Look around for your mail, I sent you one and the sender should say Lenne Mitsukai or something like that. Now Yuna, you have your own email and Yunie was something Rikku (Yuna's cousin in the Final Fantasy game) called her. oc means original characters and that's the character that an author makes…I think. OOC stands for out of character and IC stands for in character. And don't forget to change your email's password k? someone might steal it and one of my friend likes the name Yuna so that's what we call her but I call her Yunie. :) I hope this didn't confuse you this time.

Emma: Not much to say to you but you haven't been online, is school that hard already? I don't go on from 4-8 cause i have to work and after 8, my brother's on the phone talking to his gf.

empress of hell- Thanks for the advice, I'll be sure to remember that. :) If you like Amon torture or Amon angst, try reading my other story called Alone wince Love You Forever is still in the beginning stages, so nothing happening in that story...yet.

WHRfan- I love you stories and I'm so happy that you read mines. :) I'm so glad you like my story.


	27. What Would You Do For a Klondike Bar?

Disclaimer: I don't own WHR or the Klondike bar thing, but I do own Kira, Kita, Adam, Midnight, Sakura and Squall. And be careful, Amon's pissed, I think I did something wrong.  
  
Amon: Gee, ya think! (hobbles off, trips on a rock and falls flat on his face)  
  
AAOTD: You need some help there Amon?  
  
Amon: Mo tnamk os, bigch.  
  
AAOTD: ??? Just read the story while I feed Robin some sugar and help Amon get back to the hospital.  
  
Robin: What is this?  
  
AAOTD: Candy, try some, it's good.  
  
Robin:…OK.  
  
AAOTD: This is the 100th review special I told you I'd post if I'd get this far.  
  
What Would You Do… For a Klondike Bar?  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Amon: (using crutches and bandaged up, weakly) Hi. I'm Amon Nagira, and the evil people at Good Humor - Breyer's Ice Cream company have hired me to do a series of commercials to bring back the old "What would you do for a Klondike bar?"… uh… commercials… using the other WHR characters and ones created by my Angel of the Darkness. To do this, they sent me, Amon Nagira, out with boxes of Klondike bars as well as a cameraman. You are about to witness the results of my torture. The author and I are both not responsible for any mental scarring psychological damage, or any physical side effects from laughing too hard, and will not compensate you for any damage done to electrical equipment due to laughing so hard you snort out a liquid and short something out. Thank you and enjoy, you sadistic SOB's. AND LET IT BE KNOWN THAT I QUIT, GET A NEW MUSE AAOTD!!! (hobbles off)  
  
Commercial Attempt #1: Kira

Amon: (holds up a Klondike Bar) Kira, what would YOU do for a Klondike Bar?  
Kira: …Dunno.  
Amon: Would you… moo like a cow?  
Kira: No.  
Amon: Would you… bark like a dog?  
Kira: No.  
Amon: Would you… cluck like a chicken?  
Kira: …what the hell is up with all the farm-animal references?  
Amon: …Uh… well, what WOULD you do for a Klondike bar then, huh?!  
Kira:…I…don't…know…can't…resist…kleptomaniac tendencies…YOINK! (snatches Klondike Bar and runs off laughing evilly) MUHAHAHAHA  
Amon:…O…kay… O.o  
  
Commercial Attempt #2 - Yurika Dojima

Amon: Dojima! What would YOU do… for a Klondike bar?! (holds one out)  
Dojima: …I don't know.  
Amon: Would you… moo like a cow?  
Dojima: (eyes get big and teary) ARE YOU SAYING I'M AS FAT AS A COW?!  
Amon: No! No! Um…would you…bark like a dog?  
Dojima: ARE YOU SAYING I'M AS UGLY AS A DOG?!  
Amon:…NO! Uh, uh, would you cluck like a chicken?  
Dojima: NOW YOU'RE CALLING ME A CHICKENHEAD?!  
Amon:…What the hell does that mean?  
Dojima: YOU'RE CALLING ME A HOE! A FAT, UGLY HOE! (runs off crying)  
Amon: (blink blink) Uh…  
  
Commercial Attempt #3 - Lenne

Amon: (holds up a Klondike bar) Lenne, what would YOU do for a Klondike Bar?  
Lenne: Lenne would get a dollar and buy one. (skips off)  
Amon: ………… There is something seriously wrong with that girl.  
Lenne: Lenne heard that!  
  
Commercial Attempt #4 - Squall

Amon: Squall, what would YOU do for a Klondike bar?  
Squall: I think the real question is, "What would the Klondike bar do for ME?" You see, Amon, it's all about keeping your priorities straight. You gotta look out for numero uno.  
Amon: Okay…  
Squall: And if the Klondike bar would somehow get me fame, women, power, and/or money…well then, I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR IT. I'D EVEN ASSASSINATE THE PRESIDENT AND SELL OUR MILITARY SECRETS TO CHINA. (foams at mouth)  
Amon: O.o (edging away) Right, right…Uh…HEY LOOK!!! SAKAKI'S FLIRTING WITH SAKURA!  
Squall: THAT BOY'S DEAD!!! (turns and searches) Amon: (runs off)  
  
Commercial Attempt #5 - Touko

Amon: Okay, Touko, what would you do for a Klondike bar? (holds out a Klondike bar)  
Touko:…Anything. And…Amon… I do mean… ANYTHING. (leers at him)  
Amon: ………(edges away)  
Touko: Wait! Don't run! I'm just lonely! A woman needs some attention too, you know!  
Amon: …(runs away)  
  
Commercial Attempt #6 - Haruto Sakaki

Amon: Sakaki, what would YOU do for a Klondike bar?  
Sakaki: Klondike bar? Man, I'd kill for one of those.  
Amon: O.O (shoves a whole box into his hands) Takeitalljustpleasedon'thurtmeidonthaveanymoneywellfiftycentsbutI'mtoosexyhotandihaven'tevenfinishedbroodingyetsoi'mnotreadytodie!!! (runs off)  
Sakaki: O.O Oookay…Uh…thanks…I think… Did he just take me seriously? I was only joking.  
  
Commercial Attempt #7 - Kita

Amon: Kita, what would YOU do for a Klondike bar?  
Kita: I'd beat up Midnight and take it from him. Amon: …Okay. Kita: …In fact, I'd KILL HIM for a Klondike bar…  
Amon: Right, right…  
Kita: I'd shove his bloody face into a concrete wall, break a bloody metal trashcan over his bloody head, pour gasoline on him, make a flamer thrower appear out of no where using my craft, use it to burn him up, then take his extra crispy, undead corpse and tie it up like a piñata and have little kids, including myself and the rest of the STN, beat him up with a barbed wired, metal baseball bat.  
Amon: O.o Here… you just… take it. (hands her the Klondike bar)  
Kita: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Amon: There is something seriously wrong with all of the author's characters.  
Kita: I know. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Commercial Attempt #8 - Miho Karasuma

Amon: Now, Karasuma… what would you do… for a Klondike bar? (dangles a Klondike bar) Karasuma: Whatever you want me to, sweetie. (raises eyebrows suggestively)  
Amon: ………(edges away)  
Karasuma: Wait! Don't run! I'm just lonely! A woman needs some attention too, you know! Amon: …(runs away)  
  
Commercial Attempt #9 - Zaizen

Amon: Okay. Zaizen, what would you do for a Klondike bar?  
Zaizen: Walk to the freezer and get one.  
Amon: …Uhh…  
Zaizen: Are we done here?  
Amon: Yeah. Zaizen: Okay then. walks off  
  
Commercial Attempt #10 - Sakura

Amon: So, Sakura, what would you do for a Klondike bar?  
Sakura: I'd teach an accident attracter hunter Kenpo.  
Amon: Uh, aren't you already doing that?  
Sakura: Yep. NOW YOU GIVE ME ONE!  
Amon: Okay. (hands her a Klondike bar)  
Sakura: (Hands him the one bar and snatches three boxes from him.) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Now I can make money by selling these clearly stolen Klondike bars to unsuspecting little children. MUHAHAHAHA!  
Amon: O.o AAOTD, there is something very wrong with all of your characters.  
AAOTD: It's their parents fault. They were smoking something during pregnancy.  
  
Commercial Attempt #11 - Nagira

Amon: Alright now. Nagira… what would you do for a Klondike Bar?  
Nagira: …blackmail.  
Amon: Wha? Nagira: You know, Amon, I DO still have that fourth-grade school play on tape… Amon: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Nagira: Nobody has to know you played the-  
Amon: FINE! (hands him the Klondike bar, grumbling) Nagira: n.n Sankyuu Amon! (starts eating it)  
  
Commercial Attempt #12 - Michael Lee

Amon: Hey Michael! What would you do for a Klondike b-  
Michael: FOOOOOOOOOODDD!! (runs at Amon)  
Amon: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! HERE! TAKE IT ALL! JUST DON'T EAT MEEEEEEEEE!!! (throws Michael a box of Klondike bars and runs off)  
  
Commercial Attempt #13 - Midnight

Amon: Okay, Midnight, what would YOU do for a Klondike bar?  
Midnight: This. punches Amon in the stomach  
Amon: (doubles over, wheezing)  
Midnight: (takes Klondike bar and calmly walks off like nothing happened)  
  
Commercial Attempt #14 - Adam Wicca

Amon: (holds up a Klondike bar) Adam, what would YOU do for a Klondike bar?  
Adam: … Since I can't find any…(makes a hand signal and undead vampires, witches under a spell and werewolves beat the crap out of Amon, one of them taking the Klondike bar and handing it to Adam) That.  
Amon: (KO'd, Knocked out)  
  
Commercial Attempt #15 - Sugar-high, hyperactive Robin Sena

Amon: (using crutches now, holds up a Klondike bar) Sugar high hyperactive Robin Sena, what would you do for a Klondike bar?  
SHHARobin: OMG! You're offering me a Klondike bar?! That is soooo sweet of you Amon-chan! Amon, I mean you're always inconsiderate of other people and that's why I like you and um you like me too? Right or else there wouldn't be so many A/R fanfics now would there and OMG are you going to ask me out now huh?  
Amon: O.o Here. Just take it and go away. (hands her the Klondike bar and hobbles away)  
  
Thanks to the following peoples who have reviewed my story and there should be a new chapter up when my writer block goes away:  
  
balletanimerose, shan, DarkAnjil4eve, Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin, mylehia, Aisling Niamh, ,me, bbre32, LC WOLF, rin, OneHellkat, Cali1043, kten have claws, Hexes, busohwe, isis, Emma, Faye-Valentine-bebop, Kitara-Kama, angel-girl761, White Wolf 142, Digitally Nami, Ryui and Gokuru-chan, sesshie's girl, WolfGoddess, charice, AngelD, Yuna of Paradise, manga girl234, CrazyFemaleDragon, Lee, empress of hell, WHRfan, i think you know, Sadako-No-Youkai.  
  
All you guys reviewed at least once. Well, hopefully I can have a new chapter up by next week but ideas are welcomed. Anyone here read my other story called Love You Forever? If so, I...kinda ran out of ideas for that too and it's sooooooooo hard keeping them ic.


	28. Eyes on Me

**Yuna of Paradise/ In True Meanings**: It's been a long time since I've updated huh? All this stuff first then the story so I won't ruin the mood. You haven't been online a lot either? In trouble or what? Bad report card? I changed mine, but shhhhhhh, it's a secret…but then again why am I posting it here then huh? Lol.

**Emma**: Hiya. I think I might stop writing fanfics soon, not good enough for me, lol. Shit! I gotta type up the next chapter to that WR story! And so do you. Where'd I put that notebook, and don't worry about pairings, it won't be a Kiba/Lynx though it will be implied and Cheza will soon whither and die so no worries there too! And Kita is a bit crazy, she's really pissed about having her role shrunken.  
Kita: WHAT! SEXIST!

**Lee**: Thanks for reviewing but I think that the WHR camping will be no more…or I'll post it at my website once I learn how seeing as it's in script. Hope you like the chapter and it ends in a cliffy but bright side is I already wrote it. I don't think this will be a very good chapter, I was forced to write it otherwise my co-author wouldn't let me play with his kitten anymore. That and he was also holding my little Kiba plush hostage!

**Sadako-No-Youkai**: Thanks and I like your name, what's it mean? I was really trying to make this story a continuation of the WHR series with a new plot each chapter or if it's big then I try to make it last about three or four episodes. I get it, it's kinda like Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon, I've seen about three of the same movies but it was different too hard to explain huh? Thanks! Makes me feel good whenever someone says something like that, I hope you like this chapter and the next one should be coming out around next monthish or earlier.

**i think you know**: While I think you don't count so you shut up, you're my co-author so you have to do what I say. And one more thing…GIVE ME BACK MY KIBA YOU FUCKING THEIF! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU WHILE YOU'RE SLEEPING IF YOU DON'T YOU LITTLE BASTARD!

**Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin**: We don't talk much anymore huh? Tell ya what, I won't kill Amon and Robin, happy?

**Blue Moon**: Thanks for putting it in your faves! Well, here's a new chapter. Maybe I should make another humor for if I hit the 200th mark but I doubt it, I'm sorry for the overdue update though. No fear, the next one and last one will come out next month. Hey, blame school and community service, I gotta do 200 hours of it to pass so I decided to do it now while I have no life, lol.

**WHR Fan**: Hiya! I finally updated, it's not very good though. This was a forced update though at some parts I did feel better. One long chapter but not as long as I expected. I'm gonna post another version of love triangle at another fan fiction site once I find one, this one was corrupted cause I was trying to keep readers happy and rushed though it most of the time. And did I send you the other chapter to your story yet?

**manga girl234**: Thanks for reviewing and Amon was the only one to fit the part! I mean, what would he do for a Klondike Bar? And then who would be the host? Kira?  
Kira: Uh, hey d-Amon, what would you do for a Klondike bar?  
Amon: Nothing. :Walks away:  
Kira: Would you walk for a Klondike Bar?  
Amon: Fucking NO!  
Kira: n.n Hey! I can piss him off:Runs after Amon waving it in his face: Would you suck dick?  
Amon: Hell NO! Goddammit! Leave me alone!  
Kira: n nWould you cluck like a chicken? Would you moo like a cow? Would you oink like a pig? Would you run around in circles? Would you let Robin set you on fire? Would you bark like a dog? Would you murder in cold blood?  
Amon: Why the hell would you think I even want a Klondike Bar? How about this, What Would You Do To Keep Being the Same Sex That You Are Now?  
Kira: Huh? Uh oh, spaghettio's. :Runs away:  
Amon:Chases with a large butcher knife in left hand, a large kitchen knife in the other while making sure that his gloves were on and that he wasn't wearing his regular shoes: Get back here boy! It'll only hurt for a second then you'll be a girl!

**Kagome21**: Well, Kira is Kira and he's a mystery now isn't he? Well now he know he's part demon, part witch and part vampire with some unknown relationship to Amon. Questions are good, they go in a review and the number of review goes up and makes me feel good whenever I check out my stats. Broken Hunters put me into more people's fave author list, that makes me feel all giddy and happy and makes me write more but when people kick me off, I feel bad and I don't really wanna write much though this time my damn ass co-author had to make me write, he's holding my poor Kiba hostage, that bastard.

**Jadewitch**: Real chapter, but it was forced so it's not very good. Sorry…too sleepy to write more…

**Sirhcnotilih**: Yay, and that was my first attempt that a story too!  
ITYK:Ahem:  
AAOTD:Rolls eyes: Fine, we wrote it together and actually went out and did it too! Took people's funniest reactions and put it into a fic but made the other ones up.

**Meeko Melodie**: My characters are confusing huh? Too many OC's….gotta kill some. Well Kira is the main OC followed by Emma who had been in the story for the shortest time…actually it's Midnight but he's dead now. Hehe. Oh, enjoy the chapter and you can skip the fighting scenes, not so good with them without the Dipshit around. :sighs: I miss the little Dipshit and the smart ass, they went on vacation.

Intro:  
AOTD: It's been a while huh? Well, you can now either cheer or cry cause this is the last chapter.  
Amon: I'm cheering, no more OOCness and I'm no longer your slave! YES!  
AOTD: Last chapter but I'm also doing a different version of this story where I can fill in missing chapters that I didn't use cause I didn't want to lose reviewers but I did anyways so now I'm writing what I wanna write, the first few chapters will pretty much be the same but I'm adding in more words or making them longer.  
Amon: Get on with it, you make them wait for all this time and now we're talking about useless things.  
AOTD: Fine. And don't forget to check out Searching and For You too! And maybe Like the Wind when I post it…  
Amon: There needs to be more A/R fics.  
AOTD: Don't have to tell me twice, the best ones aren't being updated so might as well try to update with writer's block. BTW, Like the Wind is an AU. Amony and Robby are on opposing sides, thrown into the battlefield and tangled up in a webs of deceit and lies, a game of seduction begins. Robin will be older, Amon will be himself. It'll be a love triangle between Amon, Robin and Michael. It takes place around 1700's in Japan of course. Tons of character deaths.  
Amon: House of Flying Daggers?  
AOTD: House of Flying Daggers.  
Amon:goes off into a different room cause his language just past R:  
Dojima: Now for the last time:sniffle: ro-  
Emma: Roll the disclaimer and start up the story!  
Dojima: O.O You bitch! That was my line!  
Emma: Uh oh.  
Robin: What's going on?  
Kira: Last chapter of AAOTD's first fanfic.  
Nagira: Finally!  
Dojima: But I didn't get my solo chapter!  
Michael: And I didn't get a love life!  
Karasuma: But I got pregnant by Squall…somehow.  
Lenne: Squall is Lenne's, he is the father of Lenne's child.  
Squall:gulp: Crap.  
Karasuma and Lenne: Well?  
Squall: …  
Amon: Be a man little man.  
Karasuma and Lenne: WELL:fiery screen behind them:  
Squall:gulp: Double crap.

Disclaimer: Almost forgot this thing, hehe. I'm listening to a few of my favorite video game songs and that's what's making me update. Hehe, say thanks to Yuna. Anyways, this is my last time saying I don't own WHR. :Cries: And unfortunately I don't own Eyes On Me or Melodies of Life, lyrics for Eyes on Me is in bold, Melodies of Life is in italics and both are incased in ---- thingees. T.T Gonna miss you guys but maybe I'll see you again in another story?

* * *

Chapter 28: Getting Out of Here 

Robin slowly opened her emerald eyes and stayed still, not wanting to move. She knew where she was and felt comfortable…mostly because of the arm crushing her to its body. She found it increasingly difficult to breathe as the arm tighten its grip.

"Amon, you're so territorial, too territorial now let me go before I set your hand on fire."

Amon chuckled as he loosened his grip enough for Robin to breathe easier but not enough for her to move.

**---**

**Whenever sang my songs  
****On the stage, on my own  
****Whenever said my words  
****Wishing they would be heard  
---**

"Amon." Robin's sweet voice was heavenly to Amon, he knew he'd get hurt if he continued with this game but decided it was worth the pain if she continued to say his name the way she did.

'Oh, is that what you want from me?' Amon looked down at Robin, shock registering on his face. Robin's voice…it sounded like it was coming from his head.

'That's because it is Amon, now let me go.'

'Hmm, can I do that too?' Robin rolled her eyes as Amon's thoughts flooded her mind…until he started thinking about what they would do together, then she started to blush like crazy.

"AMON!" Robin shouted out, not realizing that the others were still sleeping…or in the same room. Nonetheless, her scream woke everyone up, including the once slumbering vampire hybrids.  
**  
---  
I saw you smiling at me  
****Was it real or just my fantasy?  
****You'd always be there in the corner  
****Of this tiny little bar  
****---**

"Yes, I hope you'd be screaming that too once we do what I just thought." Amon chuckled a bit before he licked the side of Robin's neck.

Kira coughed to gain everyone's attention. All eyes turned to him. "Well now that everyone's ok, let's get the hell outta here before someone comes back, we've been here for a while now huh?"

Emma raised her hand, "But how do we get out? I've been searching for a while now but I can't find an exit any where!" The newest huntress shouted.

"Lenne may be able to help, Lenne knows the way." A bright light filled the room and faded as quickly as it appeared…two figures stepped out, a familiar light witch and the bloody cherry blossom fighter.

Sakaki smiled as he limped over to his girlfriend and embraced her, not caring that her blood was soaking his green jacket while Squall growled audibility mostly because Sakaki was holding his little sister and second, Emma was choking him from behind.

"Lenne shall lead the way, everyone follows Lenne yes?" The innocent white witch asked.

"S-Sure." Kira stuttered a bit, he didn't remember this girl…maybe because she wasn't meant to live for much longer.

Before long everyone was up and following Lenne towards the exit, each staying close to the one they had become accustomed to.

Lenne was in the lead, holding Squall's hands while Karasuma glared daggers at the older witch, followed by Sakaki and Sakura who was putting most of her weight onto Sakaki after that…thing attacked her. Nagira was limping with Dojima, being quiet for once, mostly because he kept on coming in and out, Kira and Kita had to support the older man. Emma was running around and bothering or trying to make conversation with the others while Michael chased her and followed her like a lost little puppy, somehow it felt right to have that geeky hacker boy follow her every move. In the rear were the two reunited lovers, Amon and Robin.

Squall kept looking at Lenne, unable to keep his eyes off of his old teacher. Finally, he gained enough courage to talk to her.

"Lenne, I kinda wanna know…what ever happened to…it?" That was the best he could come up with without letting Karasuma know he was already fathered a child at seventeen.

"'It'? Lenne is confused, what it?" She asked, how the hell would she know what the wind craft user was talking about? The necklace? The ring? The dress? His stuff? Or…no, he knew it wasn't an 'it', god damn it, how many times did she have to tell him she was a she?

"You know…that…thing? Did you have it or get rid of it?" Squall asked blushing. What happened between them three years ago was a mistake and he had told her to get rid of it before leaving to complete his training as a leader…He sighed. He made a lot of mistakes, a few, well, most of them were girls and partners. Lenne and Karasuma were a few of them. He wondered if Sakaki would be the same…who knew, maybe what they had was real and big brother won't always be around to protect her.

Squall sighed again, he'd have to transfer after this hopefully, there was nothing important enough to keep him here and if he stayed, Karasuma would be hurt more…that was why he left Lenne…but he still had to wonder what would have happened if he stayed with Lenne.

"You had a baby?" Karasuma asked, finally understanding what happened between the two, her eyes narrowed at Squall. "You never told me any of this!" Karasuma felt betrayed again! Who was he to lie, she told him everything and trusted him yet he didn't care about her enough to tell the truth, once again her thoughts drifted to the perfect couple, Amon and Robin. She huffed.

"I bet Amon and Robin never had to go through all this trust and betrayal." Karasuma muttered, trying her best not to cry or show any weakness in front of HIM.

**My last night here for you  
****Same old songs, just once more  
****My last night here with you?  
****Maybe yes, maybe no  
****---**

"M-Miho, I'm sorry."

"No you're not! Stop lying! Stop it with all the lies!" Karasuma sobbed and screamed at him before rushing ahead of Lenne and into the pitch black darkness.

A few eyes were on Squall, namely Sakaki, Dojima, Lenne and Kita. They (those named except Kita) glared at their ex-leader accusingly. Sakura knew what was going on, she knew that this would happen sooner or later. She tugged on Sakaki's sleeve to gain his attention.

When she had it, she whispered softly into his ear, "Let those three solve it themselves, please ask the others to mind their own business, please Haruto?"

The brown haired teen sighed, like he had a choice. He loved this girl dearly…well, that's what he kept on telling himself.

He turned to stare right into her violet eyes…slowly losing their bright life as more and more blood poured from her wounds. He only now noticed that her skin was much paler than usual, once again due to the blood loss. Damn it, if only he had been there with her, he would probably have been able to defend her…who was he kidding? He'd probably would've been killed, she was under what's his face's spell after all.

The young rookie hunter turned to his friends and signaled for the to leave Squall, Karasuma and Lenne alone. What was the worst that could happen to Karasuma anyways? They kicked the bad guy's asses so they'd be gone for a while…right? He hoped so. His attention drifted back to Sakura, who was now panting heavily.

"H-Hey Sakura, do you want me to carry you? You don't look all that great." He asked, worry etched all over his cute face but he quickly added, "I mean, you look beautiful but right now you look as pale as Amon and those two vamps."

"Who you calling a vamp? FYI, I'm older than you so respect your elders before I kick your ass so hard you'll be kissing the bloody moon!" Kita yelled a few feet behind them, causing poor Nagira to wake up.

Sakura turned around and stuck her tongue out at the vampire.

"And we're only a quarter vampire! The closest one here to being a vampire is Amon and his dear lover, one more bite and Robin's blood would be more vampireish than witchy. That would change history, Robin was only suppose to be bitten twice, once by Midnight and the last time by Amony poo." Kita snickered as Amon's eyes widened in shock by that stupid nickname he was bestowed then narrowed his gray eyes in anger and embarrassment for being called such a stupid thing.

"The hell was that?" Amon shouted, Robin giggled at the stupid nickname.

"Amony poo, how…interesting." Robin said softly, hoping to have Amon try to glare at her as well and laugh when he would fail.

Amon turned his cold eyes onto the his girl and tried to glare but failed…miserably. Robin laughed at his failure but it felt good knowing he made her laugh. He looked around. Now if only those idiots would turn around so he could claim those luscious lips for himself.

Sakura turned around, knowing they wanted to be alone. She turned to Sakaki and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed wildly, she never did anything that bold…especially when he brother was right in front of them and was glaring and making gestures to show how he was gonna kill the rookie.

Sakaki gulped, Sakura laughed at his reaction, at the two most important males in her life's reactions. One was scared shitless, the other was trying to be intimidating.

"You know, you two are the only ones who's shown each other some sort of affection, the others are too scared. Well, the blonde and that guy in a fur coat has an excuse, he's out and I'm sure that they'd be doing more if they were awake." Emma teased before going up to Squall to knock some sense into her stupid childhood rival.

"Sooooooooo do I get my ride?" Sakura asked coyly.

"Right now." Sakaki bent down so Sakura could climb on his back, he wasn't nearly as injured as the others. Suddenly a black jacket was covering his head.

"Put that on Sakura." Squall's cold voice had hints of concern in it. Sakaki then noticed more like felt that she was shivering.

"Hey Lenne, can we hurry it up? We gotta get them to the hospital or something!" Sakaki shouted to the light witch.

Lenne turned and walked to where the two hunters were and placed her hand on Sakura's stomach and smiled before a white light took away some of Sakura's pain.

"Thank you Lenne."

"Lenne does not need thanks, Lenne wants her friend to be happy and not in pain. Squall, should you not chase after the other woman?"

Sakaki looked over at Sakura shyly. The earth manipulator felt someone's eyes on her and knew it had to be her hero. Violet met brown for just a brief second before he turned away only to look into Squall's angry eyes.

Sakaki sighed, this was not his day. Squall was pissed as hell, Sakura weighted a ton, his legs were burning, Karasuma was lost and he was getting bad vibes from the pitch black darkness ahead. Oh well, at least Sakura was staring at him…Wait a sec, that was a bad thing! He probably looked horrible right now!

**I kind of liked it your way  
****How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
****Did you ever know  
****That I had mine on you?  
**---

Michael stared wide eyed at Sakaki trying to pat his messy, brown hair down with just one hand while the other he had to support Sakura with, it'd be easier to hold her up from her bottom but with Squall there, it might as well be suicide…Hmm, he wondered what he looked like right now…damn, if Sakaki looked that bad, Michael had to wonder how he looked…

Michael was too busy thinking, he hadn't noticed that rat dangling from a loose wire until…

:snap: Michael came face to butt with a rat's ass.

"Aaah, get this thing off me!" He swiped at it but it ran down his shirt and into his pants while Michael was doing the shake it out of your pants dance.

"I got it! Emma to the rescue." She tried to figure out where her opponent was to save her teammate from rabies…or something like that. She noticed something wiggling in front of Michael's…A deep blush formed but she quickly got rid of it. She lifted her foot into the air and aimed right for Michael's crouch where the evil rat king lay. "Hiya!"

"NO!" And at the last second, Emma lost her balance just when the rat, as if having spider sense, moved down lower to Michael's leg and :squeak:

Red formed around the area where Emma's boot squished the rat. Everyone looked wide eyed at the couple who acted like they were in their forties…and married.

After everyone had their little giggle fit…fine! It was a huge 'we're laughing at you, not with you' laugh, they continued with their journey, a good laugh was in order even if it was at the expense of the newest member to the family and the young hacker.

"Um…I'm sorry, I was only trying to help-"

"Well you did a pretty good job of that Emma!" He snapped at her.

"Hmph, I don't have to take that, I was only trying to help!" Emma yelled, hurt in her voice. "I-I was only trying to be useful." She turned away from Michael, not wanting him to see the satisfaction that he hurt her pride and ego successfully.

'Dammit Michael, she was only trying to help you! The first time a cute girl wants your attention and what do you do to her? You bite her head off!' He belittled himself. When Michael finally decided to apologize, she wasn't looking his way…he really wanted to say sorry.

"Emma." Michael said softly.

"What!" He cringed. But he had to be a man and say what was on his mind, not like that idiot Amon who always did things too late when it came to love.

"I'm sorry there! You _were_ just trying to help and I had to go and snap at you just for making our friends laugh."

Emma cocked her head towards him. "Did _you_ think it was funny?"

Michael had to think for a second…it was an embarrassing moment but then again the STN did have a well needed laugh, they didn't ever since well… since Robin and Amon had come back. The second they were back home, a new adventure began.

"Maybe in ten years when we're looking back on this moment."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "In ten years some of us may not still be around…actually I think we'll all have our own families…" She left out the 'but me' part, who would want a girl that didn't need to be protected? No one, that's who.

Michael chuckled a bit, "That is everyone but me."

"Why? You're a smart…actually I haven't known you that long to judge your personality but you are cute so maybe you'll get a vain one eh?" Emma winked. 'But I'd rather have you for myself.' She thought silently. "Whoa whoa whoa, where'd that thought come from?"

Michael gave Emma a weird look. "Uh, the cute one?"

"Shuddup!"

"Why is it I always fall or either the taken ones of the crazy ones?"

"Crazy? Crazy! I'll show you crazy! I'll go crazy on your ass!" With that Emma chased Michael around the group while swearing to kick his ass so hard it'll turn him inside out.

**Darling, so there you are  
****With that look on your face  
****As if you're never hurt  
****As if you're never down  
****---**

"Amony poo, how…interesting." Robin said softly, hoping to have Amon try to glare at her as well and laugh when he would fail.

Amon turned his cold eyes onto the his girl and tried to glare but failed…miserably. Robin laugh at his failure but it felt good knowing he made her laugh. He looked around. Now if only those idiots would turn around so he could claim those luscious lips for himself.

It took those idiots a few moments until they turned back to their own lives, leaving the leader and the fire witch alone. Finally! Amon almost jumped up for joy when Robin planted her lips against his own firmly. Almost being the key word, it was as if Robin knew what he was planning all along.

After the two lovers parted to gasp for air, Robin had moved a step too far away for Amon's liking. Hell, he didn't care anymore if anyone was listening.

"I'll show you crazy! I'll go crazy on your ass!" The newest member began chasing around them, not that Amon and Robin noticed or anything, they were too busy in their own little, private world.

Amon's strong arms wrapped around his Robin, in not a very tight grip though, he wanted to press her body against his but he was too tired. A few days without food would do that to a person…But he soon felt better when Robin moved against him. He smiled down at the young girl as she turned her head up to look at him. Life was perfect…but it'd be even better if he could have Robin by his side always.

The events over the past few months had only strengthen their bonds, slowly yet surely they had become closer than co-workers, closer than partners, evolved into friendship and then finally love. He, the great witch hunter Amon, was in love…he was the last person on the planet to think he would ever think of having a family, of going home to a somewhat normal life yet here was the beginning of one.

"Life is so full of surprises." Amon said unexpectedly. "God I've turned into a sappy fool I once despised to much."

"I know, you can't even look at me with your cold, beautiful eyes anymore, you're too bright now…" Robin said teasingly. "Everything is so…different now. Sometimes all of this feels like a really bad action, romance movie…or some horrible dream. Hmm…Amon, what if none of this is real? What if I am in a coma or even dead and I am only dreaming…reality is only a dream…" Robin dryly laughed a bit, not believing she was in Amon's arms.

"This…doesn't feel real, you would never love me, you hate witches, you'd kill me- OW!" Robin jumped away from Amon, a smug and triumph look plastered on his face. "You pinched me…and I felt it…and it hurt." Robin said in a somewhat dazed expression.

"Thus you are not dreaming Robin Sena, you are really here, in my arms…in my life forever."

"Yeah? Well I should set you on fire Amon, you just made some bad karma."

"And what's gonna happen? I'm gonna get run over by a train or something?" Amon asked playfully.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" An orangey blur ran past them.

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" The smaller, black blur stomped over the ominous dark hunter.

Amon was immediately tramped over by Michael then Emma who stepped on his freaking head! Damn Robin, she caused this, he was only trying to prove to her that none of this was a dream…a nightmare with a happy ending was more like it.

It was now little Robin who had the smug look on her face as she placed her hands on her hips, a habit she had learned from the blonde, ditzy huntress. "Karma got you Amon, remember that and don't do anything like that again, ok Amony poo."

Amon mumbled, his face in the ground. "You want me to help you get up…that is if you're finished eating dirt." Robin held her hand out…which Amon took and dragged Robin down before getting up and headed for the group that had moved on without them.

"Hurry up Robin or you'll be stuck here in this endless maze." Robin nearly pouted, Kita was waiting for them and Kira was waiting for her. Kita signaled for Amon to go and carry Robin incase if he had stupidly hurt her. He did as he was told…with Robin's angry emerald eyes staring at the back of his head the whole time he was carrying her. Amon swore that Robin was burning a hole though the back of his head.

**Shall I be the one for you  
****Who pinches you softly but sure  
****If frown is shown then  
****I will know that you are no dreamer  
---**

Suddenly a piercing, familiar female scream was heard, ricocheting off the dirty walls of the old STN base.

"Miho!" Squall was the first to recognize the voice and raced down the halls, looking for his lover and mother of his child. The others followed suit, wanting to help out their teammate and friend.

They came upon a bloody scene, Miho's bloody body was in a death grip from no other than the vampire witch, Midnight.

"Hold it, one step and I'll snap her pretty little neck." He said, sure of his victory over the STN-J. They wouldn't mess around with him if another of their own was in danger.

"Let. Her. Go." Squall ordered, fingering his missing gun! He growled and belittled himself for misplacing it.

"Hmm, no weapon? Fine, a fair fight then! Even bad guys have their honor…sometimes." He smiled a toothy grin, his fangs were enlarged.

In the back of the pack, Emma and Sakura planned their next moves while the big strong men stood idly by, unable to move yet they served as a good distraction.

"What do you want." Amon demanded to know. It wasn't a question.

"Well you should know by now, the regular bad guys things. Kill all evil and start anew with Adam, the Eve and the other chosen ones." The moment those words left the vampire's lips, Amon pulled Robin closer to him, his heart was beating rapidly. No one but him would touch Robin, she was not something to be passed around, she was the one who held his heart.

Kira watched on in amusement, his parents never said anything like this nor did they ever mention Karasuma getting kidnapped…then again he had never even heard of Lenne, well, her name was mentioned but she was never talked about.

But still, he wondered how this battle was going to end. Suddenly Kita grabbed his arm and tugged, her eyes were pleading with him to just back out of this fight and let the others handle it but knowing her brother, he was bound to get involved. How things have changed within the past fifty years.

**---  
****So let me come to you  
****Close as I want to be  
****Close enough for me  
****To feel your heart beating fast  
**---

"The little hybrid running away?" Midnight mocked, receiving only an Amon smirk from Kira and an evil yet familiar death glare from Kita.

"Nah, just trying to get better seats to see you get your ass kicked."

"Yeah, enjoy life, especially from a hybrids' pov love, most humans don't ever get the chance and I'm thinking that your time…has run out."

"Feh, no one can beat me! I am stronger-" Sakura tripped the talkative vampire while Emma delivered a lethal blow to his face, the crunching sound of bones breaking and snapping put a smile Emma's face. Sakura drew back, creating a hole in the ground for the shocked vampire to fall into. Emma quickly rushed in as Sakura pulled out, filling the gap in the earth with water.

Squall, meanwhile, rushed over to Karasuma's limp body only to be pushed back by an invisible force field. Sakura turned to see what the commotion was about…

A huge tidal wave was headed right for her and Emma was no where in sight. The water rushed over the hunters and huntresses, wetting most of them but both of the vampire hybrids had been carrying Nagira and Dojima, Amon and Robin were barely protected by their fire and wind shield.

Emma was struggling in Midnight's grip, kicking him in his crouch but having no effect whatsoever. Karasuma's body was covered in a barrier keeping Squall away from his lover while Sakura was in the same predicament. Sakura continued to kick and tried to claw her way out of the barrier but it soon closed, trapping her slim body and holding it immobile. She squeaked as her air supply was cut off briefly.

Lenne wanted to help her friends, all those vampire legends weren't true. Vampires didn't die from steaks though the heart or from sunlight but sunlight did make them irritable as hell. Maybe she could blind him if only for a second, fire could easily overwhelm a vampire and kill them, that part was true.

A burst of light filled the room as well as three other Lennes. One was enough but now three! The light illusions didn't help much, Midnight quickly pressed them all against the wall, each one disappearing until there was only one. She fell to the ground, blood dripping from her pale lips. Midnight raised all four girls into the air, away from the STN and smirked.

"How about this, we'll trade; the light witch, earth craft user and water huntress and the emotional pregnant whore for the little bird that will lead us to the new world."

Kira looked on, he really wanted to help but Kita was holding him back. "Why not? They need us!" He whined on.

"Cause Kyotoko, if we help them we'll change things." She growled, British accent dropped.

"Well haven't we already? Maybe they won _because_ we helped." He pointed out.

"Um, good point! Let's go!" Kita landed on the floor gracefully and dropped Nagira not so gently onto the floor. Kira followed suit but let Dojima down a lot more gently than his younger twin sister did.

**And stay there as I whisper  
****How I love your peaceful eyes on me  
****Did you ever know  
****That I had mine on you?  
****---**

Kira smirked, he was sure to win this battle, after all, he was super human. Magic wouldn't work this time he noted, a craft seal was in place and hopefully his sister saw that too…spoke too soon.

Kita tried to summon a weapon but was meant by freezing cold water instead. "Dammit! No fair, you never said anything about a craft seal!" She threw a tamper tantrum, blindly attacking the vampire witch. Suddenly the two siblings stopped moving, losing all he color from their bodies as well as their clothing.

"Amon?" Robin asked, unsure of what just happened.

"Someone else is here."

"I…guess."

"Squall, get everyone out of here. I'll catch up." Amon ordered in the tone of voice that wouldn't take no for an answer. To make the second in command act faster, Amon even shot him a death glare.

The dark hunter turned his attention over to Midnight. Squall said that his emotions triggered his powers. The wind picked up any small object and hurled it the vampire, distracting him and also weaken his hold over the girls. The Craft Seal wasn't working on Amon or Midnight, well it was, but it only weakened their powers…a bit.

"Squall, Dojima, Michael, Robin carried away the others." He said again, the others were amazed that Amon was a witch but Squall and Robin. "What the hell are you waiting for!" Amon shouted, his eyes flashed into a red color.

Everyone did what they were told…everyone but Robin. She looked back as Midnight and Amon clashed crafts and abilities…it was clear to her that the love of her young life was losing. She looked at Kira not moving. She had to help Amon…but she also had to help Kira too! She wanted to sigh but decided to get away from the battle then go back to help him.

Robin tried to drown out the sounds of Amon's screams as he was hit painfully. Midnight did have other crafts, that she knew, but Amon and the others didn't. The sooner she got back, the faster she could help Amon. The halls began to shake, dust fell around the retreating hunters.

Kira moaned and tried to open his eyes. He saw the blonde haired, emerald eyes witch supporting most of his weight.

"Robin? Let me go, I have to-" Kira began to struggle out of Robin's tight grip.

"We have to leave, then I can go back to Amon. I don't want you getting-" Robin was interrupted this time by the immature hunter.

"You're pregnant you know, you don't want to hurt me right? It's better if you get out of here and I go back." Kira smirked knowing he had won this battle.

"…But you're-"

"I'll be fine, trust me, just stay safe yourself, that'll be the way to protect me." Kira smiled a forced smile, slowly he was able to move again. "Take care of Kotoko for me k? Though you always said that to me…or was it the other way around? Fuzzy memories, time manipulating, vampire ages kinda fuck up your mind after a while."

"KIRA!" Robin slapped the hunter. "Watch your language!" She scolded the child-like vampire.

"Yes _mommy_." Kira answered mockingly, amusement glittered in the vampire hybrid's midnight blue eyes.

**Darling, so share with me  
****Your love if you have enough  
****Your tears if you're holding back  
****Or pain if that's what it is**

**---**

Amon saw Dojima drag an unconscious Karasuma away, followed by Squall with Kita and Lenne, Michael with Nagira and Robin with Kira, sometimes helped by Emma. After they all left, Amon turned his full attention to Midnight.

"Hmm, Adam said if I made you mad enough, you'd awaken to your true powers and kill everyone, leaving me with the easy job of capturing the Eve and delivering her to her master."

"Robin is mine and no one else's. I'll kill you if you ever say anything about Robin again." Amon growled out, his own fangs enlarging a bit. (Yep, he's a vampire too…well half vamp, half witch.)

"Ahh, finally you're showing your true colors half-breed-"

Amon quickly cut off the talkative vampire by slamming his fist into his face, then backhanded him into the wall. 'Pace yourself, if you use any of it too much it'll take over.' Amon thought to himself.

"Feh, that was good but not good enough." Midnight disappeared only to reappear behind the bewildered dark hunter, while in close distance, he attempted a roundhouse kick directed to the head which Amon easily blocked with his right arm. The dark hunter counterattacked with quick jab to the ribs that stunned Midnight for only a second as he ducked down and delivered a spinning kick that swept Amon's legs from under him.

Neither of the fighters noticed another dark haired man watching from afar. Kira finally made it back to where Amon and Midnight were fighting. He looked up to the other spectator and glared. The shadow figure made a hand gesture, covering Kira in a block of ice. K, now he was pissed! Kira's eyes glowed red, the ice was slowly…very very slowly dripping back into water.

Meanwhile, Amon expertly landed on his palms and flipped backward to gain some distance. The annoying vampire didn't let him breathe as he forced an elbow to the left side of Amon's pale face. He continued with a jab to the jaw, a blow to the ribs, and an uppercut to the chest, a black aura embraced his right arm and swung upward to hit his target to the ribs, chest, then finally squarely beneath the jaw. Amon was lifted up in the air motionless, unable to do anything.

When he came back down he flipped and landed on his feet. He felt the bruise on his left cheek and wiped the blood of his lower lip. Midnight maintained his stance then shot out his arm in jab fashion and left it there in the air. He turned it so that the fist was upward and motioned "Come on" to Amon to taunt him. Amon was about to rush him when he suddenly collapsed, unable to get up. He finally noticed that his body was torn and beaten badly…he also felt tired all of a sudden. He growled as Midnight began to laugh at his vulnerable state.

"Is that all the great witch hunter Amon has to offer? Might as well just kill you and get that girl. Do you know how sweet her blood tastes? While you were searching for her, Eve and the master were having their own…little outing. You know that you're little Robin is nothing but a little slut, going to whoever is strongest and since you have clearly lost, the prize will go to the Adam of Witches. Time to die little hunter." Midnight said as a dark aura manifested itself into a sword. He walked over to the downed hunter, raising the sword into the air before bringing it down onto the hunter's fatigue and tired body.

Amon screamed in pain as the blade severed flesh, cutting him deep. Midnight twisted the sword, pulled it out and jammed it back in again. Over and over, Amon struggled to no avail, slowly…darkness took over.

"R…Robin." He muttered, the pain numbing his sore body as Midnight continued the onslaught on his defenseless body.

Robin…what would she do without him? The others too…they were all gonna die here. He failed them…failed Robin. He felt the square box digging into his hip from one of his side pockets. Their life together was going to end before it even started…In his mind's eye, he saw Midnight forcing himself onto a teary eyed Robin…her screaming for Amon as he violated her. NO! He couldn't just lay around while Robin's life was at stake.

Midnight smirked, the job was done. He turned, not noticing that Amon was still alive. He suddenly felt something was wrong, turning around he was met by a horrid sight.  
**  
---  
How can I let you know  
****I'm more than the dress and the voice  
****Just reach me out then  
****You will know that you're not dreaming  
**---

Amon's eyes were blazing red, a pitch black aura seemed to make Amon more evil than the villain himself. Midnight actually felt scared before remembering that Amon was badly injured, but he hadn't noticed that Amon's body had healed itself.

The dark hunter unleashed an unearthly howl, the wind whipped around him violently. His once gloved hands were now free from their restraints, showing off claws. The dark aura engulfed the hunter, only to disappear and show a black devil in Amon's place. The devil looked just like the one that had attacked Sakura, huge wings spread out. It staggered towards Midnight who only smirked though deep down inside he knew that he was going to die now.

"Is this your true form or is this the most dominate blood in you? A demon's blood from your worthless mother no less? Hmm, I remember her, you know they killed her once her job was done?"

The taunting only increased the demonic Amon's fury even more. Instead of staggering, it now charged at the vampire. It grasped at the vampire before tearing it into shreds. Midnight refused to utter a sound as death finally took him. Even after slicing and dicing the vampire into small pieces, it still wasn't enough to satisfy the demon's bloodlust.

The other dark haired man stepped forward to challenge the dark hunter now turned demon.

"Amon huh? You're nothing special, I don't see what Robin sees in you. What do you have that I don't? After all, I am her Adam." The one named Adam asked, his silver eyes glittered and shoulder length black hair blew slightly in the wind. He looked exactly like Amon in every way…but a year or two younger and more kept. (Hey come on, they've been trapped here for a few days remember?)

Amon hurled himself at the look-alike, sharp claws extended, wanting more blood. Adam easily dodged and elbowed the demonic hunter in the gut, knocking the wind out of him literally. The beast calmed down a bit, its features returning to their more human states. (BTW, Amon really isn't Amon anymore. He's more of…think of Devil from Tekken but in black and no scar on his chest if you want a visual hehe.)

Back with the other hunter, the ice was nothing more but shattered pieces as the original demon appeared once again, it's crimson eyes glowing. Kira was no more, just another mindless, killing demon. It set its sights on the battle already going on, wanting more blood spilled.

Adam noticed the two demons charging at him, his only thoughts were of turning these two back to normal before Robin and that other hybrid came back. (Adam isn't all that bad now is he?)

"Amon!"

"Kira!"

Too late. Adam made eye contact with what was suppose to be his. Letting his guard down he shouted to the two huntresses "Get out of here, leave them to me if you value your life."

A searing hot pain emanated from his back as Kira's claws broke through. The Amon look-alike slumped down, blood pooling around him. He was far from dead but it was better for the two demons to duke it out than try to stop them. If he was lucky, they'd kill each other.

The Kira monster turned its attention onto a more worthy foe, the man that he hated most. "Amon!" He called out, rushing to him. "DIE!" Amon's blood splattered onto the demon Kira's face. Amon punched Kira in his face, causing no damage at all before bringing his hands together and pounding on Kira's back. A fire separated the two demons. Both roared out in anger, having their fight interrupted but slowly yet surely the old Amon was returning.

"Amon…" Kira hissed, hatred in its inhuman voice. "Die, die die die!" He chanted, flashbacks of the pain Amon had caused him burned in his mind. "Amon…hurt mommy." He growled out. A fiery spear lounged itself into Kira's leg as he tried to attack the weakening Amon again who was now himself again.

Blood trickled down Amon's mouth as Robin came to his side. He coughed up more of the crimson life liquid before blacking out.

"Amon!" Robin shook Amon hoping to wake up the exhausted hunter.

"I'm…ok, just get out of here, I'll be fine." Amon whispered softly, sensing his angel was still around even in his sleep.

"Look out!" Kita shrieked as Kira ran over to the fallen hunter and the fire witch.

**Darling, so there you are  
****With that look on your face  
****As if you're never hurt  
****As if you're never down**

**---**

Kita threw a boomerang (similar to Sango's) at Kira, knocking his bloody, razor sharp claws away Amon as Robin created a fire shield, fending off the other hunter. Robin's fire wall began to push back Kira as Kita ran over towards Amon to wake him up.

The demon Kira jumped up to avoid Robin's flames and lunged itself at them again. This time he was met by an even stronger fire wall, pushing him into a support of the room. The tall, heavy cement fell onto the hunter, knocking him out finally and having the girls as the victors. Robin slumped down next to her lover.

"Robin, do you think the others are out?" She asked, not really caring about her brother, knowing he'd be ok.

"I'm sure."

"But wasn't Lenne unconscious and she's the only one who knew her away around this rat's maze.

"…Amon should be able to teleport us out of here."

"Well then, bucket of water to wake up _daddy_?" Kita asked winking and pointing to Robin's stomach before a bucket of water appeared next to her.

"Why not?" Robin smirked. She dumped the water on the dark hunter, waking him up.

"The fuck!" He growled before glaring at the 'innocent' girls.

A piece of the ceiling fell down, not too far away from where they were sitting. "Well Amony poo, isn't it about time you got us out of here? Lets' start out with the others, you can come back for me and Kira last." Amon let the nickname slide for some reason.

"I'm already here so I'll take you two first." He answered gruffly, his head was killing him but he could care less, Robin was ok.

"Can ya? I mean, your craft is still limited." Kita asked coyly.

Amon wrapped his arms around his Robin as Kita hopped on his back squalling something about a piggy back ride.

After Amon brought everyone to the base, (Temporary base in chapter operation free the caged birds I think it's called) he was finally back with the room he left Kira in.

The demon Kira was pacing around the room, his devil's tail swinging wildly as he muttered. "Amon…Robin…Kotoko…Amon hurt mommy….He doesn't care…Amon!" He howled as he noticed the dark hunter was back.

Amon glared, about the only thing he could do. He exhausted himself from using his demon blood as well as his vampire half to fight Kira, that Adam guy and Midnight. Amon tried to dodge Kira' attacks in vain. Kira threw Amon against a wall, his head hitting it painfully. Damn, what the hell was wrong with the kid? Amon knew there was something strange about Kira.

Kira's red eyes slowly changed back into its normal color but then to Robin's emerald green as a fire sparked and surrounded Amon. The dark hunter tried to et up but his legs felt more like jell-o than anything else. It was the end, there was nothing saving Amon from his fate this time.

Kira's fire made its way towards Amon, sending the dark hunter into a painless, dark world.

**Shall I be the one for you  
****Who pinches you softly but sure  
****If frown is shown then I will know  
****That you are no dreamer  
**---

Robin sank down to her knees…there was…something…missing from her life now.

"Amon." She whispered looking up into the dark, starry sky.

**TBC**

**PS:** FFdotnet is being a dumbass, it's not working rightand keeps erasing half of it, sorry if the format is shiity or some words are missing.Wish ffdotnet can get something right for once. Seriously.


	29. Melodies of Life

Chapter 29: Reunion

(A/N: Just a little note, it'll be nice if you could listen to the final fantasy ten song Suteki da ne, Isn't It Beautiful. Well, the one without words actually works better, it was the song I was listening to when I wrote this but I liked Melodies of Life better as lyrics. And fuck ffdotnet, don't care if they erase me, you can always find me again at fictionised or maybe animespiral.)

Suddenly a dark figure shot up in bed, the bed sheets falling off of the male figure's lean, slick chest. Sweat ran down his body, fear taking its toll on the figure. He sat up, running a hand through his tangled, dark locks of hair.

That dream…no, memory turned nightmare…He closed his eyes, his breathing began to slow down…calming himself down as much as he could before recalling it.

Kira. No, his powers had taken over him, throwing him into berserker mode, the same one he was in a few moments before. Devil wings, black fur, darkness…the power of a demon's was coursing through both of their veins.

Amon…remembered pain. Kira mumblings about his mother and how he had hurt her…but something was off. Something inside of the dark hunter was telling him to help Kira, even if he may die.

Flash.

Kira charged him, throwing Amon's limp body against a wall. He could feel blood running down from the back of his head. He remembered closing his eyes, seeing everything flash in front of his eyes, even memories he wasn't even aware of.

A little boy and girl with dark hair.

A blonde woman carrying his child in one arm, the other around her stomach which was quite large.

A warm bed and body against his.

Cries, screams, curses, promises…

Then a surge of emotion; pain, grief, guilt, anger, hatred, love…betrayal…

Robin…

She turned to him and smiled, reaching out for his hand. "Amon." His name rolled off her tongue, her sweet, melodic voice ringing in his ears. "Amon, stay."

Flash.

Kira was back to normal, yet his eyes still burned red with hatred as flames licked his sides. Flames…fire from hell itself surrounded the room.

"If you die, you can't hurt her anymore." His eyes flashed violet before the building began to crumble around them. A large part of the ceiling was coming down…

"AMON!" And his world went black.

"Amon…still dreaming?" Robin asked.

Amon looked around, a bit shocked that it was morning and that he didn't feel her come into his room. Amon breathed out heavily, turning his face away from her. He never got the whole story on what happened to Kira, only Robin knew and she wasn't telling anyone.

It had been five months since Midnight kidnapped Robin, all the STN-J went their separate ways for a while to think and work out relationships. Robin, of course, stayed with him but did leave to visit Kita every once in a while. Kira though…well, he was never heard from.

"Amon?"

"I'm fine." He said gruffly, a pang of guilt welling up in him as he looked over Robin's figure. Here she was, about six months pregnant with his child and he was treating her like shit.

He had a reason to…not a good one but at least he had a reason…

He was scared.

They had gotten so close to one another, he was afraid of what might happened if he…lost her. It was better this way if he pushed her away…right? A voice told him he was an idiot while another said it was the best thing for them. The last one told him he was a bastard to leave her pregnant while she was in love with him and pregnant with his twins. Great.

"Amon, you going to get up? It's almost ten, we'll be late for the reunion if we don't hurry."

A grunt.

Robin looked down at her feet before walking out of his room, tears threatening to fall out. Why? Why would he push her away after all they had been though together? When they first came back, he was warm and loving and now he was back to his…his…would it be right to call it normal?

Emerald eyes widened in realization, this was his normal. He…never loved her, cared for her or anything. She was just his charge and the only woman around for him. She was used…Amon used her for one thing only and that crushed her even more. Broken hearts, empty promises and more lies…lies she needed to keep on going…

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark  
__For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart  
__To weave by picking up the pieces that remain  
__Melodies of life--love's lost refrain_

A few minutes later, Amon was done and ready for that stupid hour drive to his idiotic half-brother's home. Wait, that wasn't right. Nagira wasn't the idiot in the family, he was.

Guilt.

He was treating Robin like shit again but for some reason Kira's words to him kept in his mind.

(((((((((((((((Flashback)))))))))))))

"_Everyone knows you better than yourself because you hide and deny things about yourself, it's easy to read you." Kira smiled._

((((((((((End))))))))))

'Is that true? Am I that obvious?' Amon thought to himself was another one came.

((((((((((((Flashback))))))))))))

"_But it IS true love, I'm proof of that. Amon's gonna propose to Robin a little later. Wedding bells are everywhere. Well, better go look for the elusive male known as Amon."_

(((((((((((((((End)))))))))))))

Kira had thought that Amon was gone, but he wasn't too far off. He could still hear him say those words, adding more suspicion. Amon thought he knew who Kira was, but that was impossible. He was sure that Nagira was his only brother. And strange as it may seemed, he thought a bit about it. Kira could be his-

(((((((((((((((Flashback))))))))))))))))

"_I think you lost something." Kira walked over to Amon and handed him the ring. "Is it for Robin." He said it more like a statement than a question. Amon nodded absentmindedly. For some reason he felt safe around Kira, like he could trust him. _

"_I was going to propose to her when we came back here. It's been a crazy week and a half. While we were in America, the day I was going to ask her you challenged her." Amon had no clue why he was telling Kira all these things but he just couldn't stop himself. "But now look at her, at us. In one week our lives have been changed drastically over and over again. It's like I'm cursed to end up like this, every woman I ever love keeps on betraying me."_

"_I get the feeling but when we get Robin back you are still gonna ask her right?"_

"_I don't know. She might say no."_

"_Everyone is afraid of rejection, it's in human nature."_

(((((((((((((((((End)))))))))))))))))))

Rejection…Amon stared at the back of Robin's head as she slowly ate her snack.

Courage.

He was just going to get it over with. With that small, velvet box in his pocket, he walked towards Robin, wrapping his arms around the young fire witch, startling her.

"Amon?" Robin's shocked face only deepened as his lips met hers fiercely, demanding entrance to which she applied.

Just as quickly, Amon pulled away, his hand reaching to grab that damned ring. "Marry me." Amon murmured against her ear as he opened the small box.

_Our paths they did cross though I cannot say just why  
__We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye  
__And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
__Let them ring out loud till they unfold _

Robin gasped before pushing him away, anger apparent in her eyes.

"Is this some sort of sick joke to you Amon?" Robin's normally calm face displays disgust…for him. She glared at him, Amon would feel her masked fury behind those emerald orbs. "You push me away then save my life only to point a gun at me, then you have the nerve to turn my world upside-down, taking me to yet another feign country where you made so many useless, empty promises to me that you weren't going to keep and now this?

"I gave you everything I had and you used me, I am nothing to you!" By this time Amon had on a blank expression, her words stabbing him over and over as her unchecked tears added salt to his wounds.

"You push me away, then expect for me to be there for you, to take care of you so you can move on then you come back, kissing me tenderly and making me feel special only for it to be a damn, sick joke. Do you think this is fun or something Amon?

"Toying with me and my emotions, asking me to do something sacred with you only to push me away and deny it a few weeks later, then demand for me to marry you?" Robin stormed off, leaving Amon. Words couldn't describe what he felt…it was a new emotion to mankind itself. Hard to explain…was this rejection?

No, it wouldn't hurt this bad…he wasn't angry, that was for sure. He knew he was lower than anything in this world, he wasn't even good enough to suffer in hell for all eternity. So…just what was it?

(((((((((((((((Awhile later))))))))))))))))

Amon came to Nagira's alone. He found out the fate of Kira as well as the other members. Kira was alive and well, he had lost control of his powers, that was all. Kita was living with him, helping him as well as Robin. Robin…she had come with the twins.

Pain.

That was what he was feeling.

An intense, overwhelming, ripping his flesh to pieces over and over again pain. A pain he couldn't escape, couldn't describe, torment, angst, heartache. He felt…numb, yet he wasn't. The day, the party was going by him quickly.

Amon's eyes flashed gold, speeding up time. Another power he found out he had, time manipulation. He could control it sometimes, quicken or slow things down. He could even…travel back for a few minutes yet he didn't use it when it came to Robin. He wanted to make mistakes, learn from them and try again to win fair lady's favor.

His Robin senses picked up her presence nearby.

His eyes flashed again, slowing it down as the goddess and keeper of his heart walked by him, wind blowing slightly at her down hair. His steel blue eyes feasted on her body like there was no tomorrow.

She was wearing a beautiful silken white gown. He watched as she stopped for a minute as a rather strong wind blew, the bottom of her dress hung onto her legs as Robin tried gracefully to keep her blonde hair, which she finally let down, out of her eyes.

He stopped everything, getting a headache from using his powers for too long and from the pressure of seeing the one thing he could not have, the Forbidden Fruit that was Robin. Instead, he settled for watching her like some stalker…

'Stupid idiot.' He belittled himself as he stood up, needing to get away from all the dizzying sounds. He stumbled a bit to the beach that was not too far off.

_In my dearest memories  
__I see you reaching out to me  
__Though you're gone  
__I still believe that you can call out my name_

Finally making it to his destination in one piece, the dark hunter kicked off his shoes, holding them in one hand as he made his way towards the water. 

It was so surreal…the scent of the salty waters, the gentle winds blowing at his face, chilling the dark hunter to the bone as the setting sun disappeared into the sparkling water. He relaxed, thinking of everything that had happened to him since he first met Robin.

The ups, the downs, the pain, the tears, the heartache, the love…she was the only one who actually noticed people. She saw through masks, helped, when people who had too much pride to ask for it, needed it…

She was always there and he took her for granted.

"Amon…" The wind whispered, he closed his eyes as his mind fooled around with him. He imagined Robin standing in front of him, looking down at him with those all knowing, all seeing emerald eyes of hers.

"Amon." Her sweet voice rang in his ears, how he wanted it to be real.

He smiled at the fake Robin before voicing out his thought, "If only you were real…if only I would listen...if only….if only…suteki da ne. Futari te wo tori, aruketa nara

ikitai yo, Kimi no machi, ie ude no naka." Amon sang softly as Robin sat down next to him, touching his cold face. (Isn't it beautiful, To walk together in each others hands, I do so want to go, To your city, your house, into your arms.)

"I am here Amon, for real." Puffy eyes looked at him, dried tears on her cheeks as Robin kissed him ever so gently on his lips.

"So you are…" Amon breathed, happy that she was his and here with him. "I do love you Robin, I'm just a stubborn old fool." Amon confessed as he pulled Robin into his lap, resting his chin on the crown of her head.

"Tell me the words I want to hear from you, tell me the words that will race my heart, tell me all the things I love to hear, tell me things that make my heart fall in love all over with yours. All the words you say have warmed my blood, all those words you kept for that one day tell me. All the things you said back then made me survive today. Let me hear you say those words again, let me hear you say those words I love, let me hear you say those things that makes me think about you everyday. Your very voice sounds so pure, I can't let you stop. Your look so sincere, I can't pull away. Your scent so sweet, don't move sway. Your touch so soft, I can't even say.

"I need to hear your words, your voice makes them more. I need to hear the melody fly into my heart. Those words you always say sound so new, no matter how many times you say it, I'll always crumble to my feet. Your words are stronger each time and I fall from defeat. I need you, I need you to tell me…Tell me those words you say so rarely, raise my chin and daze into my eyes. Softly yet clearly, whisper those words I love to hear. Tell me…Tell me please, tell me that you love me, say you'll be need, please declare that you'll be mine."

Amon pulled out the silver ring, "I mean it all Robin, I want you and only you. Please be my wife."

"Amon." More emotional tears sprang out as Robin threw her arms around the hunter. "Amon…"

He chuckled lightly. "That's pretty much all you've been saying to me all day."

"Yes…I know…Amon."

"So you're mine…now and forever. And I'm not saying anymore of the mushy shit, one time deal." Amon muttered as he rested on her smaller form, gaining a giggle out of the fire witch who changed his life so much.

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
__Adding up the layers of harmony  
__And so it goes, on and on  
__Melodies of life,  
__To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond

* * *

_

"She's cute." Karasuma cooed softly as she picked up the small two year old girl from her mother. She had cinnamon brown hair just like her father but pure white eyes like her mother.

Squall smiled, he was happy that Lenne understood and that Karasuma forgave him but god damn! Now he was going to be a father of two at only nineteen. So much for a social life.

As Lenne and Karasuma talked, Squall snuck off to go and approve of Sakaki dating his sister, as long as he didn't get her pregnant that is.

Making his way to where the rookie and his baby sister were dancing, he cut in.

"May I have this dance?" He bowed lightly, Sakaki gave a nervous smile as he let his girlfriend go.

Another slow song began as Squall began talking. "Fine, after much deliberation, I give. I fucking give up. You can date him but you better not end up pregnant k?"

"Um…ok." Sakura said a bit sheepishly, blushing a bit as Squall left to go back to his girls. Sakaki walked by his girlfriend.

"Um, does he know?" Sakaki asked cautiously seeing as big brother was still in earshot.

"Nope, but he's going to let us date…however, he's going to kill you in about ten minutes."

"Why's that?"

"He said no sex." Sakura gestured and smiled coyly.

"Crap. Should I leave the country?" Sakaki asked, totally serious.

"Maybe, but then you'll have to keep looking over your shoulder incase if big brother hires a few hit men to get rid of my baby's daddy."

"Gee, thanks Sakura, you sure know how to make a guy feel safe." Sakaki said rolling his eyes.

"Thankies." Sakura gave him a small peck.

Squall was going to SKEWER him. And then, maybe he would boil the pieces and feed whatever remained of Sakaki to stray dogs. Both Sakaki and Sakura had to wonder if the river near town was deep enough just under the bridge to hold him and an overly-large stone.

After a few more moments of the unholy silence…

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuckity fuck! Squall's going to CASTRATE me!" The stupid rookie hunter blurted quiet loudly, causing many people to look at him and Sakura as she made her escape, beet red.

"I'm gonna what to who?" The clearly clueless Squall asked.

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by  
__Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky  
__I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings  
__Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings

* * *

_

It was finally dark as Amon and Robin came back from their little lusting and loving. They watched as Nagira announced that Dojima was pregnant.

"That's great, now I don't have to go through this alone!" Karasuma said, holding onto Squall's hand.

"We all know Robby's pregnant." Kita said, popping her gum.

"Really? So's Sakura." Sakaki said out loud accidentally.

"WHAT!" And thus began Squall's I'm-going-to-kill-whoever-got-my-little-sister-pregnant mode as everyone looked on, amused to say the least. Squall was definitely going to castrate him now…

Emma sighed. "I feel left out."

"Tell me about it, everyone got together but us." Michael said.

"Ahem, I didn't get paired up with anyone." Kira said rolling his eyes as the two teens sulked around.

"Ya know, why don't you two hook up?" Kita suggested while stuffing her face with whatever her greedy hands could get.

Emma and Michael looked at each other, eyeing each other down. "No thanks, I can do better." They said together. "HEY! Stop saying what I'm saying!…you started it! Quit it!"

"I'll fucking kill you!" Emma shouted, breaking off the 'conversation' as she began to hunt her prey.

_In your dearest memories  
__Do you remember loving me?  
__Was it fate that brought us close  
__And now leaves me behind?

* * *

_

Amon laughed, he genuinely laughed at his friends' silly antics. Robin looked up at him amazed, amusement glittering in her emerald eyes as everyone either got into a I'll-kill-you mode or a make-out frenzy. Kita and Kira slowly made their way towards the couple.

"Um, I'm sorry for everything I did to you Amon, you just pissed me off." Kira said nonchalantly, rubbing the back of his raven black hair.

Amon nodded, both men coming to an understanding. For some reason, Amon just couldn't be mad, he knew what the kid was going through and well, if Amon couldn't control himself during his own berserker moment then how could Kira?

Amon began to walk away, getting to some more quiet place where he can watch everything and everyone. His friends…were amusing. Friends, not just co-workers or brother or wife or sister-in-law but friends…

Amon's steel blue eyes slowly began to close as he drifted off into lala land.

Amon found himself in a dark place, Kira standing in front of him. "Finally." Was all that was said.

"Now will you tell me who you are?"

"Yeah, it doesn't really matter anymore. History's changed, I can't go back home now Amon, well, that Kira can't."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not the Kira you know, I'm a stronger, wiser, older one…_his_ future self. Just wanted to give you warnings seeing as I don't I wanna exist."

"How could you not?" Amon questioned.

"Don't ask me, I'm just another pawn. It's you who sets up the pieces, Robin will knock them down and all that's left is me. I don't know how bad it is in that Kira's time, but in the timeline we're headed towards, it's chaotic. I don't want it, I'm too strong if I can see in other timelines, I don't deserve to exist."

Kira closed his eyes, on closer inspection, Amon's eyes widened. The necklace dangling from his neck. His eyes shot up to look into Kira's, it wasn't blue.

"I'm different than that other Kira Amon, I'm stronger. They are going to die. Wait, one's dead…and now…my sis-" The strange Kira stopped, then started up again, no emotion in his face, eyes or even his voice. "Kira's sister, she's dead now too." Kira said in a tone that chilled Amon to the bone.

"How can you say something like that?" He questioned, not understanding anything at all.

"You're not suppose to understand, but I think I'll spell it out for you." Time slowed, Kira's mouth moved, words echoed in Amon's mind yet Kira wasn't talking.

It was a distraction!

Kira was keeping him in this state of mind so they could die! His own sister! Tales of what was to come echoed, images of the horrid things that this Kira faced burned into Amon's mind until everything stopped, 'I'm…your…'

Amon's eyes widened, he was right, Kira wasn't his brother but his-

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
__Adding up the layers of harmony  
__And so it goes, on and on  
__Melodies of life,  
__To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond

* * *

_

Lenne, Karasuma, and Kita were walking along the sea coast.

"It's nice, we never got a chance to just talk like this." Kita said, sounding very much out of character to the other two.

"My my, someone sounds older." Karasuma teased.

"Lenne thinks that it is because Kita is a vampire, Kita is immature but has Kita's moments."

"Yep…hey! I'm not immature!" She pouted and folded her arms as the other two hunters laughed.

Without warning, Lenne's eyes widened, red soaked her dress as she slowly fell down, never feeling a thing.

Karasuma and Kita turned to see that Amon look-alike.

"Miss Karasuma, run!" Kita shouted to the immobile woman.

Kita's senses perked up, feeling a blade of wind brush past her and headed for Karasuma. That was how he killed Lenne. Without another thought, Kita used her body to shield Karasuma's.

The wind blades sliced her small body up, crimson blood splattered onto the white sands as Kira and the others got there too late.

Adam looked at his handiwork, frowning that he didn't get all his targets but happy nonetheless that he at least had one of them. He looked at the small vile that had the light witch's blood in it, smirking as he was engulfed in darkness, he left.

Kira dropped to his knees, cradling his sister as Robin covered her mouth with one hand, another touching her stomach where her twins laid, growing.

Squall stood shocked, unable to registered what had happened as a child's crying broke the silence of the night, knowing that her mother was dead.

_If I should leave this lonely world behind  
__Your voice will still remember our melody  
__Now I know we'll carry on  
__Melodies of life  
__Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts  
__As long as we remember_

**The End**

* * *

Robin: Hmm, will people find out who little Kira is?

Kira: Don't call me that please, I had enough of Kita calling me that as a kid.

Robin: Oh, that sounds…cute, so are you gonna stay or go to your home?

Kira: I dunno.

AOTD: Anyways, the sequel to this is coming out next year. Meanwhile, check out my other fics and my website for this story. I kinda planned for half of this to happen but I didn't know why I added an evil Kira, a dead Kita and well, I was planning on killing Lenne anyways, she's Tony's character.

Amon: Well, you working on a new story now?

AOTD: Yep yep, a few actually.

Amon: I thought you had to fix it since you changed the ages around.

AOTD:…don't go to my website yet, give me a few weeks until I can find a midi version of allay pain k?

Kira: What about me?

AOTD: And check out my newest story, Betrayal. It's a Nagira/Robin/Amon triangle. It follows the series until episode…15, Amon left with Robin. Amon got Robin pregnant, Amon breaks Robin's heart. Nagira is fond of Robin, Robin runs away, Nagira tails Robin, Amon looks for Robin after Nagira calls him to tell him Robin's missing. Sneaky Nagira.

Amon: So that's why you were calling me Amon-jerk? You made me do it!

AOTD: Lalala, sessha is not listening!

Amon: That's why Nagira's been on your talk shows huh?

Nagira: Hey, hope you enjoyed the last chapter to LTP2.

AOTD:…there's no chance that I'm going to hit the 150th mark is there? If there is I'll do another bloopers.

* * *

Author's note: Wow, wrote that a long time ago, just and time to upload it now. I'm so sorry but last month, when I was getting ready to upload it there was a fire, I had to go to the hospital for a week but more importantly it ruined my laptop and erased all my stories.

I know it's no excuse but still! I'm just happy that Tommy stole a few of my files. That last chapter was unedited too, I didn't load it, he did. I can't remember half of what I was gonna do so I just wrote whatever I could remember I added in. I didn't want to change a thing.

BTW, after I'm done with Searching, I'm moving to another site. I was gonna move after this fic but then I changed my mind. ; Hehe, there's more people at ffdotnet than at fictionised so please join fictionised too.

Thanks to all my reviewers, readers and my beta readers. I just…remember who…

**Da Squeakz**: Hmm, I think that if you write Michael Robin, I'll check it out too. And sorry it took so long, like I said before; I was in a fire though it was no excuse. It was just that I lost the final copy of all my stories so I had the rough draft and rough drafts suck, like last chapter. Last chapter was from two months ago, this is from…two months ago too.

**fightingcomet**: No, I didn't use drugs when I wrote the chapter, drugs are bad. It was why I was in the hospital a few weeks ago. Evil sleeping pills! DIE:flushes sleeping pills down the towels only to have it clog: O.O I didn't do it:runs away:

**Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin: **Wow, it sounds really tough. School getting harder every year and my new kitten ruined my chances of getting into APChem, named her Butterfly after she ate my science fair which was about butterflies. And it's ok, I understand! I had a job, key word, HAD. Lol, friends are evil. They got me fired. And don't worry, Amon and Robin will live in all of my stories minus my one-shots, it's a promise!

**Megan Consoer**: Well, here's a new chapter! And note that this is the last chapter and if I have time, I'll do the sequel though it'll take a long time.

**Yunie**: You're online as I type this, do I have to say anything more?

**Little Karma**: Thank you!

**inuwitch**: At least someone does!

**Meeko Melodie**: I'm sorry! There was a sequel and a prequel. Any guesses as to what Kira's relationship to Amon is yet? It'll take me forever to get the next story up so I'll do it after For You and the Alone series are done. BTW, you should begin posting your stories at more sites. It's what I'm doing.

**manga girl234**: Hehe, I could never kill Amon! Ok, that was a flat out lie but…Amon's alive! And I promised I wouldn't kill Amon or Robin anymore…for fics, not one-shots. MUHAHAHAHA!

There were more credits but I'll put them up later. Don't forget to check out Searching! It's the sequel to Alone and the last chapter of Alone was a fake chapter, I'd never kill Amon and Robin…:crosses fingers:


End file.
